Avenge or Revenge?
by Mother of Pearl Fetish
Summary: Sabine is a driven young woman who loses her Dom/husband. What happens when she is overwhelmed by life, death, college and her business? She contracts with Christian to save her business, but she has nothing to do with Elena. When the contract is over, she finds herself and feels compelled to avenge the crimes of Elena Lincoln. ELJames owns the characters. Proofed/Uploaded 12-25-13
1. Chapter 1

Avenge or Revenge?

This story began as a series of chapters about the Sub Club; but this particular sub acquired a killing hatred of the Bitch Troll. Since I had a _Kill the Bitch Troll_ story outlined, but was never happy with how the plot progressed, I've combined the two. Warning: I kill the Bitch Troll off before the end of Book Two of FSOG. I do not own the characters Mr. Grey, Mrs. Jones, Taylor, Barney or Elena Lincoln. They belong to E.L. James.

**xxxxx**

Revenge is an act of passion; vengeance of justice. Injuries are revenged; crimes are avenged.  
Samuel Johnson 

**xxxxx**

March, 2002  
Extreme Sports Gym  
Seattle

"Jake, I'll do the books after I get out of classes. I'll see you before five." Sabine finished her cool down from her run around the upper tier of the gym. She headed for the showers. Her brunette ponytail and cobalt blue shorts and t-shirt stood out against the black, white and grey of the gym decor.

"Thanks Sabine!" Jake called out to her.

"Who is the pretty girl," Declan Locke asked while Jake started him on his third set of weight lifting reps. He tried not to stare at the petite brunette who just ran down the stairs to the women's locker room; especially if she belonged to Jake. A man could get decked by lusting after a woman who was taken.

"Sabine Falco; friend of the family. She's handled the gym accounts with her grandmother for two years now. She wants to take classes to become a forensic accountant for the police department or a federal agency. Her fee is an annual gym membership. We think she's brilliant. She understands more about tax law than any accountant we've had. Plus, she talked us into opening the gym on Sunday afternoon to the Boys and Girls Club down the street. It's a charitable write off for the gym which helped with our taxes. She arranged a couple of block parties with us as the anchor for them which increased our visibility in the neighborhood."

"Do you think she would be interested in another client? I really hate the accounting service Aedan and I use." Declan asked.

"Come back after five, I'll introduce you. If you want to make points, bring a large thin crust double Italian sausage pizza and a case of Diet Pepsi." Jake smiled.

**Xxxxx**

Extreme Sports  
Seattle, WA

It was Wednesday, Declan's light night. When he left here, he could check in at the club, take a shower, change clothes, order a pizza and be back before five to meet Sabine. He tried to convince himself he was coming back to see Sabine because they needed a new accounting firm. They had been using the same firm for years. Since _Locke and Keyes_ morphed from an underground club to a private BDSM club…the accountants were too inquisitive for his comfort level. Declan wondered if Sabine would be interested in taking on a new client.

Seeing Sabine made Declan contemplate his life. He knew it was the cobalt blue of her gym clothes. His deceased wife, Ashleigh, loved to wear cobalt blue. It went so well with her ginger hair, blue eyes and pale skin. His friendship was rock solid with his business partner Aedan. Aedan's wife Jessie took pity on him and tried to introduce him to a plethora of women after his Domme, Isabella, left for New York. Declan knew he was a good looking, tall, physically fit man. Being Black Irish with dark curls, green eyes, and pale skin didn't hurt him when it came to finding women. He worked hard to stay physically fit; especially the first year after Ashleigh died. The gym, the church and the club were his life. He took a month break to take Ashleigh's ashes back to her family in Ireland. His family was gone, except for a few distant cousins. He didn't think twice about returning to his life in Seattle.

There were plenty of woman at the club who never looked past the face to get to know the man. He loved film noir, hiking, American muscle cars, and trips to Napa Valley. He also liked petite brunettes. He liked kissing a woman until her lips were bruised, swollen and tender, and then like having her on her knees with those lips wrapped around his engorged cock.

When Isabella left, he finished his Dom training. If he was desperate for female companionship; there were some beauties at the club who would be glad to be sans panties and on their knees getting submissive training and a good fucking in the process. He didn't like one-night stands, and had just finished submissive training a young woman named Fallon who decided she liked threesomes better than him once their contract was finished. Now, after seeing Sabine…he was not in a hurry to find another submissive.

**XXXXX**

October, 2002  
Locke and Keyes  
Sabine's POV

"We need a waitress on Saturday night; our usual waitress has a family thing she can't avoid. It's companion night; no admittance without a partner or two. No single guys to hit on you," Declan asked Sabine. "I know it's not what you normally do, but can you fill in? Work eight to two, a hundred under the table for wages and your tips are all yours. First floor serves food and drink so you can waitress at 18 in there. You have to be 21 to work the second floor lounge or private suites."

"I'm not wearing the standard waitress costume I've seen your waitresses not wear," I retorted, a little uneasy about the request. "I'll wear a short black cocktail dress with stockings and pumps but no lingerie or skyscraper heels." _My inner tramp is sorting through my closet in anticipation of the evening._

"Acceptable. There are rules – there are always rules," he chuckles. "No one touches you without permission. If someone makes you feel uncomfortable through comments or conversation, tell them 'yellow'. It's a verbal smack down that should make them behave themselves. If anyone attempts inappropriate touching, just yell 'Red' and Aedan, a guard or I will come running."

"Don't worry, if someone behaves inappropriately, I'll bean them with the hostess tray before you or Aedan have the chance to beat them bloody."

"Just remember to address me as _Sir_ when you give me orders at the bar. It will keep people from inquiring too much."

"I can do that. Now, _Sir_, if you will sign off on your deposit slip, I'm out of here and on my way to the bank." Sabine closed out the computer and packed up her tote.

"No time for dinner tonight?" Declan asked casually. "After you do the deposit, we can stop at that little barbeque place by the bank."

"Thanks for the offer, but I need to study for finals, check in at the office, check the mail, file, answer emails …" my voice faded as I looked at my to-do list and my schedule on my phone.

"Come on," he grabbed my jacket from behind the door. "You need to be fed before you can face that to-do list. Otherwise, you will forget to eat. You need protein to feed those muscles and keep them healthy."

"Thanks," I dropped the bank bag in my tote. I guess I was getting dinner after all because it sounded like Declan didn't take no for an answer. It wasn't that I didn't want to have dinner with him; it was that I was attracted to my client, which was _big no rule #1_. Plus, Declan is twenty-six and I'm almost nineteen. _And a virgin, my inner Catholic school girl concedes. _I've seen the way women look at him. There's no way my hot, _I'm trying to think of him as a brother_, client is interested in a numbers nerd like me.

I could use the income from a six-hour waitress gig. I'm renovating the office and the apartment above it. This gig might pay for a new big screen TV and surround sound system, but I'm not sure I would feel comfortable at _Locke and Keyes_ underground club after dark. I'm always here by four each Monday, Wednesday and Friday; departing before six. Declan usually buys me dinner on Wednesdays because it's a light night for him. I know the owners Declan, Aedan and Jessie, and the staff. The staff I have the most interaction with is the bouncers/security guards. Mondays after a big weekend event, one of them takes me to the bank and then brings me back to the club.

"You should put your purse strap over your head and position your purse across your body under your jacket and zip it closed. Tuck your braid into your jacket," Declan said after he helped me put on my jacket. "And splay your keys between your fingers." He took my keys and demonstrated what he meant. "You won't get mugged for your purse if the strap isn't out for someone to grab it. Tucking your braid keeps them from attempting to grab it to restrain you. Splaying your keys allows you to use them as a weapon if someone decides to attack. We're not in the best neighborhood; someone should walk you to your car each night, even if it is daylight out.

"How would they grab my braid to restrain me?" I asked.

"Permission to demonstrate?" Declan asked.

I nodded, "Sure, if this lesson is to keep me safe."

"Turn around." He quietly stepped up behind me, and in less than two seconds had swished my braid away from my back and wrapped it around his hand a few times before pulling me against him, pulling my head back, exposing my neck. "If I were a vampire," he whispered in my ear, "your jugular would be so vulnerable right now." He nipped my shoulder to prove his point. His other hand slid around my waist and held on hard. "In real life; I could pick you up right now, carry you off and have my wicked way with you. Start taking self-defense classes at the gym…understand?"

"Understood," I am trying to breathe but my heart is pounding out of my chest and the blood is rushing through my veins. _Wicked way…my inner tramp is panting_. _Breathe!…my inner Catholic school girl yells._

He unwrapped my braid from his hand and tucked it inside my jacket. "So…lesson learned?"

"Lesson learned." I said quietly, turning to pick up my tote. I didn't want him to see that I was trembling from our brief encounter.

"I'll drive," Declan offered, and held the office door open for me. He opened the car door for me. Before I could start asking questions, Declan put a CD into the deck.

"Who is this?" I was impressed with the traditional Irish music.

"Dublin 4; they are from Van Nuys. Aedan and Jessie are taking a long weekend next month and going to California. It's a big family weekend for her. Someone's birthday, someone's wedding, someone's something. I guess Dublin 4 is playing at one of the events."

He opened my car door at the bank. He walked me to the depository at the bank. He opened my car door after I made the deposit at the bank. He opened my car door at the restaurant. He opened the door at the restaurant. He helped me take off my jacket. He held my chair out for me at the restaurant. He ordered for us at the restaurant.

I waited until the waiter moved off before I began asking questions. "Declan, I'm aware _Locke and Keyes_ is a private BDSM club. I am your CPA; I process membership payments. I have questions."

"About the club or about the lifestyle?" He looked blandly at me; not revealing anything.

"I'm not sure." I admit.

"You know _Locke and Keyes_ is a private BDSM club that started out as an underground club for college kids. You are our accountant and do the books three afternoons a week; departing before six." Declan appraised her, noting the blush spreading across her cheeks. "You aren't 21 yet so it is not necessary to introduce you to other aspects of the business. If you are willing to work part-time, as needed, as a waitress; you need to research. Just Google any questions or topics. I won't mind answering any questions you have when you understand some of the basics."

He paid for dinner. He held my jacket for me…and gave my hair a playful tug before he tucked it inside my jacket. He opened the door to the restaurant. He held my elbow on the way to the car. He opened the car door. He took me back to the club and opened my car door. He walked me to my car and opened my car door. Once I was in and locked the door, he walked over to the front door of the club and watched me depart the parking lot. _All the way home my inner tramp whined about Declan's mixed signals. I didn't know what to tell her. Psychology of the human male was never taught at Seattle Prep_.

**XXXXX**

Saturday night  
Locke and Keyes  
Sabine's POV

"Not just NO but OH HELL NO!" Declan roared at me as I walked out of the women's locker room into the front office. "Fix this! And fix that just-been-fucked hair!" He snapped at Jessie.

"Ho, ho, ho – Green Giant!" Jessie laughed and collapsed on the couch in the office.

"WTF Jessie?" I'm wearing a short black dress, high-necked lace over a black fabric sweetheart under bodice, stockings and black suede pumps. I'm wearing black pearl earrings and a black Lucite bracelet. My hair was in a messy braid. I thought I looked hot.

"If you didn't interpret that…Green as in green-eyed-monster; giant as in Declan's six foot six. Everything's fine about your dress except that it's about four inches too short for Declan's comfort level. I concede the braid is a little messier than you normally wear. I don't know the issue with it."

"Declan Locke deciding what I can and cannot wear is beyond my comfort level! I brought three other dresses. Pick one that's _appropriate_ or I'm going home and studying; leaving _Locke and Keyes_ short-staffed."

"This one," Jessie picked a black sequin v-neck dress with long sleeves. It ended three inches above my knee. I threw it in the garment bag at the last minute, and now I regretted my decision.

"I don't know why I brought that one," I grumbled. "If there are a lot of people; I'm going to melt in it…and what's wrong with my hair?"

"Trust me," Jessie said. "I can fix this. Just wear underwear under the dress, no slip. If you start to melt, cruise through the walk-in refrigerator behind the front bar." She helped me change dresses, and then she took off my bracelet and earrings, substituting silver handcuff earrings from her locker. She brushed out my hair and with deft fingers, I had an angel braid secured with a black and silver poufy hair tie. She added a little more eye shadow and changed my berry lipstick for red lip gloss. "Are you ready to go do battle, David? Because Goliath is waiting…"

**XXXXX**

"I'll give you $100 for a lap dance," an older gentleman offered.

"I'll give you a bloody nose for free," I replied. "We're not a strip joint. Would you like a drink, or shall I get a bouncer?"

"Double scotch, rocks," he drawled, throwing a $50 on the table. "Keep the change."

**XXXXX**

"I'd rather you didn't give me a raffle ticket as a tip," I try not to blush, but the gentleman at the bar wrote _brunette waitress_ on two raffle tickets.

He winked at me when he put them in the drawing drum for the chance to win a toy bag. "If you win pretty girl, I'd be thrilled to give you a demonstration of how to use everything." He sauntered away.

"Declan!" I say in a low warning voice.

"Relax, we limit the drawing to 500 tickets in the drawing drum and the money raised goes to the Marine Corps Toys for Tots."

"That's…" I start to say.

"$5000 because _Locke and Keyes_ matches the money raised. It's for a good cause." Declan said. "We do it every year. You shouldn't win, because you're not 21. You have the option – if you win and keep the bag, I get to explain everything in it and how it is used. If you win and don't want to keep the bag, we'll draw another winner. Deal?"

"Deal – you'll draw another winner," I walked away with my tray of drinks. He made me change clothes; I'm not in a forgiving mood.

**XXXXX**

"I'll give you $100 if you let me tie your wrists together before you serve my drink," a cold female voice addressed Sabine.

"Sir would not appreciate my permitting a stranger to bind me," I quietly replied. "What would you like to drink?"

"White wine, Sancerre if you have it," she haughtily replied.

"Anything for your companions," I ignored the mostly bare young man and woman my age who knelt beside the ice queen.

"No, _my submissives_ displeased me with their attitude tonight. You're new around here aren't you? Who did you train with? How long have you been in the lifestyle?" She looked me over from head to toe, especially noting my earrings.

"Sir gave explicit orders all questions be referred to him." I ignored the nosy blonde's questions and returned to the bar.

"What does the peroxide pump want?" Declan asked without much enthusiasm.

"White wine, Sancerre preferably." I shrugged.

"She has good taste in wine," he shrugged and opened one of the top refrigerated units, removing and opening a bottle. He poured a white wine and placed the bottle in a free ice bucket. "Normally, I would tell you to stand across the table from her when you take her order or serve her. Don't give her a chance to grab a sneaky feel. She's pretty trashy about feeling up other people's property without permission." He looked over at the table and his eyes narrowed. "That fucking bitch…take this tray of drinks to that group in the corner. I'll deliver this wine. She moved so you have to lean across her to put the wine on the table. It makes it easier for her to grab you."

"What are you going to do if she grabs you?" I whispered.

'I'm going to break her fucking hand," Declan declared, his normally friendly green eyes taking on Hulk-ish characteristics.

**XXXXX**

I almost pass out when Declan draws my tip ticket from the drawing drum. "The brunette waitress," he announces.

Suddenly everyone's an expert toy demonstrator and I'm handed a plethora of business cards. I blush pink, pinker, pinkest, slightly red, redder, and _I'm so going to burn in hell_ red. "I don't think I can win," I announce. "I'm not 21 yet." Declan accepts my refusal of the prize. He draws another winner and hands over the bag to cheers of the crowd. I'm glad to turn my back on the mess and pick up glasses. When I approach the bar, Declan turns up the music and comes back to me, extending a hand. He ignores the tray sitting on the bar.

"Dance, brunette waitress," he asks.

I give him a cool look, knowing we're being watched by the crowd. I take his hand and we dance while John Mellencamp's song _Hurts So Good _ plays.

With a girl like you,  
With a girl like you,  
Lord knows there are things we can do, baby,  
Just me and you.  
Come on and make it 

Hurt so good.  
Come on baby, make it hurt so good.  
Sometimes love don't feel like it should.  
You make it hurt so good.

Don't have to be so exiting.  
Just tryin' to give myself a little bit of fun, yeah.  
You always look so invitin'  
You ain't as green as you are young  
Hey baby, it's you.  
Come on, girl, now, it's you.  
Sink your teeth right through my bones, baby._  
_Let's see what we can do.  
Come on and make it

Hurt so good.  
Come on baby, make it hurt so good.  
Sometimes love don't feel like it should.  
You make it hurt so good.

I ain't talkin' no big deals  
I ain't made no plans myself.  
I ain't talkin' no high heels  
Maybe we could walk around all day long,  
walk around all day long.

Hurt so good.  
Come on baby, make it hurt so good.  
Sometimes love don't feel like it should.  
You make it hurt so good.

Hurt so good.  
Come on baby, make it hurt so good.  
Sometimes love don't feel like it should.  
You make it hurt so good. 

"What's this all about?" I murmur.

"Just establishing some boundaries for you," he murmured back. "This PDO should keep the creepers away for the rest of the night."

"PDO?" I ask. _My inner tramp is entranced by his excellent dancing skills._

"Public Display of Ownership," he chuckled. "There's too many Doms here tonight that are interested in acquiring you as a submissive. Some of them are pimps, like Elena Lincoln. Some of them are trainers, looking for new recruits. Some of them are looking to replace a sub in a poly-relationship."

"Poly-relationship," I ask.

"Threesomes or party groups. I'll finish our dance off with a flourish. After I slap your ass, I'll dump all the business cards on your tray into the trash before I give it back to you." Declan explained.

"You are my rock," I laugh and melt into his arms for the rest of the dance.

When we are done, he strokes his knuckles down my arm, and clasps my hand. He kisses it, releasing me from his grasp. As I turn to clean tables, he swats me on the ass.

"Promises, promises," I call out over my shoulder, to the amused titter of several clients in the lounge. I don't dare turn around and look at him. I'm pretty sure a glare from Declan would cause a thermonuclear detonation in my panties.

**XXXXX**

"How did you do?" Declan asked at the end of the night.

"I did pretty well in more ways than one. The tips were better than I thought; even after our PDO. And there weren't too many PDFs for my blushing eyes." I shrug.

"PDFs?" Declan frowned.

"Public displays of flesh." I smiled. "Although, I'll be surprised if Ice Bitch's submissives aren't down with pneumonia next week."

"Would you like a glass of white wine? We have an open bottle of Sancerre thanks to her. I recommend it highly." He continued to clean the bar area as I brought more glasses and bottles from tables.

"I like white wine, but I'm not drinking and driving home impaired." I tip my water bottle at him as an explanation.

"Excellent decision making skills," Declan laughed. "But I would be glad to give you a ride home if you were tempted to split the remainder of the bottle with me."

"Thanks; but no. I have to study tomorrow and I need a clear head. If you drove me home, I'd want to show you the renovation at the business and my apartment. Which is about two hours of paint swatches you don't want to see." I tease.

"Will you consider filling in as a bar girl for us in the future - if it meant wearing lingerie?" Declan asked.

"What does a bar girl do?"

"Wear lingerie, sit on the bar, and let people practice tying knots using silk bondage ties on you while you hold their drink. Tips are usually double or triple what you make as a waitress. We have a new member's night coming up very soon and I could use a pretty girl like you at the bar."

"What happened to the last bar girl?" I asked.

"She married Aedan and now works as a waitress in the upstairs lounge." Declan smiled.

"I have three conditions. One: As long as clients, potential clients, professors or classmates don't see me. Two: you have to pick the lingerie in advance and I have to be comfortable wearing it. Three: you have to be my protector when I work as bar girl. I'm renovating the business and my apartment. Extra cash is always handy.

"I can't guarantee one, but two and three are acceptable. You could always wear a mask; which would give you some anonymity. I think the air of mystery created by the mask would increase your tips too. We have to make sure it matches the lingerie and isn't a tacky leather thing. There's one caveat to the job. You have to get bits waxed," he wiggled his eyebrows lasciviously.

"How much do I have to get waxed?" I glare at him.

"More than a bikini, less than a Brazilian," Declan smirks.

"I'm so not going to ask who inspects the staff after they get their bits waxed." I turn to walk away.

"Hey Declan, come help me close out the second floor," Aedan calls out as Jessie comes down the stairs. Declan disappears up the staircase as Jesse joins me at a table.

"How did you do?" Jessie sat and took off her stilettos. "My feet need a massage."

"I did alright, but it would have killed me to wear stilettos like you did." I laughed. "I'm going home to soak in a hot bubble bath."

"I'm going home and turning on the new multi-jet shower we had installed and letting the jets work out the kinks!" Jessie said. "While the guys finish locking up...Declan wants me to have a talk with you about the club."

_My inner tramp bounces up and down in her seat. My inner Catholic school girl left the building when Declan talked about getting bits waxed_. I blush another fifty shades of pink and red.

"He said you might have questions about the business since you agreed to waitress for us tonight." Jessie said.

"I learned a little from Google," I stutter, "but I'd rather not discuss it. It's just that…I don't know what questions I should ask."

"You can ask anything," Jessie said. "I promise to always tell you the truth."

"Well, I think that I might understand better if I had some frame of reference," I said slowly.

"Sabine…" she said slowly, "you do know what sex is?"

"I know what sex is," I mutter. "Can this night get any more embarrassing?"

Jesse laughs. "The only way it could be more embarrassing is if you are…" her voice stops. "Oh holy fuck…are you a virgin?"

"I'm not discussing my sex life with you, Jessie!" I yell and go down the hall to the women's locker room. I get my stuff out of a locker. She follows me.

"Look, I know you're on the pill because the pharmacy called your cell phone to remind you it's time to renew. You checked voicemail before you came on duty tonight. I just assumed you were sexually active," Jessie said.

"I'm not sexually active because my mother was a 17-year-old unwed mother who abandoned me with my maternal grandparents before I was a week old. I'm on the pill because I'm pretty much thermonuclear hormonal at that time of month, and the pill calms that down. Look, you guys are clients. I don't ask personal questions about people's kinks. I don't feel it is any of my business. My business is already complicated by people's financial secrets."

"Well, if you are going to fill in for us, you need staff training. Staff training for _Locke and Keyes_ is six hours long which can be broken into two classes."

"What does training involve?" I finish changing into street clothes and grab my stuff. I pull out my car keys, just in case Declan checks up on me.

"Clothes, birth control, physical safety, sexual harassment, an alcohol awareness course, etc. I'll even throw in a BDSM 101 question and answer session. Let me know your schedule on Monday." Jessie said. "Come on, the guys are probably done locking up; let's get out of here."

_My inner Catholic school girl is glad we are through talking about getting bits waxed for the night. She's nagging at me to go to church tomorrow. How does that conversation go in a confessional? Bless me Father for I have sinned…I've been researching a BDSM lifestyle and I've seen more semi-naked bodies this week than a virgin should? My inner tramp is researching Brazilian waxes. UGH._

**XXXXX**

A/N: Lyrics from _Hurts so Good_, John Mellencamp


	2. Chapter 2

Avenge or Revenge Chapter 2

Sabine gets her first real kiss…and a spanking start to a HEA with Declan.

Any character mentioned from FSOG belongs to E.L. James.

**XXXXX**

Sabine's 19th Birthday, November 10, 2002  
Sabine's Apartment – Lynnwood, WA  
Sabine's POV

"Hi!" Sabine was surprised to see Declan on her doorstep. She didn't know he knew where she lived. He was lucky she was at home. She had been thinking of going shopping or to a movie on her birthday.

"I brought you lingerie with matching masks for working the bar next weekend. I didn't want to give it to you at work and be accused of sexual harassment." He handed her three shopping bags. "Remember I have to approve what you wear. Do you have time to try on ensembles?"

"I'll do that, but you have to go take the lasagna out of the oven." Sabine disappeared with the shopping bag.

"Lasagna? Are you expecting company?" He called out, reaching for oven mitts and taking perfectly browned lasagna out of the oven. It smelled great. He noticed flowers on the table, and red wine decanted and breathing on the counter. Fuck; he was too late. She probably had a date for her birthday.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Sabine asked when she emerged from her bedroom in her street clothes, not the lingerie.

"You're not expecting company?" He looked at the casserole dish of lasagna.

"I cook once a week, usually on Sunday. I make a big pan or pot of something and then freeze the leftovers in serving sized portions in the freezer. It makes it easier to have lunch or dinner if everything is already prepared." She finished setting the table and brought salad and garlic bread to the table, while he brought the lasagna.

Declan shared his life story – married at eighteen to his childhood sweetheart, Ashleigh, in Dublin, Ireland. They emigrated with plans to work and go to college. She was killed by a drunk driver when she left work and walked to the closest bus stop. Declan stayed, got his citizenship, and put the insurance money from Ashleigh's death in with startup money from Aedan. Their underground club was a success with college, post-college and pre-marriage singles.

"How did you…" she couldn't finish the question.

"Acquire my lifestyle?" Declan laughed. "It was a lonely time in my life. I missed Ashleigh. I didn't like one-night stands. A year after Ashleigh died; I met an older woman. Her sexual tastes were not a surprise after I learned about her exotic tastes in food, travel, clothes, and wines. She taught me a lot. Then she fell in love, married and moved to New York. When I had time, I visited other clubs. Aedan visited other clubs too, and _Locke and Keyes_ morphed from there. We were very low key and experimental the first couple of years, but as we aged and as our clientele aged, we became a base in the community. Enough about me, tell me about you."

Sabine launched into a short story of living in Lynnwood all her life. She worked weekends at the business since she was thirteen, mostly filing and computer stuff. As her grandparents had time, they taught her the basics of accounting. She had a knack for math, and a knack for computerized accounting procedures. Grandfather Carmine died when she was sixteen which is when she left Seattle Prep High School and took online classes for her GED. She wanted to be around for her Grandmother Bernadette who was having a hard time adjusting to Grandfather Carmine's death. She was admitted to college early and began taking night, online and web classes at first. Just after her eighteenth birthday, Grandmother Bernadette had a stroke and now lived at St. Jude's Facility. Sabine recently redecorated and wanted input. "I turned the second bedroom into a hangout. There's a big screen TV in there, exercise equipment, etc. Do you want a tour? I need to walk off some of the lasagna and garlic bread before attacking the tiramisu."

"If you don't mind," he said. "Is that your business downstairs?"

"Yes. Grandmother signed everything over in trust to me when she was admitted to St. Jude. I have a full-time office manager which is why I can take college classes during the day. I have two interns from UW. I hire two more interns at tax season. It's a little daunting to work full time in an accounting business when you are sixteen, but most of the clients had seen me around since I was thirteen. They knew I knew my way around spreadsheets. I lost two clients when Grandmother left the company. However, they were older couples who were passing their business down to family members who didn't know me. It didn't bother me. I started to branch out and acquire new accounts, a lot of them were businesses started by college friends. I gave them a break on their fees, and they took a chance on me. I'm proud to say we are a small but powerful accounting firm. We have twenty-five full service clients which averages out to about 80 hours of work a week. _Locke and Keyes_ is one of those clients. We have five accounts we monitor. They have their own accountants in house, but have us conduct an analysis of the business quarterly. That takes a full weekend a month."

"Are you ready for tiramisu now," she asked. "I can make espresso to go with it."

**XXXXX**

"Any time you don't like what I'm doing, or any time you feel uncomfortable, tell me and we'll stop. Say yellow if you are nearing your limit. Say red if you want me to stop immediately." Declan said. "If you trust me, you'll enjoy this birthday more than you thought. Being blindfolded will increase your awareness of your other senses. Touch, sound, taste…all magnified." He blindfolded Sabine. "You will need to straddle me so I can feed you." I'll help you." He took her hands and helped her sit on his lap. Her back touched the table, so he had easy reach of the tiramisu. "There are four rules. Rule one - do what I tell you when I tell you. Rule two – you have to sit still. You can't fidget or we're going to get tiramisu everywhere. Rule three – say please, thank you and sir when you talk to me. Rule four – don't talk with your mouth full. Okay?

"Yes, sir," Her sweet smile melted his heart.

"I've lit a candle on your tiramisu. When I say blow, make a wish and blow out the candle. This is where rule two about not fidgeting is important. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Sabine replied promptly.

He positioned the candle flame. "Now."

Sabine paused for a moment…_ My inner tramp wished for a sensual birthday spanking and losing her v-card. My inner Catholic school girl wished for Grandmother Bernadette to be healthy again. _…and then blew out her birthday candle; wishing Declan would kiss her.

"What did you wish for?" Declan asked while he removed the candle and cut a small bite for Sabine.

"I can't tell you sir. I want the wish to come true." Sabine said softly, blushing.

"Here's your first bite," Declan touched the tiramisu to Sabine's lips. She opened her mouth and allowed him to feed her.

"Thank you sir," she said after she swallowed.

"This is very good," Declan said after his bite. "Did you make it?"

"No sir; I buy it at Sophie's Bakery. It's about four blocks from here. She's been a client for a long time. I bought the garlic bread there too. You have to special order her biscotti because everyone likes it. It sells out very fast."

"Next bite," he warned her.

Sabine opened her mouth and he slid the loaded fork into her mouth. She chewed for a minute and swallowed. "Thank you, sir."

"Thank you Sabine," Declan said before he grasped her head in his hands and kissed her mouth. Their first kiss was firm but soft, and perfect. "What did you think about that?"

Sabine sighed. "Birthday wishes do come true." She blushed again.

Declan laughed. "Baby, if that was all you wished for…you wasted a perfectly good wish. I'm hoping to kiss you one time for each year of your age." He reached for a bite of tiramisu. "This time, after you eat the bite, I want you to describe the tiramisu for me."

She leaned her head back after swallowing the bite, analyzing it. She held it there for a minute, enjoying the cinnamon, coffee, brandy, cocoa richness of it. "Cinnamon first, and then coffee and then brandy, but there was a richness and cocoa taste throughout."

"Very good," he smiled. "Your description makes me want to taste tiramisu and Sabine." He spread a little on her lips and kissed her again. "Hmm, I was right. It tastes better with Sabine." He sighed. "Okay, phase two. I need to bind your hands."

"I'm not comfortable with that," Sabine admitted.

Declan sighed. "You need practice getting bound before Saturday night. I'm not going to do anything to you."

"If I start to freak out – do you promise to untie me right away?" Sabine asked.

"If you start to freak out, say one of your safe words." Declan said. "Remember, yellow or red."

Sabine sighed and her body trembled. "Here are my hands," She held them out.

"We're going to start with your hands bound in front of you. Then I'll tie them behind your back. Sometime before the end of the day, we'll practice binding your knees and your ankles. Hold your hands like you are praying." Declan bound her wrists with a silk tie from his pocket. "Bite," Declan touched the tiramisu to Sabine's lips. She opened her mouth and allowed him to feed her.

"Thank you sir," she said after she swallowed.

"Put your hands flat on your lap. It stabilizes your arms and keeps you from trembling." Declan pushed her hands down. They rested on top of her thighs. He felt some of the tension leave her body.

"Sir, how do I relax when my hands are tied behind my back?" Sabine asked.

"You'll relax your shoulders and upper arms, not tensing them. Your hands will rest against your back. In a while, I will take off your blindfold. I will bind your hands in front of you. I will bind too tight so you can watch them change color, or feel them get numb or hurt. You need to know those sensations. When someone ties you, if your hands change color or if they feel numb, use your safe word yellow. Next bite," Declan said.

Sabine could hear the fork against the plate and opened her mouth. He slid the loaded fork into her mouth. She chewed for a minute and swallowed. "Thank you, sir."

Declan lifted her hands and placed them over his head. The binding was against the back of his neck and her arms rested on his shoulders.

"What are you doing now?" Sabine asked.

"Kissing you, baby." His hands wrapped around her waist and he pulled her close to him. He started kissing slowly, watching her face for reactions, feeling small tremors from her breasts pressed against him to involuntary clenches of her thighs against his.

"Thank you, sir." Sabine sighed. "That was a very nice kiss."

"Nice?" Declan chuckled. "I'll show you nice." He grabbed her head between his hands and slammed his lips on hers. She moaned. He deepened the kiss and licked the seam of her lips until they parted. He plunged his tongue over and over in her mouth, teasing her tongue into an erotic dance. He felt a storm rising in her body; and it broke when he felt her thighs convulse and press around him. He started to ease back on the pressure and depth of the kiss until he was feathering her mouth with little soft kisses.

Sabine sighed and her body trembled. "More, please, sir." She almost moaned.

He removed her hands from around his neck. "Time to test phase two." He untied her hands from in front of her and bound them behind her back. His head was beside hers, looking over her shoulder as he tied her hands. He could hear her erratic breathing. "Rest your hands against your back. Relax your shoulders," he massaged them a little. Her body trembled at his touch. She was getting turned on and he wondered if she would tremble at his touch in bed. He wanted to be the one to teach her not to be skittish.

"I want to taste tiramisu and Sabine." He spread a little dessert in the hollow of her throat which caused her to squirm deliciously. He licked the tiramisu from the hollow of her throat. Then he kissed from the hollow of her throat up to the hollow beneath her right ear. "The tiramisu tastes good, but I'm pretty sure you taste better." He paused and concentrated on the dessert. "Next bite," he coaxed and she opened her mouth. He had to behave himself. He wanted to watch her mouth open like that before she wrapped it around his hardening cock.

She chewed and swallowed slowly. "I'm quite full, sir. Are we done yet?"

"One more bite for me." He reached for another bite of tiramisu. "Everyone is volunteering to give you a birthday spanking. I'm supposed to ask if you are interested."

"Everyone? Clients or staff, and if it is staff – isn't that against the sexual harassment policy?" Sabine blushed a delicate rose color.

"What makes you think a birthday spanking is sexual?" Declan chuckled.

"About that…" she said, glad she was blindfolded and couldn't see his face. "I'm not into pain."

"Hasn't your research taught you a sensual spanking is different from a punishment spanking, which should not be confused with a swat on your ass by an interested man?" Declan explained.

"Must be the Catholic school girl in me – a spanking is a spanking. Corporal punishment." Sabine said.

"Didn't your grandparents ever give you a birthday spanking?" Declan asked.

"Not since I was little. My grandparents were 39 and 43 when my mom was born; they weren't any younger when I was dumped on them." Sabine shrugged, keeping her sadness from her voice.

"Have I told you how much I like these vintage cashmere sweaters you wear," Declan said, his knuckles grazing down her arm. He clasped her shoulders and pulled her in for another kiss. His arms wrapped around her back, pressing her against his chest. His hands flattened against her back, and he held her firmly while he kissed her, over and over. He felt the heat of her body through the sweater and felt her thighs tighten on his legs. He slowed the kiss down and eventually it faded away. "I think it's time for you to model that underwear for me," he said; reaching up to slide her blindfold off.

Her blue eyes registered a moment of uncertainty before she responded. "I need my hands, sir, unless you plan on undressing and dressing me."

"That is an intriguing option, but I'm going to the spare room and giving you space in your bedroom to change." He helped her off his lap and turned her around, unbinding her hands. "Each bag contains a complete set of lingerie. Some have extra pieces. You are a beautiful woman, Sabine. Your assignment this week, before you come to the bar, is to wear lingerie and only lingerie behind closed doors and closed drapes in your home. You need to be comfortable wearing just lingerie before you work at the bar. Practice with heels and the masks also. So, your first part of the assignment starts now."

**XXXXX**

I put on the cobalt blue set first. I loved the thigh high stockings. They were so silky. I didn't put on the thong, but wore the boy shorts with the demi-cup bra. I reached for a pair of cobalt blue pumps. The mask was Venetian made out of cobalt blue brocade material. Wearing it made me feel a lot braver about modeling the underwear. However, I'm still way out of my comfort level, so I quick wrap a silk robe around me.

**XXXXX**

Declan's POV

"Lose the robe, baby, and pivot for me." I ordered. Sabine took off the robe. She pivoted and the sight of her fine ass in those boy shorts brought out my jealous side. Suddenly I don't want anyone to see Sabine in her lingerie. I want her to be mine. I don't want assholes at the club touching her pale, soft, silky skin. "I don't know if I want you to work as a bar girl," I admit. "If I told you I don't want anyone seeing you in the lingerie except me, what would you do?"

Sabine walked over and sat astride me, like she had at the kitchen table. "I would ask you to touch me, sir." She said softly.

I reached up and held her face in my hands. "You are going to have to tell me when to stop touching. You don't need safe words…just tell me stop and I will. I won't make you do anything you don't want to do." My hands slid from her shoulder blades down to her ass. She could not cry out when I began massaging her ass because my tongue hit deep in her mouth...like it was going all the way to her crotch. I sensually squeezed and caressed each cheek. "You are too tense, baby," I said softly. "You have to relax so that you enjoy your birthday spanking."

I could feel Sabine trying to relax. "I like to do a light massage and caress your ass to help you relax before I spank. If you are tense, it hurts your muscles and my hand. I'm going to start with ten light swats with the flat palm of my hand." I held my hand up and drew hers up to measure it against mine. She thought I was being sweet. I wanted to imagine what her hand would look like spanning the length of my cock. I sigh and get back to the pleasure at hand…pun intended. "Then I will increase the intensity of the swats for the next ten. In between swats, I will lightly caress and massage your ass. I don't want to waste our time together with a Spanking 101 tutorial. I just want you to enjoy what we do together today."

After I spanked her ass, I reached down and pinched a very erect nipple. "And a pinch to grow an inch." She squirmed deliciously on my lap. "Your ass is a glorious rose pink color. It looks very nice against those blue boy shorts. I probably should have spanked your naked ass, but I didn't want to push my luck."

"I'm sure my ass matches my face," Sabine said quietly. That nipple grab made her crotch throb and she didn't understand why. "Birthday wishes do come true."

I laughed. "Baby, how many clauses were there to that wish?" I stroked the small of her back.

"Three," she said softly.

"What is stage three?" I asked, and then realized what Sabine was trying to say. I pulled her up onto my lap and kissed her. "I want to make love to you Sabine."

"I didn't think you Dom types did the love thing. I thought it was just sex for you." Sabine said, not daring to look me in the eyes.

"I wasn't always a Dom. I had a very vanilla relationship with Ashleigh. We were each other's first love, first kiss, and first sex. I didn't learn the D/s stuff until I met my exotic older woman after Ashleigh died." I stroked the swell of Sabine's breasts not covered by the demi-cup bra.

"Oh," Sabine said.

"If you said no right now, I'd kiss you goodbye and leave. This is no fun for me if it's no fun for you." I held her close. "If you will trust me, I will do my best to make sure that you enjoy my touching you, and that you enjoy being with me."

"I'm just…I just…I don't know what to do." Sabine said.

"No one does their first time." I chuckled. "It took Ashleigh and me three times to even like sex. We had no clue; the first time it hurt her. The second time we thought it was supposed to be fun, but it was nerve-racking because I wanted her and didn't want her to be hurt. I couldn't perform. The third time, we both threw down a shot of whiskey, dropped our clothes and did the deed…and it was so much fun, we did it several times that day if I recall right."

"I really should be mad at you," she moaned as I kissed the swell of her breasts. "I hated getting that Brazilian wax. It hurt and I was miserable and swollen red for two days! However, I'm glad you changed your mind about having me be a bar girl. I'm not comfortable around some of those people and I would be self-conscious barely dressed at the club."

**XXXXX**

I took my time to make her feel comfortable and safe. I took the time to ensure she experienced physical sensations she had never known. God she would be a perfect submissive if she would just let me train her. "Don't be afraid," I whispered as I stroked her nipples and made them hard before I covered them with kisses and sucked them eagerly into my hot mouth. Her trembling grew until her body stiffened and she let out a carnal moan. I touched the pretty heart left when she was waxed. I slid one finger down and into her warm wetness. I nipped her right areole and nipple and she convulsed, her core throbbing around my probing finger. I felt the sudden rush of her hot juices flooding my hand. She was so ready to be fucked…so willing to be fucked…and I am the man that was going to do it. "I'm going to make you come with my mouth and then I'm going to make you come with my cock."

"Promises, promises…" she said, and pulled him down into a slow sensuous kiss.

**XXXXX**

"Settle," I held her head in my hands, the weight of my torso rested on my elbows. "I won't continue unless you settle down." She squirmed under me again. "I mean it Sabine, breathe, just relax and breathe." I say sternly.

Sabine sighed. "I want to do that again."

"Oh lord…I've created a monster." I laughed. "We're not done yet baby." I kissed her gently and stroked the heart left by the Brazilian wax. "While I like naked Sabine, it's very important to me that you wear lingerie to bed. I don't want to sleep with a tomboy or a buddy. I want to sleep with you. I'll be really honest with you…if you find some vintage silk lingerie sets and wear them - I'd be the happiest man in the universe."

"Ditto," Sabine smiled. "I don't want to sleep with flannel pajama bottoms and old ragged sports motif t-shirts and socks. No wearing socks to bed. There are silk boxer and robe combos and silk pajamas out there that would make me a happy woman."

"Who have you been talking to about what men wear to bed?" I arch my eyebrows at her.

"Jessie; she explains a lot of things to me." Sabine said without blushing for once.

"Speaking of Jessie; we need to talk. We're making some changes at the club. We're going to be dark on Mondays. Aedan and Jessie will be off Sunday and Monday. I will be off Monday and Tuesday. Because of the club, I'm only available from four in the morning to six at night Wednesday through Sunday. Is there any way you can rearrange your schedule to make time for us?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Avenge or Revenge: Chapter 3

This chapter concentrates on Sabine and Declan. Lemons.

I do not own the characters from FSOG They belong to E.L. James.

**XXXXX**

December 1, 2003

Bellagio, Las Vegas

There she is, my love, floating onto the Terrazza Di Sogno at Bellagio to Queen of the Winter Night by Tran Siberian Orchestra. Sabine wore an ivory gown with champagne-colored beading at her waist which hugged her tiny perfect figure. Her hair cascaded in sable-colored waves to down past her shoulder blades, her petite hands cupping a bouquet of champagne roses. This petite, perfect blue-eyed beauty is mine, and I will love her for the rest of my life.

There he is, Declan Montgomery Locke - my future husband, waiting for me on the Terrazza Di Sogno at Bellagio with the Lago Di Como behind him. He's wearing a black tux, with a champagne gold vest and tie, which perfectly fits his tall, muscular body. His black curls float in the occasional breeze. His boutonniere is a single champagne-colored rose, with greens that catch the color of Declan's eyes.

Aedan looks gorgeous in his black tux with champagne gold vest and tie. Jessie helped us pick well. These Irish boys are used to wearing whatever is best in their closets. Color-coordinated weddings leave them flummoxed. Jessie is beautiful in her full-length black column gown with a champagne gold ribbon accent. She carries a petite bouquet of champagne roses, her hair hanging in lovely waves also. Our spa day yesterday was worth every penny. Our manicures are pale champagne gold with black tips. The wedding certificate from the Bellagio is a piece of art, and I cannot wait to frame it for our bedroom. I cannot wait to frame our formal photograph.

**XXXXX**

December 25, 2003  
Declan and Sabine's Home, Brier, WA  
Declan's POV

Over the past year I've been training Sabine in my home instead of at the club. Trying to have a D/s relationship at the club is impossible. I found myself not wanting to share any of her training or her pleasure with another Dom. I spent three months and a lot of money making changes to the house. I took two bedrooms in the basement and transformed it into a playroom with an ensuite for us. The ensuite has a multipoint shower with a viewing bench and a large, deep Jacuzzi tub. The four poster bed is centered on the south wall connecting to the ensuite. A grid is suspended over it holding various forms of cuffs attached to chains of various lengths. The posters have various wrist and cuff restraints. The bed is mechanized so I can raise the mattress to perfect fucking height, or lower it to perfect spanking height,

A chaise lounge is located about five feet from the bed. An oak library table is on the east wall. It is the perfect height for me to stand straight and fuck a submissive secured to the table. It has cross bars between the legs for a submissive to stand and bend over the table with their ass a perfect arc. It is the perfect length for a submissive to be bound spread eagle. It's also the perfect height for a submissive to hang her head over the side of the table and let me fuck her mouth.

There is a spanking bench located inside the door on the west wall. It can act as an ottoman for the chaise lounge. The St. Andrew's cross is on the south wall, surrounded by two armoires. One holds toys and Sabine's special clothing for this room. The other holds ropes restraints, gags and blindfolds, floggers and cats, and canes and paddles.

Sabine has moved in with me. She shares my bed every night. We do vanilla with a twist in our bed and she is an equal partner when we make love.

In our playroom, she is the perfect submissive. The Agent Provocateur underwear written into our contract was worth the clause I insisted on and the amount of money spent for our pleasure. Sabine knelt in a spot between the chaise and the end of the four-poster king-sized bed; her ass balanced on her heels. Her hands flat on top of her thighs. Her thighs were stretched as wide as possible. Her back was straight; her chin parallel to the floor; her eyes downcast. The pose is perfection. I know she can hold that pose for fifteen minutes before the blood flow to her legs is impaired. I observe her for several minutes. She does not fidget. She calmly awaits my next order. I stand and walk around her, observing her beauty. I kneel behind her, plaiting her long hair in one braid, like I always did during training sessions. I grasp her braid and pull it, pulling her back against me; lifting her head to look at me. I can tell it's just a little painful for her. "You look lovely, kneeling in our playroom, in your sexy underwear." I murmur in her ear. I want her to enjoy our first playtime together as D/s not teacher/student.

"Thank you, sir." Her voice is calm, but I feel her anticipation also.

I unhook her bra, letting my thumbs glide the straps down her arm while I slip in a caress from her shoulders to her wrists. "Stay here, don't move." I get toys out of the armoire.

"Rise." She rises and stands, perfect submissive pose, no fidgeting. Her spine is straight, her chin perpendicular to the floor, her eyes cast down. Her hands are clasped behind her back, which thrusts her pretty petite breasts forward. I have thought about tonight for a while. I know the extent of her training, her limits, and what makes her body yearn for me. I tie her hands behind her back, and sit on the loveseat. "Straddle me and sit on my thighs."

She complies and I enjoy staring at her breasts. I reach out and stroke them, noting she does not react, just remains still and allows me access to her. Her skin is lovely, and as much as I would like to stroke and touch her all night… I want to touch her in ways and positions I have not used in the last year while she was in training. It's taken a lot of research on my part, but I think she will enjoy what I have planned.

"I'm going to tongue fuck your mouth," I say, while rolling one of her perky nipples around and around between my fingers; feeling it stiffen with my touch. "After I make your lips swollen and tender, I'm going to restrain you on your knees to the bed post. I will hold onto the post and fuck your mouth." I reach over and play with the other nipple, making it hard. There is a flush in her breasts which tells me she is aroused. Sabine has learned well. She tries not to react to my fondling her, but I know how responsive her body is to my touch. Her erect nipples tell me she's excited to play, which excites me.

"Let's begin then." I pull her mouth down to mine and start tongue fucking her mouth over and over. She moans into my mouth and I enjoy thrusting my tongue deeper in her mouth. I pause between kisses to whisper my plans for her for the rest of the night. "After I fuck your mouth, I'm going to..." She moans with each whisper. When her lips are swollen and tender, I pull away, I undo her wrist restraint. I order her onto the floor, on her knees, her legs on either side of the bed post. I restrain her wrists over her head around the post. Instead of tying them behind the post, I restrain them at the wrists, one hand on each side of the post. I push her back against the bed post. I buckle the waist restraint. I buckle the rib restraint. I buckle the hip restraint. I slip a blindfold on her. I finally buckle her head restraint. "Can you move?" I ask.

"No sir," she says as she attempts a wiggle to prove she is completely restrained.

I double-check her wrist restraint. I stand with my legs open, outside hers. I push my lower calves against her thighs, creating pressure on the apex of her thighs. It's a heady feeling knowing her wetness is building inside her waiting to explode when I give the command. I grasp her hands, holding them, caressing them, pressing them to bed post. My cock is hard already, and I rub the hot tip of my cock against her lips. Her mouth parts with a soft sensual sigh and I put my cock in her mouth. I close my eyes and begin pumping in and out, over and over, filling slowly and fully all the way to her throat. I close my eyes and let my cock decide the rhythm and depth of the thrusts. I like this position. I've never used the position before and pictures of it piqued my interest. Sabine is …delicious… I revel in her submission and let her know how much I love my play time with her. Her lovely little hands clasp mine, expressing her growing excitement as her silky mouth grips like a vice and makes my cock throb and explode, explode, explode in her mouth.

**XXXXX**

February 1, 2006  
Declan and Sabine's Home, Brier, WA  
Sabine's POV

"Did you have a good run?" Declan looked at my reflection in the mirror while I stripped out of my gym clothes. He was naked with a towel wrapped around his waist, shaving.

"Very good," I replied, "I'm going to take a shower, and dress. I have early opening at the business today."

He turned to look at me. "I left you hot water…" And then he collapsed.

"Declan!" I ran to him and turned him over. It wasn't an easy task; my husband is six-foot-five and 235 pounds. He has fifteen inches and 135 pounds on me. "DECLAN!" I run for my phone and call 911. Declan does not respond.

**XXXXX**

"Your mass was well attended," Sabine talked to the mother-of-pearl urn on the mantle where Declan's ashes resided. "We had a wake for you at the Wilde Rover pub. Over 200 people at the mass and the wake. You were loved, my Irish bad boy." She stared at the fire in the fireplace. "It's a good thing I'm a number nerd baby – because I'm overwhelmed right now. I would drop out of classes, but it would just postpone our goal. I need to write down everything to be done, and organize my priorities. Forgive me Love…I can't stay here. I'm moving back to the apartment over the business. The renovation will be completed by the end of the month. I need to spend my spare time through the week at the business. Weekends baby…I'll be back here on weekends to clear out. The lawyer says probate for the house will be done by the first of May. I have to sell the place. I can't live here." She curled up on the seven-foot long leather sofa they bought special to accommodate Declan's height – and never felt so small in all her life. "I'm sending your ashes home to Ireland. Your parish in Dublin will bury them with Ashleigh."


	4. Chapter 4

Avenge or Revenge: Chapter 4

Declan has died. Jessie has died. Grandmother Bernadette has died. Sabine struggles to deal with life, death, college and her business. She meets Christian Grey and begins a D/s contract with him, despite Elena's interference.

I do not own the characters from FSOG. They belong to E.L. James.

**XXXXX**

August, 2006 - Four years later, before Sabine's 24th birthday  
Locke and Keyes  
Sabine's POV

"I need a bar girl to work Saturday evening. It's a big event. The woman I usually ask is now in a relationship and can't do it. I know I've only asked you to waitress before, but I need an experienced submissive to do this. You would sit on the corner of the bar in your AP bondage underwear. You will allow patrons to tie or bind your hands, ankles, knees, elbows. No one ties/binds without permission. You will not be touched inappropriately after you are bound. The patrons only practice tying knots, and converse with you. You can hold their drink while they tie parts of you, but no one walks away and leaves you bound. No one binds so hard that you lose circulation. No one buys you a drink. No one invites you to a suite where they can practice knot tying in private. No one uses their own ties or binds - you will use the Japanese silk ties we provide. I can't pay you, but the tips are excellent." Aedan asked.

"I could do it; I'm not doing anything Saturday night." I said softly. "I don't need the money, but I don't feel like being alone."

**XXXXX**

"RED, SIR!" Sabine screamed at Aedan as Elena continued to stroke her leg. "RED!"

"Hands off, Elena!" Aedan snapped, inserting himself between Sabine and Elena. "Don't make me break that errant hand of yours!"

"If you're going to work here, you should be more willing to be touched!" Elena snapped at Sabine.

"You know the rules and you didn't have permission to touch me!" Sabine snapped back. "You know the meaning of the word RED. I should not have to scream it over and over. You have no right to ignore me!"

"We're almost done for the night, pretty girl." Aedan lifted Sabine off the bar. He untied her hands and walked her to the office. "Go through the office to the locker room and change into your street clothes. One of the bouncers will walk you to your car when you are ready to go."

"Yes, sir," Sabine acknowledged his orders with downcast eyes.

Once Sabine left Aedan's eyesight, he turned to Elena. "Sabine was just helping out because we had a staffing issue." Aedan announced. "She lost her Declan eight months ago and is skittish. Don't fuck with her Elena."

"She wasn't wearing wedding rings or a collar. I thought she was a free agent. Or, have you tapped that by now," Elena purred.

"Declan was her man and her Dom. She left the rings and collar in her locker so she could work the bar tonight. Jessie was my woman and my submissive. We lost both of them this year. I'm not ready to replace Jessie, so no – I haven't tapped that!"

"Do you think she's looking for a new Dom?" Elena inquired.

"You would have to ask her," Aedan shrugged more nonchalantly than he felt.

"I'd like to interview her." Elena's predatory look repulsed him.

"Not alone," Aedan snapped. "You don't respect boundaries in a public domain; I'm not allowing her behind closed doors with you unless _**you**_ are handcuffed and restrained against a St. Andrew's Cross." He would do whatever was necessary to prevent Elena Lincoln from sinking her teeth into Sabine's pale, perfect flesh.

Elena chuckled. "You haven't lost your kink, that's for sure."

**XXXXX**

Sabine's POV

I slipped off the stilettos and fled to locker room. I shoved my tips in a bank bag to give to Aedan for the fundraiser. I pulled on a black cashmere sweater, jeans and Kate Spade flats. I grabbed my purse and car keys but before I could run for the door, Aedan texted and asked me to come back to the bar for a minute.

"Elena Lincoln, this is Sabine Locke. Elena wants to interview you…"

"Not interested," I said, turning to walk away. I wanted to go home, smell Declan's cologne, sleep in his bed, and mourn my lost love. But, I've cleared the house and am putting it up for sale. I'm almost completely settled at the apartment above Falcon Financials.

"It's rude not to hear the lady's offer," a tall man blocked her way for a minute.

"I don't care for people who don't respect my boundaries, I don't do one-night stands, I don't do threesomes and I'm not into Dommes. All of those are hard limits." I said quietly. "Step away, _Mr. God's Gift to Women_ - you are in my personal space and I did not give you permission to be that close to me."

He stepped back, but leaned one hip against the bar and grinned at her. "Actually, I'm conducting the interview, not Elena. Interested yet?"

"Perhaps," I said. "At least you appear to have manners."

"May I buy you a drink?" Christian asked. "A glass of wine?"

"Thank you no, I'm responsible; I don't drink and drive," I explained. "I know my limits."

"Knowing your limits is important. I would like the opportunity to discuss limits." Christian smiled his famous _how can you resist_ smile.

_He's just like Declan…all he has to do is smile and I forget what I was thinking_…I let out a soft sigh, lowered my eyes and nodded permission.

Christian smirked. _Yes, if she interviewed well, he was prepared to offer her a contract depending upon her background check_. "Elena, I'll take this from here," Christian announced. "I like petite brunettes with long hair," he smiled down at Sabine. He steadfastly ignored Elena's furious glare.

"I like tall, physically-fit men," I replied, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"Use the office, Sabine," Aedan ordered. "It's private, you won't be interrupted. If he doesn't respect your boundaries, just hit the panic button by the door. One of the bouncers or I will come to your rescue." He glared at Christian Grey, suddenly feeling protective of his best friend's widow. He called one of the bouncers to come forward to watch the office door and make sure Elena Lincoln stayed away.

"Christian Grey," he offered his hand to shake.

"Sabine Falco," I offer my hand, which he does not shake. Instead he pulls an old dominant trick by running his thumb over my knuckles. Jessie taught me it was a way to remind a submissive to settle down and not be nervous. It was also a way of asserting dominance. It was also a way of expressing affection. "Please sit," I offer.

_My inner Catholic school girl taps a ruler over her knuckles. Why didn't I tell him I'm Sabine Locke? Since I was in a rush to dress, I haven't put my rings or collar back on._

_My inner tramp is skinny dipping in a vat of his cologne. It's gone to her head and she can't think straight._

"I'd rather stand." Mr. Grey looks around the office like it's not up to his standards.

"Whatever works for you," I remove my hand from his; I walk over to a control console on a desk and turn off the CCTV to the office.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

I'm not sure he's interested in what I'm doing. He's just watching my ass as I bend over the console. _My inner tramp knows to slide one foot forward and stretch one leg back to maximize the butt effect on men._ Jessie was a good teacher. "Turning off the CCTV. It activates when either office door is opened." I walk to the back office door and lock it. I take a position opposite him on the bare wall.

_My inner tramp puts my hands behind my back and flattens my shoulders against the wall. The pose pushes my breasts forward which usually derails a normal man's thoughts._ To a Dominant; it's an _almost_ submissive pose.

"I need you to sign a Non-Disclosure Agreement before we have this conversation." He tries to ignore my breasts and establish himself in control of the conversation.

"Do you have one on you?" I inquire.

"No, but I can have one faxed," he offered.

I go to the desk, open a drawer and pull one from the files. "Will this one do?"

He read it; made a few changes; and offered it back to me. I read his changes and signed it. I took it to the copier and made a copy for me, giving him the original. I dropped the copy in my tote.

"Are you always so prepared?" He smirked.

"It's the nature of the business." I shrugged, leaning against the wall again. "We try to keep the basic paperwork on hand: membership form, complaint form, NDA, standard contracts, etc."

"You seem to know where to find everything," he observed. "Do you work full time as a bar girl?"

"I waitressed a dozen times over the last four years when Locke and Keyes had staffing issues. Tonight is the only time I've been a bar girl. My previous Dom never allowed me to work as bar girl. Aedan asked; I agreed to work as long as I could wear a mask. I've been doing their books for a few years now." I acknowledge.

'Accountant?" He asked.

"CPA. I'm taking courses for my MBA. I have been in business with my grandmother since I was sixteen. She passed away this year and I inherited the business; Falcon Financials."

"Parents?" He inquires carefully.

"Father unknown, mother unwed seventeen-year-old who dumped a three-day old child at her parents' house on her way out of town. She went out to get formula and diapers and never came back. Haven't seen or heard from her since. Don't care to search for either one of them. My grandparents are my _real_ parents."

_Mr. Grey sounds like he's interviewing me for a job…which I guess he is…but it wouldn't hurt if he were a little less stuffy about it. My inner Catholic school girl tosses her hair primly._

"Are you in a relationship? Grey asks.

"No, my last relationship ended eight months ago." I admit. It's the first time since I've said that aloud that I haven't burst into tears, or at least had tears well up in my eyes.

"Would he be willing to give you a reference?" He asked bluntly.

"He's deceased. If you want to know my training and qualifications, you might ask his best friend and business partner, Aedan Keyes."

"The bartender," he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Not just a bartender; he owns the club." My voice is cool and passive; but if he denigrates Aedan again, I will make him pay.

"Do you like that?" He asks.

"Like what?" I act confused. I know where this conversation is headed.

"Do you like business men?" Grey asked.

"I told you, I like tall, physically fit men. My business operates in the black. It supports me and enables me to go to college. I'm not looking for a sugar daddy." _Read between the lines on a dollar sign, my inner Catholic school girl snaps. I'm not for sale. I could be for sale, my inner tramp whispers. I would dress in school girl costumes if he wanted it. I would put a bit between my teeth and prance like a pony and give him the ride of a lifetime. I'd fuck in a public place if that's what he wanted. Sabine, don't you ruin this for me. I want to get laid…hard, hot, fast and OFTEN._

"Gratifying to know. What are you wearing?" He inquires.

"Vintage cashmere sweater, DKNY jeans, Kate Spade shoes, Agent Provocateur underwear." I coldly appraised his clothes. "Brioni suit, John Lobb shoes," I announced. "Now that we've done the fashion 411, let's move on to more interesting questions."

"Do you work long hours to pay for your fashion fix?" He asked casually.

"I shop consignment. I am the accountant for three consignment stores in the Seattle area. They know my sizes and tastes. They let me know when something new comes in that might interest me. I barter my work for their services. I also shop upscale rummage sales like the ones organized by doctors' or lawyers' spouses. I work full time Monday, Wednesday and Friday. I take classes and study on Tuesday and Thursday. I go to the gym daily for one to two hours."

"Do you save your weekends for quality family time?" He inquired.

"No quality family." I replied. "No husband, significant other, children, parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins. I have a great aunt Lucia who lives in Tuscany. She is my grandfather's sister. She's a nun. We exchange letters at Easter, birthdays and Christmas. I'm working tonight because Aedan was short staffed and because I didn't feel like staying home."

"Does being alone bother you?" He asked casually.

"I'm not alone, I have the community. I have friends. I have employees. I'm self-sufficient." I watch his assessment of my reply. "How about you?"

"What color are your eyes?" He moved closer for inspection.

I recognized the diversion. Mr. Grey did not reveal much. I wondered about the connection between him and Elena Lincoln. "Grandfather called them Tuscan Sunrise. The dark blue is like clouds at sunrise. Then there's a hint of sunshine gold in them. Poets might call them sapphire. DMV calls them blue." I looked at him, when he's back in Dom mode, I might drop my eyes to submissive mode.

"Interesting," he murmured, coming closer. "I missed the gold sparkle."

"It's usually dormant; less I'm vexed. However, my eyes are not as interesting as yours… grey to match your suit, then silver, charcoal, slate, gunmetal, ash and now smoke." I smile and then press my lips together.

"Did I amuse you?" he asked.

"Grandmother Bernadette would say stay away from you…you've got bad-boy eyes." I shrug.

"Bad boy eyes?" He's amused now.

"Yes…one color for each personality." I quip.

"I'd like to kiss that smart mouth of yours." He planted his hands against the wall on either side of my head. He planted his feet between mine and leaned toward me.

"That surprises me," I say softly, casting my eyes to the floor.

"Why? Don't you think you are kissable?" Mr. Grey smirks.

"Usually you Dom types want to fuck my smart mouth." I say honestly. _My inner tramp shops for more AP lingerie. My inner Catholic school girl is writing "don't be a slut" a thousand times on my mental chalkboard._

"That too," he murmured and pins my body to the wall with his, one hand holding my face, one hand wrapped around my braid, pulling my head up as his lips crush down onto mine. I know this kind of kiss too, Declan taught me. Oral domination… plundering my mouth to assert his will over me. Testing to see how long I can stand the onslaught of his lips, his tongue. It's just a tactic, not emotional. It doesn't mean a thing. However, it's been a while since I've been kissed like that. It will probably be a long time before I'm kissed like that again; so I surrender to the enjoyable physical aspect of it. I return the kiss, showcasing some of the oral skills taught during my submissive training. I keep my hands behind my back. I was not invited to touch and I will wait for the invitation.

Grey rolls his hips as he pins me to the wall, one of his thighs pressing against the apex of my thighs. It's another dominant move; the sensual dry hump against the wall to build anticipation. I am relieved Grey performs it well. I can feel his semi-arousal and am pleased. Jessie told me it was important for me to see the Dominant's equipment as well as him viewing mine. She said a lot of contracts are broken when the anticipated equipment is subpar. Her words not mine.

Eventually I break the kiss. "Yellow…Please stop, sir. I don't want to come without permission. It's been a long time since I've…"

"Why haven't you?" He murmurs, his hips pressed against me again. It is a classic Dominant body block. "Don't you touch yourself?"

"I learned how for the pleasure of my Dom. I don't when I'm alone. The solitary experience is not the same, sir." I say quietly. _My inner Catholic school girl blushes._ _My inner tramp enjoys the body block too much. She's wearing a toga and ready to fuck Adonis, and his multiple personalities, Apollo and Ares._

His lips brush against the corner of my mouth, my jaw, my ear. "You smell good."

I smother a giggle. "Thank you sir."

"You find it amusing that I think you smell good?" He pulls his head back and gives me a heart-stopping stare. It's probably worked for him dozens of times.

_My inner Catholic school girl is immune to his charms. Used car salesman, she hisses._ _My inner tramp whines that I never analyzed Declan like this, and she worries I'm going to chase him off by being so unsubmissive._ "I think you'd find the name of my perfume amusing," I smile. "_Romance_ by Ralph Lauren. I was introduced to it by one of the consignment stores. It's an addiction now."

He breaks contact and chuckles. He crosses the room, leans against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. A manly move…posed to counterbalance my almost submissive pose of my hands behind my back. His semi-arousal is evident in his pants. "I don't suppose you'd show me the underwear that had the bartender ready to do bodily damage to Elena?" He cocks his head to one side.

"I don't mind showing, but you can't touch." I reply.

"I'll ask for permission if I get tempted," Grey counters.

"Do you want it with or without the mask?" I'm stalling for time and wonder if he knows.

"Your decision," he smirks.

Iknow how to perform the perfect enticing strip. I practiced stripping daily for three months until Declan declared it was second nature to me. I slip off my cashmere sweater and slide out of my shoes. Stripping off my jeans requires a few wiggles of my ass. I place my hands down at my sides and complete a 360 degree turn. "It's the Whitney collection from Agent Provocateur. The bands over the quarter cup are adjustable to show or hide nipples as desired." I slip the mask on my face.

"May I?" He approaches and twirls his finger to indicate he'd like to see my back again. "Nice."

"I thought this lingerie coordinated with tonight's work. The tips are better when I wear AP lingerie. Since I've never been a bar girl before; I preferred the mask just for the mystery."

"You have lovely skin. May I touch?" I can feel heat emanating from his body as he stands very close to me.

"You may stroke or feel. You may not strike." _My inner tramp anticipates melting at his touch._ _My inner Catholic school girl stamps her feet. What do you mean, you may not strike? She yells at me. You are being interviewed for a position as a submissive. Striking is a given! Come to your senses and walk away!_

One of his hands wraps around my braid, pulling my head back and to the side, his mouth caresses from behind my ear to the top of my left shoulder blade; a typical predator move. I remain calm. If he wanted to strike, he would have by now. His index finger runs across my back, following the crisscrossed bands. His thumb brushes hard against my shoulder blade, watching the skin rebound from pink to white. His breath hitches and I know it excites him. "That thong is interesting. Almost as interesting as the stockings and garter belt," he comments as he strokes my legs above the edge of the stocking. Eventually he stops and steps away from me. "You can dress now - do you always wear AP underwear?"

"I wear what the situation requires. I dress as a student for campus; I try to dress as a business woman for work. If I'm waitressing here, I wear a cocktail dress and stockings. I purchased the AP lingerie for working tonight. I wear lingerie or bare skin to bed or in the playroom." I dress, knowing he's watching me. _My inner tramp knows how to put on a good show_, _bending over to retrieve my jeans first, giving him a cleavage shot. She slides them gently up my legs and over my stockings with a couple of hip twists. Her hands caress the material as she rearranges the pockets. She slowly zips and fastens the button. She straightens her leg and does a perfect ballerina point of the toes into a shoe while her hands splay across her hips. She repeats the process for the other shoe. It has the effect of showing off legs and makes any foot fetishist cream his jeans. She bends over again and retrieves my sweater, gathering it to the neckline; sliding it over my head, sliding arms through sleeves. Her hands brush my sides as she settles the sensual cashmere over my breasts and around my hips. My inner tramp tips her head back, and one hand retrieves my braid out of the back of my sweater and loops it over my shoulder, the ruffle hair tie draws attention to my left breast. _ Damn she must have been good, because he swallows hard before he speaks.

"I prefer just panties in my playroom," he says casually. "I'd like to discuss a contract with you," Grey said. "Can you come for an interview next Saturday afternoon, say four o'clock?" He offers me a card. "My personal email and cell numbers."

"Would sir like me to email my list of soft and hard limits?"I put his card in my tote, and find my business card. I write my personal email on the back.

"It would facilitate the process," Grey said.

"You can email me your list also, with a proposed contract. Please use my personal email to contact me, not the business email." I hand him the card.

"Acceptable," he smiled and put my card in his pocket. "A satisfying start?" He asked.

"Yes," I smiled. "If you will follow me, I'll let you out through the staff exit. It's more private than exiting out the front door." I put on my jacket, tucking my braid down inside my jacket. I pick up my tote, dig out my car keys and lead him out _Locke and Keyes_.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Grey," I say softly, and lower my eyes. I know I am expected to wait until he releases me from the conversation. It is rude to turn and walk away.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Sabine Falco. I look forward to your emails and to our meeting next Saturday." He leans down and gives me a lingering kiss on my hair before he steps away.

_Somehow, my inner tramp manages a ladylike walk to my vintage Mustang._ I put my tote in the trunk and unlock the car. I give him a nod of acknowledgement as I slip into the car. I lock the doors immediately, fasten my seatbelt and double-check the mirrors before I start the car…all the little safety protocols Declan imbedded in my head. Grey stands there watching me until a black Audi SUV arrives to pick him up. I depart ahead of him and keep my eyes on my three, six and nine. I'm not supposed to know he's following me, but I do.

I stomp on the accelerator and whiz through a yellow traffic light and slide down a dark side street, taking the next corner right, and haul ass north for four blocks. I disappear into an underground parking lot and reappear on the other side of a main road. Two alleys are followed by four consecutive right turns…I know I lost my tail. I've put the house up for sale, and as of tomorrow, the house will be completely empty. The first thing I did to prepare the house for sale was have Aedan and two of the bouncers remove the equipment and furniture from the playroom. Because of the ensuite and the size of the room; it qualifies as mother-in-law or servant quarters. There's no security there, so I can't sleep in my car in the garage for the night, trying to avoid Mr. Grey. It's late, so I head for the business. I have an alarm there if needed.

I enter, reset the alarm and climb the stairs to the apartment. I lock up, turn out the lights, draw the drapes and retrieve a glass of wine from the refrigerator. I step out onto the balcony, my head tilted toward the sky, my downcast eyes performing a sweep of the streets below. Sure enough, when a few cars go by, his SUV slides into an open parking place. It obviously took his driver a few minutes to get navigation coordinates. I turn sideways toward the SUV, giving them a profile of my tits and ass.

_I double dog dare him to try to punish us for escaping him; my inner Catholic school girl shakes her finger no, no, no. My inner tramp feels the thrill of the chase. Yeah baby, she croons. I know you are parked there watching me. Should I put on a show for you, or just pretend you aren't there and go to bed?_

I settle for bed. I empty my wine glass, go back inside, strip and go to bed. There will be no more free floor shows tonight.

**XXXXX**

Christian's POV

"Sir, she's evading," Taylor announces as Sabine blasts through a yellow light.

"Is there anyone following her other than us?" I asked.

"Just us, but she knew." By the time we're stopped, she's gone. Taylor waits for the green light; and turns where she turned, but she's nowhere to be found. "It's too late at night for this shit!" He mutters and pulls over. "There are too damn many drunks out at this hour of the morning. She's disappeared – and I'd bet Sophie's tuition fees for next semester that she's not running a standard engine under that hood." He pulls over and pulls up a GPS layout of a fifteen block radius. "She could be anywhere in a ten block radius by now."

"Here's the address," I hand Taylor her business card; he inputs the address into the GPS system and hands it back to me.

"The address is in the opposite direction; a twenty minute drive from here." Taylor says, turning and going back the other way as quickly as possible.

"Welch, I need a background check on Sabine Falco, personalized license plate Falco." I spell it for him. "Taylor, be as discreet as possible. I want a chance to observe her, the business, the neighborhood, etc."

**XXXXX**

Monday Morning  
Escala  
Christian's POV

"Incoming," Welch announces as Sabine's background check hits my email. "I've got a half dozen more background checks and I've asked Barney to run an assessment on her business computer."

"Thanks. Welch." I ask Andrea for a fresh cup of coffee and then sit back and read.

**Background Check September 1, 2006  
**  
Name:  
Sabine Claire Falco  
Married name: Locke  
Kept Maiden Name for Business Purposes

SS#: #########  
Born: November 10, 1983, Seattle, Washington  
Current Age: 23  
Mother: Mary Claire Falco  
Born: May 1, 1966, Seattle, WA  
Parents: Carmine and Bernadette Falco  
Current location: unknown  
Social Security number: unknown  
Left home November 13, 1983, family has had no contact since  
Father: Unknown  
Adopted: November 30, 1984 by Carmine and Bernadette Falco

Banking Details:  
Wells Fargo Bank, Seattle  
Acct. Number #########  
Balance: $2017.54  
Personal Acct: Sabine Falco  
Status: Active

Wells Fargo Bank, Seattle  
Acct. Number #########  
Balance: $3618.32  
Personal Acct: Declan M. Locke or Sabine C. Locke  
Status: Intestate

Wells Fargo Bank, Seattle  
Acct. Number: #########  
Balance: $875, 364.18  
Business account: Falcon Financials  
Status: Active

Wells Fargo Bank, Seattle  
Account Number: #########  
Balance: $22,589.13  
Trust Account: Bernadette Falco or Sabine Falco  
Status: intestate

Occupation: Owner/Certified Public Accountant  
Falcon Financials  
1795 Chart Road, Lynnwood, Seattle  
Phone: 206-403-2555  
Listed on Falcon Financials Payroll since 1999  
Co-owner since 1999 upon death of Carmine Falco  
Owner since 2001 upon admission of Bernadette Aita Falco to St. Jude's Adult Center, Seattle  
Taxes, payroll and utilities are current for the business.

Current Addresses:  
1795 Chart Road, Lynnwood  
Building owned by Sabine Falco  
Business downstairs, 2 BR, 2 Bath apartment upstairs  
Personal Cell: 207-444-5518

62751 Copperfield Court  
Brier, Washington  
Listed for Sale: August 15, 2006  
Home is owned by Sabine Falco Locke and Declan Montgomery Locke with right of survivorship, estimated property value: $325,000-$400,000

Prior Education:

Seattle Prep, to 1999  
Seattle Online High School, 1999-2000  
GED: May 25, 2000, Cumulative Score: 2175  
SAT Score: 2085

College:  
University of Washington, Seattle  
Early admission September 1, 2000  
Accounting Major  
GPA at Graduation June 6, 2005, 3.85

Admission to MBA program: September 1, 2005  
Current GPA: 3.50

Spouse:

Declan Montgomery Locke  
Born: December 1, 1977, Dublin, Ireland  
Deceased: February 1, 2006, Seattle, Washington  
Married December 1, 2003, Bellagio Chapel, Las Vegas, NV  
Business: Locke and Keyes – nightclub, Seattle, Washington

Political Affiliations: none found  
Religious Affiliations Roman Catholic  
Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual  
Relationships: none indicated at present, widow

Attached:  
Background Check: Declan Montgomery Locke (husband)  
Background Check: Aedan Liam Keyes (business partner, Locke and Keyes)  
Background Check: Jessica Jane Morgan Keyes (business partner, deceased)  
Background Check: Mary Claire Falco (mother)  
Background Check: Carmine Falco (grandfather)  
Background Check: Bernadette Falco (nee: Aita) (grandmother) 


	5. Chapter 5

Avenge or Revenge: Chapter 5

If you don't want to read about Christian with another woman…don't read this story. Go on to one you will enjoy. Christian had fifteen submissives – it's in the cannon of FSOG.

Sabine has lost her Dom/husband. She enters into a D/s contract with Christian Grey. There will be occasional graphic lemons. This chapter covers the first month of Christian and Sabine's contract.

I do not own the characters from FSOG. They belong to E.L. James.

XXXXX

September, 2006

Escala, Seattle

Sabine's POV

Today is difficult for me. I entered a stranger's penthouse to look at his playroom. It's lavish compared to Declan and my playroom. It is bigger and the bed is huge. There are too many canes for my taste, but I don't comment. The grid on the ceiling is interesting. I compliment Mr. Grey on the layout and amenities of the room, and I think he is pleased. If we contract with one another I will only wear panties in his playroom. He explains the position I am to assume when waiting for him.

He shows me the room I will use during my time in the penthouse and asks me if I have changes to the room. I ask for a full length cheval mirror in the walk-in closet, and an internet drop so I can study or work when I'm not busy with him. He shows me the T.V. room which I can use unless I want a small flat screen mounted in my room with cable channels. I thank him for the offer and explain I don't watch a lot of T.V. because I am busy with my studies and work.

He gives me a tour of the kitchen. He asks if I've eaten and I haven't. He offers to make an early dinner, but I offer to do it instead. I'm sure I'm more adept in the kitchen than Mr. Grey. He might be able to swing a cat or a cane; but I dominate in the kitchen. There are people willing to work as assassins for my lasagna or veal piccata. I make a pitcher of Pimms with ginger ale and lemon twists for beverage. I make hot ham and cheese hoagies with a tossed green salad. He sips the Pimms tentatively. I'm sure it's not up to his wine-tasting standards, but it's a different taste sensation and good for him to experiment!

"I have questions while you are cooking," Mr. Grey announced in his Dom voice.

"I will provide honest answers, sir," I answer.

"Your ties to Locke and Keyes - is it because you were married to Declan Locke?"

"Yes and no. I was their CPA before Declan and I married. I was their CPA until almost seven months ago. I worked as a waitress a dozen times over the last few years when they had staffing issues. I wasn't at Locke and Keyes Saturday night looking for a new Dom. Aedan needed a bar girl for a fundraiser for a sick child. I didn't have anything else to do. I didn't need the money so I donated my tips to the fundraiser. I never trained at Locke and Keyes. I had private sessions with Declan in his playroom."

"Why private sessions?" Mr. Grey asked.

"Declan didn't like sharing," I explained. "He didn't want people seeing me arrive at the club for training sessions. He didn't want people observing my training. He didn't want people to ask to join us. He did not bring another Dom in to test my training. His playroom provided the privacy he desired."

"You are not a partner in Locke and Keyes then?" Mr. Grey asked.

"No," I smiled. "Declan and Aedan were partners. Jessie and I were wives."

"How did Declan die?" Mr. Grey watched her face and body language.

"Cerebral Aneurysm; he was shaving one morning, turned around to say something to me and collapsed. He was gone before the paramedics arrived. His partnership was structured to leave the business to the Aedan with a $1M rider to pay off the mortgage, bills, etc."

"Did he have insurance to provide for you?" Mr. Grey asked.

"Yes and a will. Everything connected to the club is in probate right now." I practiced interview questions all week. I can answer most of them sans emotion. "The insurance company insisted on an independent bookkeeping service while Declan's estate and the club partnership are intestate. I haven't done the books for the club for over six months. The probate for Declan's estate closed June 30th. The probate for Grandmother's estate closed a week ago. The lawyer estimates the probate for the club partnership will close before September 30th."

"Aedan Keyes is married?" Mr. Grey knew the answer; he was interested in Sabine's response.

"He was. Jessie died from a pulmonary embolism. She was genetically susceptible to throwing blood clots and didn't know it. She was on birth control, threw a blood clot and did not survive the outcome." I explained.

"There's nothing between you and Aedan?" Mr. Grey rested his fingers against his mouth.

"My Dom-slash-husband and I were monogamous. He did not allow me to have male friends. Declan was Aedan's friend. Jessie was my friend. Aedan emails me at my business to discuss the progress of the probate. We don't talk, email, have phone conversations, or have lunch. I haven't seen him since Jessie's funeral except for last Saturday. I'm not interested in him romantically. I'm not interested in you romantically."

"You just want me for my body?" He joked.

"No, as trite as it sounds...Mr. Grey...I'm considering a contract with you because I admire your mind." I pause. "If our contract is based on honesty; I might as well be honest from the start."

"So, you aren't using me to replace your husband, which is a good thing because I don't do hearts and flowers. I play and fuck hard several times over a weekend. I asked about you. I know you haven't been looking for a new Dom. So…why me, why this, why now?" Mr. Grey asks.

"Why you, why this and why now?" I pause to gather my thoughts. "I took your advice and talked to two of your former subs. They, air quotes, _waxed poetically_ about the material things you provided. I don't care about material things you may provide. I've been supporting myself since I was sixteen. I have all the material things I need right now…and several I don't. Currently I own over half a million in property. I can lay my hands on three-quarters of a million in cash from my business account. It would finance a lot of retail shopping if that was one of my hobbies.  
"Why you, why this and why now? I'm a numbers nerd. I can tell you why your outlay exceeds your income…but I can't make a coherent decision about my life right now. Your previous subs said you provided clarity and control for them. I'm not weak - I'm not seeking a TPE 24/7 365 contract. I need business training and guidance, sir. You are Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings, a young self-made billionaire. I am considering a D/s contract with you – not because you look like Adonis; but because my business is faltering right now. I can't concentrate on it while trying to concentrate on classes and deal with life."

"Adonis, huh?" He smirks.

"And your alter egos Apollo and Ares…sir," I take the hot hoagies out of the oven and allow them to cool before I cut and plate them.

"If we work out this contract; I'm going to fuck that sassy mouth of yours." He growls.

"Promises, promises, _SIR_," I say softly, and listen to him chuckle. "Can I ask you a question?"

"_May I ask you a question, sir?"_ He said pointedly.

"May I ask you a question, sir?" I ask him.

"Perhaps I'll answer, perhaps I won't." Mr. Grey says, watching me like the predator he is.

"Your contract specifies monogamy for both of us during the course of the contract. I wonder why. You're very good looking. I'm sure there are a lot of women who would engage in a threesome just for the chance to be with you. I'm not interested in poly-relationships. If you plan to introduce someone to the playroom after a few scenes and expect me to play nice…I won't. It's a hard limit for me."

"I don't like sharing. I don't want women who lie to someone to be with me. I don't want women with children. I don't want to be the reason children are not tucked into beds at night by their mother. If I'm not free on the weekend because of business, I need a submissive who can adjust her schedule accordingly. I've learned the hard way not to contract with anyone who has an on-call occupation." Mr. Grey looked at me. "Does that address your concerns?"

"Yes, sir." I serve us and we begin contract negotiations. _Jessie said contract negotiation during a meal is a diversionary technique. She said a Dominant will observe your table manners, badger you to eat or drink, ply you with extra helpings or nag at you about not eating healthy when they are endeavoring to control the negotiations._ _Let the Dominant begin eating first; use that time to gauge if they like your culinary_ _efforts_. _Use your napkin. Sip your drink. Take careful, small bites to maintain your equilibrium. Put your fork down at four o'clock on your plate between bites. Put your hands in your lap between bites. Know your limits_, _Jessie advised._ "_Let the games begin!" My inner tramp sings._

I'm careful not to put too much on my plate and to sip my Pimms. I need a clear head around this man, especially since this is a D/s contract with a virtual stranger. We both have talking points; having reviewed one another's hard and soft limits. He sent the proposed contract and list of rules via email. Mr. Grey gets sex during my cycle if it is after day one or two. I'm not surprised by this request. Declan liked sex during my cycle because he said my body was more responsive and warmer. I list canes, whips, hot wax, fisting and genital clamps as hard limits. _Jessie said if a man is naturally endowed, he doesn't need fisting for any reason other than humiliation…hard limit! My inner tramp doesn't care for substitutes…she wants the real thing._

Mr. Grey agrees to change the sleep rule to six hours if I accept his rule about his choice of beauty salon and treatments. He gets the gynecologist of his choice and birth control shots; despite my proof of being on the pill for several years. He agrees to use condoms until the gynecologist says the shots are effective. I nix his choice of trainer, opting to stay with my gym Monday through Friday. He's impressed I run for an hour on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. I do cardio, aerobics, Pilates, swim or lift weights for two hours on Tuesday and Thursday and Saturday. I agree to a physical assessment by his trainer, however. He gives up the proscribed food list; I give up going to my gym on Saturdays. He asks if finding time for the gym is one of the issues in my life, because he wants me to do a minimum of one hour of exercise four times a week. I explain I need the gym schedule because the physical activity helps me sleep better, remain calm and build stamina._ My inner tramp pants to have Adonis test her stamina in the playroom._

Mr. Grey insists on providing a new, safe vehicle to drive. He's very unhappy I was able to elude Taylor in my Mustang last Saturday night. He threatens to punish me for not acting in a safe and responsible manner. I remind him, gently, I chose to elude a virtual stranger following me. I fled to a safe environment with a security system rather than endangering myself. Therefore, I believe I acted in my best interests. _Sorry to step on your punishment fantasy, Mr. Grey. My inner Catholic school girl gathers up spare rulers and yard sticks and hides them in the closet._ _My inner slut throws her stilettos at me, frustrated that she won't get a punishment fuck._ In exchange for what Mr. Grey deems to be a safe car; he offers to have Taylor to sell my vintage Mustang, vintage GTO, and vintage pick up.

"Thank you sir…for your concern for my safety and for controlling a tough decision for me."

"Do you mean that, or are you being sassy?" His Dom voice snaps at me.

"I mean that sir." I can't look at him now; my emotions are too close to the surface. "I didn't know what to do with the vehicles. I hired drivers to take them from my house to the garage at the business because I can't bear to drive them. Someone should have the pleasure of owning them." I explain. _My inner tramp is forlorn at my disposal of the GTO. She remembers show and shine nights at a half dozen drive-in-movie theatres where I wore vintage cashmere sweaters and Capri pants and let Declan fuck me to oblivion in the back seat of the GTO._

Mr. Grey understands I eat healthy, exercise regularly, don't drink to excess, don't do drugs, don't smoke and don't have unprotected sex. I provide verification of my health status before he asks me to go to a doctor or clinic of his choice. I'm willing to enter a Dominant/submissive contract with him, and I will call him Sir or Mr. Grey; but I will not call him Master. I explain I am not now, nor will I ever be a sex slave. The term Master is a point of contention for us and a deal breaker as far as I'm concerned. My refusal to allow him to take pictures or videos of me during various scenes is his deal breaker. We compromise, he gets four pictures and I don't call him Master. The contract compromise takes longer than either of us planned. I finish drinking my Pimms and he observes me.

"Are you serious about my help with your business?" Mr. Grey asks.

"It's a deal breaker, sir. I need a Dom who can teach me control in my life. I need business advice. If you are not interested in exerting that control…I will step away from this contract." I don't look at him. I look at my hands_. Please let him agree to this, because I will have to walk away if he doesn't._

"Acceptable. I will mentor you in your business. I'll add an addendum to the contact to allow for the business mentorship." Once our contract negotiations are over, he disappears to his office to update the contract. I clean up after our meal and make sure the kitchen is spotless. I join him in his office where our contract, list of rules, his hard limits, my hard limits and the business mentorship addendum are printing. We review each document and sign. "These negotiations have been challenging…but acceptable," he admits. He has a copy of everything and so do I.

"Where do you keep documents like this?" He asks.

"I have a small fire safe in my home. I keep my important personal papers there. I have a small safe downstairs I use for the business."

He hands me a white card. "This is the code to get into the garage and into my secured parking area. Park in bay six. This is the code for the penthouse elevator. I will have the changes to your room completed by Friday." When we are done, he gives me a Cartier red box. Inside is a set of two-carat yellow topaz teardrop earrings in yellow gold settings. "I thought they would bring out the gold flecks in your eyes. They are your birthstone. It pleases me to gift them to you." I recognize his Dom voice.

"They are lovely, sir." My breath hitches. "Thank you." I am touched by his generosity and give him a sweet sincere smile; with the appropriate submissive downcast eyes. I don't care about material things, but I will not deny him pleasure for purchasing something exquisite for me. Jesse said it was standard for a contract such as this to have a signing bonus.

Mr. Grey pulls me to my feet and turns me around. One hand pulls my braid, tipping my head to the side so he can nibble on my neck. He runs his hand under my dress and up my leg; exclaiming when he gets to the top of my stockings. "Do you have plans for this evening?"

I thought this would happen given the time of day we met. I have a gym bag of clothes in the trunk of my Mustang for backup. I dressed appropriately for the occasion in a navy floral Rockabilly dress with a full skirt and little cap sleeves. I'm wearing matching nude-colored underwear with nude thigh high stockings and navy stilettos. "I'm here for your pleasure, sir," I say softly.

A minute later I am without my dress. He orders me to stand still while he admires my matching lingerie. Two minutes later I am sans bra. He uses it to restrain me from my wrists to my elbows. He kneels in front of me to remove my bikini panties. "I don't do hearts and flowers," he says, inspecting my Brazilian wax. "I prefer you bare." He nibbles my hipbones as his fingers stroke my thighs above the stockings. His fingers brush up and down my slit and then slide into me. "Do I make you wet, Miss Falco."

"Very wet, sir," I say softly to him. He rises and trails his fingers around to cup my ass. He is already hard. In an instant I'm bent over in a prisoner position, legs apart while he claims his first domination of my body. He holds my braid with one hand; holds the restraint on my forearms with another. He introduces me to his version of hard, hot and fast fucks. _Adonis is finely formed and well endowed. When did he have time to put on that condom? My inner tramp wonders_. I come on demand for him and it is no hardship!

_Jessie said it is better to thank a Dominant for an orgasm, rather than have them demand it. She said it sends a power rush straight to their cock with a whisper of ego stroking on the side._ "Thank you sir," I say softly to him when my climax subsides. I can tell he is pleased by my thanking him. His body shudders as he increases his thrusts. He shouts his pleasure on his release. When he calms; he withdraws. He stands me up, releases my hair and unties my restraints. He redresses himself before pulling me to the floor; my back to his front. I am in a tucked position, my arms wrapped around my legs. My stilettos tucked against my ass. Mr. Grey wraps his arms and legs around me. When I can finally move and stretch; he checks to see if I'm alright and he massages my shoulders a little.

"Stay the night." Mr. Grey commands, handing me my clothes.

"Yes sir," I answer softly, pulling my dress over my head. I don't want to walk nude from his office to the playroom.

"Do you need anything in order to stay the night?" He queries.

"I carry a gym bag in the trunk of the car at all times," I admit.

"Meet me in the playroom in twenty minutes." Mr. Grey orders, with a nip to my shoulder for emphasis.

XXXXX

"Your comment about not touching yourself intrigued me." Mr. Grey helps me rise from my assigned submissive spot by the door. He strips my panties off me and sets me on my knees on the table. He spreads my legs wide, and directs me to sit on my heels. "I've put four items on the table. You are to use each of the items to bring yourself to a climax…and entertain me while you are at it. If you bore me…I will punish you." He has a riding crop in his hand. Mr. Grey's first scene is an interesting challenge. He sits upright opposite me on the leather couch; his legs stretched out, crossed at the ankle, one arm lying on the back of the couch. The riding crop bounces in his right hand, lightly touching his extended legs before bouncing up three or four inches to lightly touch down again.

I observe the four objects: a set of opera length silk gloves, a string of pearls, a twelve-inch foldable fan of bamboo and silk, and an electric toothbrush. I go for the opera gloves first, and stroke my body from head to foot before touching my girl parts. Mr. Grey watched intently as I kneaded my breasts and nipples. Before long, I feel a flash of desire in my thighs. I slip both hands down to my crotch and begin massaging my pussy lips, until they become swollen and excited. I lean back; balanced on my left hand. I tip my head back and half-close my eyes. My right hand outlines the shape of the heart and follows the point down my slit to my hidden, but excited clit and core. I switch between clit manipulation and finger fucking myself. Mr. Grey watches with interest as I enjoy my first self-administered climax in months. It causes my nipples to swell and my juices moisten my labia. "Thank you sir," I whisper to him. He squirms on the sofa, my whisper speaking directly to his libido.

I don't take the gloves off. The black silk is a nice contrast to my skin. I reach for the string of pearls next, and use it to bind my breasts for a few minutes while I roll part of the strand over my hard nipples. Then I release my breasts and then use the string of pearls rolled over my clit to make my core detonate. "Thank you sir," my voice is a little breathy; it makes him squirm a little more.

I dry the pearls on the gloves, and use them to bind my hands. I use the folded fan to lightly spank my breasts from side to side until they are swollen and engorged. I spank the inside of my thighs from knee to apex. I increase the frequency and intensity of the spanks. I work from knee to top of the thigh three times each before spanking my outer labia with the fan. He lets out a groan of excitement, and I notice through my downcast eyes that he is becoming excited.

I slip off the pearls and open the fan, using it to cover the right breast, leaving the left one exposed. I play with the covered right breast. _My inner tramp stamps her feet in frustration…let him see what you are doing! Maybe he'll touch!_ Then I cover the left breast and begin to play with it…the hardened nipple from the right breast peeking out, seeking attention…and she gets it. He's semi-hard in those jeans, and it's a turn on for me too. With one hand, I hold the base of the fan between my legs, and stroke myself, achieving an orgasm in a few minutes. My excited breasts peek out over the curved top of the fan. "Thank you, sir," I say in a louder, but still breathy sigh. My voice has the effect of a hot breath across the tip of an erect cock. I watch him squirm carefully under my lashes. He's going to be ready to explode very soon. I close the fan and pull it between my knees, past the apex of my thighs, up my stomach, through the valley of my breasts to the hollow of my throat and across my parted lips before I put it down.

I reach for the pearls again, to note a flash of annoyance on his face. I take the pearls and loop them around my braid. My left hand grabs the string of pearls and braid; pulling my head back, as hard as I can stand to pull. I can see Mr. Grey under my lashes and note he's quite excited by my use of the pearls. My right hand engages the toothbrush in teasing strokes over my nipples and down to my clit. When I am close to climaxing…I thrust the head of the toothbrush inside me, and press it against my g-spot. I can't move to diffuse the feeling…I ride out my fourth climax in under eight minutes since the previous one. "Thank you, sir…" I moan, my body trembling from its release.

Instantly, the toothbrush is gone, and I am on my knees before Mr. Grey. He pulls off the gloves and uses them to tie my hands behind my back and tests my oral skills. His fingers are fisted in my hair. I can tell he is ready to come when his body tenses. He exercises control and resists ejaculating three different times. I'm surprised by his control before I realize he's testing my oral abilities. When he finally comes, his groan would scare off the hardiest ghost on Halloween. I file that sound away in my memory. It will be the benchmark I use for future scenes. He pulls up his jeans and collapses on the couch, pulling me up onto it; laying me on my front. He lays my head in his lap with my face towards his knees. He unties my hands. He begins massaging my shoulders while we catch our breath. "Interesting improvisation of fan and pearls." He removes the pearls from my braid and then tugs it. "I told you I was going to fuck that sassy mouth." He leans his head back on the couch, his fingertips stroke my skin from my shoulders to the top of my ass and back. Then he laughs. "Oral sex isn't going to keep you from being sassy is it?"

"Permission to speak honestly sir?" I ask.

"Yes," he grants me this liberty.

"I will do my best not to be sassy sir; but I was not trained to consider oral sex a punishment. I am here for your pleasure, sir."

"Well done, Sabine," his voice sounds pleased.

_Submissive Sabine smiles because Sir is pleased. My inner tramp is almost somnambulant from his strokes. My inner Catholic school girl went on sabbatical when the contract negotiations began._

XXXXX

I stand at the end of the table. He binds my hands in front of me and orders me to put my hands above my head. He bends me over the table before he spanks me. He does not order me to count; but he orders me to remain silent. The first six slaps are warm up slaps with a cupped hand. The intensity of the flat-handed slaps increases along with frequency and the caresses become stronger and longer. I mentally count 18 slaps. His last three slaps are centered on the apex of my thighs. I moan all three times. The first stinging sweet sensation begins to fade when the second compounds the feeling; followed immediately by the third, causing a cascade of tremors through my thighs. My moans earn me four more spanks, harder than the previous ones. I accept them without sound.  
Mr. Grey lifts me onto the table on my back. He explains this fuck is for his pleasure, I am not allowed to come unless he commands. He restrains my arms over my head. He pulls my ass down to the edge of the table, and restrains my legs at a 90 degree angle with cuffs hanging down from the grid. He throws a restraint across my hips and my ribs so I cannot move. He teases my nipples and makes them hard before he attaches nipple clamps. He grabs my thighs and slams forward into me; entering me fully. He sets and maintains a blistering pace. The bounce of my breasts pulls on the chain. It will take intense muscle control to prevent an orgasm. He adjusts the angle of my legs, changing the pressure of my body on his hard cock. I almost pass out from the pleasure of the pressure change; but I obey Sir and I do not come. I do not talk. I do not make a sound.

_Jessie said her best orgasm control came when she created "to do" lists in her head. She said there is nothing remotely sexy about cleaning toilets or scrubbing ovens. I start creating a to-do list. Go through the storage closet. Move Declan's things you want to keep to Grandmother's cedar chest at the end of your bed. Clean and organize your master closet. Clean your lingerie drawers. Sort through your shoes. Sort through your purses. Separate your clothes into seasons. Check your winter clothing for repairs and replacements. Clean the balcony; donate the old furniture to charity by all Saints Day. Wait until spring to buy new balcony furniture. Clean the garage. Clean out the cars and get them ready for Taylor to take them. Find the paperwork for the cars, along with titles and keys for Taylor. Call the insurance company to take the cars off the policy by the end of the month. Have them fax a rider for Taylor to drive the cars anywhere and to cover anyone doing a test drive. Talk to the real estate agent about the open house next weekend. Talk to the insurance company about any special rider needed now that the house is being shown. Inventory the household contents in the apartment, update the insurance policy. Winter is coming, make sure we are still contracted with Seattle Storms to clear the driveways and sidewalks of the business by six a.m. so I can get to the gym. Consider buying a treadmill for the apartment for use during inclement weather. Sabine…are you going to remember any of this so you can enter it in the to-do list on your phone? Speaking of phones…you need to get a new one. The one you have isn't working properly since you dropped it down the stairs while moving. I add researching phones to my list of things to do._

A shout from Mr. Grey accompanies fast and deep thrusts. He removes the nipple clamps which send a jolt of desire to my core. He orders me to climax, and uses my release to fuel his own. "Thank you sir," I whisper to him. After a few minutes of catching our breath; he sucks my nipples to ease the pain, and gives me a hip roll - enjoying my contractions on his penis. Finally he withdraws. He releases my restraints and pulls me down onto the floor with him in a tucked and seated position again, my back to his front; his legs wrapped around mine. His arms wrapped around my arms. "Calm," he orders quietly, and I will my body to calmness. Once the tremors in my thighs dissipate; he provides aftercare and the analysis of our scene begins.

XXXXX

A loud and guttural groan accompanied Mr. Grey's final release. His body spread like a warm blanket over mine. It was not uncomfortable, but I'm in a three point restraint. I've been spanked, I've been flogged. I've been thoroughly fucked four times! The fourth time was a surprise to us both. He was rubbing cooling arnica lotion on my very warm pink derriere as part of aftercare when his touch got him excited again. He was amazed I had enough stamina for a fourth round.

Mr. Grey massages my shoulders when he releases point one of my restraints. He massages my left ankle and calf when he releases point two of my restraints. He massages my right ankle and calf when he releases point three of my restraints. He lay down, pulling my back to his front, stroking my still warm and tender spanked pink ass. "You are my submissive, mine…say it," he demands.

"Yes, sir," I said. "Yours…for your pleasure only, sir. May I offer my sincere apologies, sir. I didn't praise your playroom enough when you showed it to me. It is an amazing room. All your equipment is spectacular."

He smirks when he slips a robe on me. He carries me to my room, tucking me into bed. "Sleep, Sabine. Your contract says a minimum of six hours of sleep. I'm going for a run tomorrow morning followed by a workout in the gym. We'll have breakfast after you wake up. Please be fully dressed when you are in the kitchen. I had your gym bag and purse brought up. They are in the closet. The bathroom is stocked with toiletries and towels." He caresses my cheek before he leaves; and I am sure I am asleep before he closes the door.

**XXXXX**

Sunday morning – 4:30 a.m.  
Escala  
Christian's POV

Where am I? I'm disoriented upon waking. I'm still wearing my playroom jeans and no shirt. I barely made it back to bed last night before I fell asleep. I stretch and head for the shower. I never had an almost five-hour marathon in the playroom. Sabine has stamina, that's for sure. Her gym workouts show in her muscle definition. Our fourth time last night surprised me. I fully intended to provide aftercare and just spread lotion on Sabine's beautiful pink ass when Trey made another appearance. I'll have to change the name of my penis from Trey to something else now. Trey always suited before, because it's a nickname for my middle name, but also because I could usually do three scenes before he called a time out. It amazed me that Sabine's nipples, when aroused, are the same color as her ass when it is spanked. I shouldn't have made that connection because Trey exploited it for his own personal pleasure, and stun me! Sabine was receptive to a fourth gambol. I am sure she would have pleased me orally if I asked, but I needed to claim that soft, warm pink ass of hers. I need to rethink scenes for the future. If we are going to go for a fourth scene each time we are in the playroom, it needs to be something not physically overwhelming but enjoyable for both of us. I enjoyed her use of the fan last night – going for the spank instead of using it as an insertable! Since canes are on her list of hard limits, I wonder how a larger bamboo and silk fan will sound and look when I use it on her ass. Almost everything is fun to try once.

I head for the shower. I'm wide awake and keyed up at 4:30 in the morning. No nightmares last night, just deep satisfied sleep. I can't stop thinking about Sabine's business. I read the financial reports from Welch earlier in the week. Maybe I can put pen to paper and jot down some ideas we can discuss over breakfast.

XXXXX

Sunday morning – 6:30 a.m.  
Escala, Seattle  
Sabine's POV

Mr. Grey woke me early at 6:30. When I struggle into a seated position; he hands me a glass of orange juice and two Advil. "I was going to let you sleep until you woke up; but I have a slight change of plans. I did some brainstorming in the night. If you can shower and make breakfast for us; I explain when I get to the kitchen." He stopped and stared at me while I stood and stretched. "Is that normally what you wear to bed?" He observed the matching short nightgown and panties. When I woke early in the morning and needed to go to the bathroom; I changed out of the playroom robe. My nightgown is feminine, flirty, and daringly bare in all the essential places.

"Yes sir, I wear feminine sleepwear. What would you like for breakfast?" I reached for a robe that matched my sleep ensemble.

"Eggs, bacon, toast, juice or fruit, coffee – can you make that happen?" Mr. Grey walked to the door.

"Can do," I was off to the shower like a shot. I clip my hair on top of my head. No time to shampoo and blow dry this morning. I wanted to let the hot water cascade down on me and massage my muscles forever; but I had a command performance in the kitchen. I'm glad for the Advil. We went to the playroom shortly after six-thirty and left the playroom shortly before midnight. I haven't had a marathon session like that in the playroom since my anniversary almost a year ago. _STOP, Sad Sabine yells and goes back to her dark closet, closing the door_. _Small Business Sabine takes over. This is why you are here, she reminds me. You picked a Dom that is the one of the best in business…it is up to you to fulfill your contract with the best of your abilities to keep him engaged in your mentoring relationship._

**XXXXX**

"Breakfast was delicious, thank you." Mr. Grey said.

"You're welcome sir." I reached for our place settings, and loaded the dishwasher.

"As much fun as this has been, we have work to do. I've made arrangements for my brother, Elliott, owner of Grey Construction, to join me after breakfast. He, Taylor and I will inspect your business this morning. Can we start at nine?"

"Sir, you can begin any time which is good for you. Might I suggest you finish before 10:30? The salon next door opens at eleven. Their clients have a habit of using my back parking area on Saturday and Sunday."

**XXXXX**

"Good morning, Mr. Grey, Mr. Grey and Taylor," I greet them at nine. "The doors are unlocked. The security system is unarmed. There are no prohibited areas of the building or property."

"Elliott Grey," A blonde god shook my hand. "Mr. Grey is Grandfather or Father. Christian said you needed some building renovations done this week?"

"That's why we're here, Elliott," Mr. Grey says in an amused tone of voice.

"Yeah...bro...here...instead of watching sports and nursing a hangover." Elliott moaned. "Let's get this done so I can salvage the day."

"Crawl space access is in the back hall. Attic access is in my laundry room upstairs." I point them out on a copy of the layout of the building. "Measurements for the rooms are marked. The renovation completed on the apartment this past year is included with the plans on the clipboard." My wedding rings are in plain sight as I hand off the clipboard to Mr. Grey. Elliott does not miss them; he's no longer flirty. Mr. Grey does not miss them, he smirks at me. Taylor does not miss them; he gives me a heart-stopping glare. I hand Mr. Grey the keys to the business and the garage. "Here are the keys to the business and garage to facilitate your inspection and work. This is the security code for the alarm."

"Thank you, Mrs. Locke," Mr. Grey says.

"You're welcome. If you have questions, I will be working in my office." I flash him a Serious-Business-Sabine smile and send Mighty Zeus and his minions on their merry way while I stiffly walk back to my desk.

In a few minutes, I have a text from Mr. Grey, "Sore?"

I text back, "Extreme workout session last night." I add a smiley face. I can't elaborate. I hear him chuckle from the file room.

One hour later, the Grey brothers are finishing upstairs and Taylor has finished his walkabout of the property. I'm glad they are ready to leave before ten-thirty. Coulter-Cameron opens at eleven. I don't want to explain how I have three good-looking men at my business/home at the same time. Those boys would drool all over these men. Now I can go upstairs and soak in my tub. I'm doing my best to move without a twinge or a wince, but I need more Advil. Just think how sore I would be today if I didn't run three times a week and do extreme workouts on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays.

XXXXX

5:00 p.m. text from CG to SF: POA completed. Dinner at 7 2NTE?

5:05 text from SF to CG: Yes, sir.

5:07 text from CG to SF: U have codes; park bay 6. DBL8

5:10 text from SF to CG: Yes, sir. CU at 7.

**XXXXX**

Sunday evening  
Escala  
Sabine's POV

"Good evening, Taylor," I greet him as I step off the elevator. I've dressed sedately and femininely. There are spare clothes in my car again. I am wearing a navy-colored Queen of Heartz dress with navy lingerie and stockings. I have a navy cashmere cardigan sweater around my shoulders. My navy pumps and purse coordinate. I am wearing white button earrings and a white Lucite bracelet. My hair is in an inverted pony tail, with the ends curled. My makeup is minimal, but I did wear a pop of rose-colored lip gloss.

"Mr. Grey is in the main room. Go on through." Taylor scowls when he sees my empty ring finger.

"Thank you," I go into the main room. Mr. Grey is seated on the couch, looking over paperwork.

"Good evening," he smiles. He rises and takes my sweater and purse, placing them on the couch. He holds my hands behind my back. He kisses me on the cheek and nibbles down to my collar bone. "Feeling better?" He smirks.

"Yes sir, I had a nice long soak," I whisper to him, with my eyes downcast.

"You may look at me while we are discussing business," he whispers back to me. "Shall we sit at the dining table? We can spread out the business plan and paperwork while we eat."

"That would be lovely, thank you sir."

He hands me one pile of paperwork. We adjourn to the table and I help him lay out plans and notes in piles. He sees my astounded face. "Don't be overwhelmed," he says. "I've done this a hundred times before. I'll walk you through it."

"Thank you sir," I smile. He pulls out my chair and helps me to sit down. _He has lovely manners; my inner Catholic school girl gives him high marks._

"Mrs. Jones, Miss Falco," Mr. Grey introduces us. "Mrs. Jones is my housekeeper and cook. I am providing business advice to Miss Falco. She will be staying here on weekends."

"Shall I serve?" Mrs. Jones asks.

"Please," he responds and pours a glass of wine for us.

_Business negotiations during dinner. What does that man want?_ Submissive Sabine puts her napkin in her lap, and sips her wine after Mr. Grey pours it. "Delicious," I murmur to him.

"Glad you like it," he smiles a genuine smile, not one of those _drop-your-panties_ smiles, or one of those _I-know-what-you-are-thinking_ smirks.

I'm glad my eyes are at a submissive level so he can't see the surprise in them. Mrs. Jones sets plates before us. She has done a lovely job of making the food look appetizing. Stuffed pork chops, braised Brussels sprouts garnished with orange zest and toasted garlic, and caramelized sweet potatoes. Yum.

Submissive Sabine waits for Mr. Grey to start. I'm must have a private conversation with Mrs. Jones in the future to ask her to put less food on my plate. I don't want him nagging at me to eat all of my dinner. I don't want to be so stuffed that I'm miserable or uncomfortable in the playroom.

"Elliott, Taylor and I did a thorough inspection of the building and grounds," he started. "I have three options for you for the balcony. Depending upon which option you choose, there are lists of materials and timelines."

I set my fork down and look carefully over three sketches. "I would prefer this one sir, the sun room/conservatory option."

"Excellent choice." Mr. Grey searched his lists and pulled the materials and timeline list for the conservatory. He sets aside the paperwork with the selected sketch. He puts the other sketches and plans in a pile at the end of the table. "Do you want windows where you can see out and the public can't see in?"

I have a bite of Brussels sprouts in my mouth. I swallow; wipe my mouth and say, "Please sir."

"I formulated a plan of action for the business." While he covers the plan of action, his hand is under my skirt, on my thigh, playing with my stocking. The man is the god of multi-taskers.

_Submissive Sabine tries to eat like a lady, partaking slightly of the wine and feast Dionysius has provided. Small Business Sabine tries to concentrate as Zeus talks business. My inner tramp swoons when Apollo starts feeling me up._ I am able to vocalize coherent sentences and questions during dinner, but why does that man make it so hard on me. _Hard on me, my inner tramp snorts_.

"Here is a list of the work suggested by Elliott with a timeline and list of needed materials. Retrofit the business this week; begin retrofit of the balcony next week. Elliott thinks the balcony retrofit will take two weeks. He can get the building permits needed. Taylor gave a list of suggestions for security. Tomorrow, Barney - my IT guy, will provide a list of IT action items. We will need to go over them tomorrow night. We can do that via Skype. Taylor will deliver your new car Friday morning. Please have paperwork ready for him to take your current vehicles away. What are you going to do with one car in a four car garage?"

"Bay four holds outdoor furniture, seasonal decorations, and tools. Bay one is for me. I thought I would offer Bay two to my office manager as part of the perks of her job. Which leaves an empty third bay which I could offer to my cleaning service when they come?"

"I'll need the information for the cleaning service. You can email that to me." He replies. "Do you barter cleaning time for bookkeeping time?"

"Yes, and it's not the best barter agreement. It's been on my 'fix-it' list for a while. I need an office cleaning service and a housecleaning service, especially right now while I'm in classes."

I realize Mr. Grey has given careful consideration to restructuring my business when he provides me with a printed list of goals and expectations. He offers an updated business plan in the next 14 days vetted through Grey Enterprises Holdings. The business plan will project changes to the business when I achieve my MBA. He insists on an analysis of the banking practices and investments for my business.

Mr. Grey insists I not resume bookkeeping duties for Locke and Keyes when the probate of Declan's partnership is completed. I am to have no contact with the club or with club members. He has two small but reputable accounting services where I can refer clients I cut from our roster. He offers background checks on my client list and my staff. He offers background checks for new clients and new staff.  
Mr. Grey suggests new business cards which have the title CEO on them. He suggests a new nameplate for my office door. He says I am the CEO of Falcon Financials and I should dress and act the part. "I looked through your closet while we were doing the walkthrough today. Your work wardrobe is appalling. The days of wild gypsy clothing and trendy jewelry are over. Your new work wardrobe will be delivered to your home on Friday. I sent your sizes and preferred colors to the personal shopper. She will deliver the clothes to you personally and help you organize your master closet. Additional wardrobe pieces will be delivered here Friday morning."  
He explains my professional wardrobe for work: pencil skirts or tailored slacks, silk shirts, cashmere sweaters and twin sets, pumps and classic plain gold jewelry. I feel the jewelry offer is excessive. He says it's part of the public image I need to develop, because the trendy jewelry has to go. He stipulates I change clothes after class and before I go to the office. Jeans and hoodies are fine for college; business attire is appropriate when I step through the doors of Falcon Financials. He doesn't want to see either the college student or the CEO when I arrive on Friday evenings to see him. He would prefer sedate, casual, feminine clothes like I've worn this weekend around him. He sees my face and I am rewarded with the Dom glare. "I'm paying for your work clothes and jewelry. Arguing is a punishable offense, Miss Falco."

"Yes, sir. Thank you for your generosity." I sip my wine. My hand shakes a little as I put the glass back down.

"Are you being sassy?" He asks in a dangerous low voice. "A professional wardrobe will make the business community and your clients regard you as a CEO; not the little girl who inherited a business from her grandparents."

"No sir. I'm upset with myself. I haven't considered the importance of a work wardrobe. Half the time I raced home from class and stopped in to handle business situations while wearing jeans, converse and t-shirt or hoody. I appreciate your advice and the personal shopper."

"There will be tougher decisions. Trust me?" Mr. Grey asked, tipping my face to look at him.

"Yes sir. I do trust you." I smile.

We discuss the renovation of the office. The furniture needs replaced. The walls need painting. The carpeting needs replaced. He suggests rekeying the office because it hasn't been done since my grandparents opened the place. He suggests mini-blinds for my office window that overlooks the main office. He suggests replacing the windowed door separating the back hall from the front office. The back hall contains the internal stairs which lead to my apartment above and a kitchen area tucked behind folding closet doors. He suggests enclosing the stairs for privacy. He suggests creating a space for the server in the storage area under the stairs. He suggests updating the kitchen area with energy efficient appliances and a green energy water cooler. He suggests moving the file cabinets of archived financial information to an offsite storage facility and renovating that office space for my OM/PA. She will need closed doors when conducting interviews and working on HR issues. Putting her in an office frees up space for a third workstation for interns to use during tax season. He suggests the office safe be moved to my OM/PA office and be secured inside a faux cabinet. She will need mini-blinds on her internal office window also.  
He suggests resurfacing the front and back parking lots, and repainting the outside of the business. He recommends shatter-proof glass for the windows. He recommends a more safety conscious front door. He suggests putting trees in pots by the front windows. He said the right trees will give a Monet-esque feel to the front of the building and provide a visual block of staff being observed in the business after dark. He suggests installation of window guards on all the windows of the building. Every business on the street has them except mine.

I look at his proposed list. It's intensive, but if we stay on schedule; it can be done. I will need my OM/PA in the office to answer phones while I am out completing other tasks. He passes me a thin binder. "Your OM/PA needs to create an HR binder and a policies and procedures binder. I looked at the ones you have. They haven't been updated since 1990. She can work on them this week while she is answering phones. There may be times when she has to work in your home office. We will transfer the business phones to a cell she can use during the week." Mr. Grey orders me to dress as a CEO when I am representing Falcon Financials at offsite business meetings. We discuss sending a broadcast email to clients telling them the office is closed this week for renovations. He suggests copying the same email to staff. I am to offer them the week off with pay except for my OM/PA. I am to apologize to everyone for not contacting them sooner, but announce the construction company was available now.

"This is where you will become unpopular with your staff. You will institute a new dress code by October 1. Professional attire. No more jeans; no more hoodies, no more t-shirts, no more halter dresses in the summer. No more purple hair. Outline what is and isn't appropriate clothing, jewelry, hair colors. If any of your staff rebel, they are terminated. Send me a rough draft of your email. I'll read it and offer suggestions. I want you to blind cc me on the broadcast email to your staff. By October 1 you will establish a work schedule for your staff. No more flex hours to accommodate their schedule. They are working for you. A computer program for staff to log in and out is essential for payroll."

**IT Schedule:  
**Monday: IT will scan archived files to server and will conduct IT assessment of business.  
by Friday: Installation of new server in server room. Upgrade of computers, software, etc. to match goals of IT assessment.

**Sabine Schedule for Monday:  
**Provide CG with schedule for week  
Provide CG with list of current clients and contact information.  
Provide CG with list of clients who have archive files in our office.  
Provide CG with list of employees and contact information.  
Sign contract at off-site storage facility.  
Hire moving company.  
Go to printing company for new business cards.  
At printing company order new name plaques for me and OM/PA.

**Grey Construction Schedule for Monday:  
**Get building permits  
Get paint  
Get carpeting  
Get new front door

Get new inside hall door

Installation of Mini Blinds  
Install new sink and toilet in office bathroom and in client bathroom.  
Change out antiquated interior lighting

**Taylor Schedule Monday:  
**Security company to upgrade building security.  
install motion detector lights at entrances.  
safety guards installed at windows  
Change the security code which has not been changed since Grandfather died.  
Refer to his list of security codes to be avoided with an addendum of prohibited codes provided before Sunday.

Begin background analysis of FF clients and staff

I am astounded at his suggestions because they are so sensible; but at this moment in my life, I would never have thought of them. The rest of the list and days are equally intensive work. "I know our D/s contract says I am not allowed to touch you…but I seriously could hug and kiss you right now to thank you for this." I am almost moved to tears by his organization.

"I have a better way for you to thank me," he says lasciviously, his fingers stroking my inner thighs above my stockings.

I blush, smile, and look at my hands in my lap. _My inner tramp implodes in my panties at his suggestive smile. _"Your recommendations are acceptable if I am permitted to pay for the business and building upgrades out of my business account."

Mr. Grey removes his hand from my leg. His cold CEO look scared me into blurting out my thoughts.

"Mr. Grey, I must insist the business support itself. I don't want Grey Enterprises Holdings paying for renovations to my business. I can't be submissive about my business, Mr. Grey. I will not jeopardize a business my grandparents started. I have to keep it viable and make it successful. I appreciate your suggestions and recommendations, but I prefer to pay for the business upgrade myself."

"Is this a hard limit for you?" He asked. "Because I have run the numbers and it will take about a quarter of a million to accomplish everything to upgrade your business. I don't want to hurt your feelings, but if you insist on paying for everything, it delays your permit process. If Grey Construction, under the umbrella of Grey Enterprises Holdings makes the changes, you will have the permits immediately, and have inspectors signing off by the end of the month instead of the process dragging out for six months. Grey Construction concentrates on green, sustainable construction." He graciously waited, eating his dinner, allowing me time to think.

"Mr. Grey, I understand what you are saying, but I am not comfortable with you paying for my business upgrades. It feels like you are buying the company and that was not my intention. I can't have intense work done at the business and not put it on my spreadsheet and taxes. If you have a way for me to claim those expenses but not delay the process, then I accept your offer and your guidance. You have done this before, I have not. I need your advice." I sit quietly in my chair waiting for the argumentative CEO to appear.

"Don't worry, Miss Falco, Grey Enterprises Holdings has no intention of acquiring your business. The advice I give you will help you run your company more efficiently...and keep any other M&A firms from your door. GEH will pay for everything up front and submit an invoice to you. You can pay us with a company check. Acceptable?" He provides me with a spreadsheet of projected costs.

"Yes, sir," I smile, but he does not play with my leg again. "Thank you sir."

"Business negotiations with you are brutal…" He brings the conversation back to life issues. We talk about the Brierhouse. I explain I have listed it for sale. He asks why I'm selling. I explain it is one of the excessive material things in my life. I don't want to keep it and rent it out. Renters are a headache I choose to not have. I had the experience of renting the apartment above the business to interns who worked for me and it was a disaster of epic proportions. Last year, after tax season, I terminated their employment and lease. To stall interest in renting, I paid for gutting and renovating the apartment. It just required a good cleaning before I moved back in. Because of the demands for business and school, I need to be at the Lynnwood address. I downsized to move back to the apartment from the house and donated excess household items to the parish thrift store.  
Mr. Grey asks about the playroom at the house. I explain I hired two of the bouncers from Locke and Keyes to take everything out of the playroom. The contents went out of the house under the cover of darkness. I don't know where the items went and I don't care. The old playroom is a feature of the house – either a mother-in-law or an au pair suite. I show him the web listing for the house.  
He offers to review any contract of sale. He asks about my plans for the profits from the house. I explain ten percent will go to the parish. The remainder of the profits from the house will probably go to a money market fund. He asks how I will handle offers that come in over the weekend. I explain my real estate agent knows to email me scans or digital copies of offers, but I will not deal with them until early Monday morning before I go to work. We talk about what I need to do now that Declan and Grandmother's estates are settled. Ten percent of Declan's estate will go to the parish. Ten percent of Bernadette's estate will go to the parish. It will help my tax burden for this year if the renovations to the business are complete and if the Brier house is sold. I'm beginning to feel overwhelmed again, and Mr. Grey senses this. He reaches over and takes my hand in his. His thumb caresses my knuckles. He assures me he will provide the control I need.

When we are through eating and discussing business, Mr. Grey pulls out my chair. "Come," he holds his hand out to me. We pick up the paperwork to make copies in his office and provide me with the plan of action we've hammered out. I'm busy sending a broadcast email to everyone telling them about the business closure for the week. I explain my OM/PA will be working; otherwise everyone else if off with pay. When Mr. Grey gives me my copies; I glance through my paperwork one more time to acquaint myself with tomorrow's agenda. We talk about my class and gym schedule and I agree to email it to him before midnight Monday night.

"Can you stay the night," he asks casually. "It's nine; we've been working for two hours."

"It won't be an inconvenience to your staff to have me stay the night?" I ask softly.

"They have no say in the matter; they work for me. Should I order you to stay?" He moves behind me deliberately, and pulls my ponytail until I stand flush against him and my neck is tilted for his nibbling pleasure. My Dom has resurfaced in full force.

"I am here for your pleasure, sir. Please help me stay on schedule tomorrow by getting me out of here before six in the morning." My cell phone starts ringing. I don't look to see who it is. I turn it off and hand it to Mr. Grey. He throws it on the couch, next to my paperwork.

"I'll make sure you are in bed before midnight and awake by five," he says, sliding his hand up under my dress and grasping my thigh above my stocking. "Must have six hours of sleep...it's in the contract you know." He removes his hand and swats me on the ass. "Playroom, fifteen minutes."

XXXXX

Late Sunday Evening  
Staff Quarters, Escala  
Taylor's POV

"What is going on?" Gail asked me in our bed. She knows we are not monitored in our bedroom.

"I don't know, Gail," I say wearily. "I don't understand the situation either. He met her at an underground club last Saturday."

"He doesn't go to clubs," Gail sounded surprised.

"Elena Lincoln was hounding him all week. She called Monday, Wednesday and Friday. She came to GEH to see him on Tuesday. Thursday they had lunch. He hasn't had a sub in over two months. She's been panting to supply one for him. Supposedly, she had a lot of potential submissives for him to check out. It was supposed to be a private screening – the potentials in one room, him in another, one-way glass kind of thing. He was supposed to thin out the crowd to one or two potential submissives. Then he was supposed to leave and interviews were to take place at his secure office building downtown. He was supposed to be at the club no more than ten minutes." I pause.

"We walk into the club. He spots Elena talking to Miss Falco and he goes over to the bar where they are. He tells me to wait in the SUV for him instead of securing the viewing room. Suddenly he and Miss Falco are behind closed doors, which are guarded by a bouncer at the club. Thirty minutes later, they exit the building via an employee exit. He texts me to bring the SUV around. When I get there, he kisses her on top of her head and she walks away."

"He kissed her in public?" Gail was shocked.

"Employee exit, not very public at all. It was a kiss on the head, not a romantic tongue twister. He gets in the SUV and orders me to follow her. He orders a background check and surveillance like he usually does when he takes on a new sub. Today he ordered me to get her a 24/7 protection detail. They are supposed to follow and report, but not interact." I relate the story of how she evaded us last Saturday night and how Grey asked me for a quick security assessment of the building.

"So she's a sub?" Gail asks.

"I think she is; they talked while eating late yesterday afternoon. Then they went to the office. She went to the sub bedroom. He gave me her car keys and asked me to get her gym bag and put all her things in her room…_including_ a pair of Cartier gold earrings. They went into the playroom before six-thirty and didn't come out until almost midnight.

"What?" Gail sat up in bed.

"Yeah…what? Ryan had night duty. He says Grey and the girl came out of the playroom just before midnight. He left her in her room. He fell into his bed; fast asleep, wearing his playroom jeans until 4:30 this morning. She stayed the night and left before seven-thirty this morning after fixing him breakfast. At eight-thirty he asks me to drive to her business. He asks me to inspect it for security reasons. Elliott Grey is there; he's checking the place out and making recommendations for renovations. Miss Falco is wearing wedding rings and her business card says Sabine Locke on it. We're done and gone from the business by 10:30."

"That's not normal. Picks her up at a club, chases her home, she stays the night before the ink is barely dry on the contract, she meets Elliott; and Grey invites her to a business dinner. I mean, she looks like the others, but there's something different about her." Gail muses.

"The three vintage vehicles in the four-car garage at the business have a Brier address on the registration. They are all in the name of Declan M. and Sabine C. Locke, but her license plate is F.A.L.C.O. I have to be honest, there wasn't time, but I'm dying to get a look under the hood of that Mustang and that GTO."

"Divorced maybe?" Gail asks.

"I don't think so – what guy keeps the house and gives up a vintage GTO? And I don't think she'd wear her wedding rings if it was a divorce." I sighed.

"A widow?" Gail asks, a sad look crossing her face.

"I think so," I say softly. "She doesn't have children; her apartment is set up for one person. There are no male clothes in closets or drawers. I turned on a digital photo frame while we inspected the business and apartment today – it's full of pictures of her with a man – including wedding pictures. I turned it off right away before Grey saw it. I did not see or find anything which suggests she's part of his lifestyle."

"Can you describe him? The man in the pictures?" Gail asked interestedly.

"Black curly hair, vivid green eyes, tall like Grey. He's not lean like Grey but has a body builder physic. Celtic tattoos on both arms." I explain.

"Did she go home after dinner tonight? The table was loaded with papers when they sat down. They were still talking business in the office while I cleared the table and cleaned the kitchen. Then I came in here, while they were still talking." Gail shuffled in bed, resting her head on my chest.

"No," I shake my head sadly. "She went to the sub bedroom and then to the playroom. Grey had me move her gym bag from her car to her room, along with her copy of the business paperwork, her cell phone, sweater and purse."

"Is he buying her business? Is she just messing around with him until the deal closes? He said she would be here on weekends." Gail muses again.

"I don't know Gail. Welch is supposed to provide me with her background check tomorrow before I assign a surveillance team to her. When Grey ordered me to get her gym bag, he told me to buy an Audi for her for delivery on Friday. He asked me to get the keys to her cars and sell them." I sighed. "I don't know if she's a sub or a fling while he's doing business with her. We'll just have to wait until Grey says something." I sigh and pull her close. "Baby, I have to go to sleep. Grey is scheduled to go for a run at six, followed by a workout with Claude."

XXXXX

Christian's POV

I lifted Sabine to her feet and guided her to the grid in the middle of the room. I braid her hair. I pulled down a single chain with two leather cuffs attached. "Feet flat on the floor," I direct her. I stepped behind her and pulled her hands above her head and fastened the cuffs around her wrists. "Twenty lashes with a suede fogger. Count them for me in Italian."

At nineteen (diciannove), I aim the flogger at her outer labia. The word twenty (venti) was accompanied by a low moan. I move her chain over to the middle of the bed and shorten it so that her ass is sitting on her ankles and she has room to move. I slide under her and rearrange arms and legs. "I'm going to bend my knees and spread my legs a little. Straddle me with one leg to the side of my hip and the other leg between mine. I position her to sit crossways on my cock, and help her to move up and down. "Ride me; make it feel good for both of us." Sabine begins to move up and down, grinding against my pelvic bone as she controlled the pace, depth and amount of pressure and friction she received. She expertly used her suspension restraint as leverage to help her move. Her breasts bounced against my right leg with every thrust, swelling with the motion against my leg. Her erect nipples take on that beautiful dusky deep rose hue, her breasts flushed with excitement. Someday, I'm going to fuck those breasts…but for now I grab her hip closest to me and thrust upward, meeting her downward motion. I close my eyes and concentrate as my cock slips in and out of her petite softness. There is no time to command her to come…I slam upward into her and explode, explode, explode.

I sit up and release her restraints, laying her down on the bed next to me. I massage her shoulders and down her spine. Her breathing evens out and I feel the tension leave her body.

XXXXX

"Let's try that beginning position again," I say when we've had a short rest. I guide Sabine to the grid in the middle of the room. I pulled the single chain with two leather cuffs attached back from the bed. "Feet flat on the floor," I direct her. I stepped behind her and pulled her hands above her head and fastened the cuffs around her wrists. I reached for the spreader bar and locked it into position after fastening the ankle cuffs. I blindfold her. She cannot squeeze her thighs together to get relief. She will have to absorb any the building desire in her thighs and legs.

I walk behind her, reaching around and rolling her nipples between my fingers and giving them a soft pinch, followed rapidly by a firm tug. The breast action is followed by a sharp slap on her ass. She tries not to moan, and tries not to arch into my hands, but the repetitive motions make her cry out with pleasure. After twenty spanks, I let her suspension chain out until there is enough slack to bend her forward. I pull her hips back and slam into her. She gasps when I enter her. I keep a firm hold on her hips and remind her not to come. Her body calms and I'm wondering what she's thinking. Is she conjugating Italian verbs in her head? I'm pounding in and out of her, the pleasure overwhelming. Her thighs begin their tremor again. I love that spreader bar. Her torso twists, endeavoring to release some of the mounting pressure in her core. I shout at her to come and her body tries to ram itself back on me as she comes. A wild moan ripples through her, matching her climax. My last thrust lifts her off the floor. She shakes uncontrollably as I explode deep inside her. I set her back down on her feet, and drop to my knees to release the spreader bar. I rise and pull her up, releasing her wrist cuffs. We collapse on the floor, her body tucked inside mine. "Well done you," I whisper in her ear as I remove her blindfold. "Calm," I command her as my arms tighten around her.

XXXXX

Sabine's POV

Orgasm denial…again. I close my eyes and review my "to do" list Mr. Grey gave me for the business this week. _I channel Jessie._ _I will not come…clean the walk-in closet before the personal shopper arrives on Friday. I will not come… buy extra hangers. I will not come…Declutter shoes. I will not come…Declutter purses. I will not come…Sort underwear and clean drawers. I will not come…Sort sleepwear and clean drawers. I will not come…Do laundry and repack gym bag for weekend with Mr. Grey…Maybe I should get a signature tote from one of the consignment stores for carrying clothes for weekends. It would be classier than a gym bag. I will not come… Go online and buy a dozen new dresses to wear to Mr. Grey's penthouse on weekends. I will not come…Get to Esclava Salon by Wednesday at the latest for a complete Brazilian wax so my girl parts have time to recover before Friday evening. I will not come… Take Advil before the waxing. I will not come… Don't drink Tuesday or Wednesday before the waxing. I will not come… Make appointments for updating my manicure and pedicure in two weeks. I will not come… Make an appointment for a fresh Brazilian wax in three weeks. I will not come… Finish unpacking the home office before the IT guy gets there on Friday. I will not come…Pull out all the software so the IT guy can see what I have.  
_ He shouts at me to come on command, and my body is so ready to release. A wild moan releases from me and it pulls him over the edge.

XXXXX

Christian's POV

I'm spent. She's spent. Surely it's close to midnight. I massage her shoulders and apply arnica lotion to her warm pink ass. I barely get her into a robe and to her room before she's asleep. I go to collapse on my bed. I remember I'm supposed to run in the morning and have a workout with Claude. I reach over to set the alarm because I don't know if I will wake early. Damn, I think I'm addicted to her stamina in the playroom.

XXXXX

Monday morning –5:20 a.m.  
Esclava  
Sabine's POV

"Good morning," Mr. Grey enters my room on his first knock. "You're awake…" He brings me orange juice and Advil

"Awake, yes sir. Alert is on the horizon. Thank you for the juice and Advil." I drink my juice and take my Advil. My hair is brushed and braided. My teeth are brushed. My face is washed. I am dressed in running shorts and t-shirt. I pull a sweatshirt over my head, and stop to make the bed.

"Are you staying for breakfast?" He asked.

"I usually don't eat before I run, Mr. Grey. I have enough time to get to the gym and get in a run before my day gets busy." I slide my papers from him into an empty tote I always carry with me. I sling my purse over my shoulder, pick up my tote, pick up my gym bag, and pick up my keys.

"I've made arrangements for you to stay at the Fairmont Olympia until all the work is completed on your business and on your apartment. The suite is reserved under the name of Taylor. You will check in before noon. I would prefer you did not use the gym, spa, or pool at the Fairmont. I don't share and I don't care for men to eye fuck what is mine. Elliott's crew starts early and works until dark. Your OM/PA will remain onsite during business hours and provide a buffer between you and the construction crew hired and trained by my man-whore brother. After you leave the gym, go home; gather a week of clothes and toiletries, and any essential work items. Taylor and I will walk you to your car, and then we're off for a run." Mr. Grey takes my gym bag and leads the way to the elevator where Taylor waits for us.

When the elevator door opens; Mr. Grey motions for me to enter first. I pick a back corner. He takes the other corner. Taylor positions himself in front of the doors. None of us talk. I keep my head up, but my eyes down. When we get to the parking garage, Taylor stands by the elevator as Mr. Grey walks me to my car and hands off the gym bag.

"My IT people are at your business today. I'll Skype you at eight tonight and we'll talk about their recommendations. Keep your attention on your run. Travel safe. Have a good day, and email me as soon as you cross a task off your list." He gives me a chaste kiss on the cheek and turns to run with Taylor.

I get in my Mustang. Lock car doors, fasten seatbelt, check mirrors, insert key in ignition, check for people behind me, pull out, approach gate, enter code, wait for gate to open, drive slowly through garage to gated entrance, enter code again, and pull out onto street. Mr. Grey and Taylor are nowhere to be seen. Damn…I thought I'd get to see that fine ass in motion. Well, if he checks the CCTV in the garage, I should pass with high colors.

XXXXX

Monday evening - Skype

Mr. Grey emails me a copy of the assessment from his IT team. They scanned the archived files. I tell him the movers will be in at nine in the morning to take the full file cabinets to the offsite data storage facility I contracted with today. The moving company will leave an empty truck for us to fill with office furniture we are keeping. They will pick up the empty truck on Saturday morning. I purchased new office furniture according to his specifications. It will be delivered Thursday afternoon.

The business needs an upgrade of security protocols and computer programs at the business and my apartment. We need a new server to house our IT needs. The IT people have provided their ideas for the server room under the back stairs to Grey Construction. It will be completed by Thursday so IT can conduct installation on Friday. IT wants to drop our scanned archive files to the new server and train me how to access the information. IT recommends a new laptop for my use for classes or business with a docking station at the office and in my home office. Mr. Grey insists on providing a Blackberry so we can be in constant contact with one another if necessary. He insists his IT department will set up the Blackberry and laptop to sync with my office equipment. He suggests a new web service in Seattle for development of a web page for the business. I am to get digital passport shots in my new CEO clothes. I need to take the digital shots to the web company suggested by his IT staff. They will begin work on a new site for us to go live on the first of October.

He and I go over the schedule and add new action items to the to-do list. Before we sign off, he requests we meet in my suite Wednesday. After we go over some business items; we'll have lunch. He expects me there, at noon; sans panties...and wearing stockings.

XXXXX

Wednesday – Lunch  
Fairmont Olympia, Sabine's Suite  
Sabine's POV

I set out lunch provided by Mr. Grey while he covers the status of the renovation. He eliminates items from the action list. We discuss how the focus of the business will change once I have my forensic accounting MBA. We discuss the background checks completed on clients and on my interns. He gives me a list of the clients to cut from the roster. "Let's work up an appetite for that lunch," he suggests as he steps behind me. He braids my hair and pulls me back against him. "If I wear you out," he chuckles, "you can always sleep through your massage this afternoon."

XXXXX

Wednesday evening

From Sabine Falco  
To Christian Grey  
RE Esclava was exquisite.  
Manicure, pedicure, wax, body buff and massage...according to your instructions. Sir, I did sleep during the massage and am embarrassed to tell you I had a very vivid, very wet dream about you and the strap from an ocean blue Dooney and Bourke leather cross-body bag. The receptionist has obviously not been trained in the ramifications of an NDA. I kept my iPod active to drown out questions from overly interested staff.  
Sabine Falco  
CEO  
Falcon Financials 

XXXXX

The Following Friday  
Sabine's Apartment  
Sabine's POV

The personal shopper arrives with my work wardrobe. I turn her loose in my walk-in closet off the master bedroom. She has skirts, shirts, dresses, sweaters, slacks, jackets, shoes, belts, purses, underwear and stockings, pantyhose and tights. They are all in shades of sea and sky with white, black, and gray accent pieces. She goes the distance by bringing me a binder which shows how I can combine pieces to create forty-five to sixty days of work ensembles. She coordinates my closet with one wall of work wear; one wall of school and casual wear; and one wall of casual, dressy and party wear. She also brought boxes to weed out the items Mr. Grey told her to throw away. I'm glad I bought so many hangers.

The jeweler arrives with a rolling jewelry box full of classic gold jewelry. I show her the locked jewelry armoire in the walk-in closet and she gets to work filling it. She lets me keep a dozen vintage pieces from my grandmother and Declan. She lets me keep the topaz earrings, but suggests they are for special occasions and not every day work wear. She lets me keep a set of sapphire studs. She recommends replacing my Celtic-inspired wedding rings for a plain gold band. I keep the wide gold wedding band; and requests she return the rest of the rings from her jewelry trays to the store.  
I have fourteen pairs of gold earrings: small hoops, studs, balls, drops and dangles. I have four bracelets: cuff, thin bangle set, bangle and a solitary charm bracelet. I have four sets of plain chains, four pendants, one vintage locket and a fine thin chain with half a dozen floating gold beads.  
I keep two watches, plain and dressy. I send the very dressy diamond-embellished watch back to the store. I won't wear it, so there is no reason for Mr. Grey to spend his money. I have half a dozen pins. I have a pearl jewelry set. She looks at the clothes in the closet and recommends returning on Monday with three sets of white gold jewelry to coordinate with the gray clothes. She will give me the paperwork to add the jewelry to my insurance rider.

XXXXX

Friday Afternoon  
Falcon Financials  
Sabine's POV

"Your network has been reformatted. The new server is behind closed and locked doors. Your new firewall is installed. All of the workstations have been reformatted with the updated financial software and the latest virus protection. Monday we scanned your archived paper files to the server. Tuesday we moved them to a secure offsite facility." Barney hands me the card with access codes for the offsite facility. He also hands me a new laptop and Blackberry. "I've installed a docking station in your home office, your work office and Mr. Grey's penthouse so you can work anywhere. I've synced the laptop with the Blackberry. Early Saturday morning your server will send a signal to auto sync. Your home theatre system is the newest IT available. Your iPod is upgraded and will work on the sound system here and in the apartment. I will scan the bills and send to the Financial Department at GEH. They will invoice you when all work is completed on the business. You need them for your financial files. I've stored your software in the server room. It's more accessible that way."

"Thank you Barney." I shake his hand.

As quick as he leaves, I have a minute to marvel at the new laptop. I open my Blackberry and fire off an email to Mr. Grey.

From Sabine Falco  
To Christian Grey  
RE IT miracles…  
Barney just left after four hours of intense IT work. I love my new laptop, and I love my new Blackberry and I love the new server, network and the upgrades to the business computers. Barney is returning tomorrow to check the sync of the new equipment. It will make my business more successful. Thank you sir!  
The only item left on the "to do" list for today is delivery of the trees. They are supposed to be here in the next two hours.  
Sabine Falco  
CEO  
Falcon Financials

**10 minutes later  
**From Christian Grey  
To Sabine Falco  
RE You can thank me by…  
Going in the bathroom and taking off your panties…and sending me a picture.  
Mrs. Jones tells me your additional wardrobe has been delivered to Escala. It is hanging in your closet. The cheval mirror has arrived and been installed. Barney installed a network drop and a docking station on your desk in your room.  
See you at 7 p.m.  
Christian Grey  
CEO, GEH 

I'm headed for the bathroom to take off my panties and send Mr. Grey a picture, but Taylor has arrived with my new car. It's a lovely, sporty little Audi A3. He gives me the keys to her, and asks for the keys to my three vehicles. "Keys, maintenance logs and signed titles," I hand three manila envelopes to him. "This manila envelope contains an insurance rider allowing you to drive the cars for a maximum of ten days. My insurance company will remove the cars from my policy at the end of the month. There are three in-transit stickers for the cars. Please return the plates to DMV when you sell the cars. And, last but not least…please try to sell the cars out of state. I don't plan to go to any show and shines; but I'd rather not walk out of a store and see someone else getting into my Mustang." I give him a fourth envelope.

"Thank you, Miss Falco," he says. "This will expedite things. Do you need to take anything from the vehicles?"

"No I cleaned them and removed personal items," My eyes tear up and I have to look away. "They are ready to go."

"Very well, Miss Falco." Taylor starts to leave but he is interrupted by the entrance of a messenger from a delivery service.

"You requested a delivery service," The man checked his clipboard.

"Yes," I reached under my desk for a box and carried it to him. "Please deliver to the address on the box." I hand him my personal credit card and he leaves me with a receipt before he goes. Taylor holds the door open for the delivery man who exits and for my intern who breezes in.

"Thanks man," he says to Taylor. "New client?" he asks me. Taylor doesn't like his tone of voice and closes the door without departing. He stands near the door observing us.

"Conrad, I thought you knew we are closed until Monday. I'm getting some IT work done today, and then I'm out of contact until we re-open Monday morning."

"Cool," Conrad says. "Wow! New furniture, new computers, new software! Do you mind if I look at the new software? Who gets the second office?" He heads toward the office; planning to take it over when he spots Melora Daniels name on the door plaque. "Oh." He heads for the first workstation. "Hey, there's a new car parked in my parking spot out front. Those fuckers at the hair salon had better not park…hey, your Blackberry is beeping. I didn't know you had a Blackberry. Can I look at it to see if I want to get one?"

"CONRAD," My voice is stern. "The new car is mine. I'm making some changes. Hence the upgrades to IT, the Blackberry, the renovation in the office and the apartment upstairs, the new security system, etc. I don't appreciate your rude comments about the boys next door. Now, will you please go so I can finish and leave?"

"Hey, since you bought a new car, can I buy the GTO from you?" He looks at my face.

"I'm sorry Conrad, but no; I have out-of-state buyers for them. Please go." The tears in my eyes are threatening to fall. The Blackberry beeps constantly now. I'm sure it's a message from Mr. Grey about returning Taylor to him.

"Okay," Conrad says quietly. "See you Monday." He departs but not without giving Taylor a quizzical look.

Taylor locks the door; walks over and offers me his handkerchief. I burst into tears. "Sorry," I apologize.

"Take a deep breath and tell me all about it," he sits in an empty client chair in my office.

"Delivery to Aedan Keyes. While I sorted things from my move, I found a spare set of keys to the club, a spare checkbook with checks, and two staff t-shirts still in original packaging. I can't deliver the box to the club. I cannot deliver the box to Aedan. The partnership lawyer needs documentation I returned the keys and checkbook. Mailing is not an option because of the keys and checkbook. A delivery service to the club is not an option because of the nature of Locke and Keyes business. I had the box delivered to Aedan's home. I know he's not due at the club for four hours. I didn't want Aedan to come here to pick up the box. I also don't want him asking about purchasing the GTO."

"What was the issue with Conrad?" Taylor queried gently.

"Pick a topic…Conrad is bothered." I shrug.

"Is Conrad hot and bothered?" Taylor asked gently.

"He doesn't take no for an answer; he's always pushing for reasons behind my decisions. He thinks he's God's gift to my life and my business. I would not let him borrow the GTO when he had car troubles. I'm not selling it to him either. Plus there's a plethora of client issues, work issues, etc. Since I'm making changes in the business, now is the time to include his termination. It's scheduled for first thing Monday morning." I paused, "Sorry, I shouldn't have unloaded on you."

"I'll do my best to sell the vehicles out of town," Taylor says. "I have some friends at Pendleton who are interested in vintage muscle cars. Hey, what is under the hood of that Mustang anyway?"

"If I get this wrong, forgive me. I really tried to pay attention when Declan was explaining about the cars. He upgraded it to a 351 when the engine blew eighteen months ago." I take a deep breath. "The GTO has a Mopar 440 race engine with a dual 4 carb. He was friends with the owners of Unlimited NW Race Team here in Seattle. They would let him bring the GTO to the race track and blow the cobwebs out of it before a show and shine. If you call them, tell them you are buying the GTO from Sabine Locke. They might let you have a go on the track. The pickup engine was rebuilt last summer. It wasn't upgraded. Declan tried to keep it as vintage as possible. It's all in the paperwork I gave you – so if I messed up on the descriptions, the paperwork will explain everything."

The Blackberry beeps seem to be getting louder. "I have to get this," I say to Taylor. He leaves and I lock the front office door behind him, putting out the closed sign, and closing all the blinds. I pick up the laptop and Blackberry taking the internal stairway up to the apartment. I lock the door there behind me as well.

**10 minutes after our last e-mail  
**From Christian Grey  
To Sabine Falco  
RE I'm not a patient man…  
Where are your panties?  
Christian Grey  
CEO, GEH

**10 minutes after that email  
**From Christian Grey  
To Sabine Falco  
RE What part of…  
When I tell you to do something, you are to do it immediately, without question, hesitation or reservation?  
Christian Grey  
CEO, GEH

**5 minutes after that email  
**From Christian Grey  
To Sabine Falco  
RE What is going on?  
Do I need to call Taylor and ask him to check on you?  
Christian Grey  
CEO, GEH

**1 minute after reading emails  
**From Sabine Falco  
To Christian Grey  
RE Mission interuptus  
Attachment: Sabine sans panties  
Sir, I am sorry to not respond in a timelier manner. I was interrupted by a delivery man and an intern. Taylor came for the keys to the cars. He dropped off my new car, and I'm overwhelmed by your generosity and your thoughtfulness. I am sans panties as proven by the attachment. I would have taken the picture in the Audi, but Taylor is inspecting and moving cars. I didn't believe it to be appropriate. Falcon Financials is officially closed for the weekend. I will see you at 7 p.m.  
Sabine Falco  
CEO  
Falcon Financials

**1 minute after that email  
**From Christian Grey  
To Sabine Falco  
RE Mission interuptus  
Delivery man? Intern? Taylor? You WERE still wearing your panties when they were there?  
Christian Grey  
CEO, GEH

**1 minute after that email  
**From Sabine Falco  
To Christian Grey  
RE Mission interuptus  
Sir, I was completely dressed when they arrived. I was completely dressed when they left. I could go through the entire conversation with you, but Taylor was here and he can probably provide a more concise report. I'm having a difficult time remembering my list of things to do right now. My derriere is being caressed by my silk slip since I am sans panties.  
Sabine Falco  
CEO  
Falcon Financials

**1 minute after that email  
**From Christian Grey  
To Sabine Falco  
RE Your ass…  
Is about to be caressed by a swift strike using that leather purse strap. Naughty girl, I cannot be swayed from my mission to dominate the business world by thoughts of dominating you. Be at Escala by 7, because I will give you one spank for every minute you are late. Do not speed in your new red car. I will know and your derriere will be as red as the car. I do not tolerate tardiness.  
Christian Grey  
CEO, GEH

**1 minute after that email  
**From Sabine Falco  
To Christian Grey  
RE Sir…  
I heed and obey.  
Sabine Falco  
CEO  
Falcon Financials

**1 minute after that email  
**From Christian Grey  
To Sabine Falco  
RE Watch your sassy mouth…  
…or I'll fuck it before you have a chance to serve dinner. Email your schedule for next week before you arrive at Escala. I want to discuss business before we adjourn to the playroom.  
Christian Grey  
CEO, GEH

**1 minute after that email  
**From Sabine Falco  
To Christian Grey  
RE Might I suggest you save your appetites for dinner?  
I need 45 minutes to cook and serve Tuscany Stuffed Chicken Breasts with Lemon Alfredo Penne Pasta, Braised Italian Green Beans, a tossed green salad with Red Wine Vinaigrette and Rustic Italian Bread. I recommend Pinot Noir to drink. If you eat dessert, I will prepare an excellent Lemon-Blueberry Gelato. Would you like me to come at 6:15 to have dinner ready by 7?  
Sabine Falco  
CEO  
Falcon Financials 

**5 minutes after that email  
**From Christian Grey  
To Sabine Falco  
RE Dinner at 7 is fine  
I will endeavor to arrive before seven. If necessary, I will finish some business calls while you are cooking. If you need cooking supplies for next weekend, please leave Mrs. Jones a shopping list before you depart on Sunday evening. She goes shopping on Monday mornings.

Christian Grey  
CEO, GEH 

XXXXX

Before 7 p.m.  
Penthouse, Escala  
Sabine's POV

"Good evening," Mr. Grey came into the kitchen. "Wine?" He asked.

"Please sir," I'm testing the cooked consistency of the pasta. He comes up behind me and strokes my ass. I try not to squirm, but I love the feel of silk on my bare skin. His hand slides down my leg, and pushes the bottom of my dress up. He groans a little when his hand gets to the top of my stocking, but he continues until his hand strokes my bare ass. "No panties – I approve. How was the drive over here?"

"Squirmable, sir. Between the silk slip and the new car smell of my new Audi…it was utterly squirmable." I sigh and try to concentrate on cooking.

"Squirmable…is that really a word? How would you say that in Italian?" He nips the top of my shoulder through my dress.

"Contorcersi…able," I laugh.

"Did you say contortionist?" He pinches me, laughing when I squirm. "Everything smells good. How much longer until dinner?"

"Fifteen minutes?" I try to concentrate on cooking.

He starts stroking my ass again. "If I stand here and rub your ass, will it ruin your concentration?"

"Yes sir," I whisk the lemon Alfredo sauce.

"If I spank your ass, will it ruin your concentration?" He cups my ass.

"Yes sir," My hands tremble as I reach for the meat fork to turn the chicken.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asks.

"I'm here for your pleasure, sir…but I don't believe a burnt dinner will be very pleasing." I pause, waiting to see what he will do.

He laughs and moves his hand, but swats me on the ass as he moves away. "I've got to make a call. I'll be out in ten minutes."

"Thank you sir," I call out to his retreating back. The smell and heat emanating from that man make it damn hard to keep from creating burnt offerings to horny gods.

**XXXXX**

"It smells wonderful," Mr. Grey eyed the meal I plated for him. "Uhm, Sabine…there's a lot of food left over. I don't like wasted food."

"Sorry, I'm not used to cooking for two. I cooked for eight: you, me, Taylor, Taylor's relief person, the guy following me, and the guy who will replace him. If Mrs. Jones hasn't left yet, there is food for her. While eight portions may seem excessive, five of you are over six feet tall and physically fit. I'm sure they don't eat as much as teenage boys, but I am a good cook. I don't think there will be leftovers." I sipped my wine.

"How do you know about the guy following you? Or the guy replacing him?" Mr. Grey's voice was neutral.

"The boys told me," I replied.

"Sawyer and Gibson told you?" Mr. Grey asked, clearly irritated.

"Who are Sawyer and Gibson?" I asked.

"The guys following you," Mr. Grey explained.

"Oh, which one of them looks like Liam Helmsworth and which one looks like Charlie Hunnam?" I asked.

"I have no clue who those people are. Who are the boys?" Mr. Grey agitatedly sipped his wine.

"Helmsworth and Hunnam are actors. The boys are Jaime Coulter and his partner, Josh Cameron. They own the beauty parlor, Coulter-Cameron, next door to my office. I had my girly stuff done at their salon until you requested I go to Esclava Salon. Thursday morning, I told the boys I needed to cancel my future appointments with them. Jaime asked me who was following me. I told him I didn't know I was being followed. Josh said he was crushing on the day guy who looks like Hunnam and Jaime was crushing on the night guy who looks like Helmsworth." I explained.

"So what did you tell _the boys_ about your security and about your appointments?" Mr. Grey scowls at his food.

_Hum, Apollo is jealous of the boys next door. Snarky Sabine must contain her mischievous nature_. "I claimed my new security company inquired about my bookkeeping service. I suggested the security company was watching to see if I was a security risk. They accepted that. Josh asked why I was cancelling my appointments with them. I explained I had appointments with some new salons to do their books. I check out their services, clientele, etc. before I took them on as clients. The boys believed me." I explained. I ate quietly and sedately. _Mr. Grey seemed to be past his snit…so it was time to stir the pot_. "Sir, are you having me followed?" I asked slowly.

"Yes." Mr. Grey ate some of his pasta. "Why aren't you used to cooking for two?"

_Okay Mr. Grey, I can play the game…he's deflecting my new knowledge, hoping to buy time._ _My inner Catholic school girl pulls up her knee-high socks. She's ready to go to battle._ "Grandmother taught me to batch cook – enough servings for six to twelve people. She had a method to her madness. A pan of lasagna would feed us lunch and dinner; the rest became individual servings in the freezer. On very busy nights, dinner would already be prepared, and all we had to do was toss a salad and make some garlic bread. I still do that, cook once a week, but have enough individual servings in the freezer to supply me with lunch and dinner for over a month."

"Good pasta." He complimented my cooking.

"Thank you sir, it's a family favorite." I said, taking a small bite of my chicken. It turned out well and I was pleased. I hoped the security staff enjoys it.

"My favorite pasta is macaroni and cheese," he didn't look at me.

"Please tell me you aren't talking macaroni and cheese from a box?" I grimaced.

"No, Mrs. Jones makes it from scratch with wine and grated fresh cheeses. It's very good. She cooks extra food during the week to feed the security staff over the weekend. You are not required to feed them," his Dom voice reasserted itself.

_Is he worried Sawyer or Gibson will fall in love with my cooking, sweep me off my feet and take me away from his playroom? My inner tramp dances in the kitchen in just her lingerie while cooking marinara sauce._ "Sir, nothing personal and no disrespect to Mrs. Jones – but I think I could out cook your Mrs. Jones when it comes to Italian recipes, taught to me by my Italian Nonna, taught to her by her Italian Nonna. My fresh tomato, basil and garlic fusion is quite good over fresh pasta, or on Focaccia bread, used in meatballs, or as topping for homemade pizza. My Veal Piccata has won awards at _Festa Italiana_ every year since I was sixteen."

"Do you plan to enter the contest this year?" He asks, taking a moment to wipe his mouth.

"I'm not attending any of the festivities this year. I can't make time in my schedule." I finished my dinner and took my plate to the kitchen. I was going to give him a glimpse of my stockings as I bend over to put my dishes in the dishwasher. However, I'm feeling a little vexed about being followed and having no explanation. I do a deep knee bend and put the dishes in the dishwasher. I straighten and smile to myself when I see his expression reflected in the stainless steel refrigerator door. I store the extra food in the refrigerator and clean the kitchen while we talk business. Eventually he orders me to meet him in the playroom in fifteen minutes. While I'm walking up the stairs to my room, I hear him tell Taylor there is excellent Italian food in the refrigerator for the staff.

_You may dominate in the playroom, Sir – but the kitchen is my playroom._ I think to myself as I put on sapphire blue bikini panties. I want Mr. Grey to be pleased by the work done by Esclava Salon this week. 

XXXXX

"Rise." Sir speaks. "Kneel by the spanking bench."

I move into position. _Submissive Sabine snipes at Sassy Sabine about a punishment scene because she couldn't control her mouth_.

"Do you know why you are being punished?" Sir asks.

"I cooked for your security staff without permission. You take good care of me sir; it was disrespectful of me to think you would not have the same consideration for your staff."

"Correct, three strikes." Sir says. "And…" he caresses the top of my head.

_ Think, Sabine, do not allow his touch to make your mind go blank. I do not move to enjoy the caress._ "Sir takes my safety and wellbeing seriously. I have been oblivious to my surroundings this week and did not know I was being followed until it was pointed out to me."

"Correct, three strikes." Sir says. "And…" he caresses the top of my head.

"I'm sorry sir; I don't know." I'm at a loss.

"Smugly explaining how my security staff resembles actors. Three strikes. And…" he caresses the top of my head.

"I'm sorry sir; I don't know." _Crap..twelve strikes already. I screwed up very early in our contract. Damn it, I meant to keep him pleased with me. I mentally whip myself._

"Denigrating Mrs. Jones' abilities while bragging about your own. Mrs. Jones is _irreplaceable_. Three strikes." Sir says. "Rise." He slowly strips off my panties…prolonging my punishment. "Kneel at the end of the spanking bench. Place your torso on the bench. Arms stretched above your head, hands in the prayer position." He ties my arms down in front of me to the crossbar between the bench legs. He restrains my knees together at the opposite crossbar. "Can you move?"

"No sir," my voice is small. _I mentally pull inside myself. This position does not allow me to relax. It keeps me tense, which will increase the pain. This is a punishment spanking, which will be followed by a punishment fuck._

"I am your Dom. I am responsible for your actions. Your actions reflect on me. I will not allow you to act selfishly. I will not allow you to be rude. I will not allow you to be ignorant of your safety or your surroundings. Count," he commands. "Twelve strikes with a belt."

A belt cracked across my ass. "One," I said loudly and firmly. _I do not want my Dom to inflict more strikes because I did not count properly. A punishment spank does not include my Dom caressing my ass to diffuse the pain and relax my muscles. I will have to bear this._ The belt cracked across my ass again. "Two," I said loudly and firmly.

XXXXX

Thursday, one month after Christian and Sabine sign their contract

"I would give up controlling interest in my salons right now for a good cat to beat some sense into you." Elena snapped, shaking her head at Christian. "How did you allow her to put humiliation scenes on her list of hard limits? Submissives don't pick the scene; Dominants do! A good humiliation scene is exactly what she needs to teach her the proper role of a submissive. You need an experienced submissive. You went almost three months without an experienced submissive, and then you select the first brunette you lay eyes on! If you had only listened to me and not contracted with her, she would be someone else's headache right now!"

"Granted, she was a little green when we first got together, but she's very willing and eager. Not to mention her stamina. She runs at the gym every day and then takes intense classes there on Tuesday and Thursday." Christian savored his pan-seared scallops and mushroom risotto.

"So she can fuck a few times a night, what submissive can't?" Elena was quickly losing her patience with Christian.

"Elena, I've never played as long and as hard as I have with Sabine. Our first night together was an almost five-hour marathon."

"Stop thinking with your cock and engage the CEO brain. Good god…if the next words out of your mouth are that you are falling in love with a submissive, I will strangle you with that silk tie you are wearing. What…what's that smile for?"

"I used it to tie Sabine's hands when we met for lunch three weeks ago." Christian smoothes the tie as Elena almost vomits in her mouth.

A quick drink of wine removed the bitter taste from Elena's mouth. "You've had no time to go to lunch with me for a month. Why are you doing having lunch with a submissive in the middle of the week? Hauling her to your playroom midweek when you are out of town over the weekend is understandable. Lunch? You surely can control your urges better than nooners in her bedroom like a love-struck teenager!"

"It was at a secure location. We had business to discuss." Christian ignored the venom in Elena's voice.

"Business?" Elena paled. "Are you going into business with her? What are you thinking? What happens when your contract ends?"

"I'm not going into business with her. I gave her advice on restructuring her business. We had to meet in the middle of the week because that is when work was being done. The first phase of the work is done; I just have mentoring to do as she restructures the business. You're not eating; are you feeling well?" He asked solicitously.

"I feel fine," she snapped and drained her wine glass. _Fuck, this is worse than I thought. I have to get that bitch out of his life. _


	6. Chapter 6

Avenge or Revenge?

I do not own the characters of FSOG. They belong to E.L. James.

**To all my reviewers (except Guest below): Thank you! You are all wonderful and I've appreciated the comments and constructive criticism.**

**From: Guest  
**-  
I'm so tired of reading past subs with Christian. It p*** me off that he email them when it's his and Ana's thing. It disgusts me to read about Christian and other women than Ana.

**To: Guest:**  
If it p*** you off...don't read the story. The description explains the story is about a submissive (i.e. not Ana) and killing off the Bitch Troll. I'm not going to stop writing because you are disgusted. There are at least two more chapters of Sabine and Christian doing something other than kissing up in the playroom. Other than my desire to kill off the Bitch Troll before the beginning of Book 2 of FSOG – I don't believe I've broken the cannon of FSOG. Just to provide clarity - a lot of real life Doms use email, Skype, and instant messaging to control their subs. I don't remember reading anywhere about how Ana is the only woman Christian ever emailed. However; if I am wrong - lash me ten times with a brown leather plaited riding crop and command me to read the FSOG Trilogy for a fourth time. This is fan fiction, based on...fiction. Get over it. - Warning…if you are still reading…there's juicy Christian/Sabine lemons ahead! I did scale back on explicit lemons and tried to leave the readers with a tease instead.

XXXXX

November 10, 2006  
Sabine's 24th birthday  
USMC Birthday

"Happy Birthday, Marine," I greet Taylor as I step off the elevator.

"Happy Birthday, Miss Falco," He greets me with a semi-smile. "Mr. Grey is in the office finishing up some phone calls. Dinner is ready. He requested you put your personal items in your room and bring your business items to the table."

"Thank you, Taylor," I say. I go to my room and unpack my tote for the weekend. I take my briefcase with my files, laptop and Blackberry down to the dining area.

We talk business for almost an hour while we eat. He asks about how mid-terms went, and I'm pleased to share my grades with him. We talk about the project I'm working on for my finals. Mrs. Jones made a wonderful beef stew and French bread. For dessert, there is chocolate cake. "Happy Birthday," Mr. Grey says to me, and pulls a present from his pocket.

Inside a Cartier box is a lovely topaz pinky ring. It has a lovely scroll band and is very feminine. "Thank you for remembering my birthday, sir. It's lovely."

"You may wear it in the playroom tonight if you like," he says a little gruffly. "Meet me there in fifteen minutes."

**XXXXX**

The scenes have gone well, Sir is pleased. Orgasm denial seems to have been the topic for the evening. I've created so many lists in my head; I might be able to remember some of them to add to my Blackberry when I get back to my room. I've learned to call my voicemail at the apartment and download thoughts running through my head onto the voicemail.

"What did you think of cooling things down?" He asks.

"The fur and the ice were an interesting double sensation, sir." I admit.

"Wait here for a minute," he says, sliding off the bed and dressing himself. I do everything possible to not to watch him, but also not fall asleep on the bed. I am exhausted.

Mr. Grey returns and dresses me in a robe. He carries me to my ensuite. The tub is filling with _Romance_ scented bubble bath. The room is hot and steamy. He takes my robe and helps me into the tub. I let out a moan of appreciation for the hot water and the bubbles, which causes Sir to chuckle. "Extreme temperatures?" He murmurs and slides into the tub behind me. Round four is about to begin.

XXXXX  
5:00 a.m. - Friday, December 1, 2006  
Sabine's Apartment  
Sabine's POV 

Last night I had a nightmare about Declan. I was chasing him by a stony wall in Ireland. Before I reached him; he was gone to sea on a three-mast ship headed toward a squall in the distance. Grandmother would have urged me to interpret my dream, but I don't want to take the time. I know it is residual feelings left from Thanksgiving. This year I donated my time to Catholic Community Services of Western Washington; helping to feed the poor at one of their soup kitchens. It gave me an idea about what I could do with the money from Declan's estate.

I didn't ask Mr. Grey about his Thanksgiving plans and he didn't tell me. I spent from early morning on Black Friday to early Sunday evening with him. I worried Elliott or one of the other Greys would make an appearance over the weekend, but he explained he sent them all off to Aspen on the company jet, along with Mrs. Jones, Taylor and Sawyer. He had a skeleton crew for a staff. The playroom scenes over those three days made me thankful I work out daily. We wandered around barely dressed over the weekend, and had some of our best sex in his office. He worked, I worked…we played. He worked, I worked…we played. It was nothing like Thanksgiving a year ago with Declan…and for this I was truly grateful. 

When I returned home after the weekend, I examined my finances. Grey Enterprises Holding sent me the invoice for the business and apartment renovations along with all necessary financial receipts. I will have a courier deliver a cashier's check for that amount to GEH tomorrow. In addition to the almost quarter of a million which Mr. Grey has given me in clothes, car, jewels laptop and phone, I need to donate money from Declan's estate, Grandmother's estate and my own earnings for the year. I was able to estimate what I might earn for the rest of the year.

XXXXX

Later, Friday Morning

Seattle 

"Taylor, Miss Falco skipped the gym this morning. Now she is on the move. Her schedule says office...opps, it just updated - Taking personal day. I will call you when we stop somewhere. We are enroute to Wells Fargo Bank according to the GPS in her Audi. She's dressed in navy slacks, a twin set, loafers and her hair is in ponytail. She is carrying a cross-body bag under a navy wool jacket."

"Mr. Grey," Taylor stepped into his office when there was a lull in the action. "Sawyer reports Miss Falco's schedule has changed for the day. She's taking a personal day and running errands. She put a tote of clothes and her briefcase in the trunk of the Audi. Four large manila envelopes in side flap of purse."

"I want to know where she goes, who she sees and who she talks to," Grey turned his attention back to spreadsheets before him. "Have Sawyer text you time, site and location."

**XXXXX**

lsawyer to jtaylor: 8:30, Departed home/office.  
First Stop: Wells Fargo Bank

lsawyer to jtaylor: 9:00-10:00, at Wells Fargo Bank. Met with female clerk. Applied for safety deposit box. Large manila envelopes missing from purse when Miss Falco returned to clerk's desk in lobby. Took sheet of folded paper from purse. Four cashier's checks. Amounts unknown. Recipients unknown.

lsawyer to jtaylor: 10:30—11:00 a.m., At Catholic Archdiocese.  
Reason for visit: unknown. Met with female office manager.

lsawyer to jtaylor: 11:30 a.m. – 12:30 p.m.; St. Thomas More. Checked in at Parish Office.  
Reason for visit: unknown. Met with female office manager.  
Left Parish Office fifteen minutes later. 1 cell call, checking in at office. Visited chapel before departing, lit three candles, took off her Celtic wedding band and read the inscription before she lit the third candle. Stayed twenty minutes to pray one rosary.

lsawyer to jtaylor: 1:00-1:30 p.m. Seattle Deliveries. Paid for delivery of sealed size 10 envelope, addressed to GEH. Contents unknown. Dealt with female clerk.

lsawyer to jtaylor: 1:30-2:00 p.m. Starbucks, lunch: venti vanilla latte, bistro protein box, tiramisu cake pop. Waited for female staff member to be available to assist.  
Checked email, checked phone messages. 1 call to office, checking in

lsawyer to jtaylor: 2:30-3:00 p.m. Irish Heritage Club. Taken to main office, met behind closed doors with female office manager. Reason for visit: unknown.

lsawyer to jtaylor: 3:30-4:00 p.m. Personal shopping. 10 gift cards, $50 each, one book on Tuscany. Paid with personal debit card. Waited for female clerk available for checkout.

lsawyer to jtaylor: 4:30-5:00 p.m. At Salumeria Luca, purchased items for tonight's dinner: wine, fresh pasta, bread, fresh vegetables. Drank espresso with baker, Silvia Martinelli, who acted as checker. Used personal debit card.

lsawyer to jtaylor: 5:30-6:00 p.m. Endurance Sports. Enrolled in Pilates for Women session taught by Jeri Donovan, Tuesday and Thursday evenings 6:30-7:30 p.m. for the next ninety days. Paid for course with personal credit card with female trainer.

lsawyer to jtaylor: 6:20 p.m. Starbucks, venti vanilla latte

lsawyer to jtaylor: 6:40 p.m. Miss Falco has entered parking structure at Escala.

**XXXXX**

Sabine's POV

Busy day planned. I hope Mr. Grey's surveillance team has their running shoes on. It took two days to assemble my personal information to take to the bank. I have an envelope of personal information for Carmine, Bernadette, Declan and myself. Birth certificates, death certificates, wills, etc. are catalogued and stored in separate envelopes with a list of contents. I now have a safety deposit box, a will, and am ready to settle financial items before the end of the year. Four cashier's checks – one check to repay GEH for the work done to the business; one check to Irish Heritage for ten percent of Declan's estate; one check to the Women's Catholic Auxiliary at St. Thomas More for ten percent of grandmother's estate; and one check to the Catholic Archdiocese for an estimated twelve percent of my personal income from this year, and for ten percent of the money I estimate Mr. Grey has spent on me this year. If I'm going to have a sugar daddy – the poor of Seattle should have one too. Somehow I will fit lunch, shopping and a gym stop before going to Escala.

I stopped in the chapel at St. Thomas More to light a candle for Grandmother, Grandfather and Declan. Before I lit Declan's candle, I slipped off my wedding rings and read the inscription. My Celtic wedding band is inscribed: _Mo ghrá, mo chara, __mo chuid den tsaol -__My love, my friend, my share of life_.

I sat in a pew and ran my rosary through my fingers, like I was saying prayers. I closed my eyes and remembered the time I laid in Declan's arms after I had moved into his home. He was almost awake. I touched the Celtic tattoo that encircled his bicep. My touch woke him. "Very pretty tattoo. What does it say?"  
He was quiet for a moment. "In Gaelic it says, _Aislyn, Is tusa grá mo chroí_." He paused, "In English it means _Ashleigh, you are the love of my heart_. The day you tell me you will marry me; I will have one tattooed on the other arm. It will say, _Sabine, __Mo ghrá, mo chara, __mo chuid den tsaol_. It will mean: _Sabine, my love, my friend, my share of life_."

**XXXXX**

I put my rosary and my Celtic wedding rings in a zippered portion of my purse, and slip on my plain gold band. I hope Grey does not disapprove of my wearing slacks. It is cold out today. He won't approve of my taking risks with my health; which reminds me that when I get my birth control shot, I need to get a flu shot too.

**1:45 p.m.  
**From Sabine Falco  
To Christian Grey  
RE: Took a personal day...  
...and ran errands. Payment for GEH invoice has been mailed to your accounts receivable department. Tidied up loose ends from Declan and Bernadette's estates. Putting money to good use. Minimal shopping. How was your day, sir?  
Sabine Falco  
CEO  
Falcon Financials

**10 minutes later:  
**From Christian Grey  
To Sabine Falco  
Re: My day...  
...will be better when the weekend begins.  
Christian Grey  
CEO, GEH 

**XXXXX**

Mid-December 2006  
Penthouse, Escala  
Sunday morning 

"Your cycle started early this morning?" Mr. Grey casually asked.

"Yes sir. Thank you for leaving the Advil and orange juice for me before your run this morning." I flash him a smile.

He watches as I cook Ortega chile omelets with Monterey Jack Cheese, fresh salsa, and sliced avocado. I make sourdough toast and hash browns. There is plenty of juice and he makes fresh coffee. After I plate our food, he holds my chair and helps me sit.

"I have some work to do, and then I'm due at my parents for lunch." He sipped his coffee. "What's on your agenda this afternoon?"

"Classes ended this week. I will archive notes from the semester. I'm working 8-5 all of this week to give staff time off to finish Christmas shopping. I have an appointment tomorrow for my birth control shot. I will look over your list of business items to do this week."

"Our three-month contract is over this weekend." He said quietly. "Today when I go to Bellevue, I'm sure my family will ask me to schedule time with them in Aspen over Christmas and New Year's Eve. "We will probably leave Friday morning via my company jet. Christmas is Monday. They will probably want to return Tuesday after the New Year. What are you doing while I am gone?

"I'm spending Christmas Eve at St. Thomas More Parish for midnight mass. I promised Sister Helena I would work in the soup kitchen on Christmas Day. I'll be doing dishes in the kitchen with Rabbi Thomas and his wife. My staff is off Tuesday through Friday, except for my OM/PA and me."

We discussed New Year's Eve. I received an invitation to a New Year's Eve dance from the Irish Heritage Club to thank me for the donation. I assured Mr. Grey I would not be attending. I plan to stay home, watch film noir, eat pizza and go to bed. I would not be surprised to have a midnight Skype from my Dom checking in on me to see what I'm doing.

"When does your next set of classes begin?" He's checking his Blackberry schedule.

"Spring semester begins Tuesday after Martin Luther King birthday. The week after the New Year I will register online; order books online, and download syllabi to prepare for my last semester of classes

"How many classes are you taking this semester?" He asked.

"Two; midterms are the first week of April, finals are the first week of June. Graduation is mid-June.

**XXXXX**

"Sir," I am dressed and in his office. I've left my belongings on the couch in the main room. We just signed a three-month renewal on our contract. My voice trembles. "Sir, the necklace is divine. It is exquisite." _The 18K Cartier link necklace is to die for! My inner tramp is topless admiring the necklace in the mirror._

"It pleases me to give it to you." Mr. Grey's Dom voice is back.

I go over and kneel by him, sitting in position. "I love it sir, but I am more thankful for the non-monetary gifts you have given me. Thank you for your protection which makes me feel safe. Thank you for giving me mental clarity and physical stability since our contract began. Thank you for helping me restructure my business. You have made me a better business woman, a better person, and hopefully a better submissive. I will always be grateful to you for those gifts."

He grabs me and pulls me into his lap, giving me a real kiss…that oral dominance thing he does so well. Then I get a smack on my ass and he slips me down through his legs to kneel on the floor. He ties my hands to the arms of his chair. He lets me thank him with my oral skills. Yeah, my Dom is playful today.

I wish he understood I don't care about what he can provide for me. The best thing about our time together is his organization and control of all the spiraling-out-of-control aspects of my life. Mr. Grey knows my schedule for the following week before I arrive on Friday. He knows I'm following the updated business plan. My client base has stabilized. I terminated four clients who were a drain on my company time and resources with his recommendation. I terminated two additional clients with ties to Locke and Keyes. With upgraded computer programs we complete our quarterly reports more efficiently. He helped with staffing needs by investigating potential employees. I have not hired any males in my firm since Conrad's termination. Grey's HR binder and recommendations walked us through that minefield. I do my best to mentor female staff and help them achieve. He commented my OM/PA is almost as talented and reliable as his. He supports my goal to achieve my MBA. He offered to provide me with two of his newest acquisitions to use for my final accounting project. He was pleased with my final grades this semester.

XXXXX

Sunday Evening  
January 14, 2007  
Penthouse, Escala

"Don't you want to stay?" He asked. His eyes gleamed, his face looks tight. He appears to be on edge. "The prep for sending out W-2 forms for your staff can't be that interesting."

_Yes, I want to stay, but I am not allowed to say that._ "Sir, according to our contract, I usually depart by seven on Sunday evening." I look at him through my eyelashes.

An intense smoldering look skates through his eyes. "Tomorrow is a holiday. Businesses are closed...or they should be. Stay...I want you to stay tonight," my Dom commands, grabbing me, turning me around. His hands fist in my hair and pull me back against him.

"I'm here for your pleasure...sir," I lean back, following the tug on my hair. His mouth nibbles on my neck. Then he sinks his teeth into the soft skin of my shoulder blade, biting me, marking me. His fingers slide up my dress and caress my thigh above my stockings. Suddenly his fingers shred my underwear and they thrust inside me. I gasp at the sheer force of his fingers plundering my core.

"Damn right, you are here for MY pleasure..." He growls. "Playroom...fifteen minutes."

XXXX

Monday Evening  
January 14, 2007 – Martin Luther King's Birthday  
Penthouse, Escala

"Is that Sabine's car parked in bay six? What is she doing here?" Elena snapped at Mr. Grey.

"It was a holiday weekend, Sabine stayed over at my request." Mr. Grey said calmly. "You just missed her, Ryan took her downstairs in the staff elevator."

"She should have been out of here twenty-four hours ago!" Elena snapped. "What would have happened if Elliott showed up unexpectedly? Or if your mother dropped by?"

"Sabine would have locked herself in her bathroom, behind her locked bedroom door and stayed there until I texted her it was clear to move." Grey seemed unconcerned.

"Oh that's right…If your family ran into her at the elevator; you could claim she was a _business associate with benefits_." Elena's voice contained a sneer.

"Elena, as tempting as it was to have her spend the night and go home in the morning; she starts her last semester of classes tomorrow. She needs her minimum of six hours of sleep. So, how can I help you at this hour of the night on a Monday holiday?"

"I need help to finish the W2 forms for the temporary and part-time staff for Esclava Salons. If your sub has so little to do that she can stay and play another day…maybe I should hire her!" Elena sniped.

"Sabine's company is not available to take on additional clients at this time. She hired two interns to get the business through this semester. They need the hours and the grades; she needs the help. She needs to scale back on her duties during her final semester." Christian said.

"So are you considering letting Sabine out of her contract so she can finish up her education?" Elena inquired.

"Call me tomorrow; I'll see if my Accounting office can help with your W2s." Christian sidestepped talking about Sabine's contract with Elena. "I have three business phone calls to make in the next ninety minutes – is there anything else?"

"You are obviously busy," Elena purred. "Playing with your little sub on a holiday is not normal for you. Christian Grey, CEO, is being sidetracked by Christian Grey, Dominant. This is a busy financial time of year for all your holdings. So, did she learn a new trick this weekend? Let you play with your whips and canes…or is she still holding out like a cheerleader on prom night?"

**XXXXX**

Wednesday Afternoon  
Esclava Salon  
Sabine's POV

"What are you doing?" I asked a replacement manicurist at Esclava.

"Your computer profile says you prefer Sinner Red nail polish." The replacement manicurist argued.

"Excuse me..." I flash my French Manicure at her. "It must be a computer glitch, because as you can see, French Manicure."

"Look, I work on call when Esclava Salons need someone. I really need a full time gig. If you cause problems for me, Mrs. Lincoln will terminate my on-call contract.

"I don't blame you, I blame the computer glitch." I strolled over to the waiting area where I emailed Mr. Grey.

Email  
From Sabine Falco  
To Christian Grey  
Re Computer glitch and absent staff  
Please forgive me for interrupting your day, Sir. The receptionist at Esclava lost the directives which you gave me. I'm sorry to ask, but will you email the directives again? I can show them to the staff and be properly prepared for Sir. Maya, my usual manicurist is out sick. Her replacement consulted the computer - which says I wear Sinner Red nail polish - contrary to the French manicure I am currently sporting and always have. My usual aesthetician, Belinda, is out sick. Her replacement consulted the computer - which says I get a thunderbolt design while I'm waxed instead of bare Brazilian. Franco is out sick. The aesthetician replacing him consulted the computer - which says I am scheduled to have stop-sign red streaks put in my sable-colored hair. I'm endeavoring not to see red, Sir.  
I'm sorry to bother your day. I'm sure M&A are more interesting than Esclava's list of sick staff. Just so you don't worry - I had a flu shot when I went to the clinic for my birth control shot. And...I have hand sanitizer at the ready, Sir. Thank you,  
Sabine Falco  
CEO  
Falcon Financials

"What do you think you are doing?" Elena snipes at me. "I'm already down staff because of the flu running rampant through the city. Your refusal to allow my staff to work is throwing off our schedule. I assure you, just because you lost your directions from Mr. Grey; my staff is fully aware of what needs to be done. Don't just sit there, MOVE."

"I did not lose the directions from Sir. I gave them to your receptionist. Until Sir resends his directives to me, your staff will not touch. I do not give them permission. And…as I only follow commands from _my_ Dom, I will not MOVE for you until I HEAR from him." I opened a new magazine and leafed through the pages, ignoring her angry stance.

**10 minutes later**  
From Christian Grey  
To Sabine Falco  
Re Computer Glitch  
Attachment: Directives  
Barney is checking the server as we speak. Please use the wifi sparingly at Esclava today until the issue is resolved. Thunderbolt? They must think I am Zeus also! Flu shot? I forgot mine. Maybe I can have HR coordinate a Flu Shot Clinic at GEH.  
Christian Grey  
CEO  
Grey Enterprises Holdings

**XXXXX**

Chinese New Year, February 18, 2007  
Penthouse, Escala  
Sabine's POV

Mr. Grey finished his General Tao Chicken, fried green beans and fried rice. He popped his fortune cookie open. "Do not fear what you do not know," he intoned.

"…in the playroom!" I added. He gave me a quizzical look. "My college friends always add 'under the sheets' to the end of their fortune cookies. It doesn't apply here, so I thought I would add 'in the playroom' instead."

He laughed, and passed a cookie to me.

I shake my head. "Didn't anyone explain your fortune never comes true if anyone other than you touches your cookie?"

"I did not know there were protocols for eating Chinese food." He smirked.

I popped the cookie he gave me and read it, "You have a fine capacity for the enjoyment of life…"

"…in the playroom!" Mr. Grey smothers a laugh. "But since that one won't come true, take one of the other cookies." He motions to them sitting next to him on the breakfast bar.

I select another cookie and pop it open. "Good things take time…"

"…In the playroom!" We both laugh.

**XXXXX**

I am floating. I cannot see due to the blindfold. I hear only the piano concerto through the ear buds in my ears. My entire body is caught in rising and falling sensations. Eventually Mr. Grey and I collapse with one another. He releases my restraints, massaging my shoulders, massaging my back, examining the dark pink blush of my ass. He slips the blindfold off my eyes. He asks me how I am.

"Sir, you know that myth about how you are hungry again within thirty minutes of eating Chinese food?" I say.

"Hungry for food or for me," He asks casually.

"You sir, always you," I sigh.

He bit my shoulder blade, "You are a naughty girl…I think that Chinese mustard made you hotter than it should have."

**XXXXX**

Early Sunday Morning - March 2007  
Penthouse, Escala  
Sabine's POV

I awake and for some reason, I'm thirsty. I slip on my robe and go down to the kitchen to find some juice. I can get a glass of juice and go back to bed. At the bottom of the stairs I realize, there's a thrashing noise and an inhuman moan. I run in that direction, not realizing Taylor is not far behind me.

"Mr. Grey," I run into a room where I hear the noise. It's his bedroom. As I shake him and try to wake him… Taylor grabs me from behind. When I let out a shriek, it wakes Mr. Grey. Taylor has me in the air, almost three feet off the floor, tucked under one arm like a football. He's pivoted to remove me from the room when Mr. Grey's eyes begin seeing and comprehending.

"Do you mind telling me why you two are playing touch football in my bedroom," he snarls; raising himself up on his elbows.

"I woke up, thirsty, went to the kitchen to get juice. I heard a noise…you having a nightmare. I ran here to wake you but didn't realize Taylor was behind me. I tried to shake you awake but Taylor grabbed me from behind and scared me – which is when I yelled, and you woke up. Now, I'd appreciate being set back down!" Taylor sets me down and I realize my robe is undone and I'm showing off barely there lingerie.

I retie my robe and storm out of the room, hearing Taylor and Grey's quiet voices fade behind me. I get juice and head to my room. My heart is still beating erratically from Taylor scaring me. I drink my juice slowly and lay down on the bed with my laptop, checking emails. I can't go back to sleep. I finally decide to take a hot shower; maybe it will put me to sleep. I pin my hair up, lay out a towel, and strip.

The hot water flows over my body; steaming up the bathroom. After I shower, I reach to turn off the water. Grey is here – in my bathroom, arms crossed, leaning against the vanity, watching me wash myself. My core tightens at the sight of his hard body and that relaxed pose. I'm going to be punished for breaking his rules; otherwise he would not be in my room. _My inner Catholic school girl runs to the corner, facing out to protect her ass._ I drop my eyes and stand in the shower, waiting for his command. The shower door opens, and he offers me his hand. I turn off the water and take his hand to step out of the shower.

He dries me off, and talks softly to me while he does. "You have beautiful breasts," he murmurs as both of his hands begin buffing my body dry with a large towel. "Relax," his knuckles stroke up my arm. "I'm not going to hurt you. You have lovely skin." He dries my back and his fingernail explored my vertebrae down to my ass. "You have a beautiful ass," he murmured as he continued to dry me between my legs and down my thighs, past my knees and to my toes.

He dresses me in clean panties and a nightgown, brushing my hair before he braids it again. I collapse on the bed and he covers me. "Sleep," he commands, his knuckles stroking my cheek. "Don't set your alarm; just sleep until you wake."

**XXXXX**

I am wide awake at seven, despite his order to sleep when he put me to bed at three o'clock. I reach for a textbook and study until nine, when I get up and dress. We eat a late breakfast. I not fully rested, but I am hungry. I need the coffee to give me a clear head around Mr. Grey; especially considering the care he took of me this morning after my shower.

"Thank you for last night. Taylor said you were headed for the kitchen and heard me having a nightmare." Grey said.

"I broke rules by coming into your room, by touching you, looking at you and by arguing with you." I said quietly, pausing to put my silverware on my plate and folding my napkin. My eyes are downcast. I suppose he could forgive me for flashing lingerie at Taylor but it wasn't my choice.

"You didn't break them on purpose. Taylor said you were trying to help. He pulled you away because I can be quite physical during a nightmare. He didn't want me to injure you inadvertently. It wasn't about the rules, it was about your safety." Grey said.

"Do you often have nightmares?" I ask quietly. "I've never heard you call out before, sir. I probably would not have heard you tonight except I was awake and enroute to the kitchen."

"Why weren't you asleep?" He asked.

"I never sleep well the week before semi-finals or finals. Must be stress," I acknowledge. "These semi-finals on Tuesday and Wednesday are important because they constitute one/fourth of my grade."

"Our six-month contract is over this weekend." His voice was too quiet…I've heard that tone of voice before at the club when a Dom was upset with a submissive and planned to inflict punishment.

I don't say anything. I broke four of Mr. Grey's rules. He's going to terminate our contract or he's going to punish me and it's going to hurt. I don't know how I feel about either option. I cannot say I live for our time together in the playroom. While everything is technically correct, I wish he were a little more spontaneous and in the moment. Sometimes I wish I didn't need sexual release when I'm with him; but he is built like a god, and I'm just a mortal woman. I can do orgasm denial, but it is not my favorite thing to perform in the playroom. However, Sabine the Submissive performs as Dominant Dionysius commands.

"You're thinking I'm going to end the contract because of last night." He finished his brunch and sipped his coffee.

"Yes, sir, the thought crossed my mind." I admit, sipping my coffee. Some days I wish he had patterned plates so that I had something to look at when I can't look at him.

"I've enjoyed our time together," he says. "I'm willing to agree to a three-month extension if you are amiable."

I pause for a minute. "No punishment for last night, sir?"

"No punishment for breaking the rules last night." He holds out his hand to draw me close. He holds both my hands in one of his behind my back and pulls me to stand in between his now spread knees. My belly is pushed against his groin and I can feel his growing erection. His free hand reaches under my dress, stroking my legs and thighs. "I like when you wear stockings." He says while watching my face.

"I agree to the extension," I say, keeping my eyes at submissive level. "If we can amend the hard and soft limits."

"More hard limits?" His Dom voice is quiet, and his hand glides up to my ass. My next words will determine if he continues to give me caresses.

"No sir; I'm willing to move canes and whips from hard limits to soft limits." He takes a sharp breath, but I continue to talk. "If I can't handle them for pleasure, I will safe word. I trust you sir, to know my limits and guide me to please you."

"Acceptable. I will amend the contract to include your changes." He smirks.

"I do try to please, sir." I said.

He stands and walks behind me; not letting go of my hands. His free hand pulls my hair until I'm standing against him. He whispers in my ear, "Ask."

Softly I answer, "Please play with me sir."

"Meet you in the playroom in twenty minutes," he says, swatting my still tender ass before I head up the stairs.

XXXXX

The Following Wednesday  
Sabine's Apartment  
Christian's POV

"Thank you for calling me, Sawyer," I respond. I slip out of the SUV. I call her. "Sabine, it's Grey, I'm downstairs. Let me in." I listen for her to unlock the outer door. She opens the inner stairway door, but can't look at me. She leads the way back upstairs. Sabine's home feels comfortable. The carpet is large color blocks of champagne beige, warm gold, dusky navy, muted green and coppery brown on a burnished mahogany hardwood floor. The carpet colors are reflected in the warm gold walls, the dusky navy furniture with muted green pillows embellished with gold threads. Coppery brown pottery is displayed on the mahogany furniture. She has a good art print on the wall; a sunset casting shadows on a courtyard. The sunroom build-out enlarged her living space.

"Hey, what's the matter?" I tug her braid and pull her into me, wrapping my arms around Sabine. Barefoot she barely came to my sternum. I don't hold subs, but she obviously needs comforting. Sabine has withdrawn into herself and does not touch me. She's wearing a god awful shapeless hoody and jeans from school. Sawyer said something has been off about her all afternoon.

"I don't know what's wrong," her voice trembled. Her body shook.

"Did someone scare you? Did you almost have a car accident? Did you get bad news?" I query.

"No," her body shook.

I let her go and turn her around to see her face. I lift her chin so she looks at me. "Mid-terms over?" I queried. Sabine nodded. She still had her arms tucked in, her shoulders rounded. "Do you think you did well?"

"I don't know. I don't want to examine the questions and doubt my answers. It doesn't solve anything." Sabine sniffed.

I gave her my handkerchief. "Are you tired?"

Sabine burst into tears again. "I don't know what is wrong with me."

"Shush…calm." I turn her and hold her back to my front, like I do when we decompress after a scene. "Calm…Sabine." I feel her struggle to calm herself. "I know what's wrong," I say soothingly. "It's five days before your cycle starts, so you are hormonal. You were worried about our contract. You were worried about semi-finals. We played too hard and too long this weekend, yet you never safe worded when I introduced you to canes. I will never punish you for using a safe word. Your safety and wellbeing are important to me. You're experiencing an emotional sub-drop."

"I never sub-drop," Sabine shakes her head.

"I'm your Dom, and I know that is what this is." I say. "Trust me?" Sabine nodded. I sit her down on the couch and go to her master bath. The Jacuzzi tub is large enough for both of us. While I'm not sure that I want to smell like _Romance_ by Ralph Lauren, this is not about me, it's about her. I can shower again when I get home. I start a hot bubble bath. I light the candlescape at the end of the tub. I grab four towels; pity she doesn't have a towel warmer. I find her iPod. I set the music at a soft level though the surround sound system of her apartment. I go to her closet and find a very pretty set of pajamas. They are silk and will feel good against her skin. I check the tub and it is full enough. The hot bubble bath will soothe her. The bathroom is steamy from the hot water which will help her relax. Wine will help her relax also.

I go to the kitchen in search of something to drink. I uncork a bottle of cold Beringer Cabernet Sauvignon from the refrigerator. I find a prepared plate of antipasti from her favorite Italian deli. I find a small box of Godiva Chocolates in the refrigerator also. Grabbing glasses, I head to the bathroom, my bounty in tow. I set everything on a small low table beside the bath.

"Come," I reach for her hand and lead her to the bathroom. I help her strip and step into the tub. "Too hot?" I ask when she gasps.

"Amazingly, it feels really good." She admits. "I didn't realize I was cold."

"Temperature drop – it's one of the symptoms of subdrop." I strip and crawl in behind her in the tub. I pour wine and give her a glass. "We'll soak for a while. Just lean back against me and drink your wine. Listen to the music and watch the candle flames. Just relax and get warm." I stroke her arm, helping her to settle down.

"I'm sorry I haven't answered your emails today." Sabine said. "I couldn't handle going to work or dealing with anything."

"I don't want you worrying about me. This is really good wine," I look at the bottle.

"The Beringer from the refrigerator - it was a Christmas gift from my staff," she murmured, closing her eyes and leaning against me. "I bought the antipasti Monday because I knew it was going to be brutal week. The Godiva Chocolates are leftover from staff from Valentine's Day. There's real food in the freezer if you want me to make dinner."

"You need to relax and conserve your energy. You need some pampering. I know mid-terms were mentally exhausting for you, compounded by the adrenalin rush before they started. We'll drink some wine, eat some antipasti and nibble chocolates. After you're warm and relaxed, I will put you in some soft pajamas, and you will sleep your worries away." I said soothingly.

**XXXXX**

Thursday – Lunch with Elena  
Christian's POV

"You did what?" Elena set her wine glass down very carefully. It was a tell she was furious about something."

"My submissive had a drop. It was a difficult week for her. I went to her apartment and provided care. It's what a good Dom does," I eat my steak and salad, ignoring her frosty glare.

"Did she call you, sobbing and begging for your attention? It's a typical move from a submissive when they want more than the boundaries established in a contract." Elena snapped her napkin before putting it on her lap.

"No, her protection team informed me something was amiss. We normally exchange emails on Wednesday to discuss her schedule for the week and our plans for the weekend." I eat my rosemary potatoes; Sabine makes better.

"You provided her with a protection team?" Elena's eyes widened, if such a thing is possible with the Botox injections she gets.

"She has a protection team," I don't explain. Yes, Sabine's rosemary potatoes are better. I might email her and ask her to make some this weekend.

"Is it because of her ties to Locke and Keyes? Or have you developed a jealousy of her new ties to the Irish Heritage Society?" Elena searches my eyes as she sips her wine. "I understand you don't share, but don't you believe a protection team is over the top?"

"She has a protection team because she is currently providing accounting work for my firm as part of her final project for her MBA." I half explain. Elena does not need to know the extent of Sabine and my business relationship. It's out of character for what I've done with previous subs. I have enjoyed mentoring her in her business. I have enjoyed our weekly emails to one another. Sabine is very bright, and works and studies very hard. She has been an excellent pupil in more ways than one.

"Did Taylor conduct a security sweep of the neighborhood? Did he conduct a security sweep of her apartment before you entered it? Did he check for electronic surveillance? You cannot put yourself in danger of exposure like this. What happens to your business arrangement if your contract with one another fails? It will be an awkward situation." Elena toyed with her fork.

"Sabine takes her business and her studies seriously. We discuss the project every Wednesday via emails. She sends scans of the projects to let me know their progress." I finish eating my rosemary potatoes.

"Does she undertake her learning in the playroom equally seriously? You've mentioned she doesn't like canes or whips, and I know how much you enjoy them." Elena purrs.

"We just signed a three-month extension. Sabine insisted on a change in hard limits." I smiled to myself. Yes, Sabine trusts me in the playroom and is serious about her submissive duties and training.

"She has more hard limits?" Elena seemed shocked. "Good heavens, I knew she was inexperienced, but I've never heard of a submissive with so many hard limits. It's not like you to negotiate with a submissive that has so many reservations about our lifestyle!"

"No, actually she asked that we move canes and whips to soft limits when we rewrote the contract. She was very willing to embrace the possibility of their pleasure." I drink my wine, and remember the wine and the bath last night. "She is very pleasing to me."

"Well, she's learned to top from the bottom." Elena purrs again.

"What?" I am astounded at the comment.

"She learned of your liking for canes and whips from previous submissives; so she insists on them as a hard limit. When your contract could be terminated; she professes a desire for you to teach her. Seriously, it's submissive gamesmanship 101. To ensure your continuance as her Dom; she agreed to something she does not enjoy. Once she realized she had given away her power over you; she had an emotional crash. Which she does not convey to you directly like a submissive should. Her actions concern her protection team who are provided by you. They alert you. Instead of taking her to your penthouse where she can be watched and cared for in her room; you risk everything running to her side. How was her apartment? Cozy? Did she have an excellent bottle of white wine chilling in the refrigerator? Did she have food prepared? Lingerie laid out? Was it a pleasant scene? Or did she remember her place and provide you with a hard fuck for your care?" Elena almost snarled.

"She was cold, tired and depressed. Once she had a hot bath and something to eat and drink, we discussed her mid-terms, her final accounting projects, and her business. I insisted she go to bed and sleep. I don't do sex in my submissives' beds or in mine! Considering how hard we played over the weekend in celebration of renewing our contract…sex was the farthest thing from both our minds! She will return on Friday, prepared to resume her submissive duties." I drained my glass. "Since we haven't bothered to discuss the salons today, I need you to send an analysis of each salon's financials to my accountants at GEH." I stood. "I need to get back, I have work to do."

"Of course you do, darling. Since you spent the evening with Miss Falco instead of your usual sequester in your study to work; I'm sure you are behind today. It was wrong of me to mention whips and canes since you've been bereft of them during play during the last six months and bereft of them three months prior. I'm sure you want to get back to your work at GEH instead of contemplating scenes for the weekend to test Miss Falco's new interest in your favorite things." Elena left her uneaten lunch behind. She always orders and barely eats. The waste of food pisses me off.


	7. Chapter 7

Avenge or Revenge?

I do not own the characters of FSOG. They belong to E.L. James.

Thank you everyone for reading! 1K+ readers. I'm excited. Thank you. Please stick with the story...there are reasons for everything. All will be explained in the end if you stick with me.

Yes, sub-drop is real. Christian would do it. He gave Leila a bath when she was falling apart.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wednesday in early April  
Esclava Salon  
Sabine's POV

My Blackberry rang, and I looked to see who it was. Not Christian, it was my OM/PA Melora Daniels. "This is Sabine; how may I help you?" Melora goes into a convoluted story about a loose filling and needing emergency dental work done. I agree to come back to the office after my manicure is done so she can get to the dentist. We have less than ten days until tax season is officially over. The office is in crisis mode and I cannot ignore it. I'll have to come back to Esclava tonight to complete Mr. Grey's instructions.

"Who was that?" Elena is lurking over my shoulder. I never heard her enter my space.

"My OM/PA has a dental emergency. I have to get back to the office." I apologize to Maya for my urgency.

"I don't know why you bother," she says. "You should just sell your little business to Mr. Grey, take your money and relocate to ….I don't know…Ireland or Italy."

I look her straight in the eye. I won't be submissive to this bitch. I don't care whose Domme she is; she isn't mine. "My business is not for sale. Never was, never will be," I say. "I need to reschedule the remainder of my services for this evening."

"It's not convenient for us to reschedule you this evening," Elena snipes at me. "You'll have to be an on-call client. If someone doesn't keep their appointment, we can let you have it." She says.

"Acceptable," I wait for Maya to finish my manicure. "I'll bring plenty of class work with me to keep me occupied."

I return to Esclava at six. I read and study until nine. There are no open reservations. I listen to my Blackberry with my headphones. I ignore Elena each time she enters the waiting room and points me out to various brunettes. I finally catch on that she's discussing me with them, so each time she enters the room; I take a picture of her and the young woman. If Mr. Grey is having my Blackberry bugged, he will see I am sending pictures of Elena and her stable to my personal email.

Franco came to see me just before nine. "Let me check my schedule to see if I can fit you in tomorrow." He sits down next to me and consults his Blackberry. "If you are trying to avoid Elena," he whispered to me, "come on Thursdays between ten and two. She has a standing lunch date at noon, and she won't give it up to see you."

"A standing date with a male friend?" I ask quietly.

He nodded. We make arrangements for him to give me a shampoo and blow dry tomorrow.

_ I really miss Coulter-Cameron. It would so be worth a punishment fuck to avoid Elena and have the boys take care of me again._

**XXXXX**

Thursday

Esclava Salon

Sabine's POV

While Franco is giving me a shampoo, trim and blow dry – I felt myself relax, truly relax in Esclava Salon for the first time in weeks. Perhaps it was because I knew that Elena would not be around to aggravate me. My relaxation is short-lived. I think someone's been in my locker, going through my purse. I don't understand how; supposedly I have the only key to the padlock – and then I remember where I am. Padlocks come with two keys – it's standard issue. Someone has accessed my locker to go through my things. I don't know who, I don't know why. I do know I am angry and I will not put up with invasion of my privacy.

**XXXXX**

Mid-April – 7 months into the contract  
Monday, Gynecologist's Office  
Sabine's POV

"Any problems?" The gynecologist asked me as she gave me my birth control shot.

"I've just been a little hormonal and depressed. I had a death in the family and I'm trying to work through it." I admitted.

"You were a little tender during your physical exam," She made notes on her laptop. "Be a little less physical during sex for the rest of the week."

"By less physical do you mean fewer instances of sex or less physical pursuits? I hide a smirk while pulling my clothes.

"Just give your lady parts a rest for a few days," she recommended.

_"Rest for four days, playroom for three." My inner tramp shuffles off to her chaise lounge with a slutty novel for company._

**XXXXX**

Thursday, late morning

Esclava Salon

Sabine's POV

"I'm supposed to ask if you would like a facial today," the receptionist asked coolly.

"I don't think so," I respond quietly. "With my luck there will be essence of shrimp in it that will cause anaphylactic shock." I know I'm not allergic to anything…so I'm waiting for that tidbit of disinformation to surface at a later date and time. I wonder if I will see Elena today. I accept a key to a locker and go off to change my clothes. God Bless Franco for arranging all my appointments today under the name of my OM/PA. I don't care if someone looks at my clothes; I won't leave my purse in the locker for anyone to go through. Today I'm keeping my purse close…and my enemies closer.

**XXXXX**

Friday evening  
Escala

Sabine's POV

"I have the second stage of the financials done for my final project," I pull them from my briefcase and show them to Mr. Grey. I remove our plates so we have room to spread out at the dining table.

"The analysis of the third quarter for both businesses is excellent. I agree with your professor's assessment of your work also. Streamline the graphs for easier understanding. The fourth quarter projections for both businesses are better than I thought." He admits.

We talk about my final project and classes for almost an hour. I tell him my grades from mid-terms. They weren't easy, and my study was interrupted a few times with work on tax returns for clients. I made high marks however, and he is pleased with my grades. He takes the copies of my paperwork to his office. I head for my room. We will meet in the playroom in fifteen minutes.

**XXXXX**

Early May - 8 months into the contract  
Wednesday evening  
Sabine's POV

"Miss Falco," Mr. Grey's voice was eerily quiet on the phone.

"Good evening, sir," I respond, setting my work aside to talk to him.

"If you are not busy, I will see you at Escala in thirty minutes. If you are busy, I will see you at Escala in fifteen minutes." His cold order made me shiver.

"I'm not busy sir, I'm at home. I can leave now and be at Escala in a little over twenty minutes." I answer.

"Don't speed in your car, I will know. You will be punished for breaking the health and safety rule. Don't be late because I will give you one punishment strike for every moment you are late. Don't talk or text on the phone while driving. I will know. Again, I will punish you for breaking the health and safety rule." He practically snarls at me.

I race to the bedroom, shucking off my jeans and hoody. I grab a set of matching underwear, slip and stockings. I find the first dress which coordinates and throw it on. Coordinating pumps, sweater and purse, along with keys, briefcase/laptop bag and a pre-packed tote of clothes - I am out the door. Mr. Grey has only asked twice for me to come during the week. Both times was because he had emergency out-of-town business meetings and would not be able to see me over the weekend. This time was different; my presence was demanded by my Dom. Still, 48 hours in the middle of my week would require schedule changes. I don't speed; I go the maximum limit I can go in every zone. It's a good thing I have mapped the quickest route from my building to Escala and have driven it several times.

I arrive at Escala within twenty-three minutes. It is my best time ever. I grab my purse and sweater from the car and am at a run to the elevator. In the elevator, I punch in the code and while the elevator is rising, I stop to braid my hair in a messy, just-fucked braid. I slip on some gold earrings, toss my sweater over my shoulders, and finish with a swipe of nude lip gloss. I breathe out twice before the elevator stops. I am cool, calm and collected on the outside, but inside, I'm churning.

"Miss Falco, good evening," Taylor greets me. "Mr. Grey is in his study. He asked that you go straight through, you don't need to knock."

"Good evening, Taylor. Thank you," I walk straight to the study. I enter the open door and stop three feet into the room when I see his hand come up in a stop motion.

I stop, my eyes look downward, I can see about twelve inches beyond my feet. I hear him rise, and he closes the door quietly. My breathing is even and regular until he steps behind me and grabs my braid, wrapping it around his hand. He uses it to pull me back into him, my head painfully tilted to the right. He throws the other arm around my ribs, pinning me against him. I struggle to breathe evenly. His voice growls in my left ear. "Is there something you want to tell me, Miss Falco?"

"I don't understand your question sir," I reply.

"Our contract states that all your pleasure is mine. I choose when, where, how and why. I choose the scenes, I choose the toys, and I choose the punishments. You do remember I am your Dominant?" He holds my head at a mean angle and there is no relief in the way he holds my hair or my body.

"Yes sir," I am having a hard time keeping my eyes to the floor because tears are welling up in my eyes.

"Then why were you at Venus Envy today purchasing toys and underwear?"

"They aren't for me sir." I speak softly, attempting to diffuse his anger. "I have been invited to a bridal shower for a classmate. The shower is tomorrow night in a private room at Cantina Guaymas. The theme for the shower is naughty and nice. It was too late to order something online to be shipped in time. I tried three different sites to download a gift card that I could print and tuck in a congratulations note, but none of the sites I found offered that amenity." I paused for a moment. "Sir, if you don't believe me, there is a gift bag on my desk in my home office. All the items I purchased today are still in their original wrapping, tucked in tissue paper in the bag. The receipts for the items and the gift bag, card, ribbon and tissue paper are in the receipt basket on the shelf above my desk. They should be the top two receipts."

"When did you get the invitation?" He asked quietly.

"Rachel, the girl organizing it, said she sent it a month ago. She never emails me so it must have gone to junk mail. When I was leaving class today, she asked if I planned to go. Kelsey has been a study buddy this semester and I feel obligated to attend. So, I went out today and got her gift. Sir, you know my size. When you see the underwear, you will know that it was not meant for me. Rachel emailed before you called, with the location and time. It's in my email from rdornan ." I explained. "Sir, yellow...my scalp, my ribs."

He lets go of me and stalks over to his desk. "Keys and pass code to your building and apartment."

I reach in my purse and release the house keys from the car keys. "The outer door pass code is S.E.D.E. which is Italian for office. The inner door pass code is P.A.C.E. which is Italian for peace. Should the alarms go off, and I don't believe they will, the security word for work is Florence. The security word for the apartment is Milan. The office key is red, the apartment key is green. If someone is going there, please warn them I've left a stack of books by the desk, I don't want them to stumble and fall."

"Chair, sit," he orders me. He exits the office, calling Sawyer's name. I do not hear the exchange between them. I'm sitting in the chair, back straight, hands in my lap, ankles crossed - practicing my ability to sit like a lady. I can sit in this position for an hour. It is good exercise for my core. I regulate my breathing, my eyes seeing just beyond my knees.

Mr. Grey enters the room and walks around me twice, observing me. I don't know if he's pleased, or if he's planning an offensive move. I have nothing to hide. I am not guilty of breaking our contract. If he plans to use this situation to get out of the contract, I will endeavor to understand, but I will not be happy about it. I regulate my breathing and make to-do lists in my head.

Thirty minutes later, Mr. Grey receives a phone call. "Excellent, Sawyer. Thank you. Come back to Escala. Miss Falco will return home in the morning. Please stop in the garage and bring her items from the car up to the main room." He turns to observe me. "Fine," he admits. "The toys are obviously a gift like you said. The underwear is not your size. However, I am displeased you endangered your life by going to a bad part of town. You could have just gotten your study buddy a gift card to Victoria's Secret at the mall."

"I am sorry sir, but Rachel asked us not to shop there, because that was her gift to Kelsey." I said. "Asia, another girl in the class, asked us not to shop at Hot Topic because that is where she got her gift for Kelsey. The first half of the alphabet invited had to buy naughty presents; the last half of the alphabet had to buy nice." I try to explain how I was out of options.

"So you endanger your life to accommodate the wishes of others. I asked you not to go to clubs. I asked you not to befriend club members. Should I have specified you stay away from adult stores and strip clubs?" He slammed his hand down on the desk. "Do you know what you did wrong other than going to that store?"

"No sir," I answer.

"Think about it," he sneered.

"I have been sir, since I gave you the keys and sat down. I've examined my conduct today. Yes, I understand the store is not in a safe part of town. Yes, I should have been more prepared, but as I told you, the original invitation was routed to junk mail. I never received it. Consequently, I was out of time."

"You are not aware the clerk in the store was eye-fucking you and flirting with you?" He asked coldly.

"No, sir. I wasn't paying attention to him. I had a list of things in mind when I got to the store, so I didn't spend an excessive amount of time there. I was thinking about where I could buy a gift bag, tissue paper, ribbon and card between that store and home. I thanked the clerk for my purchase and left."

"You are not aware you could purchase an electronic Amazon gift card in any amount and give it to your friend with a list or recommendation of risqué books? Or you could purchase a Visa gift card in any denomination from your bank and given it to your friend with a racy card you could download and print online? Or you could have bought a copy of the _Kama Sutra_ at Barnes and Noble?" He observed me coldly. "You didn't brainstorm your options fully, did you?"

"No, sir." I hope my voice conveys my chagrin. I did not think.

"Your punishment for endangering yourself is five strikes. Your punishment for endangering your financial security by using a debit card in an unknown business is five strikes. Your punishment for not being aware of the people around you and their intentions is five strikes. Your punishment for dumping junk mail without examining it is five strikes." He stood and crossed his arms over his chest. "Since your alarm codes are Italian words, you will count your strikes in Italian. How long have I been your Dominant?

"Almost nine months sir," I haven't moved in my chair but I'm fast approaching my limit in this position. I must be more tired than I realized. The adrenalin release at the beginning of this situation has worn me down.

"You understand," he says coldly, "your actions reflect upon me as your Dom. What does it say about my concern for your safety and welfare if you are oblivious to your surroundings? You will not attend the shower tomorrow night. You will not go partying at a cantina in the middle of the week. You will not endanger yourself by drinking and driving. I will not let you eye-fuck male strippers. If you cannot deliver the present to the organizer tomorrow, arrange for a delivery service." He adjusts some papers on his desk. "Go to your room and wait for me. You may study or work. You will not listen to music. You will not read for entertainment. You will not watch any videos on your laptop. You will not check emails or phone calls. And…you had better not be asleep when I check on you. When we go to the playroom; I will paddle you eleven times, and cane you nine."

"I understand sir." I rise and exit his office and head to my room.

The elevator goes ping, the door opens, and it's Elena Lincoln. She catches sight of me gathering my belongings from the couch.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't the little businesswoman, brilliant student, and grateful protégé. I won't acknowledge that you are Christian's submissive because you are the worst excuse for a submissive I've ever seen. What are you doing here on a Wednesday night?" She snaps at me.

"Sir demanded my presence." I continue up the stairs, angry as shit that woman caught me before I made it to the sanctuary of my room. I don't know why she bothers me. I doubt the quality of my study or work tonight. This is the antithesis of the anticipatory dry hump against a wall. This is the prologue to punishment. _Submissive Sabine knows to strip down to just her panties and a robe. She will not be caught unprepared_.

**XXXXX**

Christian's POV

"What is she doing here in the middle of the week," Elena's voice comes from the doorway.

"She's here because I desired it." My voice is as short as my temper.

"Are you going out of town?" Elena asked suspiciously. "Or are you having mid-week trysts with your submissive because she's not fulfilling your needs on weekends?"

"Miss Falco disregarded her own safety today and put herself in jeopardy. As her Dom, it is my duty to correct her actions."

"Oooh," Elena cooed. "A punishment scene! Canning _is_ back on the books? You'll need to gag her and restrain her because she's likely to safe word at the first swing of a cane and I know that won't please you at all."

I know I made a face and Elena caught sight of it. "What…she doesn't like gagging? You never used to be so lenient with submissives. I'm sick of hearing about her stamina in the playroom Christian…that's not what this is all about. She's playing submissive to the Christian CEO brain and not submissive to the Christian Dominant brain. You need to regain the upper hand with her, Christian, or you need to cut ties. This is not fair or satisfactory for either of you."

"This is about punishment to correct her actions. This is not about inflicting pain and breaking her spirit," I argued. "A good Dominant is in control. If I can't control myself or my feelings, I can't control her. Excessive force in punishment will cause her not to trust me. If she does not trust me to punish her correctly; she will not trust me to provide the correct amount of pleasure pain. I'm a physically fit man who is over a foot taller than my submissive and I weigh at least 135 pounds more than her. I'm aware of the damage I can cause her physically. Her safety is important to me which is the reason behind her presence tonight. I'm not discussing this anymore tonight, Elena. What do you need?"

"Your mother is concerned you will not be coming to Bellevue on Sunday. It is Mother's Day. Grace would love to see you. It's been months since you spent quality time with her," Elena announces. "Might I suggest you send your little sub home tonight? You can lock her in the playroom on Sunday while you are in Bellevue. Let her think on her transgressions. Several hours of reflective thinking before a punishment will bring the most willful submissive to their knees."

"I will take that under advisement," I say to Elena. "Perhaps I should call Mother now and let her know I plan to be there on Sunday." I dismiss her, but she does not depart willingly. I have to call Taylor to escort her to the elevator.

**XXXXX**

I knock before entering Sabine's room. She is sitting at her desk studying. She puts her books away and looks at the floor before I speak. "I have decided not to punish you tonight. I am very angry with you which may result in you being hurt while I punish you. That scenario is unacceptable to me. You may go home. Travel safely between here and your home or I will know. Email your schedule for the upcoming week before you go to bed. Do not break the sleep rule or I will know, and you will be punished. Do you understand?" I ask in my coldest Dom voice.

"Yes sir," her voice is barely a whisper.

**XXXXX**

Friday, 4:45 PM

Falcon Financials

Sabine's POV

Mr. Grey emailed me that my services are not required this evening at Escala. He did not say he is breaking our contract, but his tone in the email was cold and harsh. I emailed back that I understand and will be available for his pleasure when he desires. I haven't had a free Friday night in months, and do not know what to do with myself. I don't dare leave the apartment to go to the gym. I don't want to start work on a task in the business office and have him call me. I don't dare drink some wine, because this may be a test, and I cannot be inebriated and drive. I cannot call a cab to take me to Escala. I start a crockpot of Italian Beef Stew. It will cook on low all night. At ten o'clock, I take a shower, and go to bed with a book. I set soothing music to play on my iPod, and fall asleep before midnight.

**XXXXX**

Sabine's apartment

I check personal emails early Saturday morning – junk mail, spam mail, inbox. There is no email from Mr. Grey. I check business emails – junk mail, spam mail, inbox. There is no email from Mr. Grey. There are no messages on voicemail on either my Blackberry or the business. I turn on the laptop – there are no Skype requests. I work on homework and on the final project for my MBA. I ate breakfast, but not much because my stomach is upset from nerves. I check emails and voicemail every hour on the hour. I eat a light lunch of the Italian Beef Stew and put the rest in single serving portions in the freezer. It is getting low on prepared meals. I put Italian Meatball soup to cook in the crockpot. When Mr. Grey has not contacted me by six o'clock Saturday evening, I eat a light supper of more Italian Beef Stew. I work on homework and the final project again until ten o'clock. I take a quick shower, again, and prepare for bed. I've been sequestered in my home for over 24 hours, waiting for him to contact me. I go to bed and cry myself to sleep. It is obvious Mr. Grey has chosen to terminate our contract. I don't know how to feel about that. What happens to my business if he terminates? What happens to my final project if he terminates? Did he change his mind about punishing me because Elena Lincoln showed up at Escala, and what was she doing there in the middle of the week?

XXXXX

7:00 a.m. Sunday Morning

Sabine's POV

I am awake at six. I've planned my wardrobe for the upcoming week. I have clothes prepared to go to the cleaners on Monday during my lunch hour. I freeze the Italian Meatball soup. I eat a light breakfast. I don't want to eat. My stomach is nervous knots. I load the dishwasher. I sort clothes to wash. Crying last night didn't cure a thing. It gave me a low-grade headache, and I reach for Advil and some ginger ale. I shower and am blow drying my hair when I receive an email alert. Mr. Grey wants to see me promptly at nine o'clock at Escala. Either he is going to punish me, or he's going to terminate the contract. I finish getting ready. I gather my prepared tote of extra clothes. I gather all the work I've done for my final project. It's ready to go now, so if he takes the paperwork back, I still have copies to submit for a grade. I am going to Escala fully prepared as always for a weekend. I won't have him find fault with my preparations.

**XXXXX**

9:00 Sunday morning

Escala  
Sabine's POV

"Good morning, Sabine," Mr. Grey greets me gravely.

"Good morning, sir." I pause in the main room, awaiting his orders.

"Playroom, fifteen minutes," he says heading for his bedroom.

I go up the stairs to my room and get ready.

**XXXXX**

Playroom, Escala  
Sabine's POV

I am kneeling in position when Mr. Grey enters the room. "Rise," he says. He braids my hair, and strips me of my panties. "Assume the position at the library table," he orders. I stand at the end of the library table. This is the second time he has punished me, but I know the position. I climb onto the first crossbar. I bend from the hips and lay my torso on the table. My arms stretched before me in prayer position. My legs are together, waiting for him to restrain me. He restrains my hands, my ribs, my hips and tightly binds my legs to the legs of the table.

"You remember you have twenty strikes coming for punishment?" He asks coldly.

"Yes sir. Eleven paddle strikes and nine cane strikes. I am to count for you in Italian." I reply softly. He cannot find fault in my tone or my volume of voice. It is perfectly submissive. I do not scream, cry out, or whimper when he strikes me. I try to relax my muscles and not tense up, but it is difficult to hear the whoosh of the air before the sting of the strike and not react. This is a punishment – there is no caressing, no massaging – there is only pain. When he finishes with the paddle, he takes his time putting it away before selecting a cane. He bends the cane to test its tensile strength, and swishes it through the air twice before he assumes the position at the table. "Count, he orders, and applies the cane to my ass. My GOD, it stings like nothing I have felt before. This is not canning for pleasure! I bite my tongue and press my lips together, breathing though the pain as much as possible after I count loudly and firmly. The first six cane strikes are painful and I want to safe word, but Submissive Sabine is worried her Dominant will terminate the contract if I safe word. I know the pain is reflected on my face but I'm looking at the wall and not Mr. Grey. He does not see the pain on my face. He does not hear the pain in my voice. I don't know how it happens, but the cane on the seventh strike bends around my ass, instead of staying straight. I fear I am marked, but I do not safe word. The eighth strike mirrors the seventh strike, and I tell myself I can bear this pain. My Dom is doing this because I have endangered myself and he must punish me. On the ninth strike, I know my voice falters and is not as strong as before. I have practically bit my tongue in two trying not to safe word. Before he releases me, Mr. Grey applies lotion to my sore and aching ass. It does little to soothe me. Mr. Grey releases me and gives me permission to go to the bathroom in my room. I am to return to the playroom in ten minutes. I go to the bathroom, but it hurts to sit on the toilet. I grab a hand towel and scream my pain into it. I look at my ass in the mirror, and I was right. The last three cane strikes have left welts on my ass. I quickly swallow a dose of Advil and return to the playroom.

"I am expected in Bellevue for Mother's Day," he announces. "I will be gone for four hours. You will stay here in the playroom. You are allowed one bathroom break; otherwise you will stay here. You will think on your punishment and your disregard for your safety which brought you here." He does not ask how I am. He does not inspect my ass again. He does not massage my aching shoulder muscles. He departs.

I try to soothe more lotion on my ass. I can't sit; I can't assume my position by the door. I will not lay down on the bed because I will give into tears. I may fall asleep from the mental exhaustion of the last two days. I lay on the floor, nothing covering my sore ass, and lay my head on my arms, and softly sob until I make myself ill. I drag myself back to my bathroom, throw up in the toilet, wash my face, go to the bathroom, and look around my room. Why the hell did I come back here today? Why the hell don't I leave here now? I have no answers for myself. I rub more lotion on my ass, and take two more Advil. I am about to go back to the playroom when I hear the clickety clack of stilettos going to the playroom. I can smell Chanel #5. The playroom door is locked; I have the key to the room in my pocket. I quickly put my chair under the bedroom door handle so that she does not enter here. I hear Taylor intercept her and tell her that Mr. Grey has gone to Bellevue. He escorts her off the floor; and I assume, out of the penthouse.

I let myself back in the playroom, returning the playroom door key to the top of the chest, leaving the door unlocked. I leave my robe on the back of the door. I find my panties and put them back on. The material irritates my sore ass, but I assume a proper submissive seated position on the couch in case Mr. Grey returns early. I am stunned. What does that bitch want here? Why is Elena checking up on me? Did he tell her he brought me back here today to punish me? Is she here, thinking that she'll offer me solace after he's punished me…or is she here to make sure he punished me? Was she here to make me pissed off at him so that I leave? What the fuck is going on?

**XXXX**

Two hours later

Playroom

Sabine's POV

My Dom has returned. I am wearing only panties, and am in my submissive position by the door. He takes his time gathering items from the chest. "Rise," he orders and removes my panties. "Why didn't you safe word?" He asks angrily, his finger tracing the three welts.

"I felt I should accept my punishment, sir," I say.

"Do not ever fail to safe word again if you are at your limits!" He snarls. He applies lotion to my ass again and sends me to my room.

I pull on a nightgown that covers me, but do not pull on panties. I lay down on the bed and cover myself with a sheet. He brings me a tray of food, and more Advil. "Rest," he orders, but does not release me to go home.

**XXXX**

8.5 months of contract, the first of June, 2006  
7:00 a.m., the following Monday morning  
Escala  
Sabine's POV

"Sabine," Mr. Grey comes out of his study while I am eating breakfast. I'm usually gone on Sunday night, and I'm usually at the gym early on Monday. However, this was not a normal weekend for us. I stayed over last night and Mr. Grey woke me at five for a scene before we start the day. As usual…it is orgasm denial for me and oral pleasure for him. The difference is…this time I wore my panties the whole time in the playroom. I don't know if he thinks I would prefer it; or if he doesn't want to see where he marked me. I shower and prep for my day when he releases me from the playroom. I can go to the gym after I go to the campus today. _Improvise, overcome, adapt…Grandfather Carmine's voice echoes in my head_.

"I have to go out of town Thursday at noon on business. I will be gone until the afternoon of the following Monday. Come to Escala tonight and tomorrow so we can spend time together before I go."

"I'm sorry, sir. As much as I would like to honor your request, it's finals week. I have a preliminary meeting with the project panel at two this afternoon. I have to be available on campus until five to answer any questions they may have. I have a written final at eleven Tuesday morning. I have my second written final at eleven Wednesday morning and I have my final presentation at two on Thursday afternoon. I have to be available on campus to answer any questions the panel may have until five that day. Friday morning I have an appointment at the finance office on campus to settle any monetary issues and make arrangements for my diploma. I can be available on Skype by six each evening. My emails will be a little spotty until I am out of finals. I can be available any day next week if you desire because classes will be over."

He is silent for a minute examining his Blackberry. "Now that I've accessed your updated schedule, I understand your conflicts. What arrangements are you making for your diploma?

"I have too many things to do next Wednesday to endure a four-hour commencement practice. I have no plans to attend graduation exercises on June 15th. I need to make arrangements with the Business Office on campus to mail my degree to me. If I will not see you this weekend, I want to be available next weekend." I'm checking my schedule as we speak.

"Acceptable," Mr. Grey says. "When you have your schedule established for next week, will you email it to me?"

"Yes, sir." I examine next week's schedule on my Blackberry. We have five new clients coming in for preliminary interviews starting next Monday.

"Is an email taking your attention away from me?" He snaps.

"No sir." I say cautiously, setting my Blackberry down and giving him my full attention. My posture is at full attention, my eyes downcast.

"Don't act that way! Don't withdraw from me," He commands.

"I'm sorry about the bridal shower incident, sir. You were right to correct me. I acted rashly. The cane, for punishment, was beyond what I could take. I should have safe worded sooner. But I felt I ought to take my punishment without hesitation."

"You realize when I sent you away on Wednesday; it was part of your punishment?" He asked. "Denying you my presence and contact is a strong non-corporal punishment."

"No sir, I did not realize it was part of my punishment. I thought you had decided to break our contract." I admit. "Not hearing from you from Wednesday to Sunday morning was very hard for me."

"I know you endured your punishment instead of using your safe word; but don't do that again. Don't be afraid to safe word. I pushed your limits too far. I should have realized you needed more aftercare. The four hours you spent alone in the playroom on Sunday were intended to give you time to reflect on the rules and our contract."

"Sir, I don't know how to reassure you that I take our contract seriously. If I didn't I would not have come back on Sunday when you summoned me. I would have left while you were at Bellevue with your family." I pause. _I don't let on that I know Elena checked up on me on Sunday. I was at my barricaded bedroom door when I heard Taylor tell her Mr. Grey was visiting his parents. She had to know I was here; my car was parked in Bay 6. If the playroom door had not been locked, what would she have done if I was in there? When I knew she was gone, I returned to the playroom as ordered by Sir. Part of me is glad I didn't have a face-to-face confrontation with her. Part of me is angry that she's messing with me. You should not have left me alone for four hours on Sunday, sir. It gave me time to think about Elena and why she insists on fucking with me._

He set his coffee down. "I was very pleased to find you waiting for me when I returned from Bellevue. I am sorry you were unable to play until this morning. Despite this incident, I have been very pleased with you. Our contract ends next weekend. I'd like time to discuss a new contract before you come over on Friday. We can have dinner and sign the new contract before we play. You will be finished with your project. Please bring the final paperwork for the businesses with you when you return on Friday. We will conduct a review of your business via emails during the week."

"New contract, sir – not an extension?" My voice is the perfect soft submissive voice that pleases him.

"Since our contract is based on trust; you have to believe I know what is good for you. You have to trust your instincts and safe word when you need to without fear of reprisal from me. We will discuss revising the rules." He commands.

"I find that acceptable, sir." I say. _Submissive Sabine is too stunned to react to no hard limits and revising rules._

"Test well, Sabine. I hope your presentation goes well. Email me after each and let me know how you are doing." He checks his watch. "You had better go; you need time to dress for the office. We'll be in touch," Mr. Grey says, going back to his study.

I have been dismissed. Mrs. Jones appears and I thank her for breakfast. I go to my room, gather my things, and depart Escala without seeing Mr. Grey again. After I am ready for work and before I start my work day, I email him to have a good business trip.

**XXXXX**

9 months of contract  
the following Wednesday afternoon (the Wednesday before graduation)  
Esclava Salons

I present myself at 1:00 p.m. at Esclava. I turn on the voice memo app on my Blackberry. I slide it unseen onto the receptionist's desk. When she finally acknowledges my presence, I hand the card to the receptionist; I show her I have a copy of it so that Mr. Grey's directives don't go astray. She swallows hard and then stares at me. She hands me a lock and key for a locker in the women's room. "Here is a lock and key to a locker where you can leave your belongings. You know where to find robes and slippers."

"No thank you," I tell her. "I brought my own lock today. I'll carry my keys around with me." I look at her, daring her to argue with me. Then I head to the locker room. I was smart today; I've left my purse and other possessions in my car. The only thing in my locker will be my clothes. I don't want to accuse anyone, but I think my purse has been tossed a few times I was here, and the invasion of my privacy pisses me off. I will carry my id, my Blackberry and my keys. I consider myself dismissed and I go around the corner to the hall where the locker room is located. I wait…and I'm not surprised.

She reaches for the phone and calls someone. "Mrs. Lincoln, you ordered me to tell you when Sabine Falco appears at the salon? She is here today, Mistress. No, I can't lose her directions again. She showed me a copy of them, and plans to carry it with her during her visit today." She paused and looked at Mr. Grey's note. "Manicure, body wax, facial wax, shampoo with trim and blow dry, massage. Yes mistress. Thank you."

I come back around the corner; "Sorry, I knew I set my Blackberry down somewhere." I pick it up and go off to the locker room. I save the conversation between her and Elena and set the app to record again. _Bitch…I used that captivity time in the playroom to develop a plan. I'm tired of being ambushed. I'm tired of being manipulated. I am Sabine Clare Falco, the granddaughter of a Marine. I can improvise, overcome or adapt like the USMC motto says. Right now…I'm in overcome mode_.

**xxxxx**

"She's an example of a bad submissive," Elena tells a trio of brunettes with her. She thinks I'm listening to music on my Blackberry and can't hear her discuss me. Maya, my manicurist, has trouble controlling the shaking of her hands since Elena invaded our space.

"How is she a bad submissive, Mistress," one of the brunettes asks.

"She will not call him Master. She talks business with him before they go to his playroom. She puts her business needs above serving her Master." Elena purrs. "She talks back to Master. I suggested he keep her captive for several hours and order her to consider how lucky she is to have him as a Master."

_That bitch. He listened to her and gave me a captivity punishment after I was paddled and caned and needed aftercare. That fucking bitch._

**xxxxx**

"She is an example of a bad submissive," I hear Elena tell the trio of brunettes as I'm having my waxing done. At least my aesthetician has the table facing the back wall of the room instead of the door so I'm not flashing my nether regions to a bunch of strangers. My aesthetician's hands shake, but she concentrates on not burning or torturing me more than necessary.

"Why is she a bad submissive, mistress?" I hear the second one of the trio ask.

"She has an excessive number of hard limits including scenes which are pleasurable to Master. I reviewed her hard limits and suggested Master insist on a new contract or cut ties with her. It is better for your Master if you do not have hard limits. Master chooses the toys, the scenes, the punishments. If you are his submissive, you will not deny him pleasure."

_Mr. Grey – you lectured me about trusting you? I signed an NDA for you. You talked to her about us, and now you are rewriting our contract. You are disregarding my hard limits as a way to make me trust you. I am so going to get even with that fucking bitch. _

**xxxxx**

I'm getting a shampoo, trim and blowout by Franco when Elena appears again. She has the trio of brunette submissives with her. "She is an example of a bad submissive," Elena points me out to the trio.

"Why is she a bad submissive," the third one of the trio asks.

"She negotiated her contract with her Master. Instead of accepting his rules and his Dominance, she insisted he change his standard contract to fit her experience. She's only had one Dom and was not properly trained and tested by other Doms before Master accepted her as a submissive. I have suggested he send her for retraining with a Dom who will see she learns to love canes and whips."

Franco catches my eye in the mirror as he finishes his task. He moves to block my observing her in the mirror. A slight shake of his head warns me to stay silent. She's trying to goad me into a confrontation. When she walks away out of hearing with the trio, Franco speaks, "You're not the first she has undermined. You won't be the last. She's not worth a punishment fuck or a punishment scene."

"_You are not the first"…the words sink into my head. I am submissive number eight. Mrs. Jones is irreplaceable…I am not. Improvise, overcome, adapt… My actions reflect on my Dom. He will punish me if I lose my temper and am rude to Elena. I won't take a beating for that bitch. _

**xxxxx**

"Get out!" I scream at the person entering the room while I have a massage. I'm naked except for the towel covering my derriere. I have tiny marks left from three cane welts from last weekend and am determined that no one see them.

"It's my day to assess Ricka's work and determine if we are keeping her as a masseuse," Elena Lincoln's voice coolly purred at me.

"Fine," I get up with my back to Elena. I wrap my towel around me. I walk sedately to the dressing screen. I remind myself to act like a lady because my actions will reflect on my Dom. I will not act like the pissed-off Italian girl that I am. I pull on my robe and head for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" She snaps at me. "I didn't give you permission to leave."

"You're not my Domme. I don't require your permission to leave. You're not observing while I receive a massage. If you need to assess Ricka's skills, order one of your stable sluts to assume the position for you." I don't give her time to respond. I dress in my street clothes and head for my car. When I am locked in my car, I send the copy of the conversation to my email. Sawyer is surprised I left the salon early. I'm sure he's informing Taylor, who I'm sure will inform Mr. Grey, if Elena has not called him already. If he has his IT people access my emails to see what is going on, he's going to get an earful.

**XXXXX**

_There are other ways to relax which don't include Elena Lincoln staring at my nude body. I know the bitch wanted to see if Mr. Grey marked me. I'm running the outdoor track at Extreme Sports, trying to channel Jessie's gentle words of wisdom about this situation. Suddenly, I'm channeling Declan. He's screaming at me; shoving Jessie's gentle words of wisdom aside. "Mr. Grey said he would not share you...but he has. He discussed your contract with Elena Lincoln. He gave her information she used to embarrass and humiliate you. He shared information about your time in the playroom. You were punished beyond your limits. You were held captive because Elena Lincoln has her claws in Mr. Grey. You signed an NDA for the man. He could have kept his mouth shut about everything to her. Elena Lincoln has vicarious knowledge she should not have." Declan's voice screams at me again. "I never shared your pleasure with another Dom! I never discussed you with another man. I never punished you to the point that I marked you. I never failed to discuss punishments with you. I never failed to provide aftercare. I never denied you the comfort of my presence. I never held you captive. I never ignored your hard limits. Your contract is ending with Grey this weekend - end it for good. Walk away. Submissive doesn't mean stupid, Sabine!" _

I can't run anymore. I can't hide anymore. Nine months. I've been with Mr. Grey for nine months. That's the length of time it takes to have a child...and now I feel I've been reborn. I walk laps around the track to cool down. I don't feel good, and it's not just that I'm upset with Mr. Grey. I must be PMSing pretty bad to let Elena Lincoln get to me the way she did.

_Why is she so invested in his life? Okay…I'm not one of the submissives she vetted for him, so I understand why she hates me. But why is she providing submissives for him? Franco's words resonate in me. I'm not the first to be undermined; I won't be the last. Declan yells at me again, "You are a number nerd! THINK! You don't just wake up in the morning and decide on this lifestyle. You have to be introduced to it. I was introduced to it by an older woman, and then decided to become a Dom. It took months for you to trust me before I began your training to this lifestyle. Someone introduced Christian Grey to this lifestyle…" Suddenly, I am enlightened. Elena Lincoln is so vested in Christian Grey's life because she introduced him to the lifestyle or she facilitated his introduction to the lifestyle. She provides his submissives because he is a public figure and cannot be seen trolling underground BDSM establishments. _

_I am surrogate number eight. Mr. Grey been a Dom for at least four years, which would make him twenty when he began contracting with surrogates. Declan said it was unusual for a submissive to make the jump to Dom in a year, like he did. Which means Grey trained as a Dom for at least two years…which would make him 18. He had to have been a submissive for at least two years which would have made him 16… Declan and I had a lot of vanilla sex before he began regular training sessions with me. We had a lot of vanilla sex with a twist after he started training me. Then my world crashes down on me. Elena Lincoln introduced Christian Grey to this lifestyle when he was 16. Did she wait until he was of age to consent before she seduced him? Scores of Italian swear words flood my mind. Elena Lincoln broke the first main tenet of our lifestyle – you do not touch underage children._

I don't know how my stunned mind made my legs move. I don't remember undressing. I stand in the shower, letting tears flow with the heated water soothing my muscles. I'm not going to hide how upset I am when I leave. Let Sawyer see it and tell Taylor. Let Taylor tell Grey. Let Grey confront me about today. I'm tired of what was supposed to be a safe, sane, consensual relationship becoming a continual mind fuck by Elena Lincoln. I trusted Christian Grey to help me regain sanity in my life... I didn't realize I was asking an inmate of the asylum for the key. When I finish dressing, I realize I never took my winter workout gear home. As I'm emptying my locker, I find an old card, written in Declan's handwriting. "Being smart takes patience. Being wise takes pain. Being apathetic takes practice. Being in love takes everything...away." ― Dave Matthes, _In This House, We Lived, and We Died_

I get an email from Mr. Grey asking if I am ill. Elena has told him I left Esclava. I reply, explaining Elena needed to evaluate my masseuse, so I left early. I know he knows I'm at the gym, so I extol the virtues of running to clear my head. I am going shopping for a graduation gift for my study buddy Kelsey and I need to arrange delivery to her on Saturday morning. I let him know I am headed to the mall. At the mall I purchase a beautiful leather briefcase purse for Kelsey. I have it wrapped there and arrange delivery. I do not talk to anyone at the mall…I have parked in a safe place…If I garner any attention; it is not because I sought it.

**XXXXX**

Friday before Graduation  
June 14, 2007  
Falcon Financials  
Sabine's POV

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cassavas, but Falcon Financials is not accepting new clients at this time." I rise from my chair to open the door to my private office.

He leers at me before he speaks. "I'm not just interested in hiring you as a CPA," he said. "I'd like the opportunity to contract with you when you are looking for a new Dom."

"I'm not interested in that kind of joint venture with you either," I open my office door and head for the front door. He knows immediately he is being dismissed. He leaves after shaking my hand longer than he should and searching my face for signs of a submissive Sabine. I'm tired, I don't feel good, and I won't play the submissive to anyone in my own office. I shake his hand firmly and look him in the eye.

Melora, my go-to-gal who is good at reading people, gives me a look. "Please tell me that you didn't take him on as a client. He gives me the creeps."

"What number is he since this started on Monday?" I ask.

"Four. Someone likes our service. All have been referrals." She looks at the appointment log in the computer.

"Who is referring them?" I ask and look over her shoulder at the log. Esclava Salons. That fucking Elena Lincoln. Sending "Doms" disguised as "clients". Fucking with me is one thing; fucking with my business is another.

"Esclava Salons, the place where you get your hair done." Melora said. "You had a Wednesday afternoon appointment there, but we've been getting referral appointments all week."

"How many more are booked for today?" I ask coldly.

"One and it is a late booking, 5:45. They can't come sooner." Melora explained.

"Call them, tell them thank you for the inquiry but we're not taking on new clients. Inform them I'm not available for private interviews. As quick as I clean my desk, I'm leaving. I will not be available until Monday morning. If anyone has questions, it can go to voice mail after five." Honest to god…I wish I was a Dom…I'd beat the fuck out of Elena Lincoln right now with a poisoned cane or a poisoned flogger. No, I'd gag that bitch, handcuff her to a cold dank cement wall and let her die a slow and painful death. I'd kidnap her and sell her into a white slave ring in a third world country but the bitch would probably love it, take control of the situation, and extract revenge on my ass.

**XXXXX**

Friday evening  
Penthouse, Escala  
Sabine's POV

"Good evening, Mrs. Jones." I'm usually at Mr. Grey's penthouse by 6:40, but tonight I can't drag myself in until 6:55.

She glances at the clock to register the time and turns back to address me. She gives me an odd look, examining me. "Good evening, Miss Falco. Mr. Grey will be here in about 20 minutes with Taylor. He requested you meet him in the playroom."

"I understand. Please have a pleasant weekend Mrs. Jones. I'm going to my room." It took me ten minutes to remove Mr. Grey's financial files from my backpack and leave them on my desk. I pack the few articles of clothes and toiletries I wanted from my room and shove them in my backpack. If Mr. Grey decides to ship the unworn clothes to me, I had a great consignment shop in mind where I could trade the designer clothes for items I would wear. If he donated them to the Spouses of Doctors rummage sale at Northwest where his mother worked…I might see them again; but I wouldn't buy them. What does one woman need with three evening gowns and three cocktail dresses when she doesn't go anywhere with the man who bought them? It's not like I modeled them in the playroom for him either. I have taken the items I can use for work and the underwear.

I leave a polite note for Mrs. Jones; thanking her for everything she has done for me. I express appreciation for the delicious meals she has prepared. I express appreciation for the wonderful care she has taken of me in the past nine months. It sits on top of a two-pound box of Godiva chocolates on top of the dresser. I leave Mr. Grey's birthday gift top of the financial files. It is half a dozen ties, made of raw silk in shades ranging from the palest grey to black – reminding me of the various colors of his eyes. Some other woman will know the joy of Christian Grey tying her up with them. Just thinking about it makes my stomach hurt.

At 18 minutes I was fully dressed, with my backpack next to me, sitting on the oxblood leather sofa in Mr. Grey's playroom. At 30 minutes Mr. Grey entered the playroom, dressed only in his soft, well-washed, ripped jeans. When we first got together, I imagined touching him when he wore those jeans, making him excited, making him want me. Unless I grab his ass on the way out the door, I don't imagine I will ever touch him in those jeans. I can't think about that, I don't feel good and I just want the fuck out of here.

Grey snarled at me. "Why aren't you properly undressed and in position? This is flagrant disobedience of my rules, and you will be punished." He stalked past me and reached for a cane, swishing it menacingly through the air.

"Good evening, Mr. Grey," I struggle to move and stand close to the door, my backpack in hand. I'm out of range of the cane. I intend to be out in the hallway yelling for help if he comes after me with it. "I'm terminating our contract because you have broken the clause which states you will not share me with another Dom."

"I've never shared you." He looks horrified.

"The hell you haven't shared me with another Dom!" My eyes blazed at him.

"I've never brought anyone in here!" He argued.

"No, but you haven't been discreet either! I signed an NDA not to disclose anything about us and you go running off to Elena Lincoln and tell her everything going on between us! You might as well have rented a suite at _Locke and Keyes_ so Elena could have a front row seat to our playroom scenes."

'Elena has been friends with me for years!" He argued. "We're business partners. We talk about more things than just what happens in my playroom."

"I don't give a fuck if she is your priest! You told her everything about me. She knew my hard limits. She knew about our business mentorship. She knew about changes in our previous contract. When I went to Esclava Wednesday, the receptionist called her and told her I was there. I wasn't there an hour before she arrived with a trio of brunette submissives from her stable. While I'm getting services per your instructions, she's observing the process every opportunity she has. Meanwhile she shared intimate details of our time together in the playroom with her stable and within my range of my hearing. She told them she suggested you lock me in your playroom so I could repent my sins! I'm tired of the bitch trying to humiliate me. She's using what you tell her about me to train your next submissive…and it pisses me off."

"Watch your language!" Grey's voice takes on arctic coldness. "You don't have a real reason for terminating our contract so you are creating one where I'm the bad guy. Elena thinks you are entertaining the idea of getting a new Dom!"

"She told her bevy of brunettes that she was trying to convince you to send me off to another Dom to be retrained. Elena hopes I acquire a new Dom to clear your calendar for a submissive from her stable! You are cordially invited to have your IT people check the meeting schedule for my office this week and run backgrounds on all the new names listed. I interviewed four potential new clients…all recommended by Esclava Salons. They weren't the least bit interested in my accounting services…Elena told them I'm in the market for a new Dom! While your IT guy is at it…have him check my emails. You'll find the ones marked Esclava particularly interesting. You know my schedule. You know I was not looking for a Dom when I met you, and I haven't been looking for a Dom since."

"I had a new contract for you to sign tonight. I care that you are healthy, that you are not hungry, and that you have a safe home and work environment." He stares at me, oblivious about what I'm trying to say.

"You've been a Dom for three - four years, and I'm your eighth submissive. I've been a submissive since I was 20. You are my second Dom. I've been with you for nine months. You have provided a safe, sane, consensual environment which demonstrates you are a good Dom; but you broke one of my hard limits…I don't do poly-relationships. You told me you don't share. But you have. You've shared our private time with another person who used it to humiliate me. I will not sign a new contract tonight."

"I should have listened to Elena and not taken on an inexperienced submissive like you!" Grey sneered. "She is right…you want more than what is outlined in our contract."

"You liked the fact that you were the second man to ever touch me. You liked teaching me how to please you. I'm sure I seem inexperienced since I was a virgin until I was 19 and you lost your virginity when you were what - 16?"

He stares at me in horror.

"I told you, I'm a numbers nerd. You don't get to where you are now by normal timelines established in the community. By the way…Elena doesn't know shit...I don't want _MORE_ with _YOU_. I don't want _MORE_ from _YOU_. I expect _MORE_ from _ME_."

"When I contract with a new submissive, am I allowed to use you as a referral if they have questions?" He queried coldly; hoping his question hurt.He turned his back to me and carefully replaced the cane he had been holding in its proper place. _He caressed it in a way that sent shivers down my spine. Despite the new contract which allows me NO HARD LIMITS… Did Elena suggest he cane me again…marking me where it could be seen? I would safe worded and left, terminating our contract. Oh fuck…that's been her plan all along. God, why didn't I see it earlier! I've been so fucking stupid._

"If your future submissive comes from Elena's stable – she will have been educated about our arrangement." I said carefully.

"Enough!" Grey glared at me, his fists curling by his side.

"Fine! I don't want my last moments with you to be argumentative or angry. Thank you for providing concern and safety while I made hard decisions about my life. Thank you for your guidance while I restructured my business. Thank you for helping me feel comfortable in my own skin. Thank you for telling me I am pretty and that you wanted me. Thank you for wanting a new contract…and I'm sorry to defy you by not signing." I opened the door to the playroom. "Goodbye Mr. Grey. I hope you have a good life...and I hope you find who or what it is you seek." I released me from our contract and walked out of the playroom - fully clothed and fully aware for the first time since he introduced me to that room. I feel lousy and I just want to go home and have a good cry.

**XXXXX**

Saturday, late afternoon  
Escala

"Taylor, there is a gentleman in the lobby who insists on speaking to Mr. Grey." Kinkaid, the weekend doorman, spoke hesitantly.

"Who is it?" Grey responds, he was discussing his schedule with Taylor when the call came.

"His name is Aedan Keyes," Kinkaid reports.

Taylor looked at Mr. Grey. "Do you want me to intercede?"

"Find out why he is here. Get rid of him." Grey snaps and heads to his office. "And then find out if Sabine broke her NDA."

**XXXXXX**

"Mr. Keyes," Taylor motioned for Aedan to join him behind closed doors.

"What the fuck did he do to her?" Aedan yelled; his fists clenched. "If you think I'm just going to walk away from this and not kill that son-of-a-bitch, you'd better think twice, Mr. Bodyguard."

"What did who do to whom?" Taylor asked. He recognized the name of the man in front of him from the day Miss Falco gave him the keys to her cars.

"Grey and Sabine, that's who and whom!" Aedan spat out the words. "What did that fucker do to her?"

"What are you talking about?" Taylor asked.

"Like you don't know! She's in the fucking hospital and I know he put her there!" Aedan's fury took on a life of its own. "While you are protecting him from the world; who was protecting her from him?"

"How do you know she's in the hospital?" Taylor asked. "You aren't listed as her emergency contact."

"How do I know she's in the hospital? I know because she's listed on the major medical insurance policy of the club. They called early afternoon today to ask if she was still on the policy. Declan died over a year ago, and Sabine hasn't been listed on our payroll for the last three quarters. We didn't think to change the insurance when the probate for the club partnership was settled. Due to patient privacy laws, Northwest won't tell me what's wrong with her. So, I want to know…what did that fucker do to her?"

"What makes you think Miss Falco has anything to do with Mr. Grey?" Taylor asked.

"He interviewed her at my club. She quit doing our books. She quit waitressing for us. She does not return phone calls or emails from anyone at the club. She disappears on weekends."

"Maybe she's visiting relatives?" Taylor suggested. He knew she wasn't but he needed to know how much this man knew.

"Sabine wasn't visiting family because neither she nor Declan have living relatives. I think she comes here on Friday nights and doesn't return home until late on Sunday. She's been here because you know who she is, and you know who her emergency contact is." Aedan's jaw tightened. "I followed her here after I got her delivery that first Friday, and it's no secret Grey lives here in the penthouse. So…you tell me, Mr. Bodyguard, what the fuck did he do to put her in the hospital?"

"Did you go see her at the hospital?" Taylor inquired.

"She's sequestered at Northwest; no visitors per her doctor's instructions." Aedan's fury had not abated. "So how bad did he beat her that she's hiding from the world?"

Taylor reached for his phone. "Sir, we have a situation. Miss Falco is in the hospital, Northwest." He listened to Grey's instructions. "Mr. Keyes seems to think you hospitalized Miss Falco. Since the hospital wouldn't give him information, he's here to beat it out of you." He listened carefully. He turned to Aedan. "No one on Mr. Grey's staff or Mr. Grey knows why Miss Falco is hospitalized. She left here before eight last night. We have her on CCTV departing Escala's garage. Her security team reported she entered her home before 8:40 last night."

"Fine," Aedan snarled. "I'm going to the hospital and I'm staying outside her room until she's either well enough for visitors or until she's released. Warn Grey his days are numbered if I find out he put her there!"

Taylor stepped into the elevator for the penthouse and when the doors closed, he continued his conversation with Grey; relating everything Keyes told him. "Privacy laws, sir. We can't access her medical records. What do I suggest?" Taylor interrupts Grey's rant. "I suggest someone go there, like Mrs. Jones, and see what we can find out." He paused and listened again. "We'll have to send her alone or with Sawyer. Keyes knows what you and I look like."

**XXXXX**

Evening  
Northwest Hospital

"How did you get in," a groggy Sabine asked Mrs. Jones.

"I lied and told them I was your emergency contact, Melora Daniels. Since she is listed as your emergency contact on your paperwork, they let me in. Mr. Grey wants to talk to you," Mrs. Jones offered her phone.

"This is a private matter. I know that doesn't mean anything to Mr. Grey…he has staff invade my privacy all the time." Sabine sighed. "Look, I'm fatigued, dehydrated and sick. I don't want to be bothered by him or his minions."

"I'm not a minion, and that is rude. It certainly is not the actions of a lovely young lady who left me a gracious thank you note and a decadent box of chocolates. It's not the actions of a lovely young lady who left a birthday gift for an ex-lover." She paused, watching Sabine blush from embarrassment and squirm from pain. "Thank you for the chocolates," Mrs. Jones said softly. She sat down and held Sabine's hand. "What happened with him?"

"You are welcome for the chocolates. You signed an NDA. I signed an NDA. We can't talk about him." Sabine closed her eyes to keep from breaking into tears.

"Screw that!" Gail snapped. "If you are here for any reason connected with Mr. Grey, I need to know because I am quitting the minute I get back to Escala."

"I ended our relationship because Mr. Grey told Elena Lincoln intimate things about our relationship. She used that knowledge to humiliate me when I went to Esclava Salon on Wednesday. He wanted to sign a new contract last night, but I was so angry about Elena that I terminated our relationship. If you tell Mr. Grey what I said; it's a violation of my NDA."

"That doesn't explain what you are doing in the hospital." Mrs. Jones insisted. "Mr. Grey…" she offered her phone again.

"I'm not discussing malfunctions in my lady parts with Mr. Grey. I'm here because I thought I was getting the flu about midnight last night. I had a temperature and abdominal pain. It got worse very early this morning. I came here because it was so painful I almost passed out. The emergency room doctor examined me. After diagnostic tests, he ruled out appendicitis and ectopic pregnancy. I had a ruptured ovarian cyst. When the gynecologist examined me, he said I had a fibroid tumor that needed to be removed. He did emergency surgery. I'm here for another 24 hours for IV antibiotics and pain medication. The doctor says he will release me Monday morning if I promise to go home and stay off my feet for a week. I have to go back for a post op check on Friday, when he will release me for light duty for a couple weeks. I can resume my regular schedule and gym after a month. When I go for my birth control shot in two months, my gynecologist will determine when I can resume sexual activities." Sabine chuckled weakly. "You should have seen the ER doctor's face when he asked my sexual habits for the last two months. He was pretty surprised to hear that I was having sex multiple times during a 48-hour period on weekends. When he ask what I meant by multiple, he almost passed out when I told him more than six and less than twelve." She chuckled wickedly, 'Sorry TDMI, I blame it on the drugs making me loopy."

Mrs. Jones blanched and then said, "Mr. Grey wants to know if you need financial help with hospital bills."

"I'm fine. I have major medical insurance through my business…" her voice faded off. "How did you know I was here?"

"Mr. Keyes came to Escala and had a conversation with Taylor." Mrs. Jones explained.

"How did he know I'm here?" Sabine asked. "What did he say to Taylor? How did he know to go to Escala looking for answers? I swear I've never discussed Mr. Grey with anyone but you, today."

"The hospital called the insurance company to see if you were still on their major medical policy. The insurance company called Mr. Keyes. That's what he told Taylor. He asked if Mr. Grey did anything to you to put you in the hospital."

"Why would my insurance company…" Sabine's eyes widened. "Merda cazzo piscio maledetto schifo! Sorry for the language, Mrs. Jones. My insurance company, the one carried by Falcon Financials, didn't call Aedan. The insurance company carried by Locke and Keyes called Aedan. I wasn't feeling well when I got here. I obviously gave the hospital the wrong insurance card; I'll bet the Locke and Keyes insurance card has lapsed." She shook her head. "How the hell did Aedan Keyes know I was … seeing Mr. Grey?"

"Taylor said Keyes was suspicious and followed you to Escala the Friday you had club items delivered to him." Mrs. Jones explained.

"The first Friday," Sabine said. "I'm sorry for Aedan following me that first Friday. I'm sorry for him showing up at Escala today demanding answers. Please let Mr. Grey know I've never discussed him; I won't discuss him in the future either. He needs to get Aedan to sign an NDA; I'm sorry about that."

"He's out in the hall, expecting answers from you." Mrs. Jones said.

"Grey?" Sabine asked.

"Keyes," Mrs. Jones answered. "Taylor showed me the CCTV picture of him so I would know who he was when I came to the hospital."

"I don't want to see him," Sabine started crying. "I don't want to see any man right now."

"Hormonal?" Mrs. Jones chuckled.

"I've been off the wall hormonal around my cycle for a couple months now. I thought part of it was because I've been depressed over the death of my great aunt, Lucia Falco. Sister Lucia Gabriel passed away three months ago. She was a nun at a convent in Tuscany from the time she was eighteen. She was my grandfather's only living relative. I don't know who my biological father is. My mother left when I was three days old. My grandparents adopted me and raised me. Grandfather died when I was sixteen. My husband, a friend, my grandmother died last year. I didn't realize my cycle exacerbates bouts of depression. I didn't know there was something wrong with my lady parts until a few hours ago." Sabine sobbed weakly.

"Taylor said you were a widow." Mrs. Jones said, handing Sabine a handkerchief.

"I was…I am." Sabine said weakly.

"Tell me about him," Mrs. Jones urged.

"Declan Locke was my first real love. He was tall and gorgeous, black curls, vivid green eyes. A Black Irish bad boy, but he loved me and he was a good man. He was a widower when we met. No children. The day we got engaged, Declan got a Celtic tattoo on his right arm that said, "Sabine, my love, my life" in Gaelic. He had one on his left arm for his first wife Ashleigh. She was killed by a hit and run driver. Declan died from a cerebral aneurysm. He was my first Dom; he introduced me to the lifestyle."

"So why?" Mrs. Jones shakes her head at me.

"Grey?" I ask, she nods.

"Declan died. My best friend died. My grandmother died. I was depressed; my business was faltering; I had no direction. I was struggling in my MBA program. When I met Grey, I wanted him - not for his body, but for his brain and his business acumen." I pause. "I wanted someone to take control of all the things going berserk in my life. He said I was pretty, and it boosted my self confidence. I thought he was what I needed. I thought I was what he needed. I realize now that what he needs; I can't give him."

"What do you think he needs?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"Elena Lincoln out of his life. That woman is controlling and manipulative about Mr. Grey; only he can't see it." I sighed and shook my head. "Oh well…in for a penny, in for a pound. I've already broke the NDA by talking about this so I might as well tell you everything. I can always blame it on the drugs."

"Friday night we were supposed to sign a new contract. She convinced him to throw out our old one, and institute a new one. I believe Elena Lincoln wanted me out of his life. She's been screwing with me and with my business since March when we signed the last contract extension. Wednesday I went to Esclava, and Elena Lincoln was telling potential submissives about us, about me, about things we did or didn't do in the playroom. I was angry that Grey discussed me with her. She was telling him how to handle me. She was sending potential new Dominants disguised as clients to my business. I walked away from him so she would leave me alone. I would say that I would still be in his life if it had not been for her; but the truth is, my medical situation would have ended the relationship. So now I sit here wallowing in my Catholic guilt, because if I had kept my mouth shut - he and I would have parted as friends. But since I confronted him about her; we parted on bad terms." She burst into tears.

"What, what?" Mrs. Jones pats my hand.

"I gave up going to graduation ceremonies for my MBA so I could spend his birthday with him. And now …no graduation, no birthday, no relationship. If I made him angry enough, he might decide to ruin my business as revenge. I wish I could take back what I said to him. I wish I could blame my actions on my medical condition."

"I think you should," Mrs. Jones said. "It's wrong in multiple ways for him to even consider taking your business. The doctor said you haven't felt like yourself for at least two months. He said it will be at least two months before your hormone levels are back to what they should be. Your discussion with Mr. Grey, your hospitalization and surgery have all occurred in less than 24 hours. Your recovery will be impaired if you have to worry about him and your business and I will tell him so."

"You can't tell him anything," Sabine shook her head, tears in her eyes.

"Nonsense. When you came in to Escala last night, you looked paler than I had ever seen before. You were sick then, only you didn't know it. The doctor told me you can't do stairs for two days, so either you need to come back to Escala where someone can carry you up to your room…"

"No, I'm not returning to Escala." Sabine said stubbornly.

"Well then, you need to check into a swank hotel with valet parking, elevators, room service and 24/7 pampering. I don't think you should be alone right now. So when you are released, I will be here. I can take you to the Fairmont Olympia. We will get a suite and I will see you are cared for before you return to your home." Mrs. Jones offered.

"Thank you, but no. I want to go home. I want to put on my own pajamas. I know I can't climb the stairs, but the doctor recommended a medical transport service. They will get me up the stairs to my apartment. I can hire a nurse for two days to help me get from bedroom to the bathroom and care for me." I burst into tears again.

"What are you going to do now?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"Get released from the hospital; hire medical transport to get me home and to my bed. Hire a nurse to help for a day or two. Watch romance movies; eat soup. Get up; go for a post op check up, schedule a physical. Cry; talk to a therapist about my loss; grieve. Get drunk. Play Solitaire. Read a book on my Kindle in my lovely sunroom. Post my MBA on the ego wall of my office. Get back to work. Figure out what I'm doing. It's time to keep my big girl panties on for a while and get on with my life." Sabine dried her eyes. "Please let Mr. Grey know my hospital stay has nothing to do with him. He is not financially responsible for me. Please tell him I'm going to be pissed off and come looking for him if he pays my hospital bills. I may not be able to take him in hand-to-hand combat, but I'll bet I can bounce a bunch of stuff off his head before Taylor or Sawyer take me down. Please tell him I appreciated his business advice. He helped me more than he knows, and I will always be indebted to him. Thanks to him, I have my MBA. When I'm ready to go for my master's degree in Forensic Accounting; I have a business plan in place that will allow me time to go to classes; yet not interrupt the success of my business. Please explain about the insurance mix up with Aedan Keyes. I have not broken my NDA with anyone, other than you, and I don't intend to."

"Can I do anything for you?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"You might warn Mr. Grey I'm feeling homicidally hormonal…and if Elena Lincoln fucks with me again, I'll kill the bitch." Sabine paused. "Sorry." She breathed evenly for a few breaths. "Getting on with my life will include never darkening the door of Esclava Salons, not getting a Brazilian wax until I freaking feel like it, and doing everything in my power to avoid that blonde bitch." Sabine paused again, gulping in breaths. "Mrs. Jones, I appreciate everything you've done for me, so please don't repeat this to Mr. Grey. She's a hard limit for him."

"Hard limit?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"A hard limit is something that must not be done in a Dominant/submissive relationship. Violating a hard limit is cause for ending a relationship. Discussing her is a hard limit for him. Her interfering in my life is a hard limit for me." Sabine explained.

"I didn't hear a thing other than an explanation of your medical condition and your expressed thanks to Mr. Grey for his help with your life and your business. I swear. Can I do anything else for you?" Mrs. Jones asked.

Sabine sighed. "Do you feel like telling Mr. Keyes that I'm not discussing my lady parts with him?"

Mrs. Jones laughed. "I think it's only fair to have Taylor tell Mr. Keyes when he signs the NDA. They will both die from embarrassment and will quit asking questions."

We started howling with laughter. "Don't do that…" I gasped. "It hurts to laugh."

"Then you need more drugs, because it never should hurt to laugh." Mrs. Jones hit the IV drug delivery system to give Sabine a dose. "I will go and let you sleep. I will send Taylor to talk to Mr. Keyes. I will make him tell Mr. Grey too. That will make all three of them back off." She laughed. "I'm going to leave you my card. It has my personal cell number on it. Call me, and I will help your temporary nurse get you settled. If you need anything before I visit you tomorrow, you call me." Mrs. Jones squeezed Sabine's hand, dimmed the lights in the room and departed.

In the hallway, Mrs. Jones carefully avoided Aedan Keyes. She slipped out of the hospital and headed back to Escala.

**XXXXX**

Later that evening  
Escala

"Why didn't you call while you were in her room?" Mr. Grey demanded. He had already given Taylor directives about getting Sawyer to the hospital to protect Sabine from interference by Keyes. He also wanted Sawyer to pay all of Sabine's bills for this hospital stay; no matter how badly they parted.

"Because she is ill and did not need to be more upset than she already is." Gail's voice became quiet. Jason knew that voice, and if Mr. Grey valued his life, he would back off. Gail knew where the man lived, and what he ate. She was capable of introducing saltpeter to his food or debilitating toxins to his toiletries.

"What happened? What is the diagnosis?" Grey asked.

"She was ill at midnight, she thought it was the flu, but before dawn she was in pain. She went to the hospital via cab very early this morning. Once they ruled out ectopic pregnancy," Gail said…watching Mr. Grey's eyes widen and his face blanch. "And once they ruled out appendicitis, they started looking for other causes. She had a ruptured ovarian cyst which was becoming septic, which is why she was ill. They found a fibroid tumor also. She had emergency surgery around noon. They will probably release her Monday morning. She will make arrangements to have a medical transport service take her home since she can't climb stairs for a few days. She's hiring a temporary duty nurse to help her the first few days and get her back on her feet. No work for a week. Post op check next Friday. Light duty for a month."

Gail took a deep breath. "She said thank you for the offer to pay her hospital bills but she has major medical insurance through Falcon Financials. She threatened bodily damage to you if you pay her bills. She asked the doctor to bar visitors from her room as she doesn't want to discuss the malfunction of her lady parts. The doctor said the cyst caused the fluctuations in her hormone levels for a couple months now; compounded by the tumor."

"Can I do anything for her?" Grey asked.

"She said to reassure you she has not broken her NDA and does not plan to. She recommends you have Aedan Keyes sign an NDA to protect you. She really did not know that he suspected something was going on between the two of you." Gail turned to walk away; but turned back. "She said to thank you for everything you did for her. She's sorry for the hormonal outburst the night she left." Gail paused. "I hope you know she was ill; and don't hold it against her."

"Meaning?" Grey looked at her coldly.

"Meaning she has enough stress in her life right now, Mr. Grey. If you are thinking of taking that girl's business away from her because she lashed out while she was in pain, I will quit. And, just so you know, I gave her permission to call me if she needs anything. She doesn't have any family or close friends. I'm taking soup to her on Monday. If that is an issue for you, Mr. Grey, you are cordially invited to fire me."

"I would never take her business…" Grey said. "I told her that when we first got together. Will you tell her that? Will you take something to her?"

"Depends on what it is," Gail advised.

"It's her graduation gift. I got her a Kenneth Cole laptop bag/briefcase with a hand-held scanner and a new iPad. I want her to have them." Grey said.

"I'll deliver your graduation gift, along with your best wishes for her to have a successful life. But I will not take the clothes she left, or the birthday gift she gave you. If you don't want her gift, give it to someone at work." Gail observed his reactions.

"Understood." He paused uncertainly for a minute. "Is she…did she mention Keyes?"

"You mean romantically?" Gail asked scornfully.

Grey nodded.

"No. She said she was going home, having a good cry, hiring a therapist to work through her depression, and getting on with her life." Gail turned and started to walk away. "She said she was keeping her big girl panties on for a while and it will be a cold day in hell before she gets another Brazilian wax."


	8. Chapter 8

Avenge or Revenge?

A/N: Thank you readers! Thank you reviewers! This chapter is all about Sabine coming to terms with her life – and it sets up the conclusion of the story. When I started writing this chapter (back when I was polishing Chapter 3) I had a list of songs that explored/explained where I wanted to take parts of Sabine's self-awareness. I hope they aren't too annoying. A _mini-OH_ is a mini orgasm – more commonly known as creaming your jeans – that little wet rush you get from hot kisses, hot men, or saucy novels. Spoiler alert: Lemon!

The final chapter will be posted this weekend!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Kiss Off_ – Violent Femmes  
June, 2007  
Tuesday after Sabine is released from Hospital

"Keyes is pissed off," a potential reported to Elena. "Sabine was in the hospital over the weekend, some kind of emergency surgery. He went to see her; she wouldn't see anyone. Rumor says she and Mr. Grey did not renew their contract on Friday. She was admitted to the hospital on Saturday; released from the hospital yesterday, and is home resting."

"What happened?" Elena demanded to know. _She would call Christian, under the guise of asking how his annual fishing day with his Grandfather Theo went. She would be careful not to inquire or push him to admit Sabine was gone from his life._

"Keyes sent a bouncer, Dominick, over to Sabine's place to act as a guard and keep everyone away from her. She told Dominick to tell Keyes to leave her alone and let her malfunctioning lady parts heal. She told Dominick she was damn tired of men telling her what to do and they were all cordially invited to fuck themselves."

Elena chortled with glee.

**XXXXX**

_Every Form of Refuge Has Its Price_ – Eagles  
Tuesday after surgery, June, 2007  
Sabine's Apartment

I'm sitting on a chaise in my sunroom, basking in the fact that I am alone with my own thoughts. The nurse is gone. Aedan's damn bouncer/body guard is gone. I check my Blackberry. I want to email Mrs. Jones and thank her for the excellent minestrone soup. But, it has started. At our contract signing; Grey warned me if I walked away, I was gone from his life. He would not take me back. My emails to Mr. Grey, gone. His emails to me, gone. My contact information for him, gone. Saved voicemails from Mr. Grey, gone. My contact information for Mrs. Jones, gone. Photos of the brunettes at Esclava, gone. Elena's taped conversations, gone. My sans panties picture, gone. The saved copy of Grey's contract, hard limits and soft limits, gone. Previous appointments at Esclava or Escala saved on my calendar, gone. Grey's IT people have removed any trace of him from my Blackberry and my laptop. They probably have erased anything associated with him from the server also. I check my Skype account; his contact information is erased. I wish his IT people could erase my memory banks. Suddenly my email is bombarded with junk mail, Aedan emails, etc. I just trash everything. I'm not in the mood to deal with it. I don't bother to check the trash and see if there's anything there I should save. There's no one around to punish me for slacking off.

"_Every form of refuge has its price," Jessie quoted from the Eagles' song. "Sometimes the price for a happy ending is too high. Know your limits." Sabine Clare Falco Locke, it is time to take back your life, advises my Soul-Searching Sabine. Elena only has the power in your life that you grant her. Grey only had the power in your life you granted him. Pull on those big girl panties, lace up the trainers…you are at the starting line of your life. Give it a good run. _

_Yeah, right…Self-doubting Sabine appears. You need to deal with Declan; Jessie, Bernadette and Lucia's deaths. You need to deal with your issues over Grey and your issues over Elena. You need to deal with medial issues, get healthy and then get on with your life._

First off – I will deal with the graduation present. Mrs. Jones delivered it when she brought me soup yesterday. I would not open it in front of her or the nurse. There is a pristine white card tucked into the pearl grey ribbon and bow on the white box. It is addressed in Mr. Grey's precise handwriting.

_ Sabine, you worked hard for your MBA. Please accept this gift as celebration for your achievement. Congratulations, Christian Grey_

The box contains a Kenneth Cole laptop briefcase. I open the briefcase and find a hand-held scanner, a new iPad, and a Cartier jewelry box. It holds a tennis bracelet of topaz stones in a gold scroll setting. It must have been Mr. Grey's new contract gift.

I take the bracelet to my jewelry armoire and gather the topaz earrings and pinky ring. I won't wear them until I can look at them without remembering details about him or our time together. I take off the plain gold wedding band supplied by his jeweler and slip Declan's Celtic wedding rings back on my ring finger. I do not think they are flamboyant. They represent the love I shared with a special man. I lock Grey's topaz jewelry and the wedding band away in my fire safe, along with every scrap of paper which has his handwriting on it. I find the original business card he gave me and Mrs. Jones' card from the hospital and add them to the pile; locking it all away. Since things have disappeared from my electronics, I intend to take these hard copy things and the jewelry to my safety deposit box on Friday when I go see the doctor.

"_Settle," I hear Declan's whisper in my head. "Settle, Sabine." Amazingly, my impending tears are gone. I know what to do_.

I check the briefcase again. I make sure there is nothing hidden in the scanner or iPad box. I slip the white box on the closet shelf. I call Melora and ask her to come up to my apartment when she has time.

"Surprise," I give her the Kenneth Cole briefcase. "I wanted you to have something special to thank you for all the extra work you did while I was completing my MBA, and for covering for me while I'm recovering from surgery this week. Will you take the scanner down to the office and add it to our inventory? Ditto with the iPad. Call the Apple Retail Store and get us a tech – I don't care how much it costs. We need an IT guy to sync the iPad to the applications we are running and back up to the server. Then we can take the iPad with us for offsite office visits. If they can't sync that iPad to our apps, we'll get rid of it and get a tablet that will. The IT guy needs to install the scanner software on the server so that staff can use it. I want passwords changed on everyone's computers before the end of the week. I want the password changed on the server. Make sure the IT guy we hire can do that."

"New IT guy?" She looked dubious.

"My contract with the old IT guy ended when I got my MBA. My contract with the security guards ended at the same time." I lied. "Now they will contract with someone new." _Eventually, yes, Mr. Grey will contract with a new submissive. Will I eventually contract with another Dom? Before that becomes a possibility in my life - I need to get myself back…and I'm not sure where I went._

"Damn," Melora says seriously. "I was hoping you would introduce me to the hottie that looks like Liam Helmsworth."

"You'd have to fight Coulter-Cameron for him," I laugh. "Call the building security company; I want the alarm codes changed on the building before the end of the week. I want the confirmation passwords changed. This time we're not using Italian words." I open the dictionary and pick the first seven-letter word on the page – _obelisk_. I close the dictionary and open it again; choosing first seven-letter word on the page – _command_. I write them down and pass them to Melora. "First word is for the business. Second word is for my apartment. I need a locksmith to rekey the building and garage and change the combination on the safe before the end of the week."

"Did we have a breach?" She asked.

"It's part of the contract with the previous IT and security guards. They had that information; they are no longer involved in the day to day operations of Falcon Financials." I will not say more. "Additionally, we are establishing a page on Facebook, where I can upload pictures and links for charities we support. We'll keep the webpage we have, but getting us branded on social media sites is imperative before the end of the year."

"Speaking of Coulter-Cameron, they came over Monday. They got a glimpse of the AMR Seattle paramedic hotties delivering you to your apartment. I explained you had emergency lady parts surgery. It ran them off like straight white boys."

I howl with laughter and the contractions of my torso muscles don't feel good. Melora gets me a pain pill with something to drink. She leaves me to nap with a promise to check in on me before she leaves for the day.

**XXXXX**

"Ceann amháin, dhá, trí, ceithre, cúig, sé, seacht, ocht, naoi, deich ..." Declan is counting in my dream. I wake up - thinking he was counting to ten because I pissed him off. Damn drugs…my brain feels like I'm swimming in jello.

"Hey," Melora stands in the doorway to my bedroom calling out to me. "You're talking in your sleep. I brought up the mail. I sorted it: bills, checks and something personal. I threw the junk mail in the recycle bin."

The something personal is an invitation to Kelsey's wedding. In a month, I have a weekend event. I laugh again; Melora thinks I've lost my mind. "I'm just thrilled to not be studying or working for my MBA. Now I can have a real life." I explain. Mentally, I am relieved I can shop for Kelsey's wedding gift without censure. I'm not accountable to anyone. I'll probably go to the mall…but there's freedom in knowing I make that decision. I need a dress, shoes, a manicure and I need to get my hair done. I update my schedule and to-do list on the Blackberry.

XXXXX

_I'm Gonna Wash That Man Right Out of my Hair_ – South Pacific  
July, 2007  
Falcon Financials

I have my diploma; it is framed. While I'm trying to figure out where to put it on my ego wall in the office, Melora returns. "Mail," she announced, giving me a venti vanilla latte to soften the blow. The bills are not outrageous; we have timely payments from almost all of the clients. I receive all the bills from my hospital stay, the medical transport service and the nurse. I am thrilled that Mr. Grey did not pay them. There is a white envelope but it is not Grey's stationery or handwriting. Thinking it's a thank you note for Kelsey's shower gift. I set it aside until I write personal checks for my medical bills and prep them to go out in the morning. I finish my latte, and open the note.

_Sabine, time to reschedule at the salon! If you sign on with me, I'll negotiate the cost of your services with a new Dom! Elena_

_Count with me,_ _Seriously-Pissed-Off Sabine orders. Strike one for not respecting your boundaries at the Locke and Keyes fundraiser. Strike two for fucking with you at Esclava. Strike three for fucking with your business by sending Doms disguised as clients. Strike four, telling Mr. Grey how to punish you. Strike five, telling potential submissives about you. Strike six, checking up on you at Escala. Strike seven, this damned note._ _I will beat you to death for my pleasure, Elena Lincoln, Seriously-Pissed-Off Sabine plots. She convinces me to put the note away in my fire safe instead of shredding it._

"Melora," I call out to her. "I'm going for a quick walk." I stroll over to Coulter-Cameron. "Hey boys," I call out as I enter. "I need a spa day with mimosas."

**XXXXX**

_Dance the Night Away_ – Van Halen  
August 2007  
Sabine's POV

I went to Kelsey's wedding – and I had another epiphany. I could not dance at Kelsey's reception. I could not bear to be touched. I was reserved and had difficulty socializing. I have immersed myself in business as a panacea against examining my feelings. When I get home, I take out paper and begin writing. I listed everything I did for fun before I met Declan. I listed everything I did for fun with Declan. I listed everything I did for fun after Declan's death. I listed everything I did for fun while I was with Christian Grey. I listed everything I have done for fun after Christian Grey. I laid the papers side by side…and noticed how much my personal life has diminished.

I will no longer live for Monday-Friday. Weekends will contain more fun and real life than work. I will start slow. I am not ready to confess, but I can attend the Sunday night mass at St. Thomas More. I will continue Monday-Saturday runs at the gym. Because of the NDA and for my own privacy, I will not keep a journal. However, I have issues to address. I'm going to write daily, even if it is a paragraph. I will assess my feelings, work through issues, and develop a game plan. _And so it begins… Soul-Searching Sabine resurfaces_.

XXXXX

_Every Brown Haired Girl_ – Casper & the Cookies  
September, 2007  
Falcon Financials  
Sabine's POV

"Ladies," I recognized the two brunettes sitting in my client chairs from our interview before I became Mr. Grey's submissive. "How can I help you?"

"We've come to invite you to join us. We're the Sub Club, and you are eligible to be our newest member." Alexia announces.

"What does the Sub Club do?" I asked hesitantly. _I have a sinking feeling I know what they do, and I don't want any part of it. Elena Lincoln had vicarious information about our time together; I won't share it with seven strangers._

"We get together, drink a little, chat a little, bare our souls a little," they giggled in tandem.

"A social club?" I asked. "Centered on our stints as submissives for Mr. Grey?"

"Of course," Alexia bubbled excitedly. "We are like...I don't know...a fan club!"

"How do the two of you know I was Mr. Grey's submissive?" I asked.

"Well, usually after a new potential meets and talks to one or two of his previous subs; the paperwork is signed." Krista explained. "Plus, you drive an Audi. It's the standard car provided by Mr. Grey in his contract."

"How do you know I'm no longer Mr. Grey's submissive?" I asked.

"We met a new potential last week. Elena brought her to meet us. We didn't know how to find you, so Krista asked Elena how we could get in touch with you. She told us about your business, and here we are." Alexia said.

"Ladies, let me make this very clear to you. Talking to you is a violation of the NDA I signed. I'm sure it is a violation of the NDA you signed. If Mr. Grey learns there is a 'sub club' where his ex-submissives meet and talk about him - he will bury all of us under twenty shades of hell. Maybe all the two of you have to lose is your jewelry and your car. I could lose a business that's been in my family for forty years."

_I don't want to worship Adonis. Nor do I trust his blonde bitch friend Elena Lincoln to keep her mouth shut about the Sub Club. _

"Just because you weren't one of Elena's girls doesn't mean you are better than us. You are just one of his subs like us. We have a connection!" Alexia exclaimed.

"I _**was**_ submissive number eight. I didn't rate a notch on his favorite cane, nor a special toy in a drawer. I was a _beat-me-fuck-me_ contract, just like the rest of you. Don't romanticize what you had with him…it was a business relationship." _Oh my god…they think they are Pretty Woman and the handsome, flawed, rich man is going to show up in his limo and sweep them off their feet with undying declarations of love. How did they miss the 'I don't do hearts and flowers' speech?_

They both stare at me, like I don't realize what I'm saying. I don't ask, but I'm betting they were at least two of the subs who "wanted more" from Mr. Grey. "Do either of you have a Dom right now?" I asked quietly.

"Well, I've had a couple since Mr. Grey, but really...he's in a class all by himself. It's difficult to find someone that measures up," Krista laughed.

"I've had a couple also," Alexia admitted. "Currently I'm between Doms. So do you have a new Dom?"

"I don't have a new Dom. When I do – he won't have to measure up to Christian Grey. He will have to measure up to my first Dom and my late husband, Declan Locke." I flash my Celtic wedding rings at them and stand. "Elena is always telling me she can find a new Dom for me…ask her to share them with you." I pause and let the message sink in. "Thank you for coming; however, discussing Christian Grey, ad nauseum, does not interest me." I show them to the door and watch them drive away in an older model Audi.

_I don't know why my heart lurched when I heard Grey was contracting with a new sub. I will write about this feeling tonight, and I will be brutally honest…and then I'm going to crisscross shred the pages._ _Thank you Elena, for sending people from the community to my business. Strike eight. Bitch, I will beat you until I kill you. I'm going for a Masters in Bitch Avengement now, Seriously-Pissed-Off Sabine snarls._

Iput my hands in my head and take a deep breath. It is a fact of my life now…I was with Christian Grey. I can't say I'm better than the rest of the subs. Grey bought my body; just like he bought theirs. He bought my compliance with his rules, just like he bought theirs. I understand why his other subs talk about him and daydream about him. He is a seriously good looking man. Women and men, who don't know him, fantasize about him. His power is addictive. His money is addictive. His lifestyle is addictive. I have to work through this confusion in my head. Grey is moving on without me…and I am moving on without him. I will not let my time with him taint future relationships like the Sub Club does.

**XXXXX**

_You Got Lucky Babe_ – Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers  
Late August 2007  
Sabine POV

I peruse the monthly list of events for Catholic Singles. They've been sending flyers to me since my donation to the church last December. I don't feel like going out alone, but I need companionship. I want normal conversations where I learn a person's favorite color, food, place to vacation or their dog's name. This was the best way – a vetted group of people, safety in numbers, organized "fun" events. I doubt that companionship will segue into something personal; but I have to be prepared if it does. I searched for a new gynecologist – I'm not about to keep the one selected by Mr. Grey. I've made my first appointment at Healthy Woman Seattle. I can get lady parts checked, birth control, drugs for depression and advice from a life coach – a one stop shop. _Soul-Searching Sabine snorts, "Just how are you going to have a conversation with a life coach and not break your NDA?_"

In September I will participate in Festa Italiana. I need to renew my membership in the Italian Club of Seattle. I make a note to research them online. I know they have a calendar and post their most recent newsletter. I can sign up as an advertiser in their newsletter. Now that I am not studying at night, I can start attending the monthly meetings of the Italian Club. I can post a link to them on my Facebook page.

In October I can join the Catholic Singles tailgating parties for Husky Football Games or volunteer for the Trick or Treat Food Drive. November is filled with events: All Saints Day, my birthday, the Marine Corps Birthday Luncheon and kick-off for Toys for Tots, and volunteering for the Thanksgiving Dinner at the soup kitchen. December I can donate time to serving Christmas Dinner at the soup kitchen. I can sign up at St. Thomas More to be a driver for one of the Seattle Christmas Light Tours for senior citizens. I can choose a child off the Angel Tree or choose a senior off the Senior Tree at church. I can host a Christmas party for my staff – a spa day at Coulter-Cameron, with a catered lunch and mimosas. I can accept invitations to parties and events this year as I have my weekends free.

I chose the trip and lunch to the Seattle Art Museum in January. Gearing up for tax season will give me a reason to pass on other invitations. For February I will pass on the Chinatown International District tour and dinner. _Seriously-Pissed-Off Sabine fights with my inner tramp over memories of Mr. Grey and ice, hot mustard and fur. She is restrained with chopsticks and rubber bands, and locked in a dark closet. _I have my choice of the Italian Club Annual Crab Dinner or I can join the Valentine Meet and Greet for new members of Catholic Singles.

In March I will enter the Seattle Hot Chocolate 5K run. This year I can participate in the Irish Heritage Festival sponsored by the Irish Heritage Club. I need to call Grafton Street Dance Academy and sign up for the Thursday night Irish step dance lessons. Six months of weekly lessons will make me ready to dance an Irish jig. That schedule, however, eliminates attending the monthly Italian Club meetings. I will have to make an effort to be at all the Italian Club quarterly lunches to network for the business.

I will join Catholic Singles at the end of April for the Experience Music Project and the Science Fiction Museum tours. Perhaps in May I would do the Seattle International Film Festival. In June I can support Coulter-Cameron at the Seattle Pride Fest. If I keep running, I could participate in the Rock and Roll ½ Marathon. July would be an opportunity to join the Pike Place Market lunch and historical tour group. Seafair Week in late July and early August intrigued me.

_ Another year of my life…semi-planned - Social Sabine steps up. She practices smiling. Serious-Business Sabine wonders how many new clients she can handle. It's a numbers game, and I'm good at that._

**XXXXX**

_The Bitch is Back_ – Elton John  
Labor Day, September 2007  
Pike Place Market  
Sabine's POV

I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Pike Market Place is crowded with a lot of people, mostly tourists. The "ping" in my head alerts me I am being observed. I head for the checkout with plans to make the most expedient get-away that I can. The shortest route to my car is…

"Well, well, well...look at you. Are you happy now that you've picked up another bartender?" Elena sneered at me.

"It is none of your business, but I am not with anyone." I try to ignore her.

"Not even him?" Elena sneered again, staring over my shoulder. "No wonder Grey punished you for being oblivious. Keyes has been following you for ten minutes now...probably longer. I've only been watching for ten minutes. It's obvious he is desperate to talk to you…unless you aren't talking to him yet. Still pining away for Mr. Grey?"

_How the fuck does she know I'm not talking to Aedan…and why does that make her think I'm carrying a torch for Mr. Grey? She knows Grey punished me for the bridal shower incident. Thank you, Mr. Grey, for your lack of discretion. _I turned to look and Aedan is standing less than sixty feet from me. Before I can engage him in a conversation to negate Elena's assertions, his attention is drawn to a petite redhead at his side. I watch, his strawberry blonde curls moving in the breeze, his hazel eyes captured by her presence. I am relieved. Aedan is not following me.

"Oh no, I'm mistaken!" Elena chortled. "He's with someone...looks like this was just a chance meeting after all."

When Aedan looks back at me, I smile and wave. He smiles and waves back. Then I turn away to pay for my vegetables, ignoring Elena.

"I can always send over a few interested men to interview you," Elena purred.

"Do you know any men?" I ask. "I thought you were into teenage boys." I gather my purchases and walk away. _Strike nine, Bitch, Seriously-Pissed-Off Sabine keeps count._

**XXXXX**

_Fly Like an Eagle_ – Steve Miller Band  
Sunday, October 28, 2007  
Grey House IT Department

Barney taped a live KING-5 news report and sent it to Welch. Sabine Falco came into focus at the end of the news report. She was with half-a-dozen other people accepting donations of food for the annual Trick or Treat event for Western Washington's food bank program. She was smiling at the group of people donating and at the other volunteers. She lifted and moved cases of food with ease. Barney ran facial recognition on the entire segment of the news report, but nothing popped. The reporter only interviewed the Western Washington food bank coordinators.

**XXXXX**

_Remembering You_ – Stephen Curtis Chapman  
All Saints Day Mass  
St. Thomas More Parish  
Thursday, November 1, 2007

Aedan waited in the parking lot to see if Sabine showed up for Mass. _How twisted is this?_ He asked himself. _I'm stalking her in a church parking lot and before she leaves, I'm going to ask her out…as a friend, not a date_. He watched for her Mustang, before he realized she didn't drive it anymore. Her Audi was already parked. She was inside.

He slipped into the sanctuary and scanned for Sabine and worked his way toward her. She sat with a group from Catholic Singles. He slid into the pew with them. She said hello softly in his direction.

"Declan?" He mouthed at her.

She nodded, "Bernadette, Lucia and Jessie too," she mouthed back at him.

He pointed to himself, "Jessie and Declan," he mouthed back at her.

She nodded and concentrated on the Mass.

**XXXX**

Members of Catholic Singles decided to regroup for pizza and wine after Mass. Aedan wanted to be seated at the same table as Sabine, either sitting next to her or across from her. He made sure he was the one holding the door open for her. "Hey, Sabine," he asked, "do you still eat double Italian Sausage, thin crust?"

"My favorite," she laughed.

"I'll split one with you," he offered.

"I know that ruse," she laughed again. "You'd better order a large pizza because I want at least two pieces and I know how you big Irish boys eat." The brilliance of her smile faded a little as she sat down.

Aedan pretended not to notice. He sat across from her. "All right…if you insist…you can have two pieces." He ordered pizza and a carafe of red wine.

**XXXXX**

November 1, after pizza  
Sabine's Apartment

Sabine completed a quick calculation of her earnings for the year, and her net worth. She wrote a check from her personal account to take to the Toys for Tots Preteens/Teens donation drive. It kicked off the Saturday of the Marine Corps Birthday Luncheon. Because of Carmine and Bernadette's involvement over the years, Sabine received notice for it in September at the business. She paid the fee to attend the luncheon, despite its Bellevue Hilton venue. She arranged for a photographer to take her picture in her ensemble for the luncheon. She planned to use it on Facebook to mark the link she set up for Toys for Tots.

She would get a cashier's check from her business account to deliver to the church during Midnight Mass on Christmas Eve. She would pick up the wedding band, topaz earrings, pinky ring and tennis bracelet from her safety deposit box. She decided to donate them to the Catholic Women's Auxiliary for their Have a Heart auction the first weekend in February. They were raising funds for the Meals on Wheels program for elderly members. She printed out a description of the jewelry from the Cartier website to include with the jewelry so the Auxiliary could set a reserve bid worthy of their value. She could claim the donation on her taxes.

**XXXXX**

_Another One Bites the Dust_ – Queen  
December, 2007  
Escala

"_Another one bites the dust_," Taylor thought to himself as he changed the entry codes for the Escala penthouse and private parking area. He fired off an email to Barney to conduct an IT erase and prohibit access. He fired off an email to Welch notifying him that Mr. Grey's current weekend guest would not return to Escala. Gail was upstairs cleaning the submissive bedroom; packing up remaining clothes and possessions to be delivered. "_All I want for Christmas is Gail in a red bikini on a warm tropical beach_." And if Grey asked…that was _exactly_ what Taylor was going to say.

The rest of the year would not be a quiet one. Elena Lincoln would be after Grey to attend holiday parties and charity events. She didn't realize he would never walk the red carpet at events with her. She would be after him to interview and select submissive number 10, but not until after the holiday season ended.

Barney got a pop on Sabine Falco from Facebook. She had a new FB page for her company. There was a picture of her at the Marine Corps Birthday Luncheon at the Bellevue Hilton. Her picture, decked in a navy-colored designer dress, resplendent with a pearl necklace and earrings, accompanied a link for Toys for Tots. He forwarded the link and report to Welch.

**XXXXX**

_Ora stammi a sentir (Now Listen) _– _Tosca_, the opera – Puccini  
January, 2008  
Sabine's POV

The visit with Catholic Singles to the Seattle Art Museum left me unsettled…its white walls and famous art works reminded me of the penthouse at Escala. I tried to be good company while the group ate brunch at Taste; but I was impatient to leave. I came home, and crawled in a hot bubble bath…and fuck me…_the inner tramp replayed the memory of my sub-drop. She was acting worse than a love-struck member of the Sub Club._

I dressed and drove to the mall; purchasing botanical prints with gold frames for the bathroom walls. I bought a new mirror for the bathroom with a gold frame to coordinate with the botanical print frames. I bought candles, towels and bathroom accessories to coordinate with the prints. I went to the Macy store to find a new scent. _Giving Grace by Philosophy_ is my new signature scent. No more _Romance_ for me! I went home, packed up the bathroom and drove to a Salvation Army drop box. I did not care that it was dusk and not in the best neighborhood. Once I put out the new towels, candles, toiletries and accessories, I felt much better. Upon examining the prints, I chose a color for the bathroom walls. I need a painter and handyman to come around next week and finish the project.

When I finished with the bathroom, I threw myself into work. I completed W-2 forms for my staff. I began compiling my own taxes – but was interrupted with daydreams of warm places to go for the long weekend. To hell with my taxes…I started researching places to go. I've been seduced by pictures of the sun setting on the ocean at Belize. I eagerly read about the Caribbean coastline, sandy beaches, forests, mountains and temperatures ranging from 75-85 in January.

Email  
From: Aedan Keyes  
To: Sabine Falco  
RE: Help?  
Can you help me with W-2 forms for this year? My bookkeeper has a family emergency and I'm struggling with the computer program. I'll buy pizza!

Email  
From: Sabine Falco  
To: Aedan Keyes  
RE: Help  
Choices, choices…help Aedan or tour Belize? Help a friend or wear a tiny bikini on a soft sandy beach under a Caribbean sky while the sound of the ocean waves lull me to sleep? Pizza…or tropical drinks with umbrellas? Trade you – I'll work on your W-2 forms while you paint my bathroom and hang a new mirror and some pictures. I'll send you the paint color, along with a list of places you can find it. You need to pick it up, along with paint supplies. Sunday and Monday while the club is dark, I will create your W-2 forms while you paint my bathroom. Get your bookkeeper to drop your pertinent info to a flash drive and bring it with you.

**XXXXX**

_Pretty Woman_ – Roy Orbison  
February, Saturday afternoon after Valentine's Day, 2008  
St. Thomas More Parish, Seattle

Sabine helped set up the refreshments for the Catholic Singles Meet and Greet for the new members. Sabine didn't feel like meeting or greeting. She slipped off to the hall to find her coat and leave. She prayed club members would stop trying to set her up with one another, or their favorite brother, or their needy co-worker, or their intrusive next-door-neighbor.

Aedan watched her slip out and went in pursuit. "Hello there," He held her coat to help her slip into it. "Should I be offended that you bolted when you saw me?"

She looked up from pulling on her gloves. "I didn't feel like exchanging vital information today and I have another appointment. I'm supposed to help set up at the crab dinner for the Italian Club." February and Valentine's Day would never be the same because she missed Declan. She could either go out tonight…or stay home and mope.

Aedan held the door open and walked Sabine to her car. "Nice car." He commented.

"Good safety records," she commented dryly. "I sold the Mustang, GTO and pickup for it. Well, I hope you have a good time." Sabine tried not to feel awkward.

"Why did you come if you didn't plan to stay?" Aedan asked.

"I volunteered to set up. It was a commitment I felt I should honor. I didn't agree to stay. I've made it safely to my car; you should go meet someone." She suggested.

"Too late," Aedan said. "I meet you; every other woman pales in comparison." He grabbed her and planted a kiss on her.

Sabine froze. She didn't know where to put her hands…and they were in a church parking lot…and he was Jessie's husband…and she was Declan's wife.

He broke the kiss and stepped away. "You didn't enjoy that."

"I don't know if I did or not. I…my… I didn't know where to put my hands." She blurted out.

Aedan took a step back and looked at her. "What does that mean?"

"The only person I've kissed in the last year didn't allow me to touch him." Sabine said. "And the only reason I can say that is because you signed an NDA for him also."

"He didn't let you touch him?" Aedan stared at her in shock.

"He only kissed me on the lips twice – the night we met. My hands were behind my back." Sabine shrugged. "The second time was prelude to oral sex to celebrate renewing our contract, and my hands were restrained. My hands were restrained for every scene we had. It's not like Declan and me or you and Jessie – there was never man, woman, hearts, flowers, kissing, flirting, vanilla sex with a twist in our beds at night, playrooms on days off."

"He kissed you twice?" Aedan stared at her in shock. "What the fuck were you doing for nine months with him?"

"Just that…" she snapped, getting into her car. "Just fucking around. Multiple scenes in multiple positions with multiple toys and multiple climaxes for him. Whores don't get kissed on the lips. I made the conscious choice to accept a D/s contract with him in an effort to save my business. I sold my body; he bought it. He didn't take advantage of me. I used him. As much as I'd like to think differently, that is the bottom line." She slammed her car door shut and followed protocol for starting her car. Because he was still standing there in shock; she relented and rolled down her window.

"You didn't sell your body," He said quietly. "You entered into a contract with someone. Granted, it was not the same kind of contract you had with Declan, but it was a contract." He started to step toward her.

"Aedan…please don't touch me again until I give you permission. I have to go; I'm expected at the Italian Club of Seattle." She put the car in gear and drove off.

**XXXXX**

_Running for My Life_ – Virginmarys  
First Sunday in March, 2008  
Grey House

Barney got a pop on the facial recognition program. A picture the winner of the Hot Chocolate 5K run crossing the finish line was featured in _Seattle Times_. It included a shot of the next six runners behind him. Finalist number five was identified in the article as Sabine Falco, CEO, Falcon Financials, Lynnwood. She wore the blue Hot Chocolate 5K run hoodie with the same blue earmuffs and gloves from the Trick or Treat event. The article included a link to more pictures on their Facebook page. He checked it, and then he checked Sabine's Facebook page and noted the link for the 5K run. He forwarded the information to Welch.

Elena slammed the paper down on the table. That damned Sabine…wouldn't interview with her and then snatched Christian away. Between his sabbaticals and Sabine; Grey had been away from her stable for over a year. It was so damned much work keeping him in line that year. She thought she was losing her touch. Now Sabine wouldn't join the Sub Club so Elena could keep tabs on her. She wouldn't talk to any of the other subs. She didn't go to clubs or parties. She was playing the social butterfly. At least Christian had a new little submissive to control.

XXXXX

_My Wild Irish Rose_ – Daniel O'Donnell  
Weekend after St. Patrick's Day, 2008  
Grey House

Barney was surprised to get another pop from the _Seattle Times_ regarding Sabine Falco. In the Community Life section was a photographic spread of the Irish Heritage Dinner and Dance. The caption on one of the pictures read, Sabine Falco, CEO, Falcon Financials, Lynnwood, dances an Irish Riverdance with Master Sergeant Mitchell O'Brien, USMC, Seattle. He forwarded it on to Welch. This was the second time she was mentioned in conjunction with the USMC. He noted that in his report to Welch. If there would be a crossover with Grey's main close protection agent, Taylor, Welch needed to know. While Miss Falco had been more active than some of the names on the survey list; she had not crossed any boundaries. There was a link on her Facebook page to the Irish Heritage Club.

**XXXXX**

_Time of Your Life_ – Green Day  
May 1, 2008  
Sabine's POV

I am pissed at Elena all over again. A new potential client was sent to me by Elena. He was seeking a submissive for a poly-relationship. He hinted Elena was acting as a "head hunter." I don't even want to get into the wrong implications of that terminology, BDSM or otherwise. When he's out the door, Melora gives me a look. I shake my head no…and she exaggeratedly wipes her brow with her hand in relief. _"Strike ten, Bitch," Seriously-Pissed-Off-Sabine considers appropriate reactions, but she needs proof of Elena's harassment in my life._

"Melora," I walked into her office. I explained I was going upstairs to think about this influx we've had of people using our free consultation services and how none of them have been appropriate as clients. I explained I needed to create a procedure for us to handle them. She promised to keep the office running while I worked through the issue.

Upstairs, I kicked off my pumps and sat down in the sunroom with pen and paper. I needed to brainstorm. I wrote down issues as fast as I could, not organizing anything, just empting my mind. Then I went back and sorted my thoughts into coherent sections.

**XXXXX**

_Goodbye Stranger_ – Supertramp  
Sabine's Apartment  
Sabine's POV

Truth 1: I had a SSC contract with Christian Grey. The inequity of our financial positions in life does not mean he paid for me like a hooker. I did not sell my body. He did not buy it. Yes, I had an agenda when I contracted with him. Contracts change with the people involved. The contract I had with Declan was nothing like the contract I had with Grey. I deserved a new contract with Grey which acknowledged my hard limits and didn't strip me of my rights as a submissive. My hard limits are my hard limits, no one choses them for me. No one has the right to ignore my hard limits.

Truth 2: I should have told Grey all the reasons I was not signing a new contract with him. I signed an NDA for him. I expected him to treat our contract as a private situation between two consenting adults. He should not have discussed our private relationship with another person. I deserved not to have Elena humiliate me. I deserved not to have Elena interfere in our contractual relationship. Just because Grey is Elena's "friend" does not give her the right to fuck with me or my life.

Truth 3: Grey should have punished me the Wednesday night he summoned me to Escala and not postponed my punishment without an explanation.

Truth 4: I should not have been punished three times for the incident where I disregarded my safety. Punishment 1: his withdrawal the Thursday, Friday, Saturday after the incident with no explanation. Punishment 2: the paddling/caning. Punishment 3: the captivity for four hours in the playroom to consider my sins. I deserved an explanation for the triple punishment. I deserved more aftercare than just lotion. He owed me a discussion of the issues as part of aftercare, instead of deserting me for his family.

Truth 5: Grey should have understood there were issues – that's why he's the Dom. He ignored my hard limits. He marked me – first with that bite on Wednesday night before he sent me to my room; and he marked me with the welts from cane strikes 7-8-9. He should not have denied contact with me. His withdrawal made me think we were ending our contract. It caused me to not safe word during the physical punishment despite the fact I was at my limit at cane strike 6, and was hurt with strikes 7-8-9. He should have realized I was subdued when talking to him on Monday morning because there were issues. I was stressed from finals and I did not know how to express my feelings. I may have been experiencing subdrop again and he should have recognized that.

Truth 6: I should have felt safe in our relationship and I did not. I should have brought the bite bruises to his attention before I returned on Sunday, even if it was just a picture attached to an email. I should have safe worded at cane strike 6. I should have insisted we talk after he returned to Escala after being in Bellevue. If he didn't want to talk, we would have been over. If we did talk and it didn't turn out well – we would have been over. We were over five days later because of Elena and the comments to the potential submissives at Esclava. We would have been over in six days regardless of what happened because of my medical condition and my emotional issues which stemmed from my medical condition

Truth 7: I have Elena Lincoln issues. I have not forgiven her for ignoring my safe word the night of the fundraiser. What kind of a Domme is she that she ignores a safe word? Who else has she victimized? She is abusive, and no submissive deserves that. I feel she interfered in Grey and my relationship. She had no right to check up on me while he was gone to Bellevue for Mother's Day. I believe Elena Lincoln is a pedophile and I believe Christian Grey is one of her victims.

Truth 8: I will create a game plan for dealing with Elena Lincoln. I will get revenge for her fucking with me after Grey and I were done. I feel I owe Christian Grey for his business mentorship and the five year business plan. I will avenge Christian Grey and any other victims of Elena Lincoln's pedophilia.

_It was what it was._ I cannot change the past. "I am done with regrets," as Marianne Dashwood would say. Mr. Grey and I were at the beginning of our end when the safety incident happened. He got what he wanted – a submissive. I got what I wanted – he mentored me in business. My business is thriving. I have a five-year business plan. He has my secrecy and he has another submissive.

_It is what it is._ Dissecting the events of a year ago provides some clarity. I feel I let Grey down. He saved me; I could not save him from the damage I perceived to be caused by Elena Lincoln.

_It will be what I choose it to be._ I make the choices for my life. Dealing with Elena Lincoln is one of the choices I am making.

I think about the events of a year ago. I let the implication of them sink in. Here they are, on paper…all the truths I've been trying to face…and now I can forgive myself and get on with my life. _Soul-Searching Sabine lays her compass and road map to rest._

**XXXXX**

The next thing I do is write a procedure for handling new clients. If anyone calls for an appointment, they are to be routed to Melora. She will get contact information and referral information. She will route that information to me. I will research the person and if I feel they would be a good fit as a client for us, I will contact them for a preliminary interview. She needs to create an intake form that we use for all new clients.

Once I conduct a preliminary interview – I will not accept a client without allowing all the staff to give their opinion. If a potential client makes my staff feel uncomfortable, I will refuse their business. If a current client makes any of my staff feel uncomfortable, they are gone. I plan an all-staff meeting for Friday morning.

Now, how to handle Elena's referrals who are Doms in client clothing. I don't want them coming to the office. I don't want any part of my personal life to affect my business. I bite the bullet and call Elena.

"Elena, it's Sabine Falco. Yes, Kurt Jensen came today to interview me." I listened for a minute. "No, I'm sorry; we won't be entering into a contract. He participates in RACK; I've always been in SSC." I listen to her arguments again. "Ambush meetings like this can no longer occur. I don't want community members coming to my business. It's not appropriate. I'm willing to meet at a Starbucks for the initial meeting. If the initial meeting is satisfactory; we can adjourn to Locke and Keyes for the interview. If that is satisfactory; we can schedule an introductory scene with one another. If the introductory scene is satisfactory; we can discuss and sign a contract. If you are going to send potential Doms to me, they must have a letter of introduction from you." I listened to her again. "I mean it, Elena, a hand-written letter of introduction telling me how long you have known him, how long he has been in the community; how many submissives he has had; his lifestyle and my benefits for entering into a contract with him. Otherwise, I won't take any more of these meetings. I'll hire a security guard to bounce these potential Doms on their asses." I listen as she greedily acquiesces to my demands and promises to be in touch. "One last thing, Elena – you know the kind of man I'm attracted to – tall and physically fit. I will turn down anything that doesn't meet those requirements."

**XXXXX**

_Just the Way You Are_ – Billy Joel  
Labor Day, 2008  
Catholic Singles at Seattle Coffee Crawl  
Original Starbucks, Pike Market Place

"I'm tired of this," Aedan said. "The occasional coffee date after we run into one another at Pike Market Place. The occasional talk when we are at Catholic Singles or after Mass on Sunday night; it's not enough for me anymore, Sabine. I know you loved Declan very much. I know he loved you. But I've liked you for a long time, both as Declan's wife and as Jessie's friend. I would like to see you again. I'm not asking you to become the bookkeeper for Locke and Keyes. I'm not asking for you to help out when I have staff issues. I would like a real date with you."

"Really?" Sabine asked, dropping her eyes to the floor.

"Please look at me when I'm talking to you. I'm not your Dom. I'm a guy who likes you and wants to look at your pretty face when you talk to me." he said, waiting for her to raise her eyes to him before he continued. "I love Jessie; I always will. I know you love Declan; and I know you always will. As god is my witness, Sabine, I want you...not just in my life, but in my bed. I'm not an overly patient man, I can try to wait."

"I need time to put some ghosts to rest," Sabine said honestly. "No matter what you hear about me from anyone…I'm not looking for a relationship at this time. Please be patient with me just a little longer."

"When you decide to be with me...make it because you want me; not because you are trying to recapture what you had with Declan." He kissed her goodbye on the cheek.

XXXXX

_We're Not Gonna Take It_ – Twisted Sister  
October, 2008  
Original Starbucks, Pike Market Place  
Sabine's POV

"Clare?" A portly man approached my table.

"Yes," I extended my hand which he ignored.

He sat without an invitation and fumbled in his jacket pocket for an envelope which he extended to me. I reached for it, and read Elena's letter of introduction. I folded the letter and put it in my purse.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Pierson…"

"That's Master Pierson to you…" he barked at me.

"I'm sorry Elena mislead you. I don't call anyone Master and you do not meet the physical requirements I require of a Dom." I rose, spun on my heel and walked away.

XXXXX

_We're Not Gonna Take It_ – Twisted Sister  
October, 2008  
Original Starbucks, Pike Market Place

Sabine's POV

"Clare?" A young man approached my table.

"Yes," I extended my hand.

"Marshall Fenton," he introduced himself with a wet, limp handshake, followed by his letter of introduction from Elena. "I would prefer we sat over there, in the corner." He gestured at a table.

"I'm perfectly fine where I am," I said. "You may join me."

He hesitated for a minute. "Fine," he sat down. "Fetch me a venti latte." His Dom voice and demeanor left a lot to be desired.

"Excuse me?" I stared at him, wide-eyed.

"You are a service submissive, right?" He asked with tinges of irritation in his voice.

I tucked the letter into my purse and rose. It vexed me that Mr. Fenton failed to exhibit standard manners of conduct. "No, Mr. Fenton; I'm not a service or domestic submissive. I don't serve your coffee, wash your clothes, prepare your dinner, or clean your house in my lingerie. I don't answer your phone, wash your car or walk your dog. Get your own fucking coffee." I left. He's possibly the right age. It will take research.

XXXXX

_We're Not Gonna Take It_ – Twisted Sister  
October, 2008  
Original Starbucks, Pike Market Place

Sabine's POV

"Clare?" A dark-haired man approached my table.

"Yes," I extended my hand.

"Josh Hendricks," he introduced himself. Physically, he fit my requirements. He didn't shake hands; he did the Dom thumb rub across my knuckles. "Elena arranged this meeting?"

"Yes," I said. "Please join me," I used my soft submissive voice, and lowered my eyes to an appropriate level. "I believe you have a letter of introduction."

He handed it to me. "While you are reading, I will get some coffee. Would you like anything?" He asked.

"I'm fine, sir, thank you for offering," I replied, eyes cast down. While he had his back turned, I texted Aedan. "DOM needed, NOW, PPM Starbucks, call me Clare." I set my Blackberry on the table, and opened the letter to read it. Mr. Hendricks had two years experience as a Dom with two previous submissives. Both of them left him for a more experienced Dom. He was into SSC, and occasionally played at Locke and Keyes. Elena knew him because he had a weekend scene with one of her girls. He was a real estate agent, in his family's company and was financially stable. He also scared the shit out of me at some cellular level. Grey had a predator look and pose. I recognized them. This guy…his predator look and pose seriously sent chills down my spine.

Josh returned to the table with his coffee. I folded the letter and slipped it into my purse.

"You've read the letter. Do you have questions?" He asked, sipping his coffee.

"Yes, sir," I replied, reaching for my Blackberry and accessing a basic list of questions. I have to drag this out until Aedan gets here. _God, I hope Aedan gets here. I'm screwed if he doesn't._ "What kind of relationship are you seeking: online, phone, IRL, potential domestic partner?" When he answers IRL, I pause, as if I'm considering his answer or my next question. "Are you interested in a poly-relationship or are you monogamous while under contract?" Again, after he answers that he is monogamous and expects his submissive to be monogamous; I pause like I'm considering his answer. "Are you seeking a short-term relationship or a long-term relationship?" He paused for a long time, studying me and drinking his coffee.

"Well, the answer to that question depends on if my submissive meets my needs and a long-term relationship develops. If my needs are not met, it would be a short-term relationship."

He paused again. "How many Doms have you had?"

"Two previous ones," a voice growled over my shoulder. "She is currently under contract with me and I have not dismissed her from my service." Aedan, in full Dom mode, stands by our table. He leans down and wraps a hand around my throat. His voice growls in my ear. "Clare, gather your things. You have five minutes to get to the car." He straightens and releases me before he pulls my chair out for me.

"Yes, sir," I say meekly, gathering my Blackberry and purse. I am out the door and to Aedan's car before my time is up. I stand by the passenger door, waiting for my "Dom" to arrive and give me permission to get in the car.

Shortly Aedan joins me. "What the fuck, _Clare_?" He says in a low voice, unlocking the car.

"Grab me and kiss me," I whisper at him.

"What?" He stares at me in disbelief.

"Grab me and kiss me!" I still have my back to Starbucks, no one can see my lips move or hear me.

Aedan grabs my arm, spins me around and lays a kiss on me that would light up the Seattle skyline. He pushes me up against the car and continues to plunder my mouth.

_Oh my Irish gods! Aedan can kiss. I think he just short circuited my brain, and lit a fire in my panties. Oh Angus Og! How did I miss out on this kiss in February? My inner tramp who has been on sabbatical kisses back…boy howdy…does she kiss back. How long have we been kissing? My brain goes into meltdown, and so do my panties, followed by my knees. _

When we finally surface from that kiss, Aedan releases me, opens the car door and helps me into his car. He is obvious about checking my seat belt before we depart to carry on the subterfuge. "You have until we clear the parking lot to tell me why you needed rescued from what was an obvious preliminary interview for a new Dominant."

"Something about him scared me. I don't know what it was, but I didn't feel safe staying and I didn't feel safe leaving. If you have time, take me back to my place and I'll tell you everything." I offer.

"I'm not taking chances of that Dom-want-to-be following us to your apartment. I'm not leaving you there alone. I don't care if you have a state of the art security system. Come to the club. When, I get some down time, I'll come into the office and we'll have the conversation." His comment is loaded with concern, but brusque.

"Fine, but we go in the employee entrance, and you keep the office door locked. I don't want anyone to know I'm there." I insist.

"What were you thinking," he snaps at me. "You don't go to preliminary meetings without a safety net or a back-up! It was different for you and Declan because you were in love first, and then he introduced you to the scene. Grey and you met in the office where I was outside the door if you needed me. There were bouncers if you needed them."

"I have my reasons. I told you there were ghosts to lay to rest." I state calmly.

"You're laying ghosts to rest by interviewing potential Doms?" He snorted.

"It's not what you think," I reply.

**XXXXX**

"Are you out of your bloody mind?" Aedan shouts at me. "I'm not going to let you do it!"

"Excuse me…you're not going to _let_ me do it?" I stare at him.

"You are not putting yourself in danger to get even with that bitch!" He shouts at me again.

"I'm not a submissive, a waitress or a nun. I don't take orders." I cross my arms stubbornly.

He paces the floor and glares at me. "I care about your safety. If you have to do this, which I don't understand, then I can't let you do it alone."

"Can't?" I stare at him. "I wasn't aware I needed your permission."

"You don't have a clue." He yanks me out of the chair and shoves me up against the wall; kissing me until I can't breathe.

Eventually I whisper, "Yellow…please Aedan, yellow…I need to breathe."

"You are the most frustrating woman in the world," he growls at me. "This conversation is NOT over."

"I intend to get even with Elena Lincoln. I don't have a solid plan how, but I will do it. I don't know when, I don't know where, I don't know how. Until you accept that, we don't have anything to discuss." I argued.

"Granted – according to your number theory; Elena could be guilty of pedophilia. Grey never mentioned it to you. He and Elena have an odd relationship…she gets him submissives. She probably does that because he can't come out to the whole community because of who he is. Only the second potential Dom was young enough to qualify as one of her previous submissives. You investigated him. You have no proof. You don't have enough evidence. Are you willing to jeopardize your safety for however long it takes? Because there may come a time when I can't stop what I'm doing to come save your sexy little ass."

I sigh. "You are trying to distract me, Mr. Alpha Male Dominant. You can't kiss me until I capitulate, and I'd rather you did not make comments about my ass."

"I'm so ready to put you over my knee and spank you until you behave." He threatened. "Seriously, Sabine - I understand what you are trying to do, but you are in danger. Going over my CCTV tapes to see who Elena's bringing into the club is one thing. Yes, I think the club bouncers should be more alert about checking IDs. However, Elena Lincoln has played this game a lot longer than you have. If you are willing to wait until the perfect moment…I will help you. But there is a price…"

I pause to consider his offer. "Can I afford your terms?"

"You can't afford not to accept my terms," he said darkly. "I will throw you over my shoulder, carry you upstairs and chain you to a St. Andrew's cross until you come to your senses."

"Captivity…hard limit!" I snap at him.

He grins and shakes his head. "Nice to know…however…here's how it's going to go for now: First, no more interviews. Anyone that Elena sends your way is routed to me. Seriously…any of them show up at your work, and you call. I'll be there to escort them off the property or I'll have Dominick do it. Second, I'm sending Dominick with you to retrieve your car. He will follow you home and make sure you are safely locked behind doors. He will do a walkabout on the property to make sure you weren't followed and that no one is watching you. No argument. Third, no more social events where your picture and pertinent information is in the paper. One of those potential Doms could see it and know exactly how to find you, _Clare_. Fourth, we're having a conversation about us. Maybe not tonight, but sometime very soon." He warned me.

**XXXXX**

_Happy, Happy Birthday, Baby_ – The Four Seasons  
November 10, 2008  
Sabine's Birthday  
Sabine's POV

"Happy birthday!" Aedan kissed me on the cheek. He looked me over from top to bottom. "You look lovely." He declared.

"You approve?" I ask.

"Thank you for not wearing harlot red. It doesn't suit you. That warm berry lipstick looks luscious on you." Aedan smiled slowly. "Just so you know…I like watching you blush…and it makes me wonder if you blush all over."

"There's something else..." I watched his face.

"You're not wearing your wedding rings." He observed my hand.

"I haven't worn Declan's jewelry for a while now." I looked down at my shoes. "I've made arrangements to have Declan and my wedding rings turned into a cross pendant. I've also made arrangements to have my collar turned into a bracelet. The jeweler promised them back before the end of the year."

"You know I don't mind." Aedan reached out to stroke my bare neck. He pressed his body against mine¸ pinning me to the wall. His warm fingers stroked my neck and rested lightly on the hollow of my throat. "However, it makes me feel better about wanting to give you a birthday spanking you won't forget," he whispered in my ear and then captured my mouth.

**XXXXX**

Skycity Restaurant, Space Needle, Seattle  
Sabine's POV

"Aedan Keyes, party of two," Aedan held my hand. Our table was located near a window. He held my chair like a gentleman, brushing the fingertips of his hand down my arm before he sat. He ordered a bottle of Cristal while we perused the brunch menu.

"Thank you for bringing me to the Skycity Restaurant." I modulate my voice to try to keep it from getting squeaky with excitement. "I've never been. It's quite special. I love the view of Seattle. It's a lovely day for this."

"How much do you want to thank me?" He whispered lasciviously. "I heard that champagne makes little girls dance and drop their pants…" And on cue, the Cristal arrives and we drink our first toast to my birthday.

"So," Aedan asks. "About that thank you…"

"I'm not going to jump you in the coat closet, on the observation deck or in the elevator," I flirted. The thought of a birthday spanking made me wet. I can't concentrate on my menu.

"My reward will be your panties. When you come back to the table, I will have ordered. You can kiss me on the cheek and slip them into my jacket pocket." He said quietly, his eyes never leaving the menu.

"I will slip into the powder room; but you will be sans panties during our brunch, not me. I'm wearing my Agent Provocateur ensemble under this dress. Perhaps I will let you see it, in toto, when you give me my birthday spanking," I smiled and walked away from the table, gratified by the look of lust in Aedan's hazel eyes.

I slipped into the bathroom, and dropped my dress to my waist, taking a picture of my hair tumbling down around the AP Whitney style bondage bra and emailed it to him.

From: Sabine Locke  
To: Aedan Keyes  
Re: No panties for you…  
Attachment: Sabine models more than a birthday suit  
My Agent Provocateur underwear is the Whitney series…the quarter cup bra with bondage-style straps allows unfettered access to my nipples. I'll be delayed in the powder room just a little longer. I've had to slip my thong off and hold it under the automatic hand dryer because someone's mention of a birthday spanking made me soaking wet…

**XXXXX**

Aedan's POV

The waiter approached as Sabine left. "Are you ready for me to take your order, Sir, or will you wait for the lady to return?"

"I'm ready to order. Strawberries and Cream for the lady; Grilled Gulf Prawns for starters for me. The lady will have the Hazelnut French Toast. I will have the Gulf Shrimp and Avocado Omelet. Coffee when we are done." I'm happy to order while Sabine isn't here. I don't want our waiter to be distracted by Sabine. I don't want her getting overtly friendly with staff after she's had a couple glasses of Cristal.

A minute later and my cell buzzes with an email notification. _OMG, that black bondage underwear against her pale skin has my dick jumping in my pants. And now-thanks to Sabine's email, I'll never be able to look at an automatic hand dryer without erection-producing thoughts. Fuck. I just want to run to the Women's Restroom and ravish her. Instead, I'll settle for stroking her arm as I hold her chair for her when she returns. Well, I'll hold her chair if my dick can quit trying to interrupt her birthday brunch. Sabine-brunch-eat-wash hands-dry hands-fuck! Now I have another mental picture of Sabine drying her thong. __Christ__-__what am I? 17 again? Mission control to the rocket in my pocket__-__stand down on the ignition sequence or face a possible early payload deployment before it is mission critical_.

I sigh_-_that did it. I sip my champagne and calmly wait for Sabine's return.

**XXXXX**

Aedan's Home  
Aedan's POV

"Are you ready to continue your birthday celebration?" I asked as I handed Sabine a glass of champagne. "I thought we'd finish your birthday celebration with champagne and slow dancing." _God, I want to see this little girl dance and drop her pants…or do I want to see her drop her pants and then dance? All I know is that I want all of Sabine's pleasures today…and for the rest of our lives._

"I like champagne and dancing," Sabine said softly. "Thank you for my birthday brunch at Skycity Restaurant. It made me feel special."

Knowing Sabine is wearing AP lingerie made me excited to touch her. "You make me feel special." I took her champagne glass and pulled her into a slow dance. When the song was over; I pinned her against the wall and kissed her. Not chaste, not Hollywood, but a kiss that deepened with desire and continued until we were both breathless from the intensity. "Not only am I going to give you a birthday spanking," I murmured, "but I intend to give you one orgasm for every birthday you've had."

"Uhm, Aedan, are we on a timeline?" Sabine asked. "Because I'm out of practice and I don't think I could manage a couple dozen orgasms in a few hours."

"I took the weekend off. We have this three-day weekend to celebrate your birthday before you have to report for work on Tuesday." I said sinking to my knees. My hands started at her ankles, admiring the skyscraper heels she wore. My hands cupped and slid up her legs. "Oh my god, you are wearing stockings."

"Don't stop to admire the stockings," she murmured. "There a whole gift under there that needs to be unwrapped. Fun for naughty boys and girls."

"I know," I murmur. "Thanks for the visual at the restaurant. I don't know whether to start at the top and check out that bra, or start at the bottom and see how wet your thong is now." I leaned back and looked up at her. "Sabine, I'm not your Dom. You are not my submissive. I want to be your lover. I want us to be equals in the bedroom. I want that connection with you first, before we ever agree to a D/s relationship in my playroom."

"Thank you for wanting me," she whispered. I had to leave her legs alone and recapture that sweet mouth.

Ten minutes later, we are in my bedroom. Sabine is only wearing her AP lingerie and Iam only wearing black silk boxers. I held out my arms and she melted into them, gazing up at me. "Did you wear these especially for me today?" Her hands stroke my ass through the silk boxers.

I nodded. "Are you ready for that birthday spanking?" I asked softly.

"Yes Love," she answered softly.

I walked over to the bed and sat. "Come and lay over me, your breasts between my legs, your head resting on your folded arms with your face turned toward me. Close your eyes – I want to watch your face as I touch you. Feet on the floor, and spread your legs." I'm sure it wasn't the usual position for sensual spankings she received in the past, but the thought of her soft breasts between my thighs and next to my silk-clad cock excited me. I looked forward to closing my legs and applying pressure; hoping to heighten her pleasure. I caressed her ass and enjoyed the view of the bondage thong.

I stroked the crisscrossed straps of her lingerie over her back and the top of her ass. I held her in place with just a small amount of pressure below her shoulder blades to keep her from moving her breasts away from my thighs. With my right hand, I caressed up her leg and her ass; marveling in the softness of Sabine. I spanked one cheek, and then massaged it and caressed it; whispering "Ceann amháin." I spanked the other cheek and then massaged it and caressed it whispering "dhá". On the third count I spanked between her legs, closing my thighs on her breasts, stroking her until she moaned. I released the pressure on her breasts and repeated the process eight times. On the "one to grow on" strike, I spanked her apex again and pressed my thighs together as hard as I could against her breasts. I stroked her and felt her sweet wetness explode in my hand. Touching her excited me. I could not wait to give her a second orgasm. I turned her over; pulled her up into my arms and kissed her, deeply. "That's orgasm number one…we have twenty-five more to go.

"Technically, twenty-four…talking about my panties at the table made me have a mini-OH," she smiled.

"No, I think only orgasms in my bedroom count today," I kissed her again. "And mini-OHs don't count."

"Excellent decision," she murmured, returning my kiss passionately.

I stood her up, undid each individual garter and slid her thong off. I reattached her stockings to the garter belt and reached for her bra to adjust the straps over her breasts. I pushed her against the wall and spread her legs. I grasped her hands and held them against the wall while I let my tongue and mouth explore her sweetness. I sucked, nipped, nibbled and licked until her knees buckled and she let out a low rolling moan. I let go of her hands, stood and grabbed her by her hips.

We fell back on the bed together, hands touching and stroking one another. I feasted on her erect nipples until I made her come again. "Your ass is a marvelous shade of deep pink. It's the color of your nipples." I laughed when she blushed the color of her nipples. I kissed them gently again before divesting myself of my boxers. I thrust myself in her soft wet channel, reveling in her gasp as I filled her. I held myself still in her for a long time.

"What," she whispered, "what's the matter?"

"Nothing is the matter. I was just savoring this moment so I can remember it the rest of my life."

"Just touch me, Aedan and don't stop!" She kissed me hard, inflaming my desire for her.

"As you wish," I drew a deep breath and began a hard assault of her soft warm body, listening to her building moans which matched the building quivers of her body. When she screamed her release, I exulted in it. Feeling her contracting around me again and again, I moaned her name, and lost myself in her arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you my 3K+ readers! Thank you reviewers! I'm sorry – I had to split this chapter – it was clocking in at 25K words. Splitting this chapter in half made it easier to proof and read. This is the conclusion of Avenge or Revenge with one HEA, two hinted at HEAs and one death of a Bitch Troll. I took literary license with Leila Williams' timeline to make things fit/work.. All constructive reviews welcome. Please…if you don't like my story – go read one you will enjoy. Thanks.

Revenge is an act of passion; vengeance of justice. Injuries are revenged; crimes are avenged.  
Samuel Johnson**  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

New Year's Eve, 2008  
Sabine's Apartment

"Playtime," Aedan murmured. He laid a soft suede bag, pen and paper and two sets of dice on the coffee table. "In this bag are forty marbles, 20 black – 10 for you and 10 for me, 10 red and 10 white. We roll our dice, and whoever has the lowest score pulls a marble from the bag. If you get a red marble, you name a soft limit. If you pull a black marble, you name a hard limit. If you pull a white marble, you describe a toy, position or scene that you like. We haven't talked about the details of what our D/s lifestyle will be, but a list of the yes, maybe and no that defines us is a good starting place. Contract negotiations are stressful even under the best conditions. I just want to ease us into it."

He reached in the bag and withdrew two black marbles. "I'm doing a bit of a cheat," he said, "My first hard limit is that I don't want to know what you did with Declan or Grey. My jealous-ass Irish heart can't handle it." He put both the marbles in a dish he brought to the table for that reason. "Don't ask, don't tell – it applies to both of us." He really didn't want to know what Sabine had done with Declan and Grey. Also, he didn't want Sabine to know how many women he had been with. He had been the Playroom Master at Locke and Keyes for two years before he married Jessie. He had trained and tested more submissives than he would admit to in polite company. Declan had taken over that duty before he married Sabine.

"Acceptable," Sabine said, taking the bag and pulling out two black marbles. "Be monogamous, hard limit – for both of us." She put both of them in the dish. She didn't want him touching or seeing another woman.

"I can live with that hard limit," Aedan agreed. He would not share her with another man; not even in conversation. He was jealous and wanted all of her pleasure for himself. Aedan wrote both their hard limits down in spaces one and two for both of them.

Aedan rolled the dice and got an eight; Sabine got an eleven. Aedan shook the bag and pulled out a red marble. "Soft limit – I've wondered what it would be like to switch – where my submissive is the Dominant for the night, and I am submissive to her? No topping from the bottom all the time; no switching all the time – but I would like to try it at least once with you." Sabine took a sip of her wine and wrote down Aedan's soft limit. "Does this mean I should research scenes?" She asked with a wicked smile on her face.

"Research all you like," Aedan said, "but you don't discuss it with anyone." Aedan rolled the dice and got a four; he made a face. Sabine laughed and rolled the dice and got a two. Aedan laughed this time and shook the suede bag. Sabine reached in and pulled out a black marble.

"Hard limit – punishments without explanation, with impact implements like whips and canes, and punishments without aftercare. I guess that takes more than one marble." She reached in the bag and withdrew two more marble. Aedan wrote down her triple answer. _'Don't ask; don't tell.'_ He didn't care for whips and canes either. He was a hands-on kind of man. He loved touching Sabine's skin and he really enjoyed her birthday spanking. He enjoyed looking at Sabine's skin when it turned dark rose with excitement– red and inflamed skin did nothing for him. It was a turn on for him when her nipples were erect and the same dark rose color.

Aedan rolled the dice and got a five; Sabine got a nine. He took a drink of wine to fortify him and reached for a marble. He smiled when he withdrew a white marble. "I love sleeping spoon after hours of playing with one another."

"Seriously," – she looked at him. "That's all I get for a white marble?"

"It's early in the game," he replied. "I can't tell you my best stuff now…just think of it as foreplay!" He sipped his wine, his eyes twinkling. Sabine shook her head, and reached for her dice. Aedan lost again, and pulled a white marble. "Lingerie Sundays," he leered lasciviously at Sabine.

"What is lingerie Sundays – as if I really needed to ask?" She said.

"You wear lingerie and only lingerie from the time you get up, until the time you go to bed. You cook, you clean, you read and you watch TV – lingerie all day." Aedan smiled. "I'll admit it…I'm a pervert…I like to see your pretty little ass in itty bitty pieces of cloth. And, since Sunday and Monday are the days I have off, that's usually the days we'll be in the playroom."

"You like lingerie in the playroom?" Sabine asked.

"I'm a man…I like looking at you in lingerie. I like watching you dress. I like watching you undress, and if I haven't said it – thank you for wearing lingerie to bed." He laughed. "While lingerie doesn't really apply to me – I'll be in matching boxers and robes. You'll get something to look at also," he said, "Drink up; we've got a lot of marbles left."

They rolled the dice and Sabine lost. She picked a white marble. "I like…" she blushed and then held up her hand in a peace symbol.

"Are we playing rock-paper-scissors?" Aedan looked at her.

"No," she blushed again. "There are two positions and one technique that I call V." When she described them in detail, with a lot of pauses and blushes, Aedan refilled their classes.

"I need a cold drink after that explanation," he said, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"Hot and bothered are you," she teased.

"I'll repay the favor…don't you worry about me." He threatened.

They rolled the dice and Aedan lost. He pulled a red marble. "I want you to give me a wax or a trim. If you like the results, we'll keep doing it. I've never done it before."

"Coulter-Cameron will give you a Brazilian," Sabine said, sipping her wine.

"I don't think so. You can keep going to them to get your lady things done, but I don't want the boys touching my junk. And…nothing personal, but I don't want hot wax near my testicles." He glared at her.

They rolled the dice and Sabine lost. She drew a black marble. "Breast and genital bondage, which includes wearing leather harnesses," Sabine said. Aedan wrote it down. '_Don't ask, don't tell,'_ he thought to himself_. 'Don't ask, don't tell. Don't ask, don't tell.'_

They rolled the dice; Aedan lost and drew a red marble. "Lingerie shopping," he said. "I'd love to take you to Victoria's Secret, but I don't know if I can look at lingerie for very long without throwing you over my shoulder, taking you to the car and having sex with you in a public parking lot. Which, by the way, is one of my hard limits. I don't like sex in public places, or using sex toys in public places. It's part of that monogamous thing. I don't want to share you. The no-underwear thing is the closest I can get to public stuff. I mean…I can do PDAs but not public sex." He reached into the bag, searching for a black marble and wrote down his answer in two columns.

They rolled the dice again. Sabine lost, and drew a white marble. "I like being restrained, spanked and fucked senseless."

"Really?" Aedan leered. "Various positions?" He asked, writing down her answer.

"Pretty much," Sabine blushed again. "I to play – but I'm not a sex slave; I won't call you Master. I don't like humiliation scenes either. I guess I need two black marbles for that comment."

"I am so testing your playroom limits…" he threatened. His eyes glazed over when he looked at her response written in black and white. He drained his wine glass, contemplating his next move. "Screw this…we've got time to work this out." He grabbed Sabine, listened to her giggle as he threw her over his shoulder, swatted her on the ass and hauled her to the bedroom.

**XXXXX**

"I love that this relationship is going to be you and me, creating something special for us. I am honored you choose me to share your life. We are going to take good care of one another. We're going to love every single minute of our vanilla with a twist in our beds. When we finally have a playroom, I will make sure you enjoy our time there also." They eventually stopped talking and their breathing slowed. Sabine thought Aedan was drifting off to sleep, except his hand maintained a gentle caress from her shoulder down her bare arm, ending in a brush of his fingertips against hers and following the same route back up her bare arm to her shoulder. It was soft and intimate and lulled her to sleep.

**XXXXX**

January 2009  
Locke and Keyes  
Sabine's POV

I spend my Saturday nights reviewing the CCTV tapes during the previous week when the club is open. I find two views of Elena with a young man. His ID seems to pass the muster with the bouncers. I don't like this situation and show the tapes to Aedan. It concerns him also. We research our options. Eventually, we schedule training with the Seattle Police Department. They offer Security Training several times a year. Aedan insists Locke and Keyes' staff members take the training; which includes me. We learn how to screen patrons at the door, how to deal with difficult situations, and how to maintain a safe environment for clientele. We learn how to spot fake identification.

The instructor and Aedan step aside for a one-on-one conversation and the next thing I know – the female staff is taking self-defense courses and I'm signed up for a firearms training course. Aedan is insistent I become proficient with a hand gun and get my conceal carry permit. He says he'll feel better about me and my all-female staff at Falcon Financials. Additionally, he will feel more secure when I make deposits for the club at the bank. However, Aedan won't let me go to classes alone, or to the shooting range alone, which puts a crimp in our available time with one another.

**XXXXX**

Aedan's POV

At break time, Aedan talked privately with the instructor. "I don't appreciate you eye-fucking my lady and my female staff."

"Not eye-fucking – in-depth observation. I have a domestic partner and am in a committed relationship. He agrees with me about your female staff. Every one of them is petite." The instructor pulled out a list of courses. "Your female staff needs self-defense courses. Make it a requirement of their employment. Sometimes a bar brawl is a diversionary tactic facilitating a robbery or sexual assault. I suggest your lady complete a firearms safety course. If she is alone at the club from eight to ten every morning counting tills and doing bank deposits; she needs protection. Security systems are one thing, close personal protection is another. I'm glad you are intermittently around her accounting business where it's all-female staff. However, you aren't there from open to close because of work issues. Her business is in a good location, she has excellent security there. However, she's there during off hours with no backup. Alarms are one thing, she should be protected. If she's not going to carry a gun, she needs to have a Taser."

"I'm not exactly comfortable with the thought of her carrying a weapon." Aedan worried.

"Well, I would be remiss as an instructor if I don't discuss it with her."

"Fine, we'll discuss it with her." Aedan acquiesced. He didn't care if their male instructor had a domestic partner. There would be single police officers around Sabine during weapons training and at the target range. He didn't like that at all.

**XXXXX**

Aedan and I have homework assignments for the Security Training class. We rewrite the starting shift procedures, the screening patrons' procedures and the procedures for shutting down and dispersing patrons. Last call for the second floor bar is 12:45. The second floor is cleared of clients by one o'clock in the morning. Suites are checked and emptied. The doors to the second floor are locked. The last call for the first floor bar is at one-thirty, followed by a rolling/soft close by one-fifty. The hard close, no clients and all exterior doors locked, is two o'clock. The bouncers check the parking lot to ensure no one is waiting around to follow a staff member home. Staff exits via the staff entrance/exit by two-fifteen. Aedan locks the tills in the safe for me to do the countdown the next morning at eight before I begin work at Falcon Financials at ten. I do the deposit at the bank on my way to work.

We hire staff to start at four. They complete the prep work for both bars. They open the first floor bar for happy hour which runs five to seven. Aedan is at the club by eight for opening the suites and bar area on the second floor. He does a walkthrough of the building and exits by three in the morning. He slips into bed with me before four most mornings.

I change my work days at Falcon Financials to Tuesday through Saturday so Aedan and I have time together when the club is dark on Sundays and Mondays. I work ten to six. Melora runs my accounting firm from eight to five M-F during regular business hours. The business is not suffering for my flexed schedule. I enjoy the Saturdays when no one is around – I get twice the amount of work done with no interruptions. Aedan and I talk about the club, and it's time for a business plan. I get to exercise my mad MBA skills to develop a business plan for him. Aedan has to hire a new Playroom Master for the business. I make him conduct those interviews by himself – I don't want to meet any of the applicants. I don't want excessive interaction with them either. I will be on a panel for new bouncers or waitresses or bar girls if he wants, but I'd rather not be part of the process.

Our preliminary issues are that my apartment is big enough for the two of us to live comfortably, but has no playroom. I don't want to stay overnight or live full time at the home he shared with Jessie. He clears out their playroom with the help of a couple guys from the club. I don't ask, and he doesn't tell where the equipment went. Aedan pays two of the waitresses from Locke and Keyes to help him for a few hours each Saturday to empty the house. Important papers, pictures and irreplaceable memorabilia go to storage. A few antiques belonging to Jessie are shipped to her family in California. He sells the furniture to an estate auction house, and donates the rest of the household goods to the Catholic Charities thrift store. We hire professional cleaners and painters and then their house is ready to sell.

We redecorate Suite A at the club to accommodate our playroom needs as a Valentine's Day gift to one another. No one has the key or is allowed to use it. It's Aedan and my very own playroom until we buy a house. It's very erotic with midnight blue walls, and white furniture with white billowy wall hangings, silk cords and silver accents. We had the restraints specially made with silver-colored chains and navy leather cuffs. The bedspread is silk, satin, and velvet in silver and white. It's a hedonistic pleasure to lay on it. The linens on the bed are high-count white silk. We wait to use it Sunday and Monday when the club is dark. The downside to that…there is no ensuite bathroom attached to Suite A, so we shower in the locker rooms.

Come spring, after the tax season, Aedan and I have to look for a house. We want a house with a mother-in-law or au pair suite where we can create our own playroom with an ensuite; like the one I had with Declan and the one he had with Jessie. We finally agreed on coffee-bean-colored walls with cream accents for the basic "decorating" of the room. Everything else, like our relationship, will be love, honor and negotiate.

**XXXXX**

Early April 2009  
Falcon Financials  
Sabine's POV

"New client files," Melora handed me twelve files. "I created an intake sheet with potential client name and contact information. There's basic information: how long they have been in business, their current bookkeeper, why they are seeking a new bookkeeper and who referred them. Are you working tomorrow?"

"Now I am," I laughed and pointed to her files. "I will research them this weekend and leave the files on your desk with a yes/no/phone/send letter notation. Is there anything else to cover?"

"The boys would like to know if you are willing to barter a free full-spa day in exchange for doing their taxes." Melora smiled.

"If I said I didn't have time, would you do it?" I asked.

"For a free full-spa day – you bet!" Melora exclaimed enthusiastically. "Why don't you have time to do the boys' taxes?"

"House hunting – Aedan and I promised the real estate agent we would give her time this week to go view some houses. His house will go into escrow before the end of the month. She's anxious to find something for us before the first of May."

"What are you going to do with the apartment?" Melora asked.

"I'm renting it to Louie, one of the guys who works for Aedan. He'll be a live-in, on-call security guard if we need one."

"Works for me," Melora nodded. "I don't like the looks and sounds of some of these potential clients."

Melora was right. Out of twelve potential new clients, there is only one that might be acceptable. The first thing I do is check to see who referred them. Anyone sent by Elena Lincoln is an automatic no. Then I run the remaining names through the member list of Locke and Keyes. If we get a match, they immediately go in the no pile. If there is no match with the member list, I research online. Our instructor for Security Training recommended two online public record checking services. Their cost is a business expense and worth every penny I pay. I check the backgrounds of potential clients for Falcon Financials, staff for both businesses, potential members for Locke and Keyes and anyone who attempts contact with Aedan or I. Two potential clients have questionable financial backgrounds and I won't deal with them. Our one potential client found us through the Italian Club newsletter. I set his information aside for Melora to arrange a preliminary interview. She gets the joy of sending "thanks, but NO" letters to the remainder of the pile.

I spend time updating links on the Facebook page. Keeping my Facebook page updated is worth my time if we attract more quality clients.

**XXXXX**

Midweek  
April 2009  
Sabine's Apartment

Aedan checked the clock as he came home from work and slipped into bed. He had two hours to make Sabine giggle and moan before she had to start her day. She was out of the house by 5:30 for the gym, and back out of the house by 7:30 to be at the club by 8 and do financials. He gently moved Sabine's pajama top to one side, and began to caress one breast, tracing the areola until her pink nipple grew hard. Aedan began stroking the breast from base to nipple, running his palm over the hardened nipple. Sabine moaned and stretched.

"Wouldn't this be easier sans jammies?" She stretched and rubbed her fanny against Aedan's crotch before she rolled over and planted soft little kisses all over his face, neck and chest. Minutes later, she slid away from Aedan and shimmied out of her pajamas. "We only have a little while until I need to rush off," she sighed.

"I don't think you're awake enough to rush off anywhere," Aedan said. "I think I need to tease you for a while until you really wake up. I'm going to kiss 200 places on your body and your _lady parts_ aren't on the list. Count for me…" Aedan began with the left ankle, and kissed up the left leg while Sabine counted. She tried hard not to thrust herself at Aedan's mouth, when Aedan was at the crease between her crotch and her leg. Aedan kissed, and nibbled his way to Sabine's hip, her belly button, up her breastbone to the hollow of her throat. Then his mouth kissed along the collarbone out to Sabine's left shoulder and down to her fingers. He sucked the tips of Sabine's fingers into his mouth, licking them like he would lick an erect nipple. Sabine's breasts responded, the nipples rippling, pebbling with hardness. Aedan kissed up Sabine's arm, up across her shoulder and to Sabine's neck. When he reached Sabine's mouth, he tongue fucked it hard, and demanding, leaving Sabine panting with lust.

He kissed from her mouth down to her collarbone out to her right arm and down to her elbow. He bent Sabine's arm and licked up and down the crease of the elbow like he would lick Sabine's slit. He pressed his knee against Sabine's apex, delighting in her gasps and wetness. At Sabine's right fingertips, he kissed them again, licking and nibbling…listening to Sabine's increasing moans of desire. Sabine's scent was so sweet, so strong, so alluring…it almost made Aedan stop what he was doing and kiss and suck Sabine's lady parts until she screamed, but he wanted the tease more. He flipped Sabine onto her front and climbed astride her, kissing from her fingers up to her shoulder, slipping across to Sabine's neck.

"Count louder," He said, knowing Sabine's moans drowned the numbers. It was delicious teasing her. Aedan knew he could make Sabine soaking wet before he really touched her with his mouth and fingers. He kissed down the shoulder blades, to the swelling of Sabine's breast above her ribs. He could feel Sabine trying to grind her ass against his cock, but Aedan would not be deterred. He kissed down Sabine's spine, noting he had less than fifty kisses. He ran his tongue from one cheek to behind a knee and ran his tongue back up, across the small of Sabine's back and down to the other knee. His mouth kissed down the leg, licking Sabine's ankle. He settled on Sabine's toes, licking and sucking the tips, fantasizing about Sabine's nipples.

He moved to the other foot, sucking toe tips, massaging the ankle and working his way up Sabine's leg. Sabine's counting grew ragged as the number grew closer to 200. He licked up the inner thigh…pressing his lips up the leg crease. He flipped Sabine onto her back and kissed the flat of Sabine's abdomen down to the top of her pubic bone. With only two kisses left, He nibbled on Sabine' left hip bone. He slid across and nibbled on Sabine's right hip bone. When Sabine squeaked out "200", Aedan moved up to Sabine's lips, kissing hot and slow and deep until she gasped for breath.

"Quit teasing me," she moaned… "Baby, I need you now!"

Aedan complied. He enjoyed how Sabine's body trembled over and over again…and he could not resist making her come as many times as he could before he exploded also. His mouth gently found and nuzzled Sabine's lips and mouth. He kissed her nose, kissed her closed eyelids, and cupped her head in his hands as he whispered, "Mo ghrá, mo shaol." Aedan sighed and moved to spoon Sabine in his arms. "I'd better behave and not make you late for the gym," he apologized.

Sabine moaned. "Can I just lay here and not go to the gym today?"

"I think that's good idea," Aedan said. "I can think of lots of ways for us both to get exercise."

"I think you need a shower to cool you down," she whispered.

"Naughty girl…you know what you do to me in that multi-point shower…and cool down isn't it." He nibbled on her shoulder blade.

**XXXXX**

May 1, 2009  
Grey House

Barney set his computer program to troll the few dozen names on the perpetual search list for Christian Grey and Grey Enterprises Holdings. He shot like a cannon out of his seat with one response. Sabine Falco, CEO of Falcon Financials, Lynnwood, was now the proud owner of a concealed carry permit. He tagged the report and sent it to Welch.

**XXXXX**

Memorial Day Weekend, 2009  
New home of Aedan and Sabine  
Sabine's POV

Aedan and I let the staff of both businesses off from close of business on Thursday to opening of business on Tuesday. My apartment was packed and ready when the moving company arrived. We had everything delivered to the family room in the basement of the new house. We will take our time unpacking and setting up the house. The painters finished up the interior and exterior painting of the house. The carpet layers finished laying new carpet in the au pair quarters we plan to convert to a playroom. Aedan had insulation pumped into the walls to dampen noise – we don't want to scare the neighbors with shrieking and squeaking! Aedan hung blackout drapes and covered them with billows of cream-colored silk captured with raspberry-colored silk ties in the playroom. It will take a weekend to install the crossbeams in the ceiling and then another week to assemble the furniture. Aedan says it will be ready by for its initiation ceremony by the middle of June.

We drew the layout for the playroom half-a-dozen times, trying to fit in the essentials like crossbeams on the ceiling which provide a grid for hanging restraints; a four poster bed, a St. Andrew's cross, and two armoires. We also had to fit in wants like a specially built library table flanked by two large wooden hall chairs, a dark leather chaise lounge and a six foot long dark leather ottoman. As furnishings for the playroom arrived; we put them with Aedan's things in storage while we were house hunting.

When we begin to assemble the playroom, Aedan and I have to test each piece of furniture as it is assembled. This delays completion of the room; but it's fun to play with individual pieces as we go along. The restraint headboard and footboard on the bed are fun. The chaise lounge is a lot of fun also.

I found raspberry, cream, mocha and coffee-colored lingerie to fill the armoire which holds my lingerie and linens for the bed. The ensuite bathroom has cream and mocha walls, towels, candles, bathroom accessories…and a multi-point shower and large Jacuzzi tub. We have finalized our contract with one another. My favorite part of the contract – Aedan is only my Dominant in the playroom. Otherwise we are complete and equal partners in our daily lives.

**XXXXX**

Second Sunday in June, 2009  
Home  
Sabine's POV

"It's lingerie Sunday," Aedan reminds me when I finally roll out of bed. Not only is it Lingerie Sunday, it is the initiation ceremony for our completed playroom. I know he is as excited about this as I am.

Our first scene of the weekend, I found myself naked, blindfolded, hands tied, laying on my back on the ottoman, and holding my Dom's champagne glass. After he laid me on the ottoman, he drizzled chocolate sauce and caramel sauce on my body like a fancy dessert plate. He placed chocolates and miniature desserts on my body, and used me a plate as he nibbled the small morsels off my body and licked the chocolate and caramel sauce from my skin. He licked champagne from my navel. The brush of his fingers across my lips let me know my Dom wanted to feed me or give me sips of champagne. I was a sticky delicious mess when my Dom was finished, but that's one of the reasons for the ensuite, and the multi-point shower.

We scrub each other, and wash each other's hair, but we have to stop and have some hot shower sex in the middle of it – which means we have to start the cleaning process over again. When we finally step out of the shower, we gently dry one another. Aedan gently dries my hair, and braids it. I watch him the whole time, reveling in his gentle touch.

**XXXXX**

"We're going to try one of my soft limits." He reached for his electric razor with the mustache and beard trimmer. "Uhm, take it slow and don't pinch me." He stretched out on the bed and tried to give Sabine all the space she needed to do the job. "I think you'd better do the testicles first, because if you don't – I might chicken out before you get there. Leave two or three millimeters of hair behind – because I don't want to be bare and itchy." He tried to conjugate verbs and think about geography classes when he was in Primary School, but the soft touch of Sabine's hands made him hot. The barer he got, the more her touch turned him on.

"Thank you," she said. "It's easier to shave your pubic bone area when you are hard."

"You know you are going to have to test your handiwork with your face and mouth to see if we took off enough."

"I thought that should be something you check hands-on." She laughed as he staggered to the mirror in the ensuite to check her work.

He checked everything, and commented that she needed to give him the equivalent of a bikini wax. He laid back down and let her resume her shaving task. He managed to remain as still as possible as she finished trimming him. "Let me thank you," he murmured and pulled her into his arms. He tongue fucked her mouth until her lips were swollen and tender. "Test your handiwork."

"Hum," she said. "Safe word if you need to," she murmured as her hands grazed the light smattering of curls on his groin and testicles as her mouth encapsulated him. He squirmed under the heat of her mouth, and the feel of her skin on him. He tried to remain still, but eventually his hips thrust and he grabbed her hair. "OH MY GOD!" He shouted and exploded in her mouth. His skin was more accessible since the trim and he enjoyed the touch and feel of it against Sabine. He wondered if that was how Sabine felt after she got a Brazilian wax. They spooned and rested on the silk sheets of their four-poster bed, cuddling and drowsing until they were energetic enough to play again.

**XXXXX**

"Play time," Aedan commanded as he tugged Sabine's braid and pulled her neck to meet his mouth.

"I am here for your pleasure, sir," Sabine wiggled her ass against Aedan's crotch.

"Assume the first position by the library table." He said, releasing her from his arms.

Sabine knelt, sitting on her heels. Her legs were spread, her hands resting on the top of her thighs, her eyes cast down to the floor. Aedan went to the armoire to retrieve things.

"Stand," he commanded.

Sabine stood in anticipation of what her Dom would do next.

"Move to the end of the library table and bend over. You need to stand on the first crossbar. I'm going to put you in a three point restraint." Aedan orders before he blindfolds and restrains her. "I'm going to spank you and then fuck you senseless…you like that don't you?"

"Yes, sir," Sabine's anticipation level made it difficult for her to speak.

He dragged something down her spine, thrilled with the shudders of anticipation through her body. "I'm going to spank you forty strokes with a hairbrush…safe word if you need too." He began with short slight slaps of the brush to warm up her ass, and after ten teasing strokes he intensified the strokes until Sabine moaned.

Aedan caressed Sabine's bottom; his fingers delving hard and fast into her slit. The spanking created arousal in her…a very warm, very wet arousal before he finished. Her buttocks became a deep rose color, contrasting with the pale perfection of her skin. She moaned as his fingers thrust harder into her. Her muscles tightened around his fingers. His fingers pumped back and forth, curving, pressing against her sweet spot while his other hand massaged and caressed her bottom. "Come for me baby," he felt hot pleasure rush though him as her muscles tightened and her body shook. She exploded wetly all over his hand.

"Thank you sir," she breathily moaned.

"Ask me," he commanded.

"Please, sir, please play with me, I need you," she whimpered…and then gasped as he grabbed her hips and fucked her hard. She trembled with pleasure at his thrusts. She couldn't arch her back and couldn't squeeze her thighs together to relieve the building pressure of her next impending climax.

"Come for me," he commanded as he thrust harder and deeper.

Her bottom clenched, causing convulsions in her core. "Thank you, sir!" She screamed as her climax tore through her, radiating from her core through her body. Aedan gasped, his body shuddering as he joined her, riding the wave of their combined climax. His warm body draped over her limp body until their breathing evened out. She moaned a little when he withdrew.

"Are you still needy little one?" He teased, reaching between her legs, pressing her exposed clit hard with this thumb. Sabine gasped again as Aedan's touch sent a fresh desire through her again. He knelt behind her, nipping and kissing the tender, warm skin of her bottom as it clenched again. The pad of his thumb circled her sensitive nub over and over until she exploded violently again. He did not stop but continued to please her manually until she climaxed again.

"Thank you, sir," Sabine whispered.

Aedan undid her restraints and pulled her into his arms, carrying her to the bed. His mouth captured hers, kissing her fully and softly expressing his joy at her submission. He turned her to her front, and examined her ass. He went to the ensuite and came back with arnica lotion, soothing and stroking her ass. He massaged her shoulder muscles and kissed the nape of her neck.

Aedan carried her to their bed in their master suite. "Rest, little one," he whispered as he pulled her into his arms, spooning with her for a long time. "After we rest for a while, we'll order some pizza and drink some wine and watch a movie."

Sabine burst into tears.

"Shush, baby," Aedan held her in his arms. "Tá mé anseo, (I'm here)," he whispered over and over. When she finally calmed, he asked…and she explained.

"Two years ago I got my MBA, but I was ill. I couldn't see the future at that time…and now I know it is you. I love you so much." She wiped her tears from her cheeks and smiled at him.

He held her face and kissed her softly, "Mo ghrá, mo shaol."

"Ti amo," she whispered back at him.

**XXXXX**

He woke her several hours later, with kisses. They were not the kisses of a Dom forcing his will on his submissive…but the kisses of a lover. There was no planned scene, no advanced preparation to increase their anticipation. He made love to her, cherishing every second her desires rose to meet his, matching his, satisfying both their bodies and hearts. Before he let her escape from his arms, Aedan reached for a book and read an e.e. cummings poem:

i carry your heart with me  
i carry it in my heart  
i am never without it  
anywhere i go you go, my dear;  
and whatever is done by only me is your doing, my darling  
i fear no fate  
for you are my fate, my sweet  
i want no world  
for beautiful you are my world, my true  
and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant  
and whatever a sun will always sing is you  
here is the deepest secret nobody knows  
here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud  
and the sky of the sky of a tree called life;  
which grows higher than soul can hope or mind can hide  
and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart  
i carry your heart – i carry it in my heart 

XXXXX

July, 2009  
Locke and Keyes  
Sabine's POV

Dominick pulled me aside as I came in the employee entrance. "Do you have a sister? There's someone at the bar who looks like you."

I followed him to the bar. "Leila!" I drew in a shocked breath. I pulled her from the bar into the office, locking the door behind me. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping to see Elena. I wanted to ask her why," Leila sobbed. She was maudlin drunk.

"Why what?" I asked gently, giving her a box of tissues and space.

"Why did she encourage me to tell Grey I wanted more than our contract? I would have stayed with him as long as he wanted me. Elena said our relationship was stagnating, and Grey needed to take it to the next level." Leila sobbed again.

"So you told him you wanted more?" I asked gently.

"Yes," she sobbed harder.

"But you didn't tell him Elena said he needed to take it to the next level?" I probed.

"No." She started crying again.

"Why?" I asked gently again.

"She said I couldn't tell him she was counseling me because he was her friend. She said he would feel betrayed." Leila confessed.

"Like she counseled the Sub Club?" I asked.

"Yes," Leila said. "She's been good to all of us, making introductions, letting us talk out how we feel about Grey. Discussing how hard it was to find a new Dom that measured up to Grey. I don't know why you hate her so."

"Who says I hate her?" I'm not surprised by this revelation.

"She did. She said it was why you wouldn't join the Sub Club. She said she's always been kind to you, and you're jealous of her friendship with Grey."

"Leila – what we both had with Grey was a contract for sex between two consenting adults. It was never love and it was never going to be more. Talking about the good old days and Grey with Elena or the Sub Club will not allow you get on with your life." I counseled. "You need to dry your tears and wash your face. You may meet your happily-ever-after tonight."

"Is that how you walked away from Grey – by finding Aedan? I mean, there have only been three of us who have been with Grey nine months or longer." Leila looked at me.

"I went through some rough times after Grey and I ended, but I got through it. It took me over a year to be in a good place and start a life with Aedan." I admitted.

"Were you in love with Grey?" Leila asked. "Did you want more?"

"I wasn't in love with Grey. I cared for him, but what I felt for my husband Declan and what I feel for Aedan – I never felt that for or with Grey. I was not well when Grey and I broke up. It took a few months to get better physically. It took several months to feel better emotionally. I suppressed a lot of grief and guilt when I was with Grey. I needed to lance those feelings and heal."

She nodded as if she understood.

"Leila, you know how important your safety was to Grey. It's not safe for you, mentally, to dwell on what you had with him. He wouldn't want that. Yes, you might have been with him longer if you hadn't said anything, but he's not ready for more. He may never be ready for more. How would you feel if you invested three years of your life instead of 18 months, before he walked away? You'd be devastated. Everything you've put on hold for 18 months to be with him – a committed relationship, college...it's all out there waiting for you to move on with your life."

"I'll think about it," she promised, and then passed out on the sofa in the office.

I texted Aedan to come to the office. "She needs to go home." I handed Aedan her car keys and purse. "Her car is a new model Audi in the parking lot. The address is on the registration."

Aedan gave me a look. "Newer model Audi," he said slowly.

"Matches the newer model submissive," I turned back to the work on my desk.

He paged Dominick to come help him. "Grey certainly has a type doesn't he?"

"Don't ask, don't tell," I reminded him and walked away.

"We're going to have a conversation about your Audi," he said darkly.

"It's my name on the registration and on the license plate. I pay to register and insure it. It has excellent safety records. I told you, I sold the Mustang, GTO and pickup for that car," I said. "There will be no further discussion of the Audi."

_ "You're up to twenty strikes now, bitch." Seriously-Pissed-Off Sabine resumes her count, counting as she imagines cracking a whip over Elena Lincoln's plastic flesh. "You just earned another strike for fucking with Leila over Grey. Feel it hard, bitch. What's your fucking issue with him? It's obvious he wasn't in their relationship for more or she would still be with him. Why mess with something that was working for them? Why hurt her unnecessarily?" _

**XXXXX**

August, 2009  
Home  
Sabine's POV

"What would you like for your birthday?" I snuggled up next to Aedan. "If you give me a list of things you like; I can incorporate them into your birthday weekend. You can write them down, whisper them in my ear, text them to me, write them on my skin, whatever."

"I already know what I want," he laughed. "I have it bookmarked on my laptop. It just requires you, skimpy lingerie on a Sunday, and your credit card."

I think my eyebrows curved into question marks.

"Agent Provocateur – play suits and lingerie. Especially the birthday playsuit with the heart-shaped pasties. I want an all lingerie birthday." He nuzzled my neck and proceeded to shred the lingerie I was wearing. I wouldn't have minded so much…because I like his dominant side; but that damn underwear was matching Victoria's Secret and cost me about $300. I have to buy my VS online, because Aedan doesn't want me to buy it at the mall. He thinks everyone's watching my ass when I buy lingerie.

**XXXXX**

Saturday evening in September 2009  
Locke and Keyes  
Aedan's POV

"You're in a mood tonight," I observed Sabine slamming things on the desk. "If you are tired, filing the staff evaluations and application forms can wait. You can come back to it tomorrow."

"I am not in a mood. I'm pissed." Sabine slammed her hand down on the two-hole punch and filed something. "I find it's better to file when I'm pissed because the job goes faster."

"What are you pissed about?" I used my soft, seductive voice, thinking it would bring out either Soft Sabine or Sexy Sabine...I wasn't sure of the outcome, but either would be preferable to the Snarky Sabine I faced right now.

"Don't use that tone with me right now, Aedan Liam Keyes," she snapped. "Why won't Cougarena just drop dead and put all of us out of the misery of her company?"

"Elena?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes, Elena Lincoln," Sabine snapped again."

"I could revoke her membership, but it would cause financial whiplash for us. She's an established Domme who tests and trains submissives and mentors new Doms. We may not like her; but she does have a following in the community." I shook my head.

"Not if the world knew what we know. Why didn't you tell me she tried to sneak an underage submissive in here again? I have to read the report from security that they sent her packing. I have to track it down on video to see what occurred. I'm sick of her compromising the club like this. I'll use the tape to blackmail her ass and keep her out of here." Sabine snapped.

"You can't do that. Security suspected he was underage, but he said he left his ID in his clothes at her house. Hell, he could have been legal! He looked old enough." I shook my head. "Removing both of them kept a scene from happening in front of the rest of our clients."

"Really, so when your brother Argus was over six feet tall and over two hundred pounds at the age of 13; did that make it right for storekeepers to sell him booze? Booze that killed him at the age of 15 when he was drunk and riding a motorcycle without a helmet?" Sabine gave me a look.

"Revealing secrets about our clients could destroy us!" I argued. "I'm not talking about Argus and the reasons behind his death! My family has tried to put that behind us."

"Then maybe you need a business that doesn't have sticky moral issues. Sell the club – my accounting business makes enough money to support us until we find another business for you." Sabine argued.

"Sabine..." My Dom voice tripped into the red zone.

"Yellow...Don't talk to me in that tone of voice either," Sabine narrowed her eyes at him. "We're not in our playroom right now!"

"I know Elena Lincoln doesn't like you because of Grey," I admitted. "Hell, I don't like Grey because of you; but I didn't judge at the time, and I don't judge now."

"Well, I am judgmental when it comes to her. I'm sorry. I can't help myself. I can't stand that she still has her claws in him after all this time. I care about Grey – I don't love him, I'm not pining for him. I didn't leave him to go find a new Dom; but to find myself. I got my chance at a happily-ever-after. I love you, Aedan. I love my life with you."

Sabine pissed me off now. "Then why do you take chances talking to members of the Sub Club when they call and cry on your shoulder? Will they tell Elena you broke your NDA? She'd love to tell Grey that news and ruin both of us. Christ, we're breaking our NDAs just having this conversation. Maybe Elena loves Grey, and maybe he loves her. Maybe that's why they repeat this scene over and over again," I argued.

"Elena does not love Christian. She never loved him. You don't do what she does to Grey if you love them. You don't sexually assault them; you don't manipulate them; and you don't USE them. He deserves to be loved...and he's never going to get that unless he gets her out of his life." I feed papers through the shredder.

"You have no proof she sexually assaulted him – and it's really difficult to tell a horny 16-year-old boy that a hot 40-year-old woman is taking advantage of him. She's been leading him around by his dick for years…it's not a habit he's going to break tomorrow!" I argued.

"I can't stand back and watch her destroy any more lives, Aedan. I can't do it. I won't do it. That bitch is going down. In another month's time, she will have vetted another submissive for him. It will be a submissive she controls and that sub won't last longer than six months. She will tell the sub what to do, and tell Grey what to do, while she's sitting back playing puppet master."

I yelled. "I'm sick of discussing Christian Grey's sex life! I told you…I don't want you talking to his ex-subs anymore. It's a hard limit for me Sabine! I'm not taking the chance of them talking to Elena and her using it to ruin us." I stormed over to the door. "I've got closing duties, as do you. Just get the deposit prepped so we can go home!"

"Yellow!" She snapped. "Yelling at me is a hard limit! I'm just giving you fair warning...one of these days Cougarena is going to push the _Safety-Catch-Is-Off-Sabine_ button. I have my CCW. I have a gun. I will swear to god the bitch threatened my life. I will kill her, and I will never show remorse for it. Can you live with me behind bars?"

With that comment, I slammed out of the office. I know Sabine loves me. I know I'm not a second choice for her. I also know she believes in love and believes everyone deserves a happily-ever-after. Sometimes I think Elena riles Sabine up just to enjoy the fireworks and tension between them. However…Elena Lincoln can never have a clue that Sabine or I have broken our NDA in any way. She will ruin us when she is bored and feels like destroying something or someone.

Sabine has tried very hard to honor her NDA to Christian Grey and rarely has told me anything about her time with him. _"Don't ask, don't tell"_ saves us a lot of heartache, but Sabine isn't the only number nerd in the house. I'm capable of adding two and two together. Her comments tonight were the most she ever said about him. I think Elena is the focal point of Sabine's PMS rant this month. Instead of releasing her PMS through a long, wild, satisfying scene with me tonight; I'm obviously going to have to take matters in hand. That damned Elena makes Sabine see red...and I see red when I think about Christian Grey. They are both the most effective cock blockers in the world. I could seriously kill them both and put them out of our misery.

**XXXXX**

October 2009  
Seattle  
Sabine's POV

I leave work early the first Wednesday of October. I go to the safety deposit box and get Grey's and Elena's paperwork. I stop at one of the consignment stores and pick up a few pencil skirts, a couple silk shirts, and some cashmere sweaters. I find a new leather tote. The tote hides the paperwork I'm slipping into the house and provides cover for my real intentions. I stop by Macy's for more perfume, lingerie, tights for fall and more stockings. Lately either Aedan or I have wrecked at least one pair of stockings or one set of lingerie per week. The shopping bags further cover the reason I'm shopping. Aedan's too busy in the bedroom looking at the new lingerie I purchased to examine the tote. After dinner, and after he leaves for Locke and Keyes, I slip the paperwork into an unmarked file in my home file cabinet and lock it up.

Each Tuesday through Friday night while Aedan is at Locke and Keys, I practice the precise penmanship of Christian Grey, or the elaborate swirl penmanship of Elena Lincoln. I shred the practice papers and put them at the bottom of the trash can. I go in search of stationery under the pretense of needing updated stationery for work. Ten stationery stores at high end markets require two weeks of research during very long lunch hours. Stationery stores six and eight have exactly what I'm seeking. I purchase several sample cards and envelopes "so I can test inks" on them. It takes four more stores to find the kind of pen I need for each kind of stationery. OMG…I've become obsessive compulsive – along with becoming homicidally hormonal.

_ "You're up to twenty-one strikes now, SLUNT." Seriously-Pissed-Off Sabine resumes her count. "I will beat you to death for my own pleasure."_

**XXXXX**

October 2010  
Locke and Keyes  
Sabine's POV

"Sabine," a bouncer texted her. "Trouble at the door."

"Move it into the private holding room and I'll be right there." I knew what the problem was the minute I stepped in the door. "Louie, what's up?"

"Mrs. Lincoln's submissive does not have his ID on him so we can't verify his age. I won't let him in and she's causing a scene."

"Where's Aedan?" Elena asked angrily.

"Flu, not here, I'm manager tonight. You know the club rules. No ID, no entrance." I turned to walk away.

"My sub has been in here before," Elena insisted angrily.

I turned to Louie, "Check the computer logs; see if an Andrew has been listed as a past submissive of Elena Lincoln." I turned back to Elena. "He's not entering unless he answers some questions," I said. "Will you, as his Domme, order him to answer my questions?"

"Certainly," Elena snapped. "Normally, I would not order you to follow the demands of a submissive. But, since I am anxious to show off how well you are trained; do as nice little submissive Sabine tells you." she cooed at the half-dressed young man she had on a leash.

"Stand, feet together with your arms extended at shoulder level," I ordered. The young man complied. "What hand do you write with?"

"Right," the young man said.

"What's your name," I asked.

"Andrew." The young man replied.

I turned back to the young man. "Andrew, I'm going to ask you a few questions, and as I do, I'm going to push down on your left arm. It is imperative you keep your left arm rigid while I ask the questions. Do you understand?" I queried.

"Yes," Andrew said.

"Your name?" Accompanied by a push.

"Andrew," the arm did not move.

"Who is your mistress?" Accompanied by a push.

"Mistress Elena," the arm did not move.

"How long have you been a submissive?" Accompanied by a push.

"Three years," the arm did not move.

"How old are you Andrew? Accompanied by a push.

"21," he responded...and was surprised when his arm folded; his hand touching his thigh.

"What the hell was that?" Elena snapped.

"Human lie detector test," I moved to the door. "It is mentally impossible for anyone to hold his non-dominant arm in a fixed and rigid position while lying. His brain is too busy engaging in the lie to remember to keep the arm rigid." I turned to Louie, "He's out of here."

"He can sit in the car for the rest of the night!" Elena snapped.

"Oh no," I said sweetly. "Louie – find a shirt for him out of lost and found – and not one with our logo on it. Call a cab. Put him in it. Send him home. We'll pay for the cab ride. Underage youth will not sit in the parking lot waiting for an opportunity to sneak in. If you plan to stay, the boy goes home. If you plan to leave and come back with a fake I.D. for him – I will take it. I will turn it over to the police, with a picture of him and a picture of you. So decide if are you going to stay, or are you going to go – because he's definitely out of here."

"I'm staying!" She snapped at me. "I'm going to have a conversation with Aedan about this! If he's going to have assistant managers be his backup, they ought to be experienced Doms, not inexperienced submissives!"

I retrieved my Blackberry from her back pocket. "I've been taping the entire conversation, we have you on CCTV." I snapped a picture of Andrew, "Now we have an up close and personal picture to go with it. I will write an incident report which will be signed by Louie. It will go on Aedan's desk. If you plan to bring pets into Locke and Keyes in the future...make sure they have their ID, even if you have to tattoo it on their ass."

_ "Twenty-two, bitch." Seriously-Pissed-Off Sabine makes another tally mark on her memory chalkboard._

**XXXXX**

Sabine's birthday – November 2010  
Home  
Aedan's POV

"Happy Birthday baby," I nuzzle Sabine. "I love sliding into bed with you in the early hours of the morning. I love playing with you until you start to wake up, and then I love slow fucking you until you are thoroughly awake and join in the fun."

"Now that my birthday is off to a great start…what else do you have planned for the day?" She giggled.

"We're having a lingerie-all-day birthday. I've made arrangements for both of us to take the day off. I'm serving breakfast in bed with mimosas. It will be followed by hot shower sex, where I wash you and your hair. Then I'm going to give you a full-body massage while you watch a chick flick. Lunch will be a picnic on the floor of the family room. An afternoon nap will be necessary so we can play until midnight. I've planned a candlelit dinner with you in one of those playsuits you bought for my birthday. I like the way the candlelit makes your skin glow. I want to blindfold and restrain you, and feed you. I want you to drink too much champagne and dance in the playroom with me. I want to spread you out on the ottoman in the playroom, and decorate your body with chocolate and caramel sauce. I want to eat birthday cake off your body, and lick champagne out of your navel. I want to soak with you in a bubble bath. I want to spank you for your birthday and have you count in Italian for me. I want to fuck you until you collapse and sleep in my arms for hours."

"Hum…I like the way you think." Sabine kissed me. "Remind me to thank you properly tomorrow for a wonderful birthday today."

_ I don't tell Sabine about the birthday card that came to the club for her. It offered her a full day spa pass at Esclava if she signed on with Elena's stable. There was also a flyer addressed to me from Elena, offering an opportunity to pay $1K for a Christmas gift certificate for Sabine at Esclava. Obviously Elena hasn't had enough 'fuck with us' time at Locke and Keyes._

**XXXXX**

Christmas 2010  
Aedan and Sabine's home  
Sabine's POV

Aedan and I agree to buy each other three Christmas gifts. One practical, one literary and one naughty. For practical, I find a hunter green cable knit sweater for him. It will look so good with his strawberry-blonde curls and hazel eyes. It's a good thing I found the _Casual Male_ store at the mall. I find more robe/boxer combinations for him also. For Aedan's literary present, I found _The Vintage Book of Contemporary Irish Fiction_ which I think he will enjoy. For his naughty present, I found a sex sling which can hook into the grid on the ceiling. I bought the flexible strap kind that we can use for vaginal, anal or oral intercourse.

Aedan got me another leather hobo purse with a space for a concealed weapon. I love it. His literary offering for me was _Forensic Accounting for Dummies_. I loved it because it gave me the nudge to go back to college and work for my masters in Forensic Accounting. I will take a Tuesday and Thursday night course starting in January. For his naughty present to me…we did an hour of online toy buying from _Adam and Eve_ on Christmas Eve while naked. The satin-covered padded spank paddle looked like a fun toy. We love the slant arm of the chaise lounge, so the ramp and wedge combo we can use on the floor or bed appealed to both of us. The slap and tickle toy was a two-headed staff with a riding crop on one end and a feather duster on the other. The word tickle seemed to incite something in Aedan. After submitting our online order, we never made it out of the office. He "tickled" my fancy – on the desk, the desk chair, the leather love seat, and the Berber carpet on the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you my 3K+ readers! Thank you reviewers! This is the conclusion of Avenge or Revenge with one HEA, two hinted at HEAs and one death of a Bitch Troll. All constructive reviews welcome. Please…if you don't like my story – go read one you enjoy. Thanks!

Revenge is an act of passion; vengeance of justice. Injuries are revenged; crimes are avenged.  
Samuel Johnson**  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

New Year's Eve, 2010  
Locke and Keyes  
Aedan's POV

Dominick texted Aedan: "Elena with submissive Isabella. Poor knockoff of Sabine – hair color wrong, eye color wrong, too tall, not as fit."

Aedan texted: "Sabine's not here. I don't know if I should fire you for such an astute description of my woman, or give you a raise for knowing it wasn't Sabine."

Dominick texted: "Isabella in AP underwear, black stilettos, pouring champagne 4 1-well-to-do Doms in play tonight. Elena tried 4 appt w/ new Playroom Master 4 faux Sabine – but he refused."

Aedan texted, "Throw her out if she tries to pass herself off as Sabine."

Dominick texted, "U C her B4 I do… on your 6."

"Who are you and who do you work for?" Aedan turned to yell at the young woman standing behind him.

"Isabella works for me," Elena Lincoln snapped. "What are you doing yelling at one of _**my**_ submissives?"

"Where's her ID?" Aedan snapped.

Elena produced it. "What's your problem…did you think your little Italian whore was drinking champagne with a new Dom?" She looked around. "Where is she tonight?"

"My Italian beauty is at home, I didn't want her around this riff-raff. I'm like Mr. Grey – I don't share quality goods." He said, looking Isabella over. "Not like you – parading your Italian whore around in her underwear. Oh…that's right…you _**over**_ share don't you."

**XXXXX**

Saturday, January 1, 2011  
Home

"Since it's a holiday weekend, I have some special things for you," Aedan removed lots of black satiny things from a bag in the closet. He stripped Sabine and helped her put on a pair of black satin crotch-less panties. Then Aedan slipped thigh high black silk stockings on Sabine. The tops were elastic and didn't require garters. He slid a pair of ruffle and bow black stilettos on Sabine's feet. Then he helped Sabine pull on a short black satin robe. "I have something special for your breasts," he told Sabine. "I need you to sit on the stool to the dressing table and give me access."

Sabine complied and sat on the edge of the dressing table stool, legs spread as wide as could be. Aedan laughed. "Okay, tease…stay in that position until I'm ready for you." He slipped on black boxers and his own black robe. "I wish I had my camera with me, because I'd take a boudoir picture of you like that and use it on the background on my computer desktop."

"Don't you dare!" Sabine sputtered.

"Don't be such a tease," Aedan said. "I'd think after getting laid three times in the last 36 hours that you couldn't walk, let alone tease."

"Not my fault," Sabine insisted. "You make me hot."

"No, baby," Aedan kissed her gently, "you are hot. Now, let me finish with you before I lose my concentration." He pulled a weird string of pearls from his robe pocket, along with a bottle. "These are pasties," He showed the small black satin cups to Sabine. "I am going to attach them to your nipples using eyelash glue – it's really the best for you because your skin is sensitive to fashion and toupee tape." Sabine felt warm when Aedan cupped a breast and began brushing glue against her nipple. Her nipple hardened under the feathery strokes. After coating her nipple, Aedan attached the pasty and then used Sabine's hand to hold the pasty in place until the glue dried. Aedan cupped Sabine's other breast and began brushing glue against the nipple. It too was turned on by Aedan's feathery brush and hardened also. Aedan put the lid back on the glue, straightened out the string of pearls and attached the other pasty to Sabine's breast. He placed Sabine's other hand over that pasty. "Hold them in position until the glue dries," Aedan said and disappeared into the walk-in-closet with the glue, shopping bag and discarded lingerie.

"How long is that?" Sabine called out.

"Hum, maybe ten minutes," Aedan said. He went over to Sabine and kissed the swell of her breasts and kneaded her thighs. "Can you think of something to do while the glue dries," he asked, kissing Sabine.

"Yeah," Sabine said. "Make brunch, I'm starving." Aedan dropped a hot kiss between Sabine's legs and went to check out the refrigerator. After he started a frittata breakfast and made a pitcher of mimosas, he went back to inspect Sabine's breasts. "All dry," He announced.

"What does the string of pearls do?" Sabine asked.

"Well, when you walk, the weight of the pearls bounce and they tug at your nipples…like so," he gently tugged at the pearls, which tugged at Sabine's breasts, and she gasped when a wave of desire flooded her. "OMG," she said. "Do that again." She moaned when Aedan complied. "I want to see what they feel like when I'm walking around." She took a few steps and gasped. "Oh yeah…this is going to be an interesting day," she gave Aedan a look and then turned to admire the pasties in the mirror. She leaned down, her hands touching the dressing table. "Don't move," Aedan said, nibbling on her shoulder, "It's double jeopardy with ben-wa balls." He removed a set from his pocket and rolled them around in his hand, warming them. He slipped two fingers into Sabine, and then positioned the ben-wa balls. He tugged on the pearls while his fingers were inside Sabine. She closed her eyes and moaned, feeling Aedan's hand between her legs…and feeling those delicious tugs at her nipples from the pasties. She let Aedan's hands flood her with desire, stroking and tugging until the kitchen timer rang. "You have to come now, baby," he nipped her shoulder, or else brunch is going to be ruined." A few extra tugs and strokes later, Sabine exploded, soaking Aedan's hand, and the almost-not-there underwear. He held her until her tremors stopped.

"Vixen," Aedan scolded. "I'm so tempted to stop and play with you right now…but brunch will be burnt if I do." He raced out of the room, letting Sabine acclimate to the pearls and balls before she made her way to the kitchen.

**XXXXX**

After brunch when they laid on the couch in the family room, watching highlights of the Tournament of Roses Parade interspersed with live coverage of the Rose Bowl, Aedan spoke. "I've been thinking about your spring schedule when you start taking forensic accounting classes. I think we should have sex toy Saturdays, lingerie Sundays, and nooner Wednesdays."

"Sex toy Saturdays, huh?" Sabine looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes, and I have the sex toy for this week," Aedan announced.

"These pasties and the balls should count!" Sabine said sternly.

"Lay back rosebud, you're going to enjoy this." Aedan slid down between her legs and began stroking her with something cold and hard.

"Uhm, Aedan…" Sabine hesitated. "…sir…_**YELLOW**_…that doesn't feel like a lot of fun."

"Well," Aedan kissed all over the apex of her thighs with a lot of tongue action and sucking, "it's not really made for down here." He pulled Sabine into a seated position and knelt before her. "Sabine Clare Falco, I love you. I want you in my life for now and forever. I want to grow old with you. Will you marry me?" Then he reached for her hand, and slid a two-carat Celtic motif engagement ring on her finger.

"Yes," she murmured, "yes." While she kissed him as ardently as possible, Aedan smiled; looking forward to an evening of champagne, strip dancing and sex on every possible surface of the house to celebrate.

**XXXXX**

February 2011 - Valentine's Mixer  
Locke and Keyes  
Sabine's POV

Dominick called Sabine: "Elena Lincoln and Andrew Sheffield."

"Move them into the private holding room and I'll be right there." Sabine accessed the CCTV and captured a shot of the young man with Elena. It was Andrew, but Sheffield was not his last name. The cabbie gave them the address where he dropped Andrew last time. It cost Sabine $2K to have a private detective follow the boy for two days and gather information. She pulled Elena's file and took a hand-held scanner with her.

"Dominick, thank you for following protocol and contacting me, what's up?" I asked when I entered the holding room. It's a delay tactic to put Elena on the defensive.

"Mrs. Lincoln and her submissive," Dominick handed her a Washington driver's license for Andrew Sheffield.

"Where's Aedan?" Elena asked angrily.

"He's providing tours for new potential members. While he's busy, club protocol says the Assistant Manager on duty handles these situations." Sabine replied, using a hand-held scanner to scan Andrew's driver's license.

"What's your problem this time?" Elena asked angrily. "Andrew has his identification."

"Andrew Barkley," Sabine flipped a folder open. "I know this Washington driver's license for Andrew Sheffield isn't your real identification. I know where you live, and this isn't your address. I know you are a senior at Roosevelt High School. If you leave now, and do not return until you are 21, I will not contact the AGO and give them my file on you. It contains pictures of you attempting to enter last time. It contains pictures of you attempting to enter this time. I now have a scan of your fake I.D. If you insist upon staying, I will have you arrested. We will not take a chance of losing our license by serving underage kids. If I have you arrested…I will have your mistress arrested at the same time for contributing to the delinquency of a minor."

"We're leaving," Elena snapped at me. "Don't think you've heard the last of me, Missy! I will turn everyone in the community against you. This place will be bankrupt before the month is out, no matter how many new member mixers you host," She shook a bony finger tipped with red nail polish at me.

"The CCTV has been recording since you stepped into the room. I have you on tape threatening Aedan and his livelihood. I wonder how the good people of the community will react when they learn you've broken one of the main tenets of our community: YOU DON'T TOUCH CHILDREN. You've forgotten I'm a number nerd. If Andrew is 18 now and has been your submissive for three years - that means he was 15 and under age of consent when you introduced him to our lifestyle."

She didn't have a chance to respond. Dominick took them both by the arm and escorted them out of the club. He escorted them to Elena's car and watched as they left the property.

_ "Twenty-three for bringing Andrew here again; twenty-four for the fake ID; and twenty-five for threatening the club, you peroxide pimp." Seriously-Pissed-Off Sabine cracks an imaginary whip. I feel very guilty however – I'm worried about what Elena will do to that boy since I pissed her off._

**XXXXX**

March, 2011  
Locke and Keyes  
Sabine's POV

"Excuse me?" I paused halfway into the office. After I finished work at Falcon Financials, I concentrated on homework for two hours. I stopped to get some office supplies from a warehouse store and told Aedan I would be a little late. Kneeling on the office floor, in submissive position one, is a pretty little brunette. Aedan is standing in the corner as far from her as possible without becoming one with the wall.

"It's not what you think!" Aedan exclaimed, his eyes shooting frantically from her to me.

"I'm here for the interview," the little brunette submissive said patiently with her eyes downcast.

"You're a Dom," I shake my head at him. "Command her to tell you why she is here."

"I'm here for the interview," she says, holding out a business card for Aedan. "I'm supposed to interview with Aedan Keyes."

I reach over and take the card. I could be wrong, but it has today's date and time written in what appears to be elegant Elena Lincoln penmanship.

"Who sent you?" Aedan almost roared.

"I'm a shampoo girl at Esclava Salons. Elena Lincoln knows I'm looking for a second job. She gave me your card. She said you were holding interviews tonight for a new waitress and a new bar girl. I turned 21 last week, so I'm old enough to interview. She said if I got the job, Mr. Keyes might acquire me as a submissive for a poly-relationship because his current submissive is taking classes and busy with tax season."

Aedan walked around her and came to me. "Stand," he commanded the girl. "I am monogamous with my fiancée!" He grabbed me by the waist. His free hand held my braid, tipping my head up to his mouth. His tongue plundered my mouth while he took his sweet time playing with my ass. When he finally let me up for air, he growled at the girl. "Do I look like I need a new submissive? Interviews were conducted this afternoon with a panel of staff. Now, get out and don't come here again." She left, dazed at the interaction.

To tell the truth, I was dazed at our interaction. Aedan hasn't dominated my mouth like that in a long time…and to tell you the truth…it made me hot! I locked the door behind Elena's little submissive. I shoved Aedan away as he tried to grab me to explain. I grabbed his junk and forced marched him to the wall. When he stopped fighting to get free from the pain I was inflicting; I yanked down his pants and proceeded to give him hottest, hardest blow job I had ever given anyone in my life. When he came, his knees buckled and he gasped for breath. I stood and gave him one hard stare. "Mine." I snarled at him. I grabbed my purse and headed for the door. I think the reason he didn't come after me is because I just demonstrated how well I learned self defense; I was carrying a loaded weapon; and I was pissed off._ "Twenty-six for the submissive. Twenty-seven for using my preoccupation with college classes and business demands to fuck with me." Seriously-Pissed-Off Sabine bypasses a riding crop in search of a cat for that F-crack, Elena._

"Abso-fucking-lutely," Aedan agreed, struggling to pull up his pants. He leaned against the wall, catching his breath. "Baby, if that's a sample of how you are going to act when you go Dominant on me…I think I'm going to become a switch."

**XXXXX**

I pull out my forgery homework. I practice Elena's handwriting. I write a note to me expressing Elena Lincoln's abject apologies at being such a snatch. I contemplate death scenarios for Elena Lincoln, rejecting every one of them. Why does that bitch always fuck with me when I'm PMSing? Then I realize…it's not a state secret. Nothing is a state secret when it comes to some past events in my life. I have a track record of becoming emotionally unstable when I'm PMSing. I need to discuss this when I go back to the clinic for my shot next month. April is a little early for my mid year examination, but it was better to not put it off.

I stop practicing my forgery attempts before midnight, just in case Aedan decides to come home early with a plan to have angry make-up sex with me. I'm all for make-up sex. I have been hornier than hell this week because I'm PMSing. I'm not practicing orgasm denial tonight, and he's better be prepared to deal with it. I'm going to get satisfaction at least half a dozen times before I give him a happy. Maybe tonight's little scene at the club will convince him to throw Elena to the curb the next time she steps in the club.

**XXXXX**

Saturday night, April 2011  
Locke and Keyes  
Sabine's POV

Louie texted me there was a drunk on the second floor. He was trying to get him out the door; but the man was demanding to know if I was in the club. Louie sent me a picture of him. I recognized him as Josh Hendricks who I met two years before. I sent the message to Aedan and Dominick for backup. I concentrated the CCTV to that area of the bar on the second floor. "I told you, Elena told me she worked here as a bar girl. I wondered if her fine ass was looking for a new Dom again." My future husband, and my jealous Dom, punched Josh in the mouth. A melee ensued, Aedan got a black eye, Louie got a split lip, but Dominick won in the end with a punch that put Josh on his ass until he could be hustled out the door.

"That fine ass belongs to my fiancée who DOES NOT work here as a bar girl! You will not talk about it or about her! These two gentlemen are going to remove you from the building. I suggest you leave and not come back. We will file an incident report with the police that you are stalking staff!" Aedan roared. When Josh was gone, Aedan came to the office with an ice pack. He locked both doors and turned off the CCTV.

"My hero," I whispered, crawling into his lap. I held the ice pack against his eye.

He gave me a steely look and pushed my hands behind my back, pushing me down on the couch. "That fine ass is mine!" He hissed. "I suggest you take it home before I lose my temper, spank you into submission and reclaim my property!"

I move off the couch and get my purse. Before I leave the office, I turn and give him a look of my own. "RED, I'm not taking a punishment fuck or beating because of Elena Lincoln ever again in my life." I leave the office and go home.

**XXXXX**

Aedan's POV

_ What the fuck does that mean? She's not taking a punishment fuck or beating for Elena Lincoln ever again? Fuck 'Don't ask, don't tell.' I want some bloody answers. The time has come to ask Sabine what going on in her head. She obviously has a plan to destroy Elena…and I feel the need to protect Sabine._

**XXXXX**

I went home and pulled out my forgery homework. It eases my angst against Elena as I practice writing _"piss off"_ notes to Elena in Grey's handwriting. _"Twenty-eight for telling Josh where to find me; twenty-nine for pissing Aedan off so much that he's contemplating punishing me for your bullshit! Blonde Bitch Lincoln, you are racking up punishments and you are too stupid to know it." Seriously-Pissed-Off Sabine reaches for Aedan's cricket bat – 36 inches long, 4.5 inches wide and weighing three pounds. She whooshes it through the air and assumes a good batting position. _

As I practice, I run through various death scenarios in my mind. Anything to do with a car is out of the question because I don't know anything about cars. Yes, I could run her over, but it might not kill her. If I stopped and ran her over and over and over – I would be caught. I can't shoot her. I can't hire a hit man. I don't have access to drugs to cause her to overdose, and there is no guarantee she would die.

It's two o'clock before I stop writing. I am exhausted but I'm waiting up for Aedan. We're having this out tonight. He's going to understand what that bitch has done to my life and he's going to protect me from her – or we're over. There's no discussion. I love him, but she's going to stop fucking with me. I don't have to be at the club. I can move back to my apartment, go to college, run my business and find a man who doesn't have a clue who Elena Lincoln is.

**XXXXX**

Saturday night, May 2011  
Locke and Keyes  
Sabine's POV

"Sabine, I'm sending someone to the office to see you." Louie called. I'm late getting to the club because I wanted to study for finals. I'm shocked speechless when I open the office door and it is Taylor. I hold the door open wide, and he knows he's welcome to come in. I shut and lock the door behind him. _Please don't let Mrs. Jones be hurt. Please don't let Grey be hurt. Please don't let Grey know I've broken my NDA by telling Aedan everything between Elena Lincoln and me_. I chant these things louder and louder in my head.

"First of all – why did you get a conceal carry permit a year ago?" Taylor asked.

"The Seattle Police Department recommended I get it along with taking a self-defense class. I am alone at the club from eight to ten in the morning; counting tills, preparing deposits and doing the books. I would ask how you know about my CCW but since we've both signed NDAs, let's not go there." I set my leather hobo bag on the desk, unzipped the hidden pocket and pulled out my Ruger LCP 380. Taylor shrugged when he saw it – I don't know if it was out of acceptance or interest. I put my gun back in my bag, zipped it closed and put it under the desk.

"I'm here for another reason. Miss Falco, I need to know if you have seen or talked to Leila Williams." Taylor asked.

"Back in 2009, after she broke up with Mr. Grey, she came here one night looking for Elena Lincoln. She blamed their breakup on Elena. I explained she couldn't be here. I explained it was a conflict of our NDAs to speak to one another. She was drunk and passed out. Aedan and one of our bartenders took her and her car home. I have not seen or heard from her since. Why do you ask?"

"We had a report she was seen entering Locke and Keyes earlier today," Taylor said.

I called Aedan. "Please come to the office. The door is locked." I scrolled through the CCTV footage, looking for her. "I don't see her. I can copy today's CCTV recordings to a flash drive for you."

"Please," he said. Aedan entered the room, and there was an instant spike in the testosterone level.

"Settle, both of you," I strongly suggest to both of them – it was a waste of breath. I concentrated on copying the CCTV tapes.

"Taylor," Aedan said, crossing his arms and glaring at me.

"Keyes," Taylor kept his hands to his sides, but open, ready for offense or defense – whichever was needed.

"Are you here because Leila came to see Sabine today?" Aedan asked Taylor.

"Did she say why she was back in town?" I asked. "I thought she got married and moved away?" I frowned.

"She didn't say. She asked if she could stay with us for a few days and I told her it violated our NDAs with Grey. She said she understood and left." He paused. "I wasn't sure it was her at first. She doesn't look well."

"I promise not to go looking for her; but I will talk to her if she comes in again. It's better if we know why she's in town." I look at Taylor for confirmation, and he nods.

"If you see her again, or if she calls, will you call immediately? Burner phone with my contact information preloaded." He offers it to me.

I took the phone and stashed it with my gun before Aedan could intercept it. "We can do that." I hand Taylor a flash drive with a copy of the CCTV tape on it.

Taylor nodded again, and departed. Aedan watched the CCTV to ensure Taylor left the building and the parking lot.

"Something you want to tell me?" I looked at him.

"Now I know why a black Audi SUV has been prowling our parking lot." He straightened from his perusal of the TV screens. "I'll tell security it was a personal friend of yours so they won't ask questions."

_ While I don't approve, I hope Leila reached out to someone in the Sub Club. I hope Leila hasn't gone to Elena for help. Is she still fucking with Leila's life too? "Thirty." Seriously-Pissed-Off Sabine reaches for a baseball bat to knock slut-chops out of the park._

**XXXX**

June, 2011  
Aedan and Sabine at home  
Sabine's POV

"It's time," I announced to Aedan at dinner on a Saturday. I made his favorite foods – maybe because I felt guilty about what I planned to do – or maybe I was celebrating our first year in our home. "Mr. Grey was at Esclava today. He has a girlfriend. Elena Lincoln is spitting nails about it. The girlfriend wanted to get her hair done for a charity event tonight. Elena wasn't supposed to be there, but one of her staff bailed on her so she was at the salon by Pike Market Place. The girlfriend obviously knows who or what Elena is…she left the salon after seeing Elena with Mr. Grey. He told the receptionist, Greta, to forget about Miss Steele's needs and ran out after her."

"How do you know?" Aedan gave me a look.

"Before I explain – I haven't talked to any of Mr. Grey's ex-submissives, and therefore have not broken your hard limit. A very upset Kassidy Morgan called me at my business. She said Elena promised Kassidy she would be Mr. Grey's next submissive. She has been waiting for a preliminary interview but Mr. Grey kept putting Elena off since April. Kassidy confronted Elena after she saw Miss Steele with Mr. Grey at Esclava today. Elena said it's a cluster-fuck of all cluster-fucks and Kassidy wasn't the only one losing out. Elena told Kassidy Mr. Grey obviously prefers younger, inexperienced subs…and now she was going to have to go trolling high schools for potentials. Then she ordered Kassidy to get ready to interview with a different Dom. Kassidy told Elena she was tired of being a prostitute for Elena while she's waiting for her shot at the billionaire. Elena backhanded Kassidy who grabbed her purse and ran out of Esclava. She called me from the Starbucks at PMP. I met her. She said she has been a working girl/submissive for Elena since she was eighteen. Elena's been paying for everything and Kassidy had no ready cash. I gave her $2K for a list of everyone past and present working for Elena. I can't find information on six of them…they may be too young to be in the system. I told her to go home to her family in San Diego. I left her at Sea-Tac to catch the next plane home."

"Miss Steele," Aedan smiled. I told you that girl in the WSU photo was more than a friend when she showed up again in that picture taken at the art gallery in Portland."

"Kassidy said Miss Steele is a pretty little thing, and Mr. Grey is in love. She said Mr. Grey ran after Miss Steele after she saw him with Elena. When he caught up with her, she yelled at him."

Aedan's mouth dropped open. "She what?" He started laughing, which made Sabine laugh also. _Mr. Grey, the yell-ee instead of the yeller_.

"Yelled at him, Kassidy said. Miss Steele told him off and he stood there and took it too." Sabine sobered. "Aedan, we can't let Elena go looking for any more under age kids."

"No more pissing about…we cannot let her bring more underage submissives into the club. We'll plan an open mixer including Elena on the guest list. I will let her know we are inviting a dozen available adult brunette submissives that she can hope to procure for her stable." Aedan squeezed her hand. "Sabine, are we ready to do this?"

"Ready as we can be. We've practiced the scene a dozen times, refining it as we go along. The props are locked in storage at the club. All we need is Elena Lincoln, alone, around midnight on a Saturday night within the next three months. After that, the club is shut down for renovation. We would have to start over again after we reopen. I don't know how much damage she will do in the community while we're out of the country." Sabine took a deep breath.

_That pedophile bitch is going down. We are going to give closure to some of Mr. Grey's ghosts, and stop Elena's recruitment of underage submissives. It's time to end her Bitch Queen reign._ _"Thirty-one," Seriously-Pissed-Off Sabine reaches for a TENS unit and for electrician's tape to secure Elena's mouth._

**XXXXX**

June, 2011  
Home  
Sabine's POV

"That's a happy man," Aedan commented, passing me a picture of Mr. Grey and Miss Steele taken at the Coping Together charity event.

"I'm impressed," I said. "She is very pretty – even with the mask. No wonder Elena Lincoln's thong is in a bunch!"

"Pretty is a pretty does," he said. "If she can keep Elena distracted long enough for us to take her out…that's all I care."

"You know, I think I'd like to see you in a tux for our wedding day…" I lay the paper down and stare at Aedan's gorgeous body. "Definitely a navy tux with that strawberry blonde hair of yours."

"You are going to be the Italian beauty coming down the aisle in a white dress and veil in the Victorian garden at Ashford Castle. My mum and Aunt Anna are finalizing wedding plans as we speak."

"No veil," I murmur, looking at the picture. Miss Steele's hair is down, in waves. It's a lovely hair style and shows off some classy diamond earrings. I'm going to wear my sapphire studs the day we get married…they will be my something blue. I have one more dress fitting for my Victorian motif wedding gown. Aedan's aunt is loaning me a sapphire Victorian broach for my something old/something borrowed. I have no guest list, so the fifty wedding guests will be his family.

"No veil," he sounds surprised.

"No veil, I'll be wearing stilettos; I need to see where I'm walking."

"Just keep your eye on the prize at the altar, baby…" He starts nibbling on my ear and I can't think about weddings or wedding plans.

**XXXXX**

End of June after Christian's Birthday Party  
Locke and Keyes  
Sabine's POV

"She's toasted," Louie said. "We have to get her out of here. She's pissing everyone off. She won't keep her hands or mouth to herself. If we don't get her out of here, someone's going to slit her throat."

"I mysteriously care for some reason?" I looked at him.

"You and I drew the short straws," he said. "Aedan's orders; you follow, I'll take her home, and tuck her into bed."

"Let's get it done." I said. Aedan obviously doesn't want to get lucky until the honeymoon. I think about it, we haven't had a fight for a while, maybe he's gagging for a make-up shag. Then his reason dawns on me…damn, he's so sneaky!

**XXXXX**

Louie texted the minute he pulled into her driveway: "She wants to jump my bones!"

I text: "Does she have staff at the house?"

Louie texts: "No staff – it's going to cost the boss – she's not my type!"

I text: "Louie – prolong the foreplay; she'll pass out within a few minutes, you won't have to do the deed. Let me in when she passes out!"

Louie texts as he turns off Elena's Mercedes: "If she grabs my junk again, I'm going to knock her unconscious!"

I text: "Watch out for your ass!"

I hear a shriek from Louie and a maniacal laugh from the bitch. Less than fifteen minutes later, Louie texts: "Front door open, bitch is down for the count."

He opens the front door to let me in and hands me a pair of cleaning gloves from the kitchen; modeling his own. "Do you want to tell me what we are looking for?"

"Anything to get this pedophile bitch off the streets." I shrug.

"Let's start in her bedroom and work our way out in a grid." He says, and leads me to her bedroom.

Elena is lying topless on the bed. "OH MY GOD!" I turn around. "I can't toss this room with those fake tits staring at us all night."

Louie flips her over with her head half hanging off the bed. "Better for her anyway, in case she pukes."

"Ugh…thanks for the visual." I wrinkle my nose.

"Let's do this. There's no camera feed in the house. There's no staff. She said we might have two hours to play," he consults his watch, "depending on how soon her staff reports to work."

"You check walls, floor and closet for a safe in this room. I'll start with the nightstands, desk and segue to the drawers in the walk-in closet."

**XXXXX**

My hands are shaking. I found a 9"x13" manila envelope. It's full of pictures, notes, CDs. I opened it and looked at three of the pictures inside. Tears spring to my eyes. I knew it, somehow my brain knew it…Elena had been Christian Grey's Dom, his submissive and then his pimp. I closed the envelope and finished looking through the desk drawers. There were piles of clippings – pictures of Christian from newspapers and magazines. Most prominently displayed on the top of the clippings is a student magazine from WSU Vancouver. The bookmark is a copy of the _Sun Times_ picture of Grey and Miss Steele from the WSU Vancouver graduation. It opens to an article about Christian Grey. The fingered edges of the article tell me Elena read it many times. _Is this how Grey met Miss Steele? Suddenly, I feel protective of her. I know the havoc a pissed-off Elena Lincoln can wreak in a person's life. Granted…if Elena was busy with Miss Steele…she might leave me alone – but I can't live with that choice. Elena is a bully…and needs to be taught a lesson._ I went into the closet and carefully tossed the drawers, but didn't find anything. I checked her ensuite and found nothing beyond normal toiletries – Chanel #5. Too classy for her ass. She has OTC pain killers and no sleeping pills in her medicine cabinet.

Louie segued into the hall and was checking walls and behind paintings for a safe. "Skip the rest of the rooms on this floor; let's go to the main level and see if we find anything." He said. Two hours passed, and we tried to hit the important places, like Elena's home office, the library and the wine cellar. We expended precious time in the library looking for any stray bit of information. We searched almost every crook and cranny in the wine cellar.

"Louie, did you find a playroom?" I asked.

"No," he said. "I left her purse and keys on the nightstand in her room. We have to get out of here. We can't stay and look for it." We walked out the front door, locking it behind us.

"You found something," he said, looking at the manila envelope in my hands.

"Yeah, I found some answers to questions." I admitted.

"So, not a total loss?" Louie asked.

"Not a total loss." I shrug. "We didn't find a playroom, illegal drugs, or proof of any misdeeds by Elena."

"Good, because my stud services for the night are $1K." He said airily.

"Stud services? You didn't fuck her!" I protest.

"She grabbed my junk and grabbed my ass and who do you think hauled her to bed? You're lucky I'm not charging hazard duty pay!" Louie laughed.

We stopped at the club and I gave Louie $1K from the safe. "See you next weekend," I wave. He's off to his car, I'm off to home.

**XXXXX**

"Safe trip?" Aedan murmured when I turned on the light to our bathroom.

"Yeah," I comment.

"And?" He asked, sitting up in bed.

"I'm going to go take a hot bubble bath. There's a new manila envelope in the home safe." I say. _"FORTY. The bitch looked to be about forty when she touched Christian Grey." Seriously-Pissed-Off Sabine has left the building and is shopping for a Domme apparel of black leather and spike-heeled stilettos. Someone is about to take a punishment beating and a punishment fuck over this._

**XXXXX**

Aedan's POV

Any hesitation I might have felt at Sabine's plan to eliminate Elena was destroyed when I viewed the contents of the envelope. Pictures of Grey as a submissive to Elena; pictures of Grey in Dom training; and pictures of Grey with early subs, including Elena were in the envelope. There is a copy of Grey's soft and hard limits with a copy of an old contract, probably from his first or second submissive.

The first CD is basically a diary for Elena. An Access database lists minutes/notes from weekly discussions/lunches/phone calls between Elena and Grey about the various submissives. I don't bother to read any part but the one marked _Sabine_. It broke my heart to read the vituperative notes Elena wrote about Sabine. She was pissed because Sabine contracted with Grey without her input. She dissected Grey and Sabine's contract, finding fault with Sabine's negotiations. Elena cursed Sabine for asking Grey to help her with her business. Elena felt Sabine ensnared Grey into a contract with her because she appealed to his CEO side along with his sexual side. Elena predicted Grey would tire of Sabine's "excessive" hard limits in three months. Every contract renewal pissed her off. Her notes told me why Sabine never wore topaz jewelry and requested I never buy any for her. I deduced Sabine donated Grey's presents of topaz jewelry to the Women's Auxiliary Have a Heart Auction at St. Thomas More. Her notes told me why Sabine drives the Audi. Her notes told me why Sabine has a work wardrobe for Falcon Financials, and one for the club. Elena cursed herself for insisting Grey come to Locke and Keyes that night to see potential submissives. She was angry that Grey ordered Sabine to stop doing the books for us, stop working when we had staff issues, and stop talking to staff. Elena had hoped Sabine's connection with Locke and Keyes would prevent a contract between Grey and Sabine. I can't blame Grey for wanting to keep Sabine away from Locke and Keyes. Sabine is bright, beautiful and funny. I'm a blessed man to love her and be loved by her.

_Thank you, thank you, thank you – the Fates, the Furies, God, Baby Jesus, Mother Mary, Declan, Jessie – whomever – that she didn't fall in love with Grey, and that he didn't fall in love with her. She is mine and I will not give her up._

The Sabine folder has a list of potential Doms that Elena planned to send to Sabine. I recognize two of the twelve names. Both of them practice RACK not SCC. Grey surely cannot be enough of a reason for Elena to want Sabine beaten, broken or bruised. There are links to news articles mentioning Sabine – with notes about where to infiltrate Sabine's life. There is also a list of submissives to send to me for testing as the Playroom Master of Locke and Keyes. Obviously, since I gave that up to be with Sabine; Elena lost that opportunity to drive a wedge between us.

A second CD holds pictures of Grey from magazines and newspapers. It has taped news articles about him. We will have to remove this envelope from our house before the Elena finale…but I couldn't think how to do it. I put it back in the safe for now.

I went back to the master bathroom and stripped. I climbed into the tub with Sabine and held her until she stopped crying. "Sabine, your intuition is just spooky. Do you know that?"

"That's what everyone tells me, but it's just my head for numbers. Things seem to fall into lines of logic easily for me. I wish I had more time. I wanted to take pictures of her financial files, but I didn't know if my cell would be traceable at her house, so I didn't. Then when I was leaving, I realized Louie and I had already exchanged texts, so it was a moot point." Her tears ended, but her voice was soft and low. "If Grey's IT person has Elena under electronic surveillance, then he will know Louie and I were there. I don't know if it breaks my NDA or not."

"I'm not sure what to do with the information you found." I said.

"It can wait. I need to rest." She murmured. "Louie knows I found something, but he didn't ask and I didn't tell. It cost you $1K for Louie to take Elena home."

"Well worth the price," I said as I washed Sabine, dried her, dressed her and carried her to bed. She fell asleep in my arms and I held her…frightened at what I knew Sabine wanted to do. We don't have enough proof to have Elena arrested and held in prison until she rots and dies or until some prison inmate kills her. We cannot take the information to Grey because we don't know the extent of their relationship with one another. If we reveal our hand now, it just gives her more opportunity to fuck with us. Being a Dom gives me control…but this uncertainty tries my limits.

**XXXX**

Saturday morning, mid-August, 2011  
Locke and Keyes  
Sabine's POV

Tonight is the mixer. I took the trash bag holding the gift box and faux note out of storage and carried them to Suite A. I placed them in the middle of the bed. I locked the suite, and pulled the keys to it. I would let Aedan know it was not available during the mixer. If Elena shows up tonight, we will be ready for her. I turn the CCTV on, noting that I was in the bathroom, which is why it is turned on late. I do the countdown of the tills, prep them for tonight and prep the deposit. I turn off the CCTV and head to the bank before I go to work. I took Elena's manila envelope from the house this morning. I lock it and the burner phone in the safe at Falcon Financials.

**XXXXX**

Saturday night  
August, 2011  
Locke and Keyes

"_Locke and Keyes_, this is Locke, can I help you?" Sabine answered the phone and listened to the rushed conversation. "It's alright Tammy, I can fill in for you tonight. Aedan and I are sorry to hear about Jaycee. I'll fill in for you until you can come back. We'll put a donations jar on the counter for you to help offset the hospital costs. It's a good night for it because tonight is the mixer."

Sabine quickly changed out of her silk shirt and pencil skirt into a V-neck _Locke and Keyes_ t-shirt and black jeans she kept in her locker. Ditching her pumps, she pulled on socks and black Converse. She took her hair out of its messy updo and braided it, looping the braid over her left shoulder. She removed her classic gold jewelry and added a pair of black Lucite hoop earrings and a pair of leather cuff bracelets. She grabbed the donations jar and added a quick print out to it. She tucked the office keys in her pocket. Aedan gave her a hip bump when she joined him behind the bar. She flashed the donations jar at him and he nodded with understanding. She set the donations jar on the counter and began filling drink requests. They worked the bar flawlessly. They knew exactly where the other was standing or when they moved. Two hearts in rhythm; two minds in sync; two bodies in motion…one plan in action.

"White wine," Elena Lincoln purred at Aedan, feasting her eyes on the way his muscles rippled under his see-through black t-shirt. He reached into the cooler, brought down a cold bottle of Sancerre, opened it, and poured her a glass of wine. He placed the bottle in an ice bucket behind the bar.

Sabine's back was to him, waiting on a customer. She finished the transaction and felt Aedan slide his knuckles slowly down her arm to finish in a clasp of her hand. One squeeze meant "mine". Two squeezes meant "show time." She tipped her head to the side, feeling him tug her braid; pulling her against him. His fingers splayed on her hips as his mouth nibbled and nipped from her ear to her collarbone.

"Back to work, no time to play," he said, slapping her on the ass. She turned and gazed into the glacial eyes of Elena Lincoln.

Elena purred. "I'm interviewing new submissives for my stable, if you are interested, Sabine. You're a little older than I like for a submissive, but I'm sure I can find you a new Dom…not on the caliber of Mr. Grey, but a step above the bartenders you hang out with."

"Permission to speak freely, Sir?" Sabine asked Aedan softly.

"Yes, pretty woman," his eyes twinkled.

"You must be having a difficult time not hanging around Mr. Grey and his social circle right now. Just what did you do? Did you fail him in some way and he can't forgive you? You vetted the seven submissives he has since me. Leila is the only one who lasted longer than me out of those seven. Alcoholic, exhibitionist, narcissistic; masochistic, materialistic, self-absorbed, sexual zombies - you really trained his submissives well! Face it, you would still Grey's pimp…but you couldn't bear for him to get too involved with any of us_._" Sabine laughed and flashed a two carat engagement ring at Elena. "I know how fulfilling it is to love and marry your Dom instead of accepting contracts where you are a _beat-me-fuck-me_ toy. Mr. Grey falling in love after having fifteen submissives – who would have thought such a thing could happen? His young and pretty brunette girlfriend certainly has your number."

"Love is for fools," Elena snorted.

"Sour grapes much?" Sabine retorted and turned her back on Elena. "Sir, shall I pick up glasses and clean tables while we have a lull?"

"No, I think you should work on the books in the office. At one Dominick will close the second floor bar. He will bring the receipts and till down for you to begin tonight's count. I'll move everyone off the floor and lock the doors." Aedan turned toward her and away from Elena. His knuckles caressed her arm, releasing her from his presence. Sabine walked to the office and closed the door.

Aedan waited until Sabine was behind closed doors before he approached Elena on the pretext of refreshing her wine glass. "Mr. Grey was on the guest list for tonight. He arranged a package and message for you in Suite A. He asked for discretion as he is monitored at home right now," Aedan said quietly.

"Suite A?" Elena asked softly, her eyes alight with excitement.

"As in a midnight booking, in the new midnight suite." Aedan looked at her with knowing eyes. "Mr. Grey is unhappy with his current situation. He expressed the need for discretion and the desire for an experienced release." Aedan dropped his voice. "Suite A, no viewing room, no CCTV, and soundproof," he slipped Elena the key. "11:50, just enough time to get ready for your midnight meeting. Be sure to lock the door behind you; he picked up the spare key when he left your package."

Elena floated up the stairway to Suite A. Christian asked for her. She would please him as she had pleased him years ago. When he asked what he could give her in return…she would demand the departure of Miss Mouse from his life. After tonight, he would install her as his lifetime sub. She entered Suite A locking the door behind her. She slipped the grey bow off a large white gift box. Inside was a card on Christian's white stationery, written in his beautiful penmanship.

_"Strip down to just your panties. Flog yourself 40 times – I want your skin to sing when I take you. Handcuff your hands behind your back. Assume the position by the cross. I will be here at midnight. I need our playtime...Master."_

Aedan and Sabine saw the last of the clients exit from the building at two o'clock. At two-fifteen they saw the last of the staff exit from the building. They locked up as usual, except they didn't check the suites. Aedan pulled Sabine into his arms at the doorway of the office, gave her a lingering kiss with a grope on her ass. He turned off the CCTV for the building. Aedan looked at Sabine and nodded. "It's time."

They went upstairs to the suites. All were empty and unlocked; except Suite A. Aedan took the pass key from his pocket and opened the door. They gloved up before entering the room. He felt for Elena's pulse, and noted there was none. Sabine removed the box, bow and the faux Christian note. Aedan planted Elena's fingerprints on the suicide note inside and out and the envelope. He laid it next to her clothes and tote. He removed some insertables and toys from her tote. He picked up the flogger and swished the fronds around inside the tote to distribute some poison inside it. He dropped the flogger back into position on the whipping bench.

Sabine left the box containing the bow and faux Christian note in the supply room along with her gloves. She went to the office and mussed the couch pillows, deliberately leaving one on the floor by the couch with her knee imprints. Aedan relocked the door to Suite A. Downstairs Aedan dropped the items from Elena's tote into the box. He slipped off his gloves, adding his and her gloves to the box. He placed it on top of an acoustic tile in the ceiling of the supply room. It would not be checked. He rejoined Sabine in the office. Before three o'clock they were ready.

"Remember, we turned the CCTV off because we were having sex in the office on the couch before we leave for the night. In case I've never told you, that little forgery thing you do is a handy little vice to have."

"In case I haven't told you, forgive me for keeping Grey's contracts and notes all this time. Thank you for forgiving me for tricking Elena into providing handwritten letters so I could forge her suicide note. I shredded or discarded everything when we scheduled tonight. If anything happens, there's nothing at the house to tie us to this." Sabine laughed and mussed her hair a little. She pulled her t-shirt out of her jeans some. Aedan mussed his hair a little, and pasted on a grin. "I'm turning on the CCTV in a minute. We kiss in the doorway. I'll grab your ass; you giggle and push me away. I go to check the suites; you pick up the pillow off the floor and rearrange the pillows on the couch. You pull the till from the cash register to start the bank deposit. I find her, call 911. I will come down to the office and tell you about her body. You stay in the office with the cash. I'll go to the front door and wait for the police."

"Understood," she said stepping into his arms in the doorway. He hit the CCTV remote and suddenly they were back on screen.

**XXXXX**

"We didn't touch anything officer. Mrs. Lincoln asked for a key to Suite A before midnight. She often interviews potential submissives in our suites. I can give you the CCTV tapes for the evening. We don't tape in the suites; so I can't tell you what happened. I didn't check the suites earlier because we were short-staffed tonight. When I was doing my nightly walkthrough around three; I found Suite A was locked. I used my pass key to enter, found her, checked her pulse, she was dead. I stepped immediately into the hall, and called 911. I went down to the office and told Sabine. I asked her to stay there until you released us." Aedan related his version of the story to Detective Clark.

**XXXXX**

"Their stories are similar, but not identical or rehearsed. Miss Falco is embarrassed to admit they shut off the CCTV so they could have a quickie in the office. Mr. Keyes says he can have sex with his fiancée on the couch in his office if he wants. She worked the bar tonight because the second bartender called in - her kid is at Northwest, emergency appendectomy. They turned the CCTV back on after their quickie because she was working on the bank deposits. Normally she does bank deposits in the morning, except they are dark on Sunday and Monday, so she likes preparing the Saturday night deposit before they leave. They keep the CCTV on while counting money." The officer pointed at the donations jar sitting on the counter. "They intended to count and match the money out of their own pocket, which is why it hasn't been touched. Forensics is processing the suite. We have a vehicle from the CSI unit to transport the body to the coroner when you release the body." The officer informed Detective Clark. "She left a suicide note. It's not a pretty confession. She admits to having sexually molested underage boys for over fifteen years. She feels she will be caught soon and ruined financially and socially. She took her own life because she knew what would happen if she went to prison."

**XXXXX**

6 o'clock the same morning  
Seattle  
Sabine's POV

After the police are done with us, I tell Aedan I'm making a bank deposit. After I do the bank deposit, I go to the safe at Falcon Financials to retrieve the manila envelope and the burner phone. On my way there, I do the four-point right turn to make sure I'm not followed. Then I did a four-point left turn just to be ornery. I call Taylor on the burner phone. It rings five times and goes to generic voicemail. SHIT. I call it again, and he answers.

"Taylor is this you?" I ask quietly.

"This is Taylor," he says suspiciously.

"This is Sabine Falco.

"Miss Falco, did you have contact with Leila Williams?" When I answer negatively, he asks, "Are you in trouble? Do you need help?"

"Elena Lincoln killed herself tonight in a private suite at Locke and Keyes. I turned on the CCTV in the hall while the police were removing her body. She left a suicide note which said she had molested teenage boys. She thought one of them had turned her into the police and she was determined not to go to prison."

"Do you have the CCTV tape?" He asked.

"Yes, I downloaded it to a flash drive and wiped it off our server. The police came in and took the CCTV tapes for the night. What do you want me to do?"

"Where are you?"

"I will meet you at Denny's, First Avenue South, Seattle in one hour. I have graphic information to share. I don't want to come to Escala. I don't want you at the club, I don't want you at Falcon Financials, and I don't want you going to my home.

"Understood," Taylor hung up on me.

**XXXXX**

"Dad," I exclaim as I hug him. I drop the flash drive in his pocket as he tugs on my braid.

"How is everything, honey," Taylor winks.

"Ugly, and about to get uglier," I whisper. We settle in a booth and order coffee from the waitress. When she brings coffee and takes our order for breakfasts, Taylor gives me the _"Talk now, or I'm taking you hostage"_ look. "Everything on CCTV is on the flash drive," I tell him quietly. "The police are getting a search warrant this morning for Elena Lincoln's house."

"Do you know who turned her in?" Taylor asked.

"We've had three incidents at Locke and Keyes. The first incident, Elena tried to bring in an underage youth. The bouncers refused her and him access. The second incident, Aedan was sick with the flu. I prevented Elena from bringing a submissive with no identification into the club. I wouldn't let her leave him in the car in our parking lot either. Locke and Keyes ordered a cab and sent him home. We paid the cabbie for address information. I hired a private detective who gave me the boy's information. I scanned the information from both. It's on the flash drive."

"Incident three, she came in with the same underage kid, only we knew his real name and age by then and my bouncers would not let him enter because he had a bogus ID. We took the ID and evicted both of them from the club. I threatened to go to the AGO if the kid ever returned to Locke and Keyes. The kid is 18 and he told me he had been her sub for three years. I threatened to reveal she was a pedophile to the community. The scan of his fake ID and the information from that visit are on the flash drive."

"Six weeks ago, at the end of June, Elena got drunk at Locke and Keyes. Something happened with Grey at his birthday party – I don't know what it was, but she was ranting on and on about Miss Steele turning Grey against her. One of my bouncers, Louie, took her home. She tried to seduce Louie and he texted me what to do. I told him to go for it. It cost me $1K in hazard pay, despite the fact that she passed out before he had to do the deed."

Taylor bit back a laugh and tried not to snort his coffee.

"When she passed out; he let me in the house. We gloved up and searched the place." I slid him an early edition of today's paper. "I searched her home hoping to find something to blackmail her into leaving Locke and Keyes, Aedan and me alone. That's not everything I found." I tell him about the pile of clippings and describe some of the dates and publishers. "I don't know if there's more. I don't know what the police will find."

The waitress came back and refilled our coffees. When she was out of hearing range, Taylor opened the paper and gave me a look. A 9x13 manila envelope was tucked in the pages.

"All I'm going to say is yes. You can fill in any blank you want. That information was in a private desk in Elena's master bedroom suite. I looked at three of the pictures and confirmed my suspicions. I did not keep copies of anything. I don't know the entire contents of the envelope. If it had been up to me, I would have left Elena face up on the bed so if she puked, it would have killed her. Louie flipped her on her stomach because I couldn't stand seeing her naked tits any longer."

"Burner phone," Taylor held out his hand. I passed it to him. He checked to see that this morning's call was the only one I had made on it. "Hang on to it in case Leila Williams contacts you again."

"I can't. I can't have anything questionable if the police come see us or acquire search warrants for the house, businesses, etc. When I found that envelope, Louie and I searched Elena's home as thoroughly as possible. I'm sure she had a playroom, but we could not find it. Louie and I had to get out of there before her staff arrived for the day. I shredded everything I had from my days with Mr. Grey at that time. I wasn't followed here, and no one is listening to our conversation." I shrugged. "I know I'm breaking my NDA, but you do realize I had no choice?"

He nodded. "Are you happy Sabine? Is Keyes taking care of you? Taylor asked gently.

"I love Aedan. It took a while for us to get to this place with one another. Locke and Keyes may get some notoriety out of this situation; but we'll weather it. We had planned to shut down the last week of August through October for renovations; and reopen on Halloween with a costume party. Because of this, we'll shut down a week earlier than we planned. Lately we've had an influx of potential members who practice RACK and not SSC. We want to shut down and re-open as an only SSC club. My OM/PA Melora is running Falcon Financials while we are gone. Our security guards are coordinating the club renovations for us. Aedan and I are getting married in Ireland over Labor Day. He's got family there. We're honeymooning in Ireland for two weeks and then to Italy for two weeks." I flashed my engagement ring at him.

"I'm glad you're happy," Taylor said. "If you ever need to contact me for any reason, you can call Grey House and leave a message for me to call you. Tell whoever takes the message that you are Sophie's Irish nanny wanting to discuss her schedule."

I nod. I won't forget. "May I ask you a question, Taylor?" I search his face.

"You can ask, I don't know if I can answer," he shrugs. "You know how those pesky NDAs get in the way."

"Is Grey happy? Really truly happy?" I ask. "Hearts and flowers? Head over Heels? Over the Moon?"

"He is happy. Miss Steele is very special to him," he affirms. "Who knew Grey would ever fall in love?"

"Mrs. Jones had faith in him," I smile. "Speaking of Mrs. Jones…when are you going to marry that exceptional, extraordinary, marvelous woman?"

"As quick as she says yes." Taylor promised. "Here are our breakfasts." He smiled at the waitress and motioned for her to refill our coffee cups. "Their pancakes are not as good as Gail's but we'll make do." We both laughed and dug into our breakfasts.

**XXXX**

Seattle Times

Two Days Later

**Elena Lincoln dead at local club, takes own life**

Socialite and owner of the Esclava Salons, Elena Lincoln, took her own life early Sunday morning at a local underground club, _Locke and Keyes_. According to witnesses, she arrived at the club around nine o'clock. After spending time talking to various members of the club; she arrived at the downstairs bar shortly before midnight. According to witnesses, she ordered a glass of white wine from the bar and proceeded to pick up the key to a private suite shortly before midnight. At three a.m. when staff was closing for the night, it was discovered Mrs. Lincoln had not returned the key to the suite. Staff then used a pass key to gain entry. Upon finding Mrs. Lincoln's body, staff called 911. After examination of the body and the room, a suicide note was discovered in Mrs. Lincoln's handwriting. The county coroner has ruled Mrs. Lincoln death as a suicide. Police have closed the case. The body has been released to employees and managers of her exclusive Esclava Salons for a private memorial service.


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I've had some emails and a review asking for more. I'm working on a sequel to Avenge or Revenge. Elena's "suicide" is causing problems for Grey Enterprises and Christian wants nothing to do with it. There are issues with Elena's estate, someone creeping about Elena's estate and businesses, Franco's in over his head and asks for Sabine's help. Aedan wants Sabine to help Franco so they know what is going on with the police and the sub club and Elena's ex-husband. So…should I flesh it out and make it into a story…or not? Please let me know!


End file.
